Efectos Secundarios
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Los días transcurren con normalidad, mucho más relajados y con un nuevo aire de esperanza. Pero cuando la humanidad se ha librado de los titanes, los ex integrantes de la Tropa 104 no se han librado de una castaña cobriza que tiene aún más tiempo libre para experimentar… / Yaoi. Lemon. M-preg.
1. Prólogo

**Notas del fanfic:**

Leana ha regresado con este proyecto! Sí, había subido el prólogo con anterioridad, pero cuando mi beta revisó el fic, 8 capítulos pasaron a ser 24 (y voy a la mitad) Así que tuve que eliminar todo rastro de él. Ya tiene casi un año en mi computador y pensé que ya era momento de subirlo porque me quedé bloqueada con él y ya que no tengo tiempo para tomar proyectos nuevos, quizás me motive a terminar este con algo de más calma.

Les cuento que este fic es mi capricho personal! Habrá una serie de sucesos un poco extraños, quizás, pero (no quiero que suene a dictadura, pero bueh) es mi fic y se hará lo que yo diga y dsdsdsddsa ok no. Sólo digo que si lo lees, es bajo tu responsabilidad, o quizás estoy exagerando, para lo cual soy muy buena.

En fin, las demás aclaraciones las iré escribiendo en lo que avance el fic.

Ojalas les guste *-*

**Parejas: **Eren x Levi -.- Irvin x Armin -.- Marco x Jean.

**Advertencia:** ideas fantásticas y casi absurdas, con una explicación decente (?) Yaoi. Lemon. M-preg.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

He modificado la historia a partir de aquí… así que el prólogo es muy importante C:

* * *

**Prólogo**

Hace siglos la humanidad casi fue exterminada por unos enemigos de una fuerza abrumadora: los titanes.

Seres enormes que se alimentaban de seres humanos solo por placer. Con un apetito voraz, éstos gigantes no tuvieron piedad alguna con sus víctimas. Por ello, la humanidad construyó tres muros: María, Rosa y Sina.

Para proteger estas fortalezas se fundaron "_Las Tropas Estacionarias_", con el fin de cuidar las puertas y vigilar los muros. "_La Policía militar_", donde solo entran los mejores y se encargan de velar por la seguridad del rey. También se creó "_La Legión de Reconocimiento_", con el propósito de salir a enfrentarse a los titanes y poder recaudar información sobre ellos.

Cuando se descubrió que Reiner y Bertholdt eran titanes, éstos intentaron secuestrar a Eren y a Ymir, sin éxito. La Tropa de Reconocimiento los trajo de vuelta en un plan de rescate de último minuto. Una vez que los "traidores" huyeron, todos volvieron a los muros. Ymir quedó bajo la custodia de Christa Renz.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que los titanes habían desaparecido. Para confirmarlo se enviaron grupos de la Legión de Reconocimiento a corroborar en los alrededores, cuando volvieron dando la confirmación de la ausencia de estos seres, se tomó la decisión de suspender las actividades de expedición de la Legión por dos años. En cambio se les asignó la tarea de ayudar con la restauración de las ciudades dentro de los muros.

Desde hace años se descubrió que los hombres han desarrollado la capacidad de concebir y debido a la suspensión de las actividades de la Legión, la doctora Hanjie Zoe decidió hacerse cargo de la investigación de este suceso, que ya era muy normal entre los ciudadanos.

Después de exhaustivos estudios, la mujer llegó a concluir que esto se debía al desesperado instinto de supervivencia que presenta la especie humana. Según datos anteriores, cuando una especie se ve en peligro de extinción se activan ciertas características de supervivencia: como cambios alimenticios, aumento del sexo femenino e incluso especies que se vuelven hermafroditas. Con la llegada de los titanes, la humanidad se ha visto acorralada y por ello su instinto de supervivencia ha llegado a los extremos de permitir al sexo masculino concebir.

Hombres que han desarrollado un útero en sus cuerpos, aunque hasta hace años eran estériles y no se desarrollaban del todo bien, en el último tiempo han evolucionado mejor, adaptándose al cuerpo masculino; pero hasta ahora, son pocos los hombres que han logrado tener bebés y Hanjie ha sido la que ha atendido su evolución durante los últimos dos años, aunque aún debe perfeccionarse esta capacidad de tener hijos desarrollada por algunos hombres. Por ello, las parejas del mismo sexo son más que aceptadas y los hombres con esta capacidad cada vez son más comunes y apreciados.

Hanji también impulsó la iniciativa para que se implementara un examen a los hombres de los distintos regimientos y así saber quién tiene esa facultad, y decidiera si seguiría en las Tropas o se dedicaría a formar una familia.

A tres años de que desaparecieran los titanes, el Rey dio la orden de que se reorganizaran los tres grupos anteriormente fundados, con el fin de mantener la seguridad dentro de los muros:

Policía Militar: conservan su tarea de resguardar al rey.

Tropas Estacionarias: se ocupan de mantener el orden y la seguridad pública.

Legión de Reconocimiento: se encargan de salir a reconocer terreno apto, con el fin de iniciar la "repoblación".

Aunque el verdadero motivo del Rey es mantener a raya a la ciudadanía que comienza a revelarse, puesto que ya no tienen titanes a los que temer, ya no quieren seguir sirviéndole a un hombre que no vela por su bienestar.

El reclutamiento sigue de forma normal, preparando a los jóvenes por si vuelven los titanes, aunque ahora se añaden nuevos conocimientos de carácter ciudadano, acomodándose a las nuevas funciones de las Tropas.

.

.

.

.

Los días transcurren con normalidad, mucho más relajados y con un nuevo aire de esperanza.

Pero cuando la humanidad se ha librado de los titanes, los ex integrantes de la Tropa 104 no se han librado de una castaña cobriza que tiene aún más tiempo libre para experimentar…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Sí, Hanji es mi fujoshi favorita

Nos leemos mañana con el primer capítulo!

Gracias por leer guapas y sus reviews serán guardados en mi corazón retorcido a partir de ahora

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notas del capítulo:**

Cumplí! Así que aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic! :DD

Locuras, enredos y cosas que no estaban previstas…

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La mujer de lentes sonríe mientras observa el líquido en la pipeta, tiene un color lila negruzco y contiene el poder en que la chica ha estado trabajando los últimos 8 meses.

Hanji escucha desde el pasillo la voz de Irvin cuando llama a Armin a su despacho, seguramente para hablar de las nuevas tácticas que usarán para iniciar las excursiones con el fin de afianzar la futura repoblación. Ella sale a la carrera, con 5 botellitas en la mano y entra al despacho del rubio mientras éste se sienta dejando un montón de papeles en el escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hanji? —pregunta el hombre de ojos celestes con voz calmada.

— ¿Recuerdas el experimento en el que eh estado trabajando últimamente? —dice la chica con esa sonrisa que hace estremecer al mayor, clara señal de que algo se trae.

— Aaah —suspira Irvin masajeando el puente de su nariz—. Aún estas con eso de dar sentidos de animales a los soldados ¿no?

— ¡Imagínalo! –Exclama ella dejando las botellas sobre el escritorio del rubio para levantar los brazos con emoción—. Tener la vista de un halcón, el olfato de un perro, la fuerza de un rinoceronte...

— Hanji...

— ¡Seríamos aún más perfectos, Irvin!

— De acuerdo, te escucharé –dice el hombre alzando las cejas con rendición.

Irvin conoce a la chica desde hace tantos años y han vivido muchas cosas juntos. Por ello, sabe que cuando a la castaña se le cruza una idea por delante, es mejor escucharla para frenarla de inmediato, que esperar a ver los resultados.

— ¿De qué trata?

— Escucha —comienza Hanji con los ojos brillantes de excitación—. Ésta botella tiene genes de gato, perfectamente mutados y listos para adaptarse al cuerpo humano. El de acá es de un can, un zorro y un conejo. Ya sabes que dentro de los muros no se pueden conseguir otros ejemplares...

— Óyeme bien, Zoe —la interrumpe Irvin con el semblante serio—, me encanta tu punto de vista sobre los sentidos de estos animales y lo que pueden hacer por nosotros, pero no te dejaré usarlo en humanos. —Nota que la chica comenzará a rechistar—. No por ahora, lo primordial es arreglar todo para cuando comiencen las expediciones.

Irvin toma unos documentos que están sobre su escritorio, en los que debe revisar los últimos detalles para comenzar las expediciones al mundo exterior y así poder comenzar a repoblar nuevamente.

— ¡Pero Irvin! —Exclama ella con un puchero—. Aún quedan tres meses para eso, y bueno, solo necesitaría a voluntarios…

— Que no, Hanji —repite el hombre levantándose cuando Armin se asoma por la puerta–. Pasa Arlert. Lo siento Zoe, pero seguiremos esta conversación mañana.

La chica de ojos café rojizos se levanta con un mohín, tomando las botellas y pasando junto a Armin, que le sonríe mientras pasa. Cuando sale siente la garganta seca por la repentina sed, después de haber hablado tanto con el Líder de la Legión y por la euforia de su decisión. Se dirige a la cocina haciendo una mueca de frustración, adora a Irvin pero cuando él le da una negativa se siente como una pequeña niña regañada por su padre.

Hanjie suelta un suspiro mientras deja las botellas de colores sobre la mesa y se sirve un poco de agua en un vaso. Se ha esforzado tanto en éstas pociones que ahora deberá guardar en su estantería para cuando Smith le dé permiso de experimentar.

— ¡Señorita Hanji! —Exclama Connie entrando a la cocina de golpe—. ¡Sasha se comió una patata verde y está atorada!

La cara de desesperación del calvito hace que la mujer trague el agua de una sola vez y salga corriendo junto a él.

Christa ve a Hanji correr junto a su amigo, no le extraña esos comportamientos repentinos y extraños, por lo que sigue su camino hacia la cocina. La rubia ve unos frascos sobre la mesa y frunce el ceño algo confundida, entonces recuerda que la Señorita Hanji prepara jugos naturales con un montón de _cosas nutritivas._ Pero las botellas no le parecen apropiadas para guardar el _jugo_, así que decide vaciar el contenido en unos vasos, dejándolos listos para servir, y cuando está por terminar el chico entra por la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Christa! —Exclama Conny con lágrimas en los ojos–. ¡Necesito un vaso de agua, ahora!

Ella se gira tomando llenando un vaso nuevo y sale a la carrera junto al chico, que desesperado no sabe qué hacer y todo gracias a su amiga fanática de las patatas.

.

.

Levi entra al cuartel junto a Eren y Jean, sudando y llenos de polvo por limpiar el ala derecha que antes no se ocupaba, para recibir a los nuevos reclutas que se unirán a las Tropas de Reconocimiento en unos meses más. El azabache de ojos grises se quita el pañuelo mientras entra a la cocina y ve los vasos sobre la mesa.

— Adoro cuando nos esperan con algo de beber —dice Jean con una sonrisa mientras toma un vaso y se lo bebe de un trago.

— Deberías tener algo de modales, pedazo de bruto —murmura Eren tomando otro vaso.

— ¡Cállate, imbécil! —Le responde con la mirada cargada de odio.

— ¿A quién le dices imbécil, cara de caballo?

— ¡Tú, maldito idi…!

— Ya basta, no estoy en una guardería como para soportar los berrinches de un par de mocosos —los interrumpe Levi acercándose a la mesa.

Mientras el azabache toma un vaso y comienza a beber, Armin entra a la estancia con una sonrisa.

— Veo que ya terminaron —comenta acercándose a la mesa.

— ¿Estabas con el Líder de la Legión?

— Sí –contesta Armin tomando un vaso y bebiendo–. Estábamos terminando los detalles para la excursión.

— ¡NO MORIRÉ AÚN!

Desde la puerta, Sasha entra corriendo a la cocina agitando los brazos con el rostro morado por la falta de aire. La chica tiene la intención de beber un poco del líquido, ya que cuando Christa le llevó un vaso, ella lo tiró con sus movimientos frenéticos. Con la poca delicadeza que la caracteriza, Sasha se resbala cayendo en la esquina de la mesa, donde se apoya volcándola, provocando que todo el líquido salpique cubriendo el piso y empapando a todos.

— ¡Sasha! —Conny corre hacia la chica con el jarro de agua entre las manos y la ayuda a beber. Después de toser un buen rato, ella vuelve a respirar agitada.

— Limpiarás este desorden, niña –ordena Levi con el ceño fruncido, observando su ropa mojada y girándose para salir de ahí.

Todos salen del lugar con el fin de cambiarse de ropa. Conny, Christa y Sasha comienzan a limpiar antes de que vuelva el capitán. De la nada el chico se hecha a reír recordando el rostro medio morado de su amiga, ganándose más carcajadas por parte de las dos chicas.

Ya pasado el revuelo, Christa se queda para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo, cuando Hanjie vuelve a la cocina en busca de sus botellas. Gira por el pasillo y entra al lugar, pero en la mesa no hay nada. Las busca con la mirada y las ve sobre la mesa, pero están totalmente vacías.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

La mujer siente que el alma se le va a los pies, avanza para tomarlas y no queda una gota de la sustancia que había allí hace un rato. Hanji escucha un sonido y se gira viendo a Christa tomar algunas verduras.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Zoe —saluda la rubia acercándose con unas patatas peladas en una fuente.

— Christa ¿Tú sabes que paso con éstas botellas? —Pregunta con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Los jugos extraños que usted prepara?

— ¿Jugos? –repite la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí, cuando me las acerqué olían dulce, así que creí que serían sus jugos con vitaminas y esas cosas —explica ella tomando una papa para picarla-. Aproveché de repartirlas en vaso para que todos bebieran, pero Sasha cayó contra la mesa y se derramó todo…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ... —Christa da un respingo ante la exclamación de Hanji—. Lo siento, no sabía que no debía repartirlas.

— Christa, esto es importante —le dice tomándola por los hombros, suave pero con las manos tensas en el agarre—. ¿Quién lo bebió?

— Creo que Eren, el Capitán Levi y Jean —le contesta la chica muy confundida por la reacción de la científica.

Ahora sí Hanji está en problemas. La mujer suelta a Christa con cuidado y se sienta de golpe sobre una silla. Se lleva la mano a la frente "_\- Será mejor que no diga nada por ahora –_piensa Hanji mordiéndose el labio-. _Porque si no me mata Irvin, de todos modos lo hará Levi –" _La mujer golpea su frente contra la mesa mientras suelta un sollozo lastimero.

.

.

Levi avanza por el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. De pronto una punzada en su cabeza que recorre su columna vertebral, lo obliga a apretar los dientes mientras se sujeta a la muralla en busca de apoyo.

— Mierda —gruñe entre dientes—. Eso dolió...

El Capitán abre los ojos y pestañea intentando recuperarse, con un bufido sigue avanzando a su cuarto y entra. Decide que será mejor darse una ducha, por si de esa manera deja de dolerle la cabeza. Toma sus ropas y se mete al cuarto de baño de su habitación, donde el agua fría reposa en un estanque que deja caer el líquido cuando se tira de una cadena. Se desviste con lentitud y se mete bajo el chorro de agua que cae por la abertura. La sensación del agua limpia cayendo por su sudada piel es deliciosa.

Una vez listo, sale hacia el corredor rumbo al despacho de Irvin para ponerse de acuerdo con los últimos detalles de las expediciones al exterior, que comenzarán dentro de pocos días.

.

.

Irvin observa al menor frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras éste mira concentrado los mapas sobre el escritorio. Armin se lleva la mano al mentón y alza uno de los papeles, haciendo una mueca extraña de concentración, la cual se le antoja muy dulce a Irvin.

— Líder de la Legión —le habla el rubio volteando la hoja—, creo que deberíamos comenzar por los territorios ya recorridos en la última expedición, puesto que es más seguro que no nos topemos con titanes, así evitaremos muchas pérdidas en caso de que estén allí.

— Tienes razón, Armin —concuerda Irvin con una sonrisa—. Entonces deberíamos cambiar la formación para cubrir más territorio de una sola vez...

— ¡Ah! —Se queja el rubio interrumpiendo al mayor.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunta Irvin frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

— Me ha dado una punzada en la cabeza —solloza el chico con ambas manos entre su cabello–. Dolió mucho…

— Deberíamos ir con Hanji —le dice clavando sus ojos celestes en él, para luego levantarse y rodear el escritorio rumbo a la puerta.

Armin asiente y lo sigue, pero cuando da unos pasos la punzada se vuelve aún más fuerte, azotando cada fibra de su cuerpo y se tambalea hacia delante. Irvin alcanza a sostenerlo antes de que caiga y él se aferra a los brazos del mayor con las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

— Du-duele —murmura Armin entre dientes.

Irvin no lo piensa dos veces y toma al chico en brazos sintiendo la preocupación apretando su pecho. Sale a paso rápido camino a la enfermería. En el pasillo se topa con Sasha que se queda viéndolo.

— Dile a Hanji que venga a la enfermería urgentemente —ordena el Líder.

— ¡Sí, Señor! —Exclama la chica comenzando a correr.

El hombre entra a la estancia blanca y con mucho olor a desinfectante. Camina hasta una camilla y deja al menor con cuidado, pero nota que Armin ya ha perdido el conocimiento. Toca su frente y el rubio arde. Hanji entra corriendo al cuarto y se acerca al muchacho.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— No lo sé Hanji, de pronto Armin se quejó que le dolía la cabeza y se desmayó camino acá –responde Irvin tragando en seco.

La castaña se tensa, Armin quizás bebió del experimento. El miedo y la culpabilidad se deslizan por su columna vertebral, respira profundo para calmarse, ahora no es momento de sentirse mal. Se levanta y camina a la estantería tomando algunos medicamentos para bajar la fiebre y estabilizarlo.

De pronto entra Mikasa con Eren al hombro, mira a la mujer con un semblante de clara preocupación y Hanji le señala que lo recueste en la camilla contigua.

— ¡Señorita Hanji! —Exclama Marco sosteniendo a Jean mientras entra.

— ¡En la camilla del costado! —Le indica la mujer acudiendo a Eren—. Mikasa, necesito que me ayudes...

— Hanji... —susurra un azabache sosteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, sin dejar de temblar.

— ¡Levi! —Exclama la de lentes volteándose hacia el chico de pecas.

— Marco, por favor ayúdalo.

— ¡Sí!

El azabache se acera a Levi, que apenas puede mantenerse de pie. Marco murmura un "permiso" mientras pasa su brazo bajo los del mayor y lo apoya en si para guiarlo hasta una camilla vacía.

Hanji toma los medicamentos sacando dosis con la jeringa y le pide a Mikasa y a Marco que la ayuden a asistir a los afectados mientras Christa se les une.

Esto la mujer definitivamente no se lo esperaba y ahora… piensa lo peor.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Qué efectos tendrá en ellos esta poción?_

Esperemos que nada grave *-*

Se esperan sus ideas y predicciones. Además de sus lindos reviews~ Que siempre son los que me motiva a seguir subiendo mis babosadas xD

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notas del capítulo:**

En este frío día de lluvia (aw, son mis favoritos, realmente me encantan! *-*) les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este loco fic!

Aquí se aclaran sentimientos y confusiones, cosas que han sucedido con ellos desde la huida de Reiner y Berth.

*Un saludo a Dianna, nena, gracias por tu apoyo con el fic C:

A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La Líder del escuadrón, Hanji, sale de la enfermería y ve a Irvin en el pasillo paseándose de un lado a otro en clara señal de preocupación. Lo cual no es para menos. La mujer se acerca cabizbaja y le pide que hablen a solas, Irvin frunce el ceño ante aquella actitud de culpa y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siga. Cuando llegan al despacho del rubio, Hanji suelta un suspiro profundo y cansado.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunta él con voz tensa.

— Yo... esto es mi culpa —confiesa la mujer con una mueca, pasándose una mano por el cuello—. Olvidé las botellas con el experimento en la cocina y Christa las confundió con mis preparaciones de jugos nutritivos, así que los que están en enfermería es porque terminaron bebiéndoselas.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclama Irvin llevándose la mano a la frente—. Ahora sí estamos en un maldito problema, Hanji.

La castaña se muerde el labio, Irvin jamás dice improperios, mucho menos pierde así la compostura, así que sabe que está muy molesto. Hanji se muerde el labio mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

— Enserio no fue mi intención...

— Lo sé, Zoe —dice Irvin con voz más calmada, aunque no levanta la mirada. El rubio suelta un suspiro y le sonríe a la científica para agregar—: Solo da lo mejor de ti para que mejoren pronto, sabes que los necesitamos sanos para la próxima salida, son muy importantes.

— Lo haré —responde la chica con voz entrecortada. Sabe que el futuro de la Legión de Reconocimiento depende de esta expedición—. Iré a ver qué tal va la fiebre.

.

.

La evolución de los pacientes por la tarde no varía, la fiebre persiste, lo cual preocupa a Hanji, ya que sus cuerpos pueden colapsar y eso puede llegar a ser mortal. Por ello, decide administrarles suero y algunos calmantes para el dolor, que al parecer todos sufren en sus cuerpos. Hanji intenta sacarles sangre, pero la jeringa se calienta con el líquido sustraído, haciendo que el vidrio se quiebre. Decide quitar sus ropas, dejándolos solamente con la camisa y la ropa interior, porque totalmente expuestos, el sudor se puede enfriar contra su piel y empeorar en asunto.

Durante la noche se establece una ronda cada tres horas entre los soldados y Hanji, para estar en la enfermería y monitorear sus avances, además de ayudar a cambiar los paños húmedos o asegurar el suero.

Llegado el turno de Marco a eso de la media noche, este toma un banquillo y lo coloca junto a la cama de su mejor amigo. Jean no deja de jadear, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando, el pecoso toma su mano y la alza para besar sus nudillos con cariño, pero por sobre todo preocupación.

Casi lo pierde una vez cuando el equipo de Jean falló en el ataque del Titán Colosal dentro de los muros, y como en aquella ocasión, Marco arriesgaría su vida. Pero esto es muy diferente, y la sensación de impotencia que carcome el estómago del azabache no hace más que angustiarlo aún más. No sabe nada de medicina, lo peor es que a pesar de eso, ni Hanji sabe con certeza que es lo que les ocurre.

Una lágrima, tibia y húmeda, se desliza por su mejilla. Recorriendo hasta su mentón y cayendo sobre la camisa de Jean. Pero mantiene la compostura, se levanta y camina tomando una fuente para llenarla con agua fría. Hunde el paño caliente que descansaba en la frente de su amigo y lo remoja para volverlo a poner en su lugar. Toma otro trozo de tela y lo humedece, desabotona su camisa y acerca el paño.

— Si estuvieras despierto —dice Marco con una sonrisa de medio lado, cuando la tela comienza a humedecer el abdomen de Jean—, ya me habrías gritado algo como "puedo solo" Sólo como excusa, porque la verdad es que te daría vergüenza. —Marco toma la tela y vuelve a sumergirla en el agua fría, para repetir la acción–. Pero de todos modos me dejarías hacerlo.

Marco suelta un suspiro, está enamorado de su mejor amigo desde siempre. Pero le costó darse cuenta de ello. Todo pasó en el momento que sufrió aquel _accidente_ mientras Eren llevaba la roca para sellar el muro, cuando él y Jean tuvieron que separarse, y el moreno estuvo a pasos de la muerte. El pensar que jamás volvería a ver a Jean caló en lo más profundo de su ser, dejando salir a flote aquel sentimiento de puro amor. Porque ya no se trataba de simple amistad, eso lo comprobó cuando sus dedos rozaron sus propios labios preguntándose como sabrían los de Jean, cómo reaccionaría si lo hubiera besado antes de partir a la lucha, antes de dejarse caer por la muralla, cuando se vieron por última vez. Imaginando su suave y clara piel bajo su palma, como se oiría su voz. Recordando su aroma.

Desde entonces supo que lo ama, que desea estar de todas las formas posibles junto a Jean. Y se ha propuesto que nada se interpondrá en su camino _de nuevo_. Porque él había sobrevivido a la muerte y esta segunda oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.

— Por eso Jean —murmura Marco acariciando los cabellos húmedos del chico recostado en la camilla—, debes recuperarte para estar juntos, como lo prometimos.

Dicho eso, el moreno se inclina depositando un tierno beso en su frente caliente, le da otra caricia y se gira tomando la fuente mientras se levanta. Le cambia el agua y se acerca a la camilla de Armin para refrescarlo, como lo hizo antes con Jean.

.

.

Irvin se sienta sobre el sofá en su despacho. El dolor de cabeza persiste y por más que se masajea las cienes la sensación no se va. ¿Por qué Hanji tiene que ser tan despistada? Si tan solo hubiera guardado las botellas en su oficina, nada de esto estaría pasando: su querido amigo, la esperanza de la humanidad, uno de los mejores líderes y el mejor estratega de los últimos tiempos. Todos están en peligro de muerte debido a un simple mal entendido. Y peor lo hace esa maldita confusión que lo agobia desde hace tantos meses…

_"_—_Por favor que se salven_ —pide el rubio alzando la mirada y perdiéndose en algún punto de la pared—. _Por favor… sé fuerte_." Piensa Irvin sintiendo su pecho sobrecogerse con emociones que aunque muchos duden, siguen ahí.

Pero como el buen líder de la Legión de Reconocimiento, intenta serenarse mientras se levanta para retomar los preparativos de la próxima expedición, que comienza en una semana.

.

.

Mikasa se baja del caballo, que recibe uno de los soldados de La Policía Militar. La azabache se acomoda la bufanda de color rojo sobre su boca y camina hacia la entrada del castillo. Observa los jardines repletos de flores, sus colores llamean como una marea fría y totalmente viva. Se encuentra con Pixis, que le sonríe como de costumbre, señalándole el camino hacia el cuarto principal donde el Rey desempeña sus actividades destinadas a la diversión.

La chica admira la belleza del lugar, tan majestuoso y pulcro, pero que al mismo tiempo le revuelve el estómago. Pensar en toda esa gente que apenas tiene para comer y ver como un cerdo se llena la panza sin siquiera haber derramado una gota de sangre en su vida. Sí, de alguna manera ella se parece a Levi, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Aunque su prioridad siempre será su hermano Eren, está en su naturaleza preocuparse por los demás también. Porque si la familia Jaeger no lo hubiera hecho por ella, habría terminado vendida a alguno de estos enfermos que ahora se atiborran de comida y se cubren en lujoso fango.

— ¡Bienvenida, Ackerman! —Exclama el Rey cuando la ve entrar.

— Buenos días —saluda la chica caminando hacia la mesa central, larga y esbelta, donde un sinfín de postres esperan ser devorados.

— Toma asiento. —El hombre de múltiples anillos que adornan sus dedos rechonchos toma un platillo y se sirve un poco de cada dulce—. Sírvete lo que quieras, lo mejor de lo mejor para el Rey… y también para la mujer más fuerte de la humanidad.

Mikasa alza la vista, sabe a qué viene el comentario. Pero no se deja llevar por palabras burdas y cargadas de segundas intenciones. Suelta un suspiro y baja la bufanda para descubrir sus rosados labios.

— Levi es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad —dice la morena con el semblante monótono que la caracteriza.

— Pero él está envejeciendo y ya no servirá para nada —rebate el hombre con voz cargada de veneno, demostrando el rencor que le tiene al Capitán—. Pero tú querida, vas directo a la perfección.

— Su majestad —lo interrumpe Mikasa con mirada filosa—. Le repito que no hay manera de que me una a su guardia personal, lo siento.

El Rey observa unos instantes a la muchacha, su testarudez lo irrita en demasía. Desde hace meses el hombre le ha hecho caso a su consejero personal, quien le dijo que para evitar una rebelión de las masas, debía tener en su poder a las personas más fuertes, que en este momento se encuentran en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de ofrecerle prácticamente el mundo a la chica, dinero, poder, comodidad, a cambio de su lealtad; ella se ha negado por completo desde el principio. El Rey creyó normal esto las primeras veces, pensó que con el tiempo ella sedería, pero hasta ahora nada ha cambiado. Y la única respuesta que hay por parte de ella es: _no puedo, me necesitan_.

Es claro que Mikasa tiene sus prioridades: Eren y Armin. Ellos son lo único que le queda y no los dejará por cosas tan banales como riquezas. De hecho, por dinero fue que mataron a toda su familia, así que no hay nada que odie más que la codicia.

— Pero querida, no tienes por qué sentirte presionada. —El hombre se limpia la boca pegoteada en dulce y sonríe de una manera cálida y cínica—. Éstas atenciones no cesarán, además, sabes que tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo.

Mikasa sabe que no es cierto, el hombre está haciendo intentos desesperados. Pero decide no seguir contradiciéndolo y guarda silencio. El Rey la incita a comer, pero ella se niega, sólo quiere volver al cuartel, junto a sus seres queridos. Lo peor es que son tres días de viaje a caballo, agregando las paradas para descansar y abastecerse. Sí, solo anhela volver. Pero este hombre la llama cada vez con más frecuencia y ella solo acepta sus invitaciones para llevar la fiesta en paz. No quiere causarle problemas a la Legión, mucho menos a Eren que más que seguro la regañaría. También odia tener que guardar la compostura frente a ese hombre, que solo le causa repugnancia, le molesta su estúpido egoísmo.

La azabache se levanta con lentitud agradeciendo la invitación y la comida ofrecida, de la cual no prueba bocado alguno.

— ¡Oh! —Exclama el Rey levantándose a la carrera—. Pero no te vayas tan rápido, Ackerman. ¿Por qué no vas a recorrer el lugar? También podrías ir a ver el trabajo de la intachable institución de la Policía Militar.

— … —Mikasa sabe que es más una orden que una invitación.

Lo peor es que tiene que morderse la lengua para no soltar una frase mordaz referente a lo "intachable" de esa institución. Pero decide limitarse a asentir y comenzar a caminar hacia el patio para dar una vuelta, lo único bueno de allí es que está Pixis, el único hombre que creyó en ellos desde el principio, que les salvó la vida cuando los apuntaban con un cañón; además, él sabe la incomodidad de la chica al estar ahí y por ello se esfuerza por mantenerla ocupada mientras hace un poco de tiempo para poder irse y volver al cuartel.

.

.

Han pasado dos días desde que los cuatro cayeran enfermos debido al experimento de Hanji. La fiebre persiste, no hay mayor evolución y siguen inconscientes. La mujer ya comienza a desesperarse, aún no puede tomar muestras de sangre y esa temperatura no puede seguir subiendo. Aunque lo que se le hace más extraño es que sus cuerpos lo soporten, con esa fiebre ya debieron haber perecido hace mucho. Pero no, todos siguen "estables" dentro del estándar de su condición.

La mujer sale del laboratorio después de haber revisado sus informes respecto al experimento, con todos los datos tomados cuando preparaba las posiciones, pero en ningún apunte se esperaba este tipo de reacción y eso solo la desconcierta más y aumenta su culpa. Debió haber sido más cuidadosa.

En la cocina Hanji se topa con Irvin, que bebe un vaso de agua. Ella nota sus ojeras y el cansancio que abruma al Líder de la Legión. Tiene tantos asuntos de los que preocuparse y ella solo le ha causado más problemas.

— ¿Qué tal amanecieron? —Pregunta el rubio pasándose la mano por el cuello adolorido.

— Eso iré a ver después de prepararme una buena taza de café —dice la chica soltando un suspiro decepcionado—. Aunque todo sigue igual, no ha habido ninguna evolución durante estos días y ya comienzo…

— ¡Señorita, Hanjie! —Grita un chico interrumpiendo a la mujer mientras entra a la cocina a la carrera. Reconoce a Conny y solo puede pensar en algo malo, por el semblante que trae—. ¡Iba camino a mi turno y vi que de la enfermería sale humo!

Los mayores salen corriendo rumbo a la habitación donde los pacientes se están incendiando. La chica jadea deteniéndose frente a la puerta y es entonces cuando nota algo extraño en ese humo.

— ¿Esto es…? —Comienza a hablar Irvin observando la espesa neblina que se fuga bajo la puerta mientras Hanji asiente con la boca abierta.

— ¡Y una mierda!

Los presentes pegan un salto ante el grito, para luego mirarse con el ceño fruncido, esa voz la reconocerían en cualquier parte, además ese es el improperio preferido del Capitán. Hanji abre la puerta de golpe y ve parado a un lado de la cama a Levi, vestido solo con su camisa.

— ¡¿Qué clase de puta broma es ésta?! —Exclama mientras sostiene algo entre sus manos.

Levi alza la vista, tan letal como muchas veces lo ven y a Hanji se le hiela la sangre, pero eso dura solo un instante. Se fija mejor en su compañero de batallas y no puede contener un gritito que se escapa entre sus labios…

Levi tiene unas orejas gatunas en la cabeza y lo que sostiene entre sus manos es una peluda y larga cola de color negro.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Seguirá Hanji viva para el próximo capítulo?_

Realmente no lo sé… creo que a Levi no le conviene matarla aun xDD

Ojalás que les haya gustado y aclaro que todos tienen alrededor de 19 años y el "accidente" de Marco será aclarado a medida que avance la historia.

Actualizaré una vez por semana, no puedo hacerlo más seguido, lo siento :C mi carrera no me permite mucho tiempo libre xdd

Gracias a todos por leer y dejarme sus bellos reviews Son los mejores!

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notas del capítulo:**

Con una tos horrible y recién despertando de una fiebre que me hizo delirar con Makoto xD vengo a publicar el tercer capítulo.

A pesar de que ya está escrito, siempre leo los capítulos para ver los últimos detales, pero comprenderán que esta vez no lo hice debido a que estoy bastante enferma. Por ello, tampoco responderé reviews esta vez, pero prometo responderlos todos en cuanto me recupere!

Felices fiestas patrias a todos los Chilenos amo estas fechas y yo aquí enferma TwT

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Irvin se masajea las cienes sentado tras su escritorio, Levi observa el suelo con el ceño fruncido mientras que Jean sigue mirando su cola de pelaje rojizo y la punta de color blanco, como la de un zorro. El castaño ceniza hace una mueca mientras intenta controlar los movimientos de ésta, que se agita de un lado a otro.

Hanji se acomoda los lentes y suelta un suspiro preocupado.

— Como bien saben, estuve trabajando en un experimento desde hace meses, el que consiste en otorgarle a seres humanos algunos sentidos animales —explica la mujer ante la mirada de Eren que no deja de tocarse las orejas redondas, idénticas a las de un perro—. Después de largo tiempo logré modificar los genes de estas especies para que se adaptaran al cuerpo humano. Cuando llevé las botellas para mostrárselas a Irvin, las olvidé en la cocina y bueno... —Hanji se rasca la nuca con una sonrisa tensa—.Terminó siendo lo que se bebieron.

Levi mira a Irvin tensando la mandíbula con fuerza, su cola gatuna se agita con brusquedad y la Hanji se remueve nerviosa a causa de la culpa.

— ¿Y esto va a desparecer? —Pregunta Armin volteándose a ver la esponjosa cola de conejo que asoma por su pantalón.

— Se supone que es temporal, puesto que es una pócima de prueba y sería la primera vez usado en humanos —explica la castaña mordiéndose el labio ante la incertidumbre de lo mismo—. Pero sus efectos están calculados para que permanezcan alrededor de un año, que es lo que duraría la investigación.

— Más te vale que arregles esto, cuatro ojos —le advierte Levi con el ceño fruncido en demasía mientras sus orejas se alzan tensas, claramente molesto.

— Aich, Levi —dice Hanji cruzándose de brazos, apoyando el peso en una pierna—. Por lo menos así te ves adorable, podrías aprovechar de conseguir pareja, ya que con lo huraño que te veías antes, nadie te daría ni el saludo.

— Ven aquí, maldita loca —ordena el azabache con los dientes apretados, está lo suficientemente molesto como para golpearla en ese instante sin piedad alguna.

Sus orejas gatunas se inclinan hacia atrás amenazantes y la mujer puede ver los colmillos sobresaliendo en su boca mientras un siseo leve escapa de ella. El sonrojo se apodera de las mejillas de Levi y se tapa la boca ante aquello que no pudo controlar, luego camina hacia la chica en un nuevo intento por agredirla.

— Tranquilos todos —interrumpe Irvin con voz tensa y la mirada seria de un líder se hace presente—. Solo debemos dejar que Hanji haga algunos estudios para ver si se puede reducir el tiempo y eliminar esos genes lo antes posible.

— ¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto? —Pregunta Jean tocando sus orejas zorrunas con incomodidad. Ellos tienen obligaciones que cumplir dentro del cuartel.

— Seguiremos con las actividades normales, pero traten de salir lo menos posible del cuartel, por su seguridad, y cúbranse cuando sea necesario —les ordena el Líder de la Legión levantándose de su asiento con un suspiro cansado—. Hanji, seguirás atenta a cualquier comportamiento de los chicos y de Levi, creo que necesitan acostumbrarse a sus nuevas "adquisiciones" y es tu obligación ayudarlos con eso.

— Sí, Señor —responde la científica abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa para que todos salgan, ésa es la orden que más le ha gustado.

Uno a uno se retiran, pero Hanji se destaca por probar su suerte de manera constante, ya que con la desaparición de los titanes no ha podido sentir esa adrenalina en su cuerpo. Saliendo tras Levi alza su mano y desliza su dedo por la gatuna oreja del hombre. Él se tensa, girándose con una lentitud letal, suelta un siseo que la chica encuentra de lo más adorable y Levi al ver esa expresión se enoja aún más, alzando sus manos por instinto, rasguña la nariz de la chica con un zarpazo certero. La sangre sale y Hanji se lleva las manos a la herida.

— Creo que me podría acostumbrarme a esto —le dice el azabache con una sonrisa macabra, observando sus largar garras.

La mujer compone una mueca y cuando Levi se gira para retomar su camino, ella esboza una sonrisa de total satisfacción. Sabe que esto se pondrá muy interesante.

.

.

Eren toma los papeles del despacho de Mike, los cuales le ha pedido el Capitán Levi, ya que Mike en esos momentos se encuentra en una diligencia dentro de los muros. Camina hacia el estudio del felino para discutir sobre las modificaciones que se harán en el entrenamiento de las siguientes generaciones. Eren cierra la puerta detrás de sí y dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, donde Levi está parado en frente dándole la espalda al chico. A pesar de lo sucedido, Eren se siente más confundido que asustado. Todos sus sentidos son aún más agudos, distintos.

Cuando se acerca al Capitán no puede evitar inspirar con fuerza, notando el aroma masculino que desprende. _Delicioso_. Sin darse cuenta, el menor se inclina poniendo su nariz cerca del cuello de Levi, inspirando de nuevo ese aroma placentero, que llena sus pulmones de manera exquisita. Un aroma que jamás había captado antes, o no con esa fuerza.

— ¡¿Que mierda crees que haces, mocoso?! —Exclama Levi mirándolo por encima del hombro, al notar el accionar de este.

— ... —Eren se siente demasiado aturdido por su sentido del olfato, y con los ojos aun cerrados sigue respirando aquel aroma—. El Capitán huele delicioso...

— ¡¿AH?!

Levi se gira de manera brusca, haciendo que el castaño se tense poniéndose en posición firme mirando al frente. Se hecha a temblar entendiendo que se ha dejado llevar y sus palabras han molestado a Levi.

— ¡Lo siento! —Exclama Eren y su cola perruna se mete entre sus piernas—. Es que aún no puedo controlar esto...

— Tendrás que comenzar a hacerlo pronto,_ cachorro_.

Eren parpadea varias veces ante el apelativo con el que lo ha llamado el Capitán. De alguna manera le gusta, aunque es extraño, y ese olor aún persiste en sus fosas nasales. Todo es tan confuso para el chico…

Pero Levi no lo reprende, se siente demasiado avergonzado por el comportamiento de Eren como para hacerlo, así que decide fingir demencia.

— Bien —dice el mayor rodeando el escritorio para sentarse en su silla—. Será mejor que comencemos.

Eren asiente mientras toma asiento frente al azabache, que se acomoda tomando los papeles. El menor nota las largas uñas del hombre, muy filosas y entonces recuerda que los gatos tienen las uñas retráctiles o eso le explicó su papá hace tiempo, cuando adoptaron un gatito y cada vez que presionaba en sus patitas, las uñas salían como armas. Se pregunta si el mayor también podría sacarlas y esconderlas a su antojo, pero no se atreve a preguntar.

.

.

Marco toma un fardo de pasto seco y camina por el pasillo de las caballerizas para darle de comer a los caballos mientras Connie va por agua, dejándolo solo. El azabache aún está preocupado por su mejor amigo, Jean no estaba en la enfermería cuando fue a verlo, y por ello el pecoso preguntó por él, pero le dijeron que estaba en el despacho de Irvin. Marco se pregunta a qué viene el alboroto: el repentino mal estar de los chicos y el revuelvo entre Irvin y Hanji. Además se supone que estaba grave ¿qué hace entonces en el despacho del Líder de la Legión?

— Marco.

El susodicho se gira de golpe, cuando la voz del chico que ocupa sus pensamientos invade sus oídos. Marco abre mucho los ojos y la boca al verlo, suelta el fardo que se desparrama por el suelo con un sonido sordo y parpadea varias veces, intentando despejar su vista.

— ¿Y eso...? —Pregunta Marco apuntando hacia las orejas del castaño.

— Aaah —suspira Jean, cruzándose de brazos—. Es una larga y jodida historia.

Marco no se contiene, y pasando sobre la paja tirada en el suelo, se para frente a Jean. Observa sus orejas, alza las manos y la toca con la punta de los dedos; éstas se mueven en respuesta y el azabache queda fascinado. Se atreve a deslizar sus dedos por ellas y acariciarlas, el tacto es suave, la piel es muy delgada y el pelaje es extremadamente liso, además de que se sienten tibias entre sus dedos.

Jean frunce el ceño al ver la expresión de fascinación por parte del más alto, haciéndolo sentir extraño.

— Realmente te vez adorable —murmura el pecoso sin dejar de mirar las rojas orejas, con las puntas de pelaje negro.

— ... —Jean compone una mueca incómoda, frunciendo los labios y sintiendo el rojo azotar sus mejillas con violencia—. ¡Hey! —Exclama el castaño ceniza cuando Marco ve su cola y pasando tras él la agarra con cuidado.

Jean quiere quitarse, pero ver la expresión fascinada de Marco lo deja estático, un cosquilleo se esparce por su cuerpo mientras el moreno acaricia la esponjosa cola. Sintiendo la textura del pelaje más grueso en esa zona, pero al ser más abundante sigue sintiéndose suave.

— De verdad —comienza a decir Marco—, esto es increíble.

Jean quita su cola con cuidado, las caricias le provocan una sensación bastante placentera y eso lo asusta. Marco se lo queda viendo y antes de que el castaño ceniza pueda increparlo, este le sonríe de esa manera relajada y dulce tan propia de él, haciendo que Jean se muerda la lengua y suelte un suspiro.

— De acuerdo —dice Marco cruzándose de brazos—. Cuéntame que sucede.

Comienza a contarle lo sucedido, desde que se bebió el "jugo" que estaba en la mesa de la cocina, hasta la mañana cuando despertó por el grito del Capitán Levi. Mientras habla mueve las manos de manera dramática, y aunque a Jean le asustaba un poco que su mejor amigo se burlara de él, el azabache parece bastante ¿contento?

— ¡Ni te imaginas lo horrible que fue! —Exclama Jean con una mueca de horror—. Despertar y tener una cola y orejas. No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esta mierda.

— ¿Entonces tu eres un zorrito? —Pregunta Marco examinando al chico. Nunca ha visto a uno de esos animales, pero por fotografías de libros cree poder reconocer uno.

— Zorro suena mejor —replica cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido y el ego herido.

Marco se resiste a decirle lo extrañamente sensual que se ve. Y es que el azabache acaba de descubrir lo mucho que le encantan las nuevas características de su amigo. Sin mencionar que después del susto cuando cayó repentinamente enfermo aumentó la necesidad de tenerlo cerca.

Suelta un suspiro de frustración, resistirse ahora se le hará realmente difícil.

.

.

Armin golpea la puerta tres veces de manera suave e Irvin reconoce ese toque delicado. El mayor no puede evitar sonreír mientras le dice al chico que pase a su despacho. Armin entra con papeles en las manos, caminando de manera tímida hacia el escritorio del Líder de la Legión.

— ¿Qué tal vas, Armin? —Pregunta el hombre de ojos celestes refiriendo se a lo acontecido.

— Esto es muy extraño —responde el chico con una mueca.

Irvin se fija en las orejas, blancas y largas, que ascienden por su cabeza. Se ven realmente adorables. Armin toma asiento dejando los planos sobre la mesa y alza su azul mirada hacia el hombre frente a él.

— Me siento muy nervioso con los sonidos fuertes o los movimientos bruscos. Realmente se me saldrá el corazón por la boca si sigo así —se queja Armin componiendo una mueca.

— Es normal —responde Irvin con una sonrisa mientras toma los papeles que el chico dejó sobre el escritorio para revisarlos—. Los conejos suelen ser muy asustadizos, pero bastante inteligentes y de buenos reflejos.

— Bueno —responde el chico con el rubor esparciéndose hasta sus orejas humanas—. Solo vine a dejarle los papeles, y a pedirle permiso para descansar un poco y averiguar sobre fauna en la biblioteca, a ver si puedo encontrar cosas para poder guiarme con esto.

— Por supuesto, Armin —dice el rubio con una sonrisa, el chico se ve aún más dulce que de costumbre—. Tómate la tarde, mañana hablaremos temprano.

— Gracias, señor.

Armin se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, Irvin se queda mirando esa esponjosa colita y se le antoja tocarla, para sentir su suavidad. El mayor sacude la cabeza, al parecer comienza a sucumbir ante la inocencia y dulzura del menor, y claramente eso no puede permitírselo. La diferencia de edad es mucha, según él, además tiene responsabilidades que atender. Pero esas orejas lo incitan de una manera totalmente nueva.

Irvin golpea los papeles en el escritorio cuando el chico se gira y le sonríe antes de salir, cerrando la puerta.

.

.

Eren busca a Armin, pero no lo encuentra pero ninguna parte. Guiado por su instinto inspira y captura un olor conocido y delicioso, pero no como el de Levi, este aroma le abre el apetito literalmente. Frunce el ceño y sigue olfateando, siguiendo el rastro, y se ve guiado hasta ese lugar lleno de libros. Ve al solitario rubio de orejas largas sentado frente a una mesa con la mirada clavada en un ejemplar con ilustraciones de animales en la portada.

— ¿Qué sucede Armin? —Pregunta el castaño sentándose frente al chico que alza la mirada levemente ante su presencia.

— Busco información sobre los animales que la señorita Hanji usó para sus pociones —explica volteando el libro para señalar algo escrito—. Mira... aquí hay una guía en general sobre canes.

— ¡Oh! —Exclama Eren observando las letras y se inclina hacia el libro—. Me gustaría saber sobre eso, la verdad es que no puedo dejar de oler cosas y se ha vuelto más fuerte que mi vista. Me recuerda a Mike —agrega con una sonrisa.

— Eso es porque los perros tienen el sentido del olfato más desarrollado que los demás sentidos, también aquí dice que son muy fieles a sus amos, son buenos rastreadores y que regulan su temperatura al jadear.

Armin alza la vista con una media sonrisa y ve a Eren con la lengua levemente afuera. El chico la mete dentro de su boca frunciendo el ceño extrañado y algo avergonzado, su cuerpo actúa por un instinto desconocido para él. Pero recuerda que Levi le ordenó controlarse y eso es precisamente lo que hará.

— Aquí también dice que son muy obedientes —agrega Armin esbozando una sonrisa y Eren siente como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

— ¿Y de los conejos que dice? —Pregunta el chico para desviar el tema.

— Que son asustadizos y muy rápidos, sus hábitos son mayormente nocturnos. Además les encanta estar en las alturas para poder verlo todo, debido a su curiosidad. Y también dice que… —Conforme el blondo lee, su voz va disminuyendo de volumen.

El de ojos azules se detiene a media frase, acerca el libro a su rostro para leer mejor y cuando lo aleja, Eren nota el rojo en toda la cara de su mejor amigo. La curiosidad carcome al castaño y se inclina sobre la mesa para intentar ver el libro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Nada! —Exclama Armin alejando el libro de golpe.

— Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí —le rebate Eren frunciendo el ceño.

— Es que es demasiado vergonzoso...

Y mientras baja la mirada, el castaño aprovecha para arrebatarle el libro de las manos y cae de lleno en su silla ojeando las frases escritas. Armin intenta quitárselo arrojándose sobre la mesa, pero Eren da con la línea que Armin dejó a medias.

— Dice... que "los conejos son muy activos sexualmente y que pueden tener una camada cada dos meses, por ello están siempre en celo a menos que las hembras estén preñadas"

Eren esboza una sonrisa divertida, al rubio siempre le han avergonzado esas cosas a pesar de ser tan maduro e inteligente para otras. Y al ser su mejor amigo, no duda en molestarlo con lo que acaba de leer.

— Quizás debas buscarte un novio, Armin —le dice observándolo con su mirada verdosa, fingiendo un tono de consejo serio. Sabe que a su amigo no le atraen las chicas.

— ¡Eren! —Exclama el aludido frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose aún más—. No estamos seguros de que adquiramos todos los hábitos de esos animales —le reprende Armin con las mejillas encendidas.

— Está bien —responde Eren alzando las manos en señal de rendición y se levanta de la mesa—, lo siento, no pude evitarlo. De todas maneras no puedo estar sentado mucho tiempo así que iré afuera, nos vemos después.

— Ojalas te dé rabia —murmura el blondo volviendo la mirada a su libro, juntando las cejas claramente molesto.

— Y a ti que te _den_ —responde Eres desde el marco de la puerta, guiñándole un ojo.

Armin abre la boca pero no se le ocurre nada que decir, y ante eso Eren suelta una risita relajada y sale rumbo al patio. Son pocas las veces que el blondo de queda sin palabras, así que grava ese momento en su memoria.

.

.

Después de trotar por el patio, porque no sabe que más hacer para agotar sus energías, ya que sólo mañana podrá regresar a su rutina normal; Eren se siente bastante agotado. Sin darse cuenta comienza a jadear con la lengua afuera, el chico frunce el ceño al notarlo y camina de vuelta al cuartel.

Después de darse un baño se topa con Sasha en el pasillo, que se lo queda mirando fijo, estudiando sus orejas con mirada curiosa.

— Así que es verdad —dice la castaña con una sonrisa—, Eres un perrito. —La chica toca las orejas de Eren, que sonríe por inercia ante la caricia.

— Algo así —concuerda el de ojos verde azulados encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Pero comes comida de humanos, no?

— Hasta dónde sé, sí. —Eren se carcajea ante la curiosidad de su amiga.

— Bueno, porque el almuerzo está listo y Hanji me mando a buscarte y al Capitán también. ¿Puedes despertarlo? Debo ir por Connie.

— No hay problema, nos vemos en el comedor —se despide el castaño avanzando hacia la escalera que lleva a los cuartos.

Cuando llega arriba, se dirige al despacho de Levi, toca varias veces pero no hay respuesta, así que gira la manilla para entrar. Se asoma y ve al azabache sobre el sillón del cuarto, al parecer dormido. Profundamente dormido. Eren entra y se acerca al hombre, observando ese esbelto y bien formado cuerpo. El Capitán se ve muy lindo con esas orejas y Eren se relame los labios sin darse cuenta.

Ya no recuerda hace cuánto es que le gusta Levi, pero jamás le ha dicho nada, lo más probable es que ese gatuno hombre lo rebane con sus cuchillas si llega a hacerlo. Así que solo se ha mantenido a su lado, haciéndole caso en todo y preocupándose por él. Intentando hacerse más fuerte para poder estar a su altura y seguir con él. Pero ahora siente que sus instintos nublan su razón, el castaño alza su temblorosa mano y la dirige a la cabeza del Capitán.

_Lo acaricia._

De manera suave, lenta y delicada, sintiendo ese sedoso cabello negro entre sus dedos, con la palma entre las felinas orejas de Levi. Eren traga duro, se siente muy bien y entonces el cuerpo del mayor comienza a vibrar. Sí, vibrar. Pero el chico no quita su mano, recuerda que Armin le mencionó que los gatos ronronean cuando sienten placer, y que eso era parecido a la vibración. El delicioso ronroneo bajo su palma provoca que el menor suelte un jadeo, no sólo por la sensación, sino por saber que el felino siente sus caricias placenteras.

Sumido en un extraño éxtasis, Eren sigue probando su suerte y desliza su mano por la mejilla del hombre, colocando su palma justo bajo su oreja humana, entre el cuello y la mandíbula del azabache. El ronroneo aumenta de intensidad y Eren tiene el extraño impulso de besar a Levi, sus orejas se alzan atentas mientras se inclina. El ronroneo se detiene con brusquedad, haciendo que el castaño abra los ojos topándose con unos grises muy abiertos y... amenazantes.

Se detiene ahí, a centímetros de la boca del azabache. Eren traga con dificultad y su cola se le mete entre las piernas, está estático, con la mano aún en el rostro de Levi.

La respiración del castaño se vuelve irregular, no sabe qué hacer, puesto que Levi no realiza acción alguna. Sabe que el Capitán lo golpeará, sí. Hasta la muerte. Eren tensa sus orejas aún más, atentas a cualquier reacción del contrario, con el instinto a flor de piel.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, cachorro? —Pregunta el hombre con voz tensa.

Eren abre mucho sus ojos, soltando un fuerte jadeo de sorpresa que calienta los labios del mayor, al notar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sigue totalmente quieto, asimilando las palabras de su Capitán. Intentando calmarse, sumido en esa orbes plateadas que lo observan fijamente.

Eren sigue arrodillado a un lado de Levi, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mayor. Su garganta se seca de manera repentina y el azabache frunce el ceño con molestia, alza su mano apoyándola en el pecho del chico y lo empuja mientras se sienta. Levi cierra sus ojos y suelta un suspiro hastiado.

— Deja de jugar, mocoso —dice Levi con voz fría¾. Deberías estar haciendo algo productivo en vez de perder el tiempo.

Levi se levanta con el rostro impasible, dejando a Eren estático, aún arrodillado en el suelo. El menor se siente confundido, apenas puede pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y las consecuencias de su actuar. De pronto parpadea saliendo de sus pensamientos y se gira levantándose. Levi sigue parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

— Vine a buscarlo para ir a almorzar —responde el chico con voz temblorosa, las orejas gachas y su cola aún entre las piernas, apenas puede mirar al mayor.

El felino suelta un gruñido y Eren sabe que está molesto. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Ahora su Capitán lo tomará por estúpido, además de que todos sus esfuerzos por demostrarle que ya no es un niño se han ido a la mierda. Lo más probable es que Levi ahora piense que es un mocoso y además confianzudo.

Aunque no lo iba a besar por mero capricho, realmente quiere sentir esa boca, como tantas veces fantaseó en el calabozo al que está destinado a seguir usando.

.

.

Armin frunce el ceño observando las rutas trazadas la última vez, mostrando líneas cerca del bosque de los árboles gigantes. Piensa unos momentos y luego gira al papel para señalarle las rutas a Irvin.

— Sería bueno que nos internáramos en el bosque para despejar esa área —le dice el rubio alzando la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos celestes, que fruncen el ceño intentando entender el porqué de sus palabras—. Ya que estamos seguros de que fuera del bosque y cerca de los ríos no hay titanes y dentro es la única zona no explorada. Así que debemos llevar los equipos tridimensionales.

Irvin asiente con una sonrisa, siempre se sorprende con la inteligencia de su asistente. Es muy capaz de armar una ruta estratégica completa, además de ser bastante suspicaz en el campo de batalla.

De pronto Mike abre la puerta y saluda a los presentes, cuando Armin se gira, el mayor se lo queda viendo sorprendido, entonces se inclina y olfatea sus orejas.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Mike? —Pregunta Irvin con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo de vuelta.

— Bien —contesta soltando un suspiro mientras deja unos documentos sobre el escritorio—. Pero no me quedaré.

— Mañana debemos iniciar la expedición —dice Irvin con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

— Lo sé, pero el rey no quiere dejar a Mikasa volver aún.

Armin se gira frunciendo el ceño, las dudas asaltan su cabeza y la preocupación por su amiga aumentan con cada segundo que Mike guarda silencio.

¿Cuál es el capricho que tiene el Rey con su mejor amiga?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Qué tanto está dispuesto a hacer el Rey para reclutar a Mikasa?_

Ese viejo realmente me desagradad ¬¬ aunque el personaje que parece en el manga es un hombre flaco y aburrido, cuando yo escribí este fic aún no se sabía nada de él, por ello mi personaje varía mucho al del manga.

Bueno, ojalas les haya gustado, y si hay algún error pido disculpas *-*

Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que me han dado su hermoso apoyo! Gracias~

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notas del capítulo:**

Cuarto capítulo!

Estoy muy feliz, esta semana ha sido bastante buena (lo cual es extraño xD) Así que bastante emocionada actualizo, a ver si los hago un poquito felices

*En este fic no hay relleno, todos los acontecimientos tienen una razón y son necesarios. Ojalá no se desmotiven por la impaciencia, o yo también lo haré :C

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Irvin frunce el ceño, ahora sí que están en un gran problema. Está al tanto de la insistencia del Rey por la chica. Sabe que aquel hombre solo quiere afirmar su propia seguridad, y nada más ni nada menos, que con la única persona que puede acercarse al talento de Levi.

Para ahorrarse los problemas de ese asunto Irvin ha permitido que la chica asista a las citaciones del Rey, pero ahora el asunto parece salirse de sus manos.

— Da excusa tras excusa para mantenerla en el castillo, sin decirle que sus verdaderas intenciones es impedirle volver en estos momentos —explica Mike caminando hacia la ventana y perdiendo su vista en el paisaje—. Además nos acaba de llegar una carta por parte del Rey, que dice que en esta primera expedición no puede ir Ackerman, para asegurarse de que a ella no le pase nada, y solo si volvemos con éxito, la dejará regresar.

Armin se gira hacia el más alto con los muy abiertos, claro, ahora todo calza. El Rey quiere mantener a Mikasa en el castillo en caso de que no regresemos de la expedición, y si la chica lo desafía volviendo, el hombre tendrá la excusa perfecta para someterla por rebeldía. Pero de seguro Mikasa se enterará que la expedición comienza y volverá al cuartel a como dé lugar, él y Eren son su prioridad y con ello se meterá en un gran problema.

— Sabemos que ella no se dejará intimidar —murmura Armin con voz temblorosa, temiendo por su impulsiva amiga. Ella no dejará que vayan solos fuera de los muros.

— Para eso tendremos que pedirle un favor a Eren. —Irvin apoya los codos sobre el escritorio, cruzando las manos frente a su boca—. Mike ¿podrías aprovechar de llevarle una carta a Mikasa?

El más alto sonríe levemente, olfateando el aire, sintiendo el nerviosismo de Armin ante las palabras inconclusas de Irvin. Pero Mike lo conoce tan bien, que sabe a la perfección el plan del Líder de la Legión y mejor amigo. Asiente confiando en Irvin como siempre.

.

.

Levi se dirige al living, son pasadas las 6 de la tarde y ya comienza a oscurecer, refrescando el aire casi nocturno. El azabache se sienta frente a la chimenea, sintiendo el dulce calor del fuego en este invierno que recién comienza a apoderarse del clima. Toma la taza de té que está sobre la mesita al costado de la silla y bebe un poco. Acerca un poco más la silla al fuego, cruzándose de piernas y se da cuenta de que últimamente no puede hacer más que buscar calor.

Eren abre la puerta, el moreno alza sus ojos y nota las orejas gachas del menor, además de esa peluda cola metida entre sus piernas. Cierra los ojos conteniendo un suspiro, desde el incidente en su oficina que Eren está así, como perro atropellado por un carruaje.

— El Líder de la Legión solicita su presencia y la mía en su despacho.

La voz del castaño es apagada, casi como un murmullo y Levi frunce el ceño ante el comportamiento del _mocoso_. Lo hace sentir extraño, despierta preocupación en él, aunque eso no es nuevo. Eren siempre ha suscitado aquel sentimiento en Levi, una especie de atracción protectora que simplemente no puede controlar, aunque hace un buen trabajo al disimularlo ante él. El felino suelta un suspiro y se levanta, a medida que camina hacia la puerta siente el calor alejarse de su cuerpo. Maldito Irvin. Justo en ese momento se le ocurre mandarlo a llamar.

Cuando llegan a la puerta, Levi se detiene frente a ésta cuando sus orejas gatunas se tensan con el sonido de algo rascando en una esquina. Presta atención y siente la necesidad de salir tras ese ruido, su cola se agita y se relame los labios de forma involuntaria. Pero Eren parece no darse cuenta e interpreta la quietud del felino como si estuviera esperando a que él le abra la puerta. La posición de Levi le impide ponerse a un costado, así que alza la mano pasándola a su alrededor, desde atrás, poniéndola sobre el pomo e inclinándose levemente para abrirla.

Levi se tensa, sintiendo la respiración del menor en su oreja gatuna. Se estremece, dándose cuenta de que aquella zona es muy sensible y sintiendo como su cuerpo despierta con la necesidad de ronronear. Se contiene a tiempo, traga duro sintiéndose un poco nervioso, jamás pensó que sus orejas negras serían una zona ¿erógena? Pero cuando la puerta se abren frente a él sale de sus cavilaciones parpadeando rápidamente, para luego entrar seguido por Eren.

Frente al escritorio está Armin, en el sillón se encuentra Mike que olfatea el aire en dirección a Eren, para luego levantarse y caminar hacia el chico, que se detiene en medio de la habitación. Mike se acerca a su cuello y olfatea, sonriendo. Eren no se da cuenta de que su cuerpo se inclina por impulso y también huele al hombre. Irvin sonríe ampliamente, es como si dos canes estuvieran presentándose, Armin suelta una risita y entonces Eren se da cuenta de lo que sucede, alejándose del más alto con un sonrojo latente en su rostro.

— Lo siento —murmura desviando sus ojos verde azulados, pensando que quizás el contario pudo ofenderse.

Pero lejos de eso, Mike sonríe aún más complacido, volviendo a su asiento. Levi suelta un bufido y se sienta al otro lado del sillón mientras Eren camina quedando de pie a su lado. Armin sonríe ante la actitud de Eren, pensando en que su amigo realmente parece un perro fiel, siempre al lado de su Capitán, atento y listo para sus órdenes.

— Los mandé a llamar porque necesito de la ayuda de Eren para un asunto delicado —comienza a explicar Irvin tomando la carta que llegó por parte del Rey—. Eren, su majestad no quiere que Mikasa regrese al cuartel hasta que hayamos vuelto de la expedición. Ya estás al tanto de la necesidad del Rey por tenerla dentro de su guardia.

— Lo sé, señor.

— Y como su hermano, necesito que le hagas un favor. —Irvin invita al castaño a sentarse frente a su escritorio, a un lado de Armin—. Necesitamos que Ackerman no haga algo impulsivo, como volver sin el permiso del rey, para poder acompañarte. Eso podría poner su libertad en peligro. Por ello, a Armin se le ocurrió que le escribieras una carta pidiéndole que sea paciente, que se quede ahí y que espere a que vuelvas. Explícale que estando bajo la atenta tutela de Levi no te sucederá nada y que yo personalmente cuidaré de Armin.

Eren se gira levemente, casi por impulso, para toparse con esos fríos ojos un instante, antes de que Levi desvíe la mirada. El castaño traga con fuerza ¿tan débil es que todos deben estar cuidándolo? Sabe que cuidarlo fastidia a Levi, hacer de niñera. Eso provoca un profundo dolor en su pecho, no quiere ser una carga para nadie y menos para él. Vuelve su atención al frente cuando Irvin le entrega un papel y una pluma.

— Eren, debes escoger las palabras correctas, de ti depende que Mikasa pueda volver sana y salva —dice Armin con una sonrisa, en clara muestra de apoyo.

— Está bien —contesta el castaño frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras mira los ojos celestes del Líder de la Legión—. ¿Pero cómo podremos asegurar que mi hermana estará a salvo?

— Mike llevará la carta y se quedará a cuidarla —explica el rubio. Por supuesto él piensa en todos los detalles—. El rey no se opondrá, no puede hacerlo.

Eren devuelve su vista a la hoja y comienza a buscar las palabras que son tan importantes para que su hermana esté segura. Nunca ha sido bueno con ello, el expresar sus sentimientos de manera cuidadosa no es su fuerte. Solo actúa, dejando que las palabras escapen de su boca por mero impulso. Pero después de un rato se da cuenta que sólo hay una cosa que necesita decirle.

_Mikasa…_

_Tú siempre has cuidado de mí y de Armin, pero esta vez será diferente. Necesito que me dejes cuidar de ti. Sabes que nos iremos en la expedición y no puedes regresar aún. _

_Espera por mí, Armin y todo el escuadrón, volveremos en una pieza. Y quiero que haya alguien dentro de los muros que me espere, que crea en mí. Así que no volverás al cuartel hasta que hayamos regresado de esta misión ¿comprendes? Más te vale que me hagas caso._

_Porque ahora es nuestro turno de cuidar de ti._

_Eren.-_

El chico sonríe satisfecho cuando deja la pluma sobre el escritorio. Armin asiente con una sonrisa, dándole un apretón a la mano de Eren. Ahora solo queda esperar que la chica le haga caso, porque él volverá triunfante. No permitirá ser débil de nuevo.

.

.

Jean camina por el pasillo, está bastante aburrido. Si el incidente del experimento no hubiera ocurrido, en estos momentos él estaría terminando de instruir a los nuevos cadetes en la misión que se llevará a cabo mañana. Suelta un suspiro cansado alzando sus orejas cuando ve a Marco caminando unos metros frente a él. Por alguna extraña razón su corazón comienza a palpitar con rapidez, claro, eso es normal ¿no? Después de perder a su mejor amigo en aquella misión…

El castaño ceniza se acerca alzando la mano para posarla en el hombro de Marco, que da un brinco mientras se gira con los ojos muy abiertos ante el susto, pero cuando reconoce a Jean, suelta una risita nerviosa.

— Cielos —murmura llevándose la mano al pecho—. Me has dado un susto de muerte, no te oí caminar hacia acá.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, bueno, de todos modos te estaba buscando, Jean —dice el moreno retomando su camino y restándole importancia al susto—. Te tengo una invitación.

— Ruge —suelta el chico sin poder evitar sonreír con ansiedad, con sus orejas alzadas atento a las palabras que saldrán de esa boca.

— ¿Vamos a la feria de la cuidad esta noche?

— Marco —comienza a decir Jean agitando la cola levemente—. No creo que sea conveniente ir a pasearme entre tanta gente con esto —apunta sus orejas puntiagudas mientras sonríe de manera irónica.

— Lo sé. Por ello pensé que al ser de noche no habría problema en que vayamos con las capas. Ya sabes, comienza a hacer bastante frío.

Jean vuelve su vista al frente, pero el moreno se inclina hacia él con una sonrisa tan radiante que provoca un sonrojo en las mejillas del contrario. Traga duro desviando la mirada, de verdad odia ese gesto tan perfecto de Marco.

— De acuerdo.

Marco exclama un "¡Sí!" mientras comienza a caminar más rápido, jalando al chico hasta el cuarto que comparten.

Una vez listos, salen del cuartel en sus caballos, a paso lento, disfrutando de ese momento de relajación antes de salir a una misión tan complicada. Jean observa a su amigo, que mira todo a su alrededor de manera muy atenta, pero tan tranquilo como siempre. Cuando llegan a la cuidad desmontan dejando a los equinos en uno de los postes destinado para estos.

Marco se adentra en la calle principal con entusiasmo, encantado con la decoración alegre, llena de faroles que cruzan de puesto ha puesto, que están ordenados uno frente a otro. La gente se pasea en familia, novios y niños sonríen sin cesar ante un ambiente de renovación para la humanidad. Sí, la libertad ya comienza a respirarse con mayor facilidad. Jean se mantiene caminando a su lado, un tanto nervioso e incómodo, ya que el peso de la capucha aplasta sus orejas, además que debe concentrarse en mantener la cola escondida bajo la capa de color verde estampada con las alas de la libertad.

Jean pronto comienza a dejarse envolver por el ambiente, los colores y velas con pantallas coloridas llenan su campo visual, a pesar de que pasa la mirada con rapidez, nota que puede distinguir todos y cada uno de los objetos con bastante detalle. También cuando inspira, un millar de olores hundan su nariz, pudiendo reconocer la mayoría de ellos.

Entonces se da cuenta de que el moreno lo observa atentamente, con una media sonrisa mientras caminan.

— ¿Qué?

— Pareces estar muy alerta —murmura Marco al notar los gestos rápidos y atentos de su amigo.

— Creo que son estos genes —comenta Jean bajando más de la capucha en su cabeza—. Todo esto me abruma de una manera bastante… genial.

— Me encantaría poder sentir de la manera que lo hacen ustedes después del accidente con la poción, con ese nivel tan desarrollado como el de un animal.

— No lo recomiendo en muchos aspectos en los que se vuelve una mierda incomprensible, eso de no saber qué me pasa, pero parece que también puede ser divertido.

Siguen su camino entre risas y comentarios bastante triviales, tan relajados como acostumbran cuando están el uno junto al otro.

De pronto Marco se detiene, toma la mano de Jean y corre hacia un puesto en particular. Una especie de corriente recorre el brazo del zorruno chico, agachando las orejas bajo la capucha al sentir ese calor apresar su palma y tragando duro intenta seguir a su mejor amigo hasta ese lugar que tanto ha llamado su atención, tratando de no darle mucha importancia a las sensaciones que le produce aquel tacto.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece, jóvenes? —Pregunta una señora mayor, con el pelo bastante canoso, pero de sonrisa amable.

— Me gustaría ese cepillo —pide el pecoso con una sonrisa tan radiante, que la señora no puede evitar sonrojarse levemente.

— Claro —responde ella tomando el objeto y guardándolo en una bolsa. Cuando recibe el dinero le entrega el paquete a Marco—. Seguro su novia tiene un cabello muy hermoso.

Jean pestañea rápidamente, luego observa a su amigo que se sonroja con notoriedad mientras se rasca la mejilla con el dedo índice, como siempre lo hace cuando está nervioso. Entonces Jean cae en la cuenta de que quizás su mejor amigo está con alguien y no se lo ha dicho. Se siente repentinamente molesto, siente sus orejas agitarse y frunce el ceño intentando concentrarse en mantenerse tranquilo, para que no se noten sus "características". Pero… ¿por qué se ha enojado? Claro, es porque quizás Marco no le ha hablado de algo tan importante, sí, a eso se debe, su confianza de mejor amigo está herida.

O eso es lo que quiere creer.

El moreno suelta una risa melodiosa, que trae al chico de vuelta de sus pensamientos y deducciones.

— No es así —aclara Marco con voz temblorosa, bastante nervioso¾. Es solo un regalo para alguien muy querido…

— Bueno —continúa la mujer, presintiendo la incomodidad de su joven cliente—, pero creo que esa persona es muy afortunada. Eres un chico muy dulce, lo veo en tus ojos.

Marco sonríe aún más y Jean piensa si eso es posible, pero las palabras de esa señora comienzan a hacer eco en su mente mientras se giran para retomar su recorrido por la feria.

¿Quién será aquella persona tan afortunada?

Entonces el pecoso señala un puesto en donde venden varitas de madera con trozos de carne insertados, el aroma de la carne asada aturde su débil mente, haciendo que sus orejas se tensen y esa cola luche por agitarse un par de veces. Jean es el que ahora le toma la mano comenzando a correr hacia el caballero que les sonríe, haciendo un par de brochetas para ellos.

.

.

Levi observa el paisaje oscuro que se abre paso tras el vidrio de la ventana de su oficina. Sobre los árboles las estrellas se alzan y por la hora que es, todos ya deben estar durmiendo. Pero hay algo que lo tiene intranquilo. Eren siempre viene a su oficina a desearle buenas noches, pero esta vez no ha sucedido nada, sin mencionar el hecho de que ha estado muy cabizbajo últimamente. ¿Cómo no notarlo con esa cola metida entre sus piernas las 24 horas del día? Quizás sea el hecho de que está preocupado por su hermana.

El azabache suelta un gruñido sintiendo su cola agitarse, toma una antorcha de su oficina y camina rumbo al calabozo. Bajando la escalera se da cuenta del frío que hace en ese lugar y él odia el frío desde que esos genes han sido mezclados en él. Abre la puerta del calabozo que ya no usa llave.

Siempre ha querido llevar al castaño arriba, pero siempre algún enviado del rey venía a verificar que las condiciones de Eren fueran las que se decretaron cuando entregaron su custodia. Pero hace poco más de un año que nadie viene, quizás sería mejor trasladarlo, el frío de ese lugar es bastante molesto.

En la cama, bajo unas pocas sábanas duerme el castaño, con la boca levemente abierta y la expresión más relajada que Levi ha visto en él. Se acerca dejando la antorcha en la pared para cubrir más al chico con las mantas. Eren siente el movimiento y antes de siquiera poder abrir los ojos, aquel aroma tan delicioso inunda sus fosas nasales.

— Capitán —murmura el castaño, para luego abrir los ojos y toparse con los fríos del mayor.

— Si no te tapas, mocoso, te resfriarás.

Eren frunce el ceño, no quiere seguir siendo tratado así, él no es ningún mocoso débil. Él es un hombre que ya puede comenzar a cuidar de sus seres queridos, de la gente que le rodea.

Entonces Levi nota _esa_ expresión en el chico, hay algo que le molesta y desde que está a su cargo, todo lo que le suceda al menor le importa aunque no lo admita en voz alta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? —Pregunta el hombre cruzándose de brazos a un lado de la cama¾. Andas con una cara como si estuvieras estreñido ¿Tienes parásitos?

— ¡¿Parásitos?! —Exclama el joven algo incrédulo y ofendido—. Claro que no. No es nada.

Y ahí está, aquella señal que sólo Levi puede percibir. Eren jamás se contiene, siempre suelta todo lo que llena su boca acompañado de alguna acción imprudente, sin miramientos ni prejuicios. Levi suelta un suspiro, se quita el pañuelo dejando los primeros botones abiertos de su camina, las orejas perrunas del chico se alzan hacia delante, atentas, tan despiertas como el cuerpo del menor con aquel gesto por parte del felino. Ver esa piel descubierta provoca un sonrojo en él, haciendo que trague con dificultad.

Cuando Levi se sienta a un lado de la cama, Eren se encoje con brusquedad, sintiendo sus instintos despertar, queriendo tirársele encima, literalmente. Pero recuerda la orden de su Capitán, y él hará todo lo posible por cumplirla: controlarse.

— Escucha Eren —comienza a decir Levi con la mirada fija en la oscuridad frente a él, cruzando las manos y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas. Sin darse cuenta de la batalla interna del menor—. Eres una parte muy importante en todo esto. Tienes que transformarte allá afuera y para ello necesito que estés tranquilo y que des lo mejor de ti.

Levi gira el rostro, observando al menor. Esa mirada lo desconcentran haciendo que se funda en las esmeraldas líquidas de sus pupilas, tan bellas como la primera vez que vio aquellos ojos. Sí, el mayor siente la necesidad de estar junto a ese chico, de cuidarlo y de alguna manera, que jamás admitirá, sentirse protegido.

— Cuento contigo, mocoso.

Esas palabras resuenan por el calabozo, rebotando en la piedra de las paredes y llenando los oídos de Eren. Su corazón se dispara haciendo que sus ojos brillen por la emoción, apenas puede creer que su Capitán le esté diciendo aquello.

— ¿Es… es en serio?

— ¿Yo bromeo?

Guarda silencio, es cierto, el más bajo nunca bromea. No muchos entienden el sarcasmo, o que realmente lo que dice es verdad. Pero Erem estaba tan convencido de que Levi lo toma como un estorbo al que hay que cuidar, que aún no puede creer que cuente con él para la misión y que se lo diga tan explícitamente.

— ¡Pondré lo mejor de mí! —Exclama el castaño frunciendo el ceño mientras sonríe—. ¡No lo defraudaré, Capitán!

— Más te vale. —Levi se levanta tomando la antorcha mientras sale del calabozo, contento con la reacción del menor. Sí, así es precisamente Eren, tan efusivo como siempre.

— Ahora descansa. Nos vemos mañana.

Mientras camina rumbo a su cuarto, Levi se pregunta el por qué ese chico siempre ha llamado su atención. Entonces recuerda su primer encuentro, cuando vio el peligro, a una bestia reflejada en esos bellos ojos. Tan seguro, tan letal que provocó que su sangre se espesara con la emoción del mocoso.

En ese instante que lo recuerda, siente una placentera corriente recorrer su espalda, un escalofrío que lo hace estremecer. Sin darse cuenta, pensar en Eren le ha provocado un ramalazo de sensaciones extrañas. Pero claro, deben ser los genes del estúpido experimento de su loca amiga.

Cansado por el día tan largo y pesado, el azabache se dirige directo a la cama olvidando aquella sensación y entregándose al sueño que pronto lo deja inconsciente.

.

.

La puerta del muro se abre frente a ellos, después de haberles cortado las alas por casi tres años. Pero ahora es tiempo de retomar el vuelo y enfrentarse a los obstáculos que les esperan tras un mundo que por fin les pertenece.

Irvin siente aquella emoción en el pecho, la misma cada vez que sale al mundo exterior, la que tanto extrañaba. Con la adrenalina bullendo por su sangre, agita las riendas de su caballo dando la orden para que lo sigan.

Con un grito de emoción las Tropas cabalgan hacia la libertad.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Con qué se encontraran fuera de los muros ahora que no hay titanes?_

Con Levizuelas

Lo siento, no sé de donde me salió eso xDD

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Las relaciones avanzan y se descubren sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero hay cosas que deben suceder antes de su total revelación.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que apoyan este fic C: espero no decepcionarlas

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hoy he sido más puntual y es que me he quedado a ver HxH de manera maratónica, así que he tenido bastante tiempo xD

En este capítulo algunas cosas por fin se revelan. Miedos y confesiones complican el asunto.

Ojalá les guste y sea digno de un review. Porque tengo muchos favoritos y seguidores pero no muchos se animan a escribir algo, ¿quizás el fic no sea lo suficientemente bueno?

Así que ojalás esta vez les guste *-*

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Los caballos corren traspasando el muro de María, el cual fue recuperado por la humanidad a lo largo de los tres años transcurridos. La corriente de aire agita los cabellos de sus jinetes, que con los nervios y la adrenalina a flor de piel se dirigen hacia el prado que se extiende frente a ellos. Tan verde y hermoso como lo recordaban, ya que esta vez han salido solo los experimentados. Irvin observa el lugar, dando la señal para que el grupo se separe en solo tres hileras, que se adelantan a la central para vigilar los flancos. El color de las bengalas tiene la misma función que antes. Todos se disponen a galopar directo hacia el bosque de los Árboles Gigantes.

Su llegada no tiene contratiempos, ningún titán a la vista. Frente a los extensos, altos y muy gruesos árboles, las carretas se detienen con los respectivos líderes reuniéndose para afinar los detalles.

— La segunda parte de la misión consiste en recorrer la mayor extensión del bosque de Árboles Gigantes —explica Irvin observando a los demás acercarse para oír sus indicaciones—. Iremos en grupos de dos, para agilizar la huida en caso de que reaparezca algún titán. Pero antes, haremos que Eren se transforme en uno para ver si de esa forma puede intentar atraerlos.

Los soldados trepan, ayudados por sus equipos, los árboles en la entrada del bosque, observando a Eren quitarse las correas para entregarle sus engranajes a Armin. Luego mira a Hanji, que sonríe de esa manera macabra que provoca que el chico sienta un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

— Bien, Eren —murmura la chica con un hilo de saliva escurriéndose por la comisura de su boca¾. Hazlo, déjame ver a ese titán con orejitas de perro.

La carcajada desquiciada de la chica hace que todos se pongan tensos. Levi frunce el ceño mientras Irvin sonríe levemente, encogiéndose de hombros. Eren se gira mirando hacia el prado, toma aire y se concentra. Dentro de los muros ha seguido entrenando su forma de titán, hasta el punto de poder manipular el poder casi a la perfección. Aunque desde el accidente con esa pócima que no lo ha intentado, decisión de Irvin para prevenir cualquier tipo de peligro dentro de los muros, en caso que esos genes lo enloquecieran en su forma de titán.

Abre los ojos con la adrenalina bullendo por sus venas, tan adictiva y genial como siempre. Siente su cola perruna agitarse con rapidez mientras corre y salta mordiéndose la mano. La sangre baña su boca, el regusto metálico inunda su paladar, caliente y salada. Pero nada sucede y el menor pronto comprende que va en caída libre, directo al suelo.

Su mente queda en blanco debido a la desesperación, el viento agita su playera y apenas puede respirar. Un golpe en su costado lo distrae, pero ya no está cayendo, va hacia un lado mientras un brazo lo sostiene del costado. Entonces Eren alza la vista topándose con el rostro del Capitán, que tiene el ceño fruncido mientras se alza, aterrizando ambos de vuelta sobre la rama junto a los demás.

— No… no puedo… —murmura Eren mirándose la mano, la sangre escurre por su muñeca, deslizándose por el antebrazo ante sus ojos atentos, que observan la línea carmesí.

— Pero esto ya había sucedido antes —dice Levi cruzándose de brazos y agitando su larga cola negra.

— Sí, pero fue hace años —replica el castaño girándose a ver al Capitán—. Aprendí a controlar mi transformación hace mucho.

— Tiene razón —agrega Armin acercándose a su amigo, envolviendo su mano con un paño para detener la sangre—. Además se transformó sin problema alguno el mes pasado.

— Creo que los genes del can han bloqueado tu poder de transformación.

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia Hanji, que se muerde la uña del dedo pulgar con nerviosismo. No contaba con que las habilidades titánicas del chico perdieran efecto. Deberá hacer más estudios para descartar las posibilidades de que ha perdido esa facultad de manera permanente.

Eren frunce el ceño, se supone que él es la esperanza de la humanidad. Que él va a pelear contra los titanes en caso de que vuelvan, _a matarlos a todos_. Pero esa posibilidad se ha esfumado en ese instante y no sabe por cuánto tiempo. Siente el vacío en su estómago, con desesperación se quita el pañuelo que le colocó Armin y observa que su herida sigue sangrando. Su rápida regeneración también se ha detenido.

Armin tensa sus largas orejas, observando el semblante devastado de su mejor amigo, se muerde el labio intentando encontrar las palabras para calmarlo.

— Eren —lo llama con voz suave, posando su mano en el hombro del chico—. Tranquilo, ya verás que cuando estos genes desaparezcan volverás a recuperar tu poder. No es totalmente necesario aún, al parecer los titanes han desaparecido permanentemente.

Eren asiente mientras sus orejas perrunas se inclinan hacia atrás, en claro signo de irritación. Pero solo tensa la mandíbula y camina hacia el grupo a paso firme.

— Lo bueno es que no veremos a un titán con cola y orejas, eso sería traumático —dice Jean fingiendo un escalofrío.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho, idiota?!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso también has perdido la audición?

Eren suelta un gruñido gutural y amenazante, mostrando sus promitentes colmillos y se lanza hacia el chico mitad zorro. Armin lo toma por la cintura para detenerlo mientras Marco sostiene a Jean por debajo de los brazos. Gruñidos, intentos de mordiscos y orejas hacia atrás. Parecen dos animales a punto de pelear por territorio. Levi suelta un suspiro y camina hacia Eren dándole un jalón de oreja.

— Ya basta, cachorro —dice con voz baja pero firme, haciendo que Eren se tense y comience a respirar con más suavidad. Aunque su mirada cargada de odio sigue en Jean.

Armin lo suelta y el castaño camina tras Levi mientras se coloca el equipo de nuevo, para reunirse abajo con los demás miembros de la expedición. Conny se acerca a Sasha que gruñe por el hambre, no tan preocupada por la tan común pelea de esos dos.

— ¿Soy yo o Eren parece el perrito fiel del Capitán? —Pregunta el calvito alzando una ceja.

— A mí me parece bastante tierno, además no hay mucha diferencia a como era Eren con el Capitán Levi antes del accidente con la poción.

Conny alza las cejas moviendo el rostro hacia el lado, la chica tiene mucha razón respecto a eso. Se va hacia el borde de los árboles, dejándose caer para luego engancharse en las ramas y descender seguido de los demás soldados.

.

.

Los equipos para inspeccionar el bosque ya han sido decididos con anterioridad, así que con un asentimiento se disponen a acomodar sus equipos, para saltar entre los árboles e internarse en la espesura de aquellas ramas.

Jean salta de un lado a otro con bastante rapidez, sintiendo el aire en su cabello, por primera vez disfrutando de ésa sensación de volar. Sintiéndose libre por fin. Conny lo sigue de cerca, con una amplia sonrisa mientras el aire enfría sus orejas, escabulléndose por su cuello, rozándolo, desatando la adrenalina de las alturas sobre su piel.

— Extrañaba esto —dice Jean deteniéndose sobre un árbol para darse impulso y girar mientras salta a otro.

— ¡Yo también! —Exclama su calvo amigo probando distintas maniobras—. ¡Me alegra no haberme oxidado!

Sus carcajadas reverberan contra el viento, haciendo un corto eco que pronto dejan atrás, avanzando hacia la oscuridad y el frío que se siente bajo esos árboles anormalmente grandes.

En dirección más al sur, Marco recorre junto a Sasha los caminos entre los árboles. El moreno sonríe con cada gritito de emoción de su amiga, se le une en el juego y terminan haciendo una carrera para ver quién llega primero a un árbol que se extiende en el centro. Hace mucho que no se relajaban así, aunque pronto deben ponerse alerta en caso de que los ataquen u otros requieran refuerzos.

Levi salta entre los árboles, de manera más rápida y se le hace incluso más fácil que antes. Se da cuenta de que su cola lo ayuda a mantener el equilibrio de manera eficiente. Su curiosidad lo incita a intentar algunas piruetas para probar su teoría. Engancha las cuerdas bajo una rama, que lo lanza para luego atraerlas de nuevo; en el aire da unos giros, vuelve a enganchar y gira alrededor de un tronco, corriendo por este de manera vertical, ayudado del impulso. Ve una rama bastante cerca, se impulsa y salta cayendo sobre ésta con gracilidad, suave, siente como sus piernas amortiguan la caída y sus músculos se relajan cuando se levanta.

Sonríe totalmente satisfecho, jamás pensó que aquellos genes gatunos serían tan increíbles.

De pronto aparece Eren a su lado, que sonríe con los ojos brillosos mientras mueve su cola de un lado a otro con rapidez.

— ¡Wow! —Exclama acercándose a azabache—. ¡Eso fue increíble!

Entonces Levi lo nota, el chico estaba persiguiéndolo.

— Me seguiste.

— ¿Hu? —Eren parpadea unos instantes pensando en lo que estaba haciendo—. Sí, es que… —el chico se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo—, es extraño, de pronto cuando lo vi correr tuve la extraña necesidad de atraparlo y bueno, solo me deje llevar.

El mayor sopesa sus palabras unos momentos y recuerda que los perros suelen persiguen a los gatos, a veces como juego, a veces por cazar. Pero decide no tomarle mucha importancia.

Retoman el camino y siguen patrullando, observando los alrededores. Eren olfatea en cada dirección, sintiendo los aromas inundar sus fosas nasales. Reconoce el aroma del pino, también el de laurel cuando su madre le echaba una hoja a su comida, el olor de algunas plantas medicinales y lo que al parecer son otros animales. Captura cuatro distintos, pero no reconoce los aromas de cada ser. De pronto siente un fuerte aroma a humedad, agua fresca que llena sus pulmones.

Levi se detiene sobre una rama, a los pocos metros Eren también lo hace y observa al mayor que agita sus orejas. Levanta su gris mirada hacia el cielo, frunciendo el ceño levemente, con ello Eren hace una mueca de extrañeza e imita al Capitán, entonces lo siente. Es como si su pecho se contrajera levemente, sintiendo un presentimiento extraño y pronto se oyen unos truenos, para luego comenzar a llover.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclama Levi retrocediendo hasta el tronco para protegerse de las gotas que caen sobre su cabeza.

Eren salta hacia la rama donde se posa el mayor, feliz de que las gotas lo mojen y sintiendo ganas de jugar. Cuando se acerca, nota al hombre totalmente paralizado observando hacia todos lados con el nerviosismo latente. Eren huele su incomodidad mientras se acerca con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

— ¿Capitán? —La voz del chico es suave, como cuando se le habla a un animal acorralado.

Levi sisea mostrándole sus colmillos y entonces el chico comprende que lejos de estar asustado, está totalmente molesto. Sí, muy enojado. El castaño hace un nuevo intento y se acerca con lentitud. Levi parpadea e intenta recuperar su expresión de serenidad al comprender sus impulsos, se levanta la capucha y se acerca al chico.

Saltan de la rama en busca de los demás, pero la lluvia comienza a caer aún más fuerte, obstaculizando el desplazamiento con el equipo y las nubes oscurecen aún más bajo esos árboles donde apenas se pude filtrar la luz con normalidad. El Capitán se detiene en otra rama, siente la irritación comenzando a bullir por su cuerpo, las gotas cayendo por su capucha lo ponen nervioso: odia que se mojen sus orejas gatunas. Eso lo descubrió luego de un baño. Bañarse en una tina es genial, pero odia la ducha, y ahora está maldiciendo esos estúpidos genes que lo tienen al borde de una crisis.

— Debemos refugiarnos —grita Levi para hacerse oír bajo la lluvia que cae sin piedad¾. Iremos a la cabaña que vimos hacia el este.

Dadas las instrucciones, el azabache se lanza haciendo funcionar su equipo que lo jala para mantenerlo en el aire.

Entre los árboles se deja ver un techo, bastante desgastado y lleno de enorme hojas caídas. Descienden frente a la puerta y Levi tiene prisa por ponerse bajo techo, así que cuando la puerta no quiere abrir, quizás por la oxidación de las bisagras, el hombre le da una patada certera. Se ve una mesa, y nada más. Seguramente fue abandonada durante la aparición de los titanes. El lugar está bastante sucio, mucho. Levi compone una mueca mientras entra y observa el lugar.

Eren mira por la ventana, soltando un suspiro, al parecer no planea parar de llover pronto. ¡Y justo cuando puede salir de los muros! Además tenía ganas de seguir probando el equipo después de tantos años privados de salir. Cuando se gira, ve al mayor abrazándose los brazos mientras tiembla bajo la capa de la Legión. El chico comienza a buscar algo por el lugar que sirva para el calor, pero sólo está la mesa. Camina hacia Levi y este lo mira con el ceño levemente fruncido.

— Si se queda con la capa se va a resfriar —dice Eren con semblante serio, extendiendo la mano para que el azabache le dé la capa.

Levi lo observa un momento, comienzan los temblores nuevamente y con un gruñido se quita la tela empapada, dándosela al chico. Eren sonríe de esa manera tan infantil que tiene, provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y agradece que el chico le está dando la espalda. Eren toma la mesa, alzándola y arrojándola contra el suelo, haciendo que un montón de trozos de madera se esparzan por el lugar. Levi recoge algunos, saca unos utensilios de su bolsillo y se dispone a encender el fuego, que pronto comienza a tomar fuerza. Eren cierra una ventana que estaba abierta mientras se quita la capa.

Se sacude salpicando de gotitas el suelo y parte de la pared. Agita su cola perruna y mira a Levi, que tiene el ceño fruncido y comienza a tiritar de nuevo.

Seca la capa cerca del fuego, Levi toma la suya y hace lo mismo.

— ¿Cree que termine pronto de llover?

— Eso espero —gruñe Levi, el frío comienza a calarle hasta los huesos.

Después de secar las telas, Levi hecha las orejas hacia atrás mientras suelta estornudos que al menor se le antojan muy tiernos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hace, Eren se acerca al mayor, pidiéndole su capa. Levi se la da sin comprender muy bien sus intenciones, volviendo a estornudar, el chico la deja en el suelo y comienza a quitarse la playera verdosa. Levi agita su cola gatuna mientras observa el actuar del mocoso, con la curiosidad plantada en su mente.

— Está empapado —comienza a hablar Eren sentándose sobre la tela para protegerlos de frío y sucio suelo y tendiéndole su playera a Levi—. Leí que los gatos son propensos a los resfriados, además que odian el agua. Y no sabemos cómo reaccionaría una enfermedad en el estado en el que estamos…

Levi sigue en silencio, tiritando, pero con la mirada fija en los ojos verde azulados del menor.

— Así que… —Con cada palabra que sale de su boca, Eren comienza a perder confianza y el sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué no se coloca mi playera mientras deja secar su ropa?

Pero estas últimas palabras Eren las dice con la mirada hacia un costado, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo. El mayor sigue mirándolo sin inmutarse, ante las acciones un tanto infantiles de Eren.

Eren abre los ojos y ve al azabache desabotonar su camisa, luego sigue con el cinturón, haciendo que trague con fuerza. El mayor se quita las botas y el pantalón, dándose cuenta de que el castaño agita su cola perruna de un lado a otro con rapidez.

Levi finge que no se ha dado cuenta, ni siquiera sabe por qué le está haciendo caso y se coloca la playera del chico. Siente el aroma masculino de Eren, la tela está caliente y se resiste a soltar un ronroneo por ello.

Eren toma su propia capa y se cubre con ella, mientras Levi se sienta a su lado frente al fuego. El cuerpo del felino percibe el calor que irradia el chico a su lado, incluso a través de la tela de aquella capa, y eso lo atrae como una polilla a la luz. De pronto alza la mano para ponerla sobre la piel algo morena del chico, en su frente.

— Tienes fiebre —dice el mayor frunciendo el ceño.

— Oh, no —responde Eren con una sonrisa de medio lado¾. La señorita Hanji me explicó que los canes tienen la temperatura más alta que los humanos. Por ello casi no siento frío.

— Te envidio —murmura Levi volviendo a su posición.

Levi siente al castaño moverse, sintiendo el costando del chico contra el suyo, tan cálido que le dan ganas de acurrucarse contra él. Pero más que un gato, es un hombre, y uno orgulloso, así que se conforma con ese mero contacto y el calor que irradia el fuego frente a él.

El frío comienza a menguar, el silencio es agradable y Levi deja su mirada grisácea fija en el fuego, que con sus lenguas rojas y naranjas, comienzan a relajarlo. Su mente comienza a divagar, recordando el día que conoció a Eren, tras esas rejas que ocultaban a un chico de bellos ojos verdes, con una determinación que vio solo una vez antes: en Isabel. Una chica bastante despistada, impulsiva y temeraria. Cuando Eren pronunció esas palabras, sintió ese retorcijón en su estómago, son las mismas que solía decir ella.

Jamás lo confesó, ni lo hará, pero esa simple acción fue lo que lo motivó a cuidar del _mocoso_. Al conocerlo se dio cuenta de que es muy parecido a la chica, pero al mismo tiempo es diferente, por lo que le tomo un gran cariño, uno que con el tiempo se transformó en algo más. El mayor tiene claro sus sentimientos, desde hace tiempo, pero es realista además de fiel a sus principios. Levi sabe que no estaría bien tener algo con Eren, puesto que la diferencia de edad es bastante, según él, y que el chico es aún muy joven, le quedan un montón de personas por conocer, cosas que vivir.

El tiempo pasa, el calor mengua con el ambiente tan frío que comienza a aturdir a Levi. Eren lo observa y no se resiste a pasarle una mano por sus hombros.

— Hace frío —murmura el chico sin despegar la vista del fuego.

Levi alza la vista levemente, siente el calor de la piel de Eren a través de la ropa. Es tan cálido y se siente tan bien, que por fin se deja llevar por sus instintos gatunos, pegándose más al castaño. Eren no puede con los nervios, intenta parecer tranquilo, pero su corazón late a mil por hora y él solo intenta concentrase en mantener su peluda cola quieta.

Tomando aire y bastante valor, el menor lo aprieta más hacia sí. Al notar que Levi no se resiste alza sus orejas, aspirando el aroma que desprende el de ojos grises debido a la humedad sobre su piel.

— Siento no haber sido de utilidad, señor.

Levi frunce el ceño y luego se gira hacia el chico, sus orejas están decaídas, además de los labios tensos en una firme línea.

— Ahora ya no soy ninguna ventaja para la humanidad.

— No seas idiota, mocoso —dice Levi volviendo la vista al fuego—. Hiciste mucho cuando realmente te necesitamos. Ya no hay titanes, no veo la urgencia para que te transformes en uno.

— Quizás… tiene razón…

— Claro que la tengo —lo interrumpe Levi girándose nuevamente hacia el chico que tiene un semblante bastante compungido.

Para Eren es muy importante la opinión del Capitán, él lo admira mucho fue una de las primeras personas en confiar en él, le tiene gran respeto y aprecio. Más que eso, al menor le gusta, pero sabe que no tiene posibilidades con él. Suelta un suspiro ante ese pensamiento, además esa cercanía no le ayuda mucho a matar sus esperanzas.

Levi sabe lo que significa para el chico poder ser útil. Sabe por lo que paso cuando murió su madre y que el castaño no quiere volver a sentirse débil. En un impulso, Levi alza la mano, guiándola hacia la cabeza del chico, acariciándolo no muy delicado, como si de un perrito se tratara. Eren siente la caricia, que lo toma por sorpresa, pero sentir esa mano frotando entre sus orejas se siente muy bien. _Demasiado_. Cierra los ojos para sonreír, agitando su cola de un lado a otro. De pronto gira su rostro al sentir la mano de Levi descender por su mejilla y el chico lame la palma cautivo de un impulso.

Aquella acción toma desprevenido a Levi, que abre los ojos, preso de la sorpresa. Pero un sentimiento dentro de él le gana a esa reacción: un escalofrío. Una corriente que recorre su columna vertebral, la humedad de su palma lejos de parecerle asquerosa, lo enciende de una manera que jamás creyó posible.

Eren abre sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, encontrándose con los grises frente a él. Se queda quieto, expectante, está seguro que su vida ha llegado hasta aquí. ¿Qué es lo que pensará el mayor de él ahora? ¿Qué es raro? Oh mierda, ahora sí que Levi no lo dejará acercarse nunca más a él.

Levi nota la mirada asustada de Eren a través de esos transparentes y enormes ojos verdes con tintes azules. No sabe por qué, pero quiere sonreír divertido por esa expresión. Se contiene a eso, en cambio, alza el pulgar para acariciar suavemente el pómulo de ese masculino rostro. Eren se estremece, no sabe desde cuándo su cuerpo es tan sensitivo a las caricias, aunque jamás ha sido mimado por nadie más que no fuera su madre. Es algo totalmente nuevo y adictivo.

El Capitán detiene la caricia, notando la euforia que despierta en el chico.

— Tranquilo, cachorro —dice Levi con una leve sonrisa, subiendo la mano nuevamente para acariciar tras la oreja canina del chico, que cierra los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

— Me gusta, Capitán.

Su mano se queda estática. No puede creer que Eren le haya dicho semejante cosa. Levi traga con fuerza y su estómago se aprieta de manera brusca. Y todo se vuelve frío, incómodo, no sabe qué hacer. Algo le dice que le diga al muchacho que eso no puede ser, que seguramente se siente así por la situación en la que se encuentran, pero… también quiere decir que le corresponde.

Las palabras no se dignan a salir de su boca, mientras más las fuerza, más se hunden por su garganta. Sus ojos se pierden en las esmeraldas fundidas del chico, que no deja de observarlo con el sonrojo latente en su rostro, respirando rápidamente por la agitación.

Sus orejas gatunas se alzan, nota que la lluvia se ha detenido por completo y sin saber si está haciendo lo correcto o no, quita su mano con lentitud para levantarse.

— La lluvia ha parado —dice con voz tenue, recuperando su semblante monótono mientras toma sus ropas ya secas—. Debemos reunirnos con los demás.

No sabe que expresión pone Eren, o si quiere decir algo, porque no lo mira. Pero pronto el castaño se pone de pie en silencio. Y así Levi le entrega su playera, comenzando a vestirse con su propia ropa. Toman sus capas y las sacuden para luego ponérselas.

Levi no sabe por qué no ha dicho nada. No, realmente sí lo sabe. Porque siente exactamente lo mismo que el mocoso. Lo quiere, le gusta mucho. Aunque sabe que no estaría bien, tampoco se siente capaz de decir algo al respecto. No aún. Y decidido a hablarlo cuando lleguen al cuartel, Levi camina hacia la puerta en completo silencio e indiferencia, donde el gris del cielo los recibe mientras saltan hacia los árboles, internándose en el bosque.

.

.

Irvin observa el lugar, todo parece bastante tranquilo y la lluvia ha parado hace unos treinta minutos. Se dispone a volver al punto de encuentro, saltando entre las ramas con rapidez y agilidad, alegrándose de no perder sus habilidades con el paso de los años. Sus pies amortiguan el aterrizaje en medio del pasto, un círculo libre que les permite el espacio suficiente como para aterrizar.

El primero en llegar es Marco y Sasha, que se detiene al lado del pecoso, señalándole a Irvin que no hay novedades. Jean aparece del otro lado, unos minutos después Conny, que se queja de lo aburrido que se pone todo con la lluvia. De pronto aparece Hanji, el rubio espera unos minutos mientras la chica se acerca y se da cuenta de que Armin aún no aparece.

— Irvin —dice la chica con el semblante preocupado—. No encuentro a Armin.

El Líder de la Legión abre los ojos, con un montón de imágenes desagradables pasando por su cabeza.

* * *

_¿Acaso los titanes volvieron a aparecer?_

Armin, ¿Cómo chucha se pierde?

Y sí… Eren se declaro *-* Debo confesar que, este fic lo tenía escrito hace mucho, así que lo voy revisando a medida que actualizo y no me acordaba que se declaraba xD solté un gritito. Bueno, bueno…

Esperando sus apuestas y lindos reviews, recuerden, salvan a una Leana con cada uno de ellos me voy a seguir shipeando a Gon y Killua xDD

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	7. Capítulo 6

**Notas del capítulo:**

Lo siento! He venido tarde de nuevo D:

Pero es que encontré a un gatito de un mes de vida, se llama Amon Por ello tuve que comprar leche, prepararle una cama, averiguar sobre lo que necesita y aaaww, se me fue el tiempo volando :C

Pero aquí estoy y espero que este capítulo les guste~

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Irvin aprieta los dientes. Como buen líder, se caracteriza por mantener el control bajo situaciones tensas, tomando decisiones difíciles y cruciales. Pero en esos instantes, el hombre no puede evitar que la preocupación caliente su sangre. Armin le importa, y mucho.

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Pregunta Irvin intentando sonar tranquilo.

— Cuando comenzó la lluvia, él se puso un tanto nervioso, cayeron algunas ramas y tuvimos que separarnos, fue entonces que ya no lo encontré.

— ¡¿Le habrá caído alguna rama encima?! —Exclama Eren que ha escuchado las palabras de la mujer, se acerca frunciendo el ceño y con las orejas totalmente tensas.

— No, ya revisé el lugar. Pero tampoco está en los alrededores.

Irvin traga sintiendo la espesa saliva escurrirse por su garganta. La preocupación lo embarga oprimiéndole el pecho. Sabe que Armin puede perder los estribos con facilidad debido a los genes de conejo que se funden en su cuerpo, esos que aumentaron el nerviosismo y la susceptibilidad en él. Poniéndose los dedos en el puente de la nariz, Irvin avanza unos pasos.

— Hanji —habla el Líder de la Legión, de manera firme y dura—. Llévanos hacia el lugar, debemos encontrar a Arlert cuanto antes.

Y dadas las órdenes, el escuadrón se dispone a saltar entre los árboles siguiendo a la castaña de lentes hacia el lugar donde perdió al chico.

A los pocos minutos se detienen a ver las ramas en el suelo, a varios metros de altura, pero no son más de dos. Descienden para observar a los costados, no hay señales de que hayan caído sobre Armin, además la mujer vio cuando él las esquivó. Irvin mira en los alrededores frunciendo el ceño por la preocupación que comienza a crecer. Se gira hacia Eren y le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acerque.

— Eren. —El chico lo mira atento, con las orejas alzadas en clara alerta—. Necesito que lo rastrees con tu olfato, Jean puede ayudar.

— Sí, señor —asiente el menor girándose hacia Jean.

Eren cierra los ojos e inspira intentando concentrarse, pero ningún aroma lejano llega hasta él. Frunce el ceño activando su equipo para alzarse hacia una rama alta. La brisa le llega de lleno en el rostro, se apresura en volver a cerrar sus verdes ojos para luego inspirar profundamente. Entonces nota ese leve aroma dulzón que caracteriza a Armin. Es delicioso, pero no como el de Levi, sino como el de algo comestible para su gusto.

Jean salta deteniéndose tras él y se acerca con lentitud. Eren da un respingo cuando el castaño le toca el hombro.

— Mierda —se queja Eren con un gruñido—. Me asustaste, no te oí.

— ¿Sientes eso…?

Eren sabe que se refiere a los toques dulzones en el aroma del bosque, ese aroma que trae la brisa hacia sus rostros. Jean desciende para avisarles a los demás que deben seguir a Eren. El chico perruno se deja guiar por el olor que inunda sus fosas nasales, hacia donde se vuelve más fuerte. El viento ayuda mucho y con sus giros, él también gira. Saltando entre los árboles pronto llega hacia un tronco donde desprende el olor dulce, pero aún más espeso. Eren se detiene frente al tronco y ve una mancha roja, huele reconociendo la sangre y siente sus instintos de cazador activarse de una manera casi salvaje. Sacude la cabeza y mira hacia abajo, logrando ver en el fondo, justo en el suelo, un bulto.

Da la señal de que ha encontrado al Armin, desciende con rapidez y ve su cabellera rubia manchada en sangre, sus largas orejas caídas y su respiración es débil. El castaño se arrodilla a su lado tragando con fuerza.

Hanji no tarda en llegar a su lado. Revisa la cabeza del chico y se gira para ver a Irvin acercarse.

— Debemos llevarlo rápidamente al castillo, aquí no puedo examinarlo del todo bien —explica la mujer quitando el cabello de la herida—. Al parecer se ha golpeado contra un tronco, puede tener astillas en la herida.

— Está bien, nos vamos ahora —decide Irvin mirando a Levi.

El capitán se gira para adelantarse, con el fin de tener las carretas y los soldados listos para no retrasar la vuelta a los muros. Irvin toma el cuerpo del chico y se alza entre los árboles rumbo a la entrada del bosque. Una vez allí, se ordena la retirada con urgencia, optimizando una carreta para la asistencia de Armin. Eren mueve su cola de manera brusca, preocupado por su mejor amigo mientras las puertas de los muros se alzan para dejarlos entrar.

La gente se aglomera en la entrada, sus miradas esperanzadas recaen sobre la Legión de Reconocimiento cuando cabalgan por la calle. Irvin siente la nostalgia alojarse en su pecho, recordando ésos días en que la gente aún creía en ellos, en su misión. Saber que recuperan la confianza del pueblo, le hace sentir que sus antiguos camaradas no murieron en vano. Que sus vidas por fin valen algo.

Apuran el paso para atender a su único camarada herido. Dentro del cuartel, Marco y Eren llevan a Armin en una camilla hacia la enfermería. Irvin lo sigue de cerca, el chico es muy preciado para él y realmente se sentiría terrible si algo le pasara, después de todo está bajo su cuidado. Pero sabe que también tiene responsabilidades, y con una mirada de absoluta confianza mira a Hanji, antes de ir hacia su despacho para redactar el informe de su expedición.

Tras su escritorio, intenta concentrarse. Irvin siempre ha sido muy bueno en controlar sus sentimientos. En mantener la calma ante cualquier situación. Pero no puede explicarse el hecho de que Armin lo descoloca completamente, le quita el juicio. No puede evitar estar pendiente y preocupado del menor. Sacude la cabeza ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos y frunce el ceño tomando la pluma para untarla en el frasco de tinta y ponerse a escribir.

Las palabras "exitosa" y "libre" son trazadas de una manera especial. Con el significado plasmado con tinta en el papel. Trazando el destino de la humanidad, cuando el documento llegue a manos del Rey.

.

.

Hanji se gira cuando la puerta se abre tras ella. Eren camina a paso silencioso, seguido de Irvin. El castaño se sienta a un lado de la camilla mientras el mayor se dirige hacia la chica, que le sonríe para calmarlo. Ella conoce demasiado bien a su viejo amigo y sabe que Armin le importa de sobremanera.

— Estará bien —dice Hanji para luego mirar a Armin aún inconsciente, con una venda en su frente—. Sólo necesita descansar.

— Me alegra oír eso —suelta Irvin con una sonrisa cansada.

— Eren, debemos ir al laboratorio para comenzar con los exámenes. —El chico alza la vista y asiente.

La mujer quiere chequear su sangre para descubrir en qué afectó la poción sus genes titánicos. Ambos se dirigen rumbo a la puerta y el mayor anuncia que se quedará con Armin en tanto la chica vuelve.

Irvin se sienta en una banca al lado de la cama. La respiración de Armin es acompasada, sus largas orejas descansan caídas a ambos lados de su rostro, dándole una imagen de extrema debilidad. El mayor se muerde el labio, debió poner más atención en el chico, sabe que los conejos suelen asustarse con mucha facilidad, además del nerviosismo que les da altas descargas de adrenalina, lo que los vuelve torpes en ciertos aspectos.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, el menor se queja abriendo los ojos con lentitud. El aroma aséptico del lugar asalta su nariz, su visión se aclara y puede distinguir la enfermería. Armin intenta incorporarse, pero el dolor agudo en el costado de su cabeza le hace soltar un quejido sutil, de todos modos se sienta en la camilla y nota el calor a su costado. Irvin está dormido a su lado, su semblante que es la mayoría del tiempo serio, ahora está relajado. Tranquilo. Se ve muy apuesto, con el cabello rubio algo desordenado y sus labios entre abiertos. Armin traga duro, jamás pensó que el Líder de la Legión pudiera verse aún más guapo de lo que ya es a sus ojos.

Armin siempre ha admirado al hombre que ahora está dormido a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre el colchón. Con una determinación inquebrantable, decisiones siempre acertadas y planes totalmente inesperados, Armin siempre se deja sorprender por su sabiduría. Admiración que pronto se ha convertido en algo más. A veces el chico se queda embobado mirando ese fornido cuerpo, con cicatrices que adornan su blanca piel, cada dura fibra que se define sobre sus trabajados músculos. Entonces Armin se da cuenta que gracias a sus pensamientos tiene una erección.

Maldita sea.

Jamás le había sucedido algo así con anterioridad. Pero desde que tuvo el accidente con esa poción, su cuerpo responde hasta el más mínimo estímulo. El sonrojo azota sus mejillas, encoge las piernas en un intento por esconder el descarado bulto entre ellas, cuando el movimiento despierta al más alto.

— Armin —murmura Irvin mirándolo con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque con un deje de felicidad—. Me alegra que por fin hayas despertado.

— Siento haberlos preocupado —se disculpa el menor desviando la mirada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Algo adolorido, no recuerdo mucho. Sólo que el gancho se resbaló en el tronco y no pude recuperar el control. Entonces caí y… cielos, duele.

Irvin se levanta rodeando la cama, deteniéndose en una mesita al costado de esta. Toma unas pastillas, sirve un vaso de agua y se lo lleva al menor, que lo mira con sus grandes ojos azules.

— Toma, te sentirás mejor.

— Gracias —dice Armin recibiendo las blancas pastillas y llevándoselas a la boca.

Irvin se sienta a su lado sobre el colchón, de frente a él. El menor termina de beberse el vaso de agua y se lo entrega para que lo deje sobre la mesita nuevamente. Irvin se inclina hacia Armin, toma su rostro y lo gira hacia los lados para revisar que la herida haya dejado de sangrar. La venda está limpia, por lo que el mayor sonríe satisfecho para bajar la vista hacia el menor.

Cuando sus ojos se encuentran, el ambiente se tensa de manera abrupta. Irvin se pierde en esos ojos azules como el cielo, grandes y totalmente bellos, lo cautivan de una manera desconocida. Nota el sonrojo que se extiende por los pómulos de Armin, que lo mira expectante, y solo entonces Irvin se da cuenta de lo que está pasando: su boca está a escasos centímetros de los labios del chico.

Parpadea varias veces, el mayor se siente desorientado y comprender la situación es como un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Se levanta de manera abrupta y camina directo hacia la puerta, al poner la mano en el pomo, se gira levemente.

— Le diré a Hanji que venga a revisarte cuando termine con Eren. Que descanses.

Sus palabras suenan duras, excesivamente frías. Y eso cala en lo más hondo de su pecho, haciendo que Armin contenga la respiración hasta que la puerta se cierra tras el hombre del cual ha estado enamorado hace más de un año.

Y que ahora lo ha dejado solo y confundido.

.

.

Después de almorzar, Jean se va a tomar una siesta por orden de Hanji. Los zorros tienen hábitos mayoritariamente nocturnos, por lo que el chico está la mayor parte del día bostezando, y ella necesita que el chico descanse, ya que le realizará unos exámenes por la tarde. Mientras camina por el pasillo, Jean ve a Sasha parada fuera de la habitación que él comparte con Marco. Frunce el ceño al ver al azabache salir, ofreciéndole a la chica una amplia sonrisa, tan relajada como siempre, ella le aferra por el brazo y lo jala rumbo a quién sabe dónde.

Jean tensa sus orejas zorrunas, se muerde el labio cuando un sentimiento espeso y caliente, como bilis, se desliza por su garganta. Aprieta los puños y sin darse cuenta los sigue, agradeciendo lo sigiloso que se ha vuelto. Gira por el pasillo viendo a su mejor amigo salir por la puerta de atrás, justo después de cederle el paso a la castaña-cobriza. Jean se detiene ahí mientras un desagradable pero inevitable pensamiento surca su mente confundida: _ellos tienen algo._

Siente los celos abrirse paso por su pecho, que se me oprime impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Suelta un jadeo y se gira de vuelta al cuarto mientras su cola se agita con brusquedad. Cierra de un portazo y se tira sobre la cama. El chico zorruno aún tiene el ceño fruncido con brío y la ira calienta su cuerpo, sus orejas están tensas. Lo peor es que no entiende el porqué de esos sentimientos. Tampoco le dará vueltas, eso no es lo suyo.

Cuando llega la tarde, el viento frío se cuela por la ventana abierta, haciendo que Jean se estremezca ante la brisa mientras abre los ojos. Suelta un suspiro, en cuanto sale del letargo producto del sueño, la imagen de Sasha y Marco escabulléndose como dos amantes hace que el chico suelte un gruñido. Se levanta rumbo al baño del cuarto: un lujo de vivir en el cuartel. Vierte agua en la fuente bajo el espejo, que sirve para lavarse las manos y esas cosas, y se moja el rostro mientras observa su reflejo, nota que sus orejas están aún tensas, y las siente entumecidas. Alza las manos y las masajea, sintiendo la suavidad de la delgada piel.

Suelta otro suspiro y maldice al pecoso casanova.

Llega al laboratorio de la mujer y toca un par de veces, la voz de Hanji lo invita a pasar. Ve a la mujer caminar de un lado a otro, se nota ocupada, cuando lo ve le sonríe señalándole la silla junto a una mesita metálica.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunta sentándose frente a él mientras le desabrocha el puño de la camisa y la arremanga para dejar libre el brazo del menor—. ¿Porque esa cara?

— No es nada... ¿acaso debería pasarme algo? —Responde Jean con voz irritada, Hanji sonríe levemente dándole unos golpes a la jeringa que contiene un líquido azuloso.

— Tu humor me lo corrobora —dice enterrando la aguja, la cual el chico apenas siente. Se nota que la mujer es muy buena en lo que hace—. ¿Peleaste con Marco?

— ¿Porque piensa que tiene que ver con él?

— Pues porque no te ha acompañado al examen y siempre están juntos, además la forma en que desvías la mirada al nombrarlo me dice que algo sucede con él.

El chico da un respingo al recordar el asunto. — _¿Aparte de científica, es vidente? _—Piensa Jean agachando sus orejas zorrunas levemente. Ella tiene una intuición agudísima, o tal vez es porque él es demasiado transparente y sincero. La mujer saca la aguja y toma otra para sacar sangre. El líquido rojo llena el envase y Hanji presiona un algodón cuando quita la aguja.

— Solo díselo.

— ¿Hu? —Jean se queda estupefacto, totalmente desconcertado por esa frase.

— Dile lo que te molesta, son mejores amigos ¿no? —Prosigue la mujer con voz suave y encogiéndose de hombros.

Una extraña sensación recorre la columna vertebral del chico. No quiere que Marco se aleje de él, no de nuevo. Pero tampoco es tan fácil decirle que está celoso. Esperen, no, él no está celoso. Lo que sucede es que le hubiese gustado enterarse por boca del pecoso, y no haberlo atrapándolo con las manos en la masa. Sí, eso es lo que lo tiene tan intranquilo. Jean se muerde el labio, siente sus colmillos rasparle, así que suelta el agarre.

¿Qué son todos esos extraños sentimientos?

.

.

Jean sale hacia el patio, buscando el consuelo del aire fresco para aclarar sus ideas. Aspira el aroma a bosque que proviene de la parte de atrás del cuartel con una sonrisa, aún le parece fascinante el poder de su olfato y vista. Mira el cielo naranja mientras intenta discernir los sentimientos que se arremolinan en su cuerpo.

Todo es muy confuso. Quizás está tan sensible con todo lo que a su mejor amigo concierne porque ya lo perdió una vez y ese miedo jamás se irá.

¡Maldita sea! Es tan complicado…

— ¡Que te quites, Pony!

La voz de Eren lo trae de golpe a la realidad, junto al empujón que le ha dado. Jean parpadea un par de veces, aún está parado en el marco de la puerta. No es que el chico no le haya cedido el paso, simplemente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no lo escuchó antes. Pero eso da igual, Eren lo ha golpeado y la rabia ahora bulle toda hacia el castaño.

— No es mi culpa que estés gordo, perro —le suelta mordaz, mirándolo con sus orejas hacia atrás, en claro signo de amenaza.

— Tú eres el gordo y ancho que tapa toda la puerta —le responde Eren mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Jean alza las manos y le da un empujón, casi nunca es el que empieza, pero Eren se ha cruzado en el momento menos oportuno y sus instintos territoriales se apoderan de su cuerpo. Eren reacciona como la pólvora con patas que es, gruñe mostrando sus colmillos gruesos, de punta redonda, y sus orejas se echan hacia atrás. Jean hace lo mismo y muestra sus dientes con un siseo amenazante. Sienten ese instinto animal cegándolos, el cazador que está dispuesto a defenderse.

— Deténganse ahora, par de mocosos.

Pero esa voz, autoritaria y ronca los trae de golpe a la realidad. Ambos dan un último gruñido y Jean le da la espalda al castaño, agitando su roja cola, para salir por la puerta sin mirar al mayor que los ha reprendido.

— ¡Eso! ¡Huye! —escucha gritar a Eren.

— Él por lo menos es inteligente, y como veo que te encanta perder el tiempo en peleas, tú serás el que irá a limpiar la cocina. Hanjie cocinó hoy y dejo todo asqueroso.

— Sí, Capitán.

Eren suelta un suspiro cansado, Levi es muy estricto con él y siempre le ha dicho que no le gusta que ande peleándose con sus compañeros.

Jean camina por el patio, deslizando sus botas por el pasto frío por a falta de sol. Llega a las caballerizas, quizás visitar a su caballo le ayude a despejar la mente. En la entrada sus orejas zorrunas captan risas, y cuando asoma la cabeza ve a Marco salir de un corral. Y Sasha lo sigue. — "Más que seguro que se estaban besuqueando entre la mierda de caballo". —piensa Jean tensando sin dejar de mirarlos.

_Maldita sea._

Aprieta los dientes, pero no lo culpa: Sasha es linda. Bella de una manera exótica, con una personalidad excéntrica y dulce. Ella sería capaz de hacer muy feliz a su querido amigo.

Se gira sobre los talones y vuelve al castillo con semblante de clara resignación. Al llegar a la biblioteca se arroja sobre una silla frente a la mesa principal. Esa tarde quedó de juntarse con Armin, que dieron de alta ayer, para una lección sobre los zorros; así podrá entender mejor sus nuevos instintos y sentidos. De pronto a puerta se abre y baja los pies de la mesa. Ve al rubio abrir los ojos ante el asombro, sus orejas se alzan largas y atentas a cualquier sonido.

— Llegas temprano, Jean —dice el chico con una sonrisa, camina hacia un estante y saca un libro grueso—. ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Porque todos preguntan eso? —Contesta frunciendo el ceño, acomodando su cola tras el respaldo y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Por tu humor? —rebate el conejito con ironía.

Armin se sienta frente a su amigo y abre el libro, ojeando entre las hojas y alzando su mirada con una sonrisa.

— Bien, Jean. Comencemos —dice Armin leyendo algunas líneas del texto—. Los zorros se destacan por defender su territorio con fiereza, además de ser celosos, protegen a su pareja aunque arriesguen su propia vida. Además escogen solo a una para toda la vida y se quedan con su hembra incluso para criar a los cachorros, a diferencia de otros animales macho que abandonan las crías con su madre.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Pregunta moviendo la cola un par de veces, notablemente intrigado mientras se inclina sobre la mesa.

— Sí, por eso creo que eres así de protector con Marco —dice el chico con una risita suave.

— Por supuesto, él es mi mejor amigo —le dice desviando la mirada, como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Tienes razón —concuerda el blondo—. Seguramente fue muy difícil haber aceptado el hecho de perderlo. Pero lo bueno es que volvió ¿no?

Entonces Jean recuerda lo que sucedió durante su primera misión. El dolor en su pecho cuando no pudieron encontrar a Marco por ninguna parte, para después encontrar su cuerpo, o lo que creía era su cuerpo, mascado por un titán. Una parte de él murió también. Pero recuperó a su amigo… y no lo volverá a perder.

De alguna manera tendrá que dejar su orgullo de lado, si Marco no quiso decirle que está con Sasha, tendrá algún motivo ¿no?

Reanuda la clase de Armin, que le explica que los zorros pueden recorrer varias distancias, además de su desarrollado sentido del olfato y de audición. También leyó que tiene un complejo sistema de comunicación mediante sonidos; sigilo innato, lo cual explica por qué todos se quejan cuando aparece de repente.

Después de un rato ambos se van a la cocina, donde ayudan a Christa a arreglar la mesa para cenar. De pronto Armin abre la puerta del alto mueble para sacar algunas cosas y cuando la cierra da un chillido.

— Es la cuarta vez que sucede —se queja el blondo acariciando sus orejas.

Jean suelta una risa bastante burlesca, a lo que Armin lo mira serio, cruzándose de brazos. Las orejas largas del chico quedaron atrapadas entre la puerta del mueble y por ello Jean no puede dejar de reír. El rubio suelta un bufido y rodando los ojos camina hacia la mesa para dejar algunos utensilios.

— Lo siento, Armin —se disculpa Jean con una sonrisa suave—. Deberías inclinar tus orejas hacia atrás.

— Lo sé. Pero el peso de mi largo cabello no me deja moverlas con total libertad.

— Ya veo —murmura el castaño, cambiando su sonrisa de arrepentimiento por una audaz—. Tengo una idea.

Armin traga con fuerza, no le gusta mucho la mirada de su compañero de batallas. Pero Jean se ve tan entusiasmado que no sabe cómo decirle que lo que sea que esté pensando le trae mala espina.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Qué es lo que hará Jean?_

Al final el pobre Armin tuvo un accidente y para varias Irvin es un pesado…

Pero bueno, todos tienen sus razones.

Lo ocurrido a Marco se aclarará mas adelante, de nuevo les pido algo de paciencia, lo cual les agradezco enormemente y repito… será compensada con todo mi amorsh pornoso de la vida

Sus reviews siempre son amados, muchas Leana's han sido salvadas xD

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	8. Capítulo 7

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola a todos! *3*

Lo confieso! Me fui da carrete (fiesta) y olvidé por completo que debí actualizar. Soy la peor, lo se T^T pero es que son muchas cosas en mi cabeza y juntarme con amigos que no veía hace 7 años me tenia muy emocionada pero tranquilas que no volverá a suceder, mi adorada Emii publicará en mi lugar cuando yo no pueda por _x_ motivo :D

Para compensar les traigo un poco de Eren y Levi candentes solo es un preludio a ese lemon sensualón, pero sé que les encantará!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Eren camina por el pasillo a paso lento. Su ánimo no está muy bien desde que llegaran de aquella misión debido a la preocupación por su mejor amigo. Pero ahora que Armin ha sido dado de alta y se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, hay otra cosa que lo inquieta. Sus orejas decaen en respuesta mientras su cola se mete entre sus piernas. El castaño siente la ansiedad al recordar el incidente en la cabaña, cuando se le declaró al Capitán. Desde entonces no han hablado, Levi apenas le dirige la palabra para darle órdenes. Tampoco se muestra enojado ni nada por el estilo, solo distante, y eso es lo que cala en lo profundo de su pecho, prefiere su odio antes que su indiferencia. Quizás no debió haber dejado que esas palabras salieran de su boca, así por lo menos el hombre seguiría siendo tan preocupado por él como antes, aunque a su manera.

Cuando llega al despacho de Levi, éste le permite entrar una vez que toca la puerta anunciando su llegada. Eren lo ve sentado tras su escritorio, revisando unos documentos con el ceño fruncido y sin levantar la vista, le indica que tome asiento.

— Mike nos ha enviado una carta —anuncia Levi tomando la taza a su costado y bebiendo tranquilamente. El aroma de la leche con café llena las fosas nasales del menor, que olfatea cerrando los ojos—. Ackerman se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, ya iniciaron los preparativos para volver.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Por un momento creí que Mikasa aparecería con su caballo frente al cuartel.

— Al parecer no es tan estúpida.

Después de ese comentario, el silencio reina entre ellos. Se vuelve tenso, haciendo que la atmósfera se sienta espesa y Eren traga con dificultad. Las manos comienzan a sudarle mientras el nerviosismo escala por su columna vertebral, haciendo que todo se vuelva confuso de nuevo. Pero necesita aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas, no puede seguir fingiendo que nada sucede cuando su cuerpo responde a cada acción por parte de su Capitán.

Levi alza sus orejas gatunas oyendo los acelerados latidos del corazón de Eren. Alza sus ojos de color gris, notando la mirada gacha de Eren, que tiembla preso del nerviosismo. A pesar que desea preguntarle qué es lo que le sucede, se muerde la lengua. No quiere incitar al menor a hablar. Es mejor fingir que nada sucede. Por su propio bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensa acerca de _eso_? —Pregunta de pronto Eren, sin levantar su mirada hacia el hombre sentado frente a él, más que nada por miedo, miedo a encontrarse con su mirada grisácea tan fría como de costumbre.

— ¿Acerca de qué, Eren?

Levi intenta evadir la pregunta, con la voz más tranquila y neutral que logra usar. No puede dejar traslucir sus sentimientos. Siente su peluda cola agitarse entre el respaldo con nerviosismo e incomodidad.

— Acerca de mis sentimientos hacia usted.

— Son solo ideas tuyas, mocoso —responde Levi con un suspiro, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio para mirar al menor directo a los ojos—. Estás confundiendo admiración con amor. Son cosas distintas, muy distintas.

— No es así —le rebate Eren frunciendo el ceño, encontrándose con la mirada contraria.

Sus ojos verdes llamean intensamente, haciendo que Levi sienta ese ramalazo de adrenalina que solo él le produce. La expresión de Eren es tan decidida que provoca un estremecimiento en el felino, su cola negra se mueve mientras la sensación de fuego se abre paso por su piel ante la mirada intensa del menor.

— ¿Cómo puede ser simple admiración? Esto es algo mucho más grande.

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro? —Pregunta Levi frunciendo el ceño, intentando reprimir la oleada de calor que se agita en su cuerpo.

— Porque solo de pensar en usted, siento ganas de seguir luchando.

Levi traga duro, parpadea un par de veces para salir de su aturdimiento. Frunce el ceño, sabe que no puede permitirse esto otra vez: amar no es un privilegio del que quiera hacer uso.

— Yo no soy una chica, tus palabras cursis no surtirán efecto —dice Levi desviando la mirada hacia la ventana a un costado de la oficina, sus orejas se inclinan hacia atrás, pero no es enojo, es simple y llana vergüenza—. Deja de fingir lo maduro que eres y vete a hacer tus tareas, cachorro.

Eren frunce el ceño ante las palabras duras de Levi, inspira con fuerza y percibe el nerviosismo en el aire. Es increíble cómo puede percibir los aromas del cuerpo según las emociones que lo afectan. Pero lo que dijo ese hombre le hiere de lleno en el pecho, directo al corazón. Él no está intentando fingir nada, de hecho, sus palabras son tan sinceras como siempre. Eren nunca finge ante nadie, mucho menos ante su Capitán, el hombre del que está enamorado.

Levi se levanta caminando hacia la puerta y Eren reacciona dejando sus instintos animales poseer su cuerpo, guiando sus acciones. Se gira y corre tras el mayor abrazándolo por detrás antes de que llegue a la puerta. Levi se tensa con aquel contacto, firme y repentino. Traga con dificultad, sintiendo el delicioso calor de la piel del chico pegada a su espalda, pero no puede doblegarse. Debe intentar mantener el control.

— Tienes 5 segundos para soltarme, Eren —le advierte Levi con voz dura, echando sus orejas hacia atrás en clara señal de amenaza.

Entonces el castaño desliza sus manos por el torso del hombre para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, y Levi se tensa sintiendo la nariz del _mocoso_ en su cuello. La respiración caliente del chico enciende algo en él, algo nuevo y abrumador. Eren aspira sintiendo el cambio en el aroma del felino, es aún más perceptible, extrañamente cítrico y enciende cada fibra dentro de su cuerpo. Un deseo animal, protector y ardiente se activa dentro de él. Eren siente que su razón se nubla y todo es impulsos. Gira a Levi empujándolo contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, donde toma sus muñecas y las alza a cada lado de su rostro, pegándolas a la muralla.

El mayor frunce el ceño ante el semblante de un Eren serio y decidido, con esos ojos verdes nublados por un creciente deseo. Levi se enoja aún más al sentir el temperamento que emana de él. Pero lo que impide que lo golpee es esa seguridad reflejada en sus ojos, que solo ha visto una vez antes: cuando en aquella celda Eren le dijo que quería matarlos a todos.

Levi traga duro, de alguna manera se siente extrañamente excitado y sus negruzcas orejas se alzan tensas y expectantes. Eren vuelve a aspirar ese aroma embriagante, se relame los labios mientras mira fijamente esos ojos grises y su expresión seria, con el ceño bastante fruncido en señal de claro disgusto.

— Eres un mocoso bastante confianzudo —dice Levi con voz mordaz y mirada gélida—. Tienes que tener bolas como para agarrarme de esta manera. O muchas ganas de morir —dice, y sacude un poco sus muñecas, claro que si quisiera zafarse ya lo habría hecho—. Se nota que...

— Me gusta, Capitán. Mucho.

Levi abre sus ojos solo un instante, esas palabras vuelven a resonar en su cabeza, como en la cabaña y no sabe por qué desea oírlas de nuevo.

— Eren escucha… esto…

Sus palabras se ven interrumpidas por unos inexpertos labios que intentan apoderarse de los suyos. Levi siente esa boca, caliente y nerviosa, juguetear sobre la suya, instando con sus labios a responder el beso. _"Este niñato es muy osado"_ piensa con los labios de Eren moviéndose entre los suyos. Entonces el mayor comprende que el chico habla muy en serio y aunque no quiera admitirlo en voz alta, él también lo desea. Lo quiere suyo desde aquel día en la celda, cuando vio a un mocoso que cuando tiene un propósito no hay quien lo pare. Se abandona a sus sentimientos, ya no quiere seguir resistiéndose. Quiere quererlo de la misma manera que Eren lo hace.

Levi muerde fuerte el labio inferior del castaño, rompiendo con sus filosos y delgados colmillos gatunos la carne suave de estos. La sangre se escurre por su boca, deslizándose por su lengua y siente a Eren quejarse contra su boca.

— Si vas a besarme, Eren —murmura Levi relamiéndose el líquido rojo de sus labios—, hazlo como se debe.

El azabache pone su mano en la nuca de Eren y lo atrae hacia su boca, atrapando sus labios con fuerza, chupando y lamiendo sin piedad. El chico aprieta sus ojos verdes bajo la atenta mirada de Levi, que no quiere perderse las expresiones del chico. La lengua del mayor se abre paso entre los labios de Eren, acariciando el inerte músculo del contrario, incitándolo a cooperar entre el nerviosismo que lo abruma.

— ¡Mn! —se queja Eren, la lengua del Capitán es levemente rasposa, pero se siente increíblemente bien, suave contra su lengua y áspera contra su paladar.

Siente la punta redonda de los colmillos caninos del chico contra sus labios, mientras su lengua entra y sale de la boca de Eren. Pero el menor se siente agobiado por la ola de sensaciones que le proporciona Levi y se deja abandonar al instinto que comienza a descubrir. Toma la pierna del mayor y la alza para encajarla en su cadera, poniendo su cuerpo contra él y pegándolo más a la muralla. Levi frunce el ceño al sentir el repentino dominio del castaño sobre él, pero la boca del chico se abre más y captura la suya en un beso posesivo que manda su orgullo a la mierda: solo quiere sentir a Eren, abandonarse a sus caricias.

Levi siente el frote del menor contra sus caderas, avivando un deseo que jamás creyó posible, sintiendo sus orejas temblar ante el contacto. No sabe si son esos nuevos instintos, pero ya le importa poco. Eren restriega su lengua contra la del mayor, en un vaivén insinuante, la saliva escurre por el mentón de Levi mientras el otro comienza a friccionar sus caderas aún más rápido. La erección del moreno crece dura contra las caderas de Eren, que también comienza a reaccionar al calor del tibio momento. Levi succiona su lengua y la muerde con suavidad, haciendo que Eren se excite aún más y tome la otra pierna de éste para envolverla en sus caderas.

_Todo es calor, abrumador y exquisito._

El frote de sus erecciones bajo la apretada tela blanca del pantalón aumenta con los jadeos y suspiros entre ellos. El deseo siempre ha estado ahí y por fin se ha liberado, avasallador, brutal. Esa atracción mutua, buscando consuelo, refugio... comprensión.

Eren se siente feliz de ser correspondido, meneando la cola de vez en cuando sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Levi abandona esa inexperta boca y desciende por su mandíbula, bajando por el cuello con mordidas suaves, lamiendo con el áspero músculo de su boca, haciendo que Eren suelte jadeos roncos, buscando consuelo en ese duro roce contra esas estrechas caderas.

— Lo quiero —murmura el chico sintiendo la húmeda boca de Levi sobre su piel expuesta—. Lo quiero tanto...

Levi se detiene, deslizando su nariz por la manzana de adán del castaño hasta llegar a su mentón, alza la vista y lo observa con intensidad, perdiéndose en esos oscuros ojos verde azulados. Eren traga duro deteniendo sus acciones, jadeando contra la boca de su superior.

— Escúchame _cachorro_, porque no repito las cosas —dice Levi adoptando nuevamente su semblante monótono—.Te daré una oportunidad, una, si lo arruinas te arrepentirás ¿entendido?

— ... —Eren asiente tragando con fuerza.

De pronto el castaño se da cuenta que sus manos están puestas en el trasero de Levi, sosteniéndolo contra su pelvis mientras las piernas del mismo están enredadas en su espalda. Sin poder evitarlo, Eren se excita haciendo que su erección crezca aún más.

— No te entusiasmes —le advierte el felino con voz levemente divertida, ocultando una maliciosa sonrisa que punga por posarse en sus enrojecidos labios—. Tengo mucho papeleo y tú tienes cuartos que limpiar.

— S-sí —contesta el chico obediente, no quiere arruinarlo tan pronto.

Baja a Levi con cuidado y se aleja solo un poco, no sabiendo qué hacer con exactitud. Aún se siente desorientado por la horda de emociones recién vividas. Su mirada verdosa esta fija el Levi que se arregla la chaqueta del uniforme alzando una ceja cuando ve la cola del chico meterse entre sus piernas en clara señal de incomodidad. Entonces Levi alza la mano y toma la camisa del chico atrayéndolo hacia sí para darle un casto beso en los labios. Se aleja y camina hacia la puerta, se gira para ver a Eren y ve como el chico mueve la cola hacia los lados de manera frenética, con la mano aún sobre sus labios. Levi sonríe para sus adentros mientras sale de la oficina.

.

.

Armin se mira en el espejo, girando la cabeza hacia los lados para ver mejor su cabello rubio. Las orejas se alzaban con mayor facilidad, haciendo que sonría nervioso.

— Creo que te ves guapo —dice Christa con una sonrisa radiante mientras deja las tijeras sobre el buró.

— Eso es porque tienes un don indiscutible al cortar el cabello —agrega Ymir cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio sacude la cabeza ante las palabras de la pecosa, que tiene mucha razón, luego vuelve a mirarse en el espejo ampliando su sonrisa. Una vez que Jean le dijera que tenía una idea, lo había arrastrado hacia el cuarto de la rubia que aceptó entusiasmada cortarle el cabello. Ahora sus mechones amarillos son cortos, tapando la mitad de sus orejas humanas y cayendo levemente sobre su frente mientras que atrás desciende en forma de "cascada" hasta su nuca.

Realmente está complacido, siente sus orejas moverse livianas, sin tener que abrirse paso por los largos mechones de antes. Jean se acerca a él poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros mientras el reflejo de su sonrisa deja en claro lo complacido que está con lo genial de su idea.

— Te ves muy bien, Armin, incluso más adulto. Por fin demuestras tu edad —comenta Jean con una sornisa divertida.

— Gracias, chicos.

Los demás asienten y los golpeteos en la puerta llaman la atención de ellos, que se giran mientras se abre dejando ver a una castaña cobriza que parpadea al ver a Armin.

— ¡Cielos! —Exclama Sasha entrando al cuarto con una risita de emoción—. ¡Te ves muy bien!

— Gracias, Sasha —murmura Armin un tanto avergonzado.

— Wow —La chica estudia un poco más a su rubio amigo, antes de agregar—: Bueno, la Líder del escuadrón, Hanji, me pidió venir a buscarlos a todos ya que la cena está lista.

Caminan hacia el comedor donde los platillos ya están servidos, humeando frente a sus respectivos puestos. Armin entra al salón y su mirada se encuentra con la de Irvin, que parpadea un par de veces, haciendo que el chico se sonroje ante lo intenso de su escrutinio. Sigue avanzando hasta sentarse a un lado de Eren que sonríe con amplitud al verlo.

— Armin —llama con su voz alegre al verlo—. Te ves muy bien.

— Por supuesto —responde Jean tomando asiento al otro lado de Armin, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, tan audaz y complacida como la de un zorro, literalmente—. Fue mi idea.

— Pero tú no lo hiciste, así que no importa.

Eren se encoje de hombros volviendo la vista a su sopa y Jean le grita algunas cosas al otro lado de Armin. De pronto Eren frunce el ceño aspirando el aroma de la comida servida frente a él, pero capta otro aroma, que cuando pasa por sus fosas nasales se desliza por su garganta. Es delicioso, se le antoja tan apetitoso que solo puede cerrar los ojos y girarse olfateando en la dirección de aquel aroma. Para cuando Eren se da cuenta, su nariz está pegada al cuello de su mejor amigo. Armin da un respingo, siente sus sentidos ponerse en alerta, con el nerviosismo aumentando con cada olfateo que siente sobre su piel.

— ¿Q-qué es lo qu-e estás ha-haciendo? —tartamudea Armin alejándose levemente del castaño, que lo observa con sus ojos verdes cargados de curiosidad.

— No lo sé —confiesa Eren ladeando la cabeza mientras frunce el ceño—. De pronto tu aroma me parece delicioso, me abre el apetito.

Armin es el que frunce el ceño ahora, observando a su amigo estudiarlo con intensidad, como si en cualquier momento se lanzará sobre él para comérselo. Literalmente.

— Es cierto.

La voz de Jean resuena en los oídos de Armin, haciéndolo dar otro respingo mientras se gira para encararlo y éste lo observa con una curiosidad palpable, la misma de Eren. Armin traga duro cuando Jean se acerca para olisquearlo nuevamente.

— Hueles delicioso, es como si quisiera probar tu carne.

Las palabras salen de los labios de los chicos de manera mecánica, intentando describir lo que el olor que rodea a Armin provoca en ellos. Es extraño y nuevo ¿Cómo nunca antes se habían percatado de aquel aroma? Entonces ambos vuelven a acercarse al cuello del chico, aspirando y dejando salir el caliente aliento sobre la piel del chico. Armin se remueve nervioso, sus instintos de sobrevivencia se activan a un nivel que nubla su razón, pronto el miedo reemplaza a la incomodidad, acelerando su pulso. Siente su corazón martillar contra sus costillas, se ahoga con cada inhalación que intenta realizar y se tensa, listo para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Se siente una presa, vulnerable y desesperada, entre dos hambrientos depredadores.

— Ya basta, chicos. —La voz de Irvin hace que Jean y Eren se detengan, tensando sus músculos por la orden. Pero la voz del mayor es tan seca que llama la atención de todos en la mesa, que se giran a verlo. Tiene el ceño fruncido, aprieta los labios al darse cuenta del tono que ha utilizado y lo que deja casi al descubierto.

Simplemente el hombre no pudo evitarlo, las palabras que salieron de la boca de los chicos eran simplemente demasiado _insinuantes_, aunque no era la intención y lo sabe, aún así Irvin no pudo contenerse ante la incomodidad de Armin.

El chico alza sus largas orejas de conejo y busca su mirada, pero Irvin levanta su cuchara desviando los ojos antes de hacer contacto, intentando ablandar su expresión, pero su voz sigue siendo autoritaria.

— Chicos, saben que Armin aún se está acostumbrando a los efectos de la poción y como bien saben, los conejos se ponen nerviosos, se asustan con mucha facilidad —explica el hombre llevándose una cucharada a la boca—. Y no queremos que se exponga a un stress que podría provocarle un ataque.

— Lo siento, señor —se disculpa Eren con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Jean se acerca y vuelve a inspirar, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos tal como un zorro. Armin frunce el ceño y se gira, pero el castaño ceniza ya tiene su vista fija en el plato frente a él, fingiendo demencia, y comienza a comer con ganas.

Armin se siente aliviado, pero cuando busca la mirada de Irvin por segunda vez, para sonreírle en agradecimiento, el hombre tiene sus ojos celestes fijos en su plato. El menor traga con dificultad. Desde que lo dieran de alta, no ha vuelto a hablar con Irvin para nada. Ya ni siquiera lo llama para discutir sobre las nuevas estrategias. Simplemente le dice que debe descansar, sigue siendo amable, pero distante. A veces casi frío. Ni siquiera una sonrisa, solo una voz suave, como si le tuviera lástima.

Entonces Armin se remueve en su asiento comenzando a comer sin muchas ganas. No entiende el comportamiento de Irvin con él, el hombre es tan enigmático, es demasiado difícil saber qué es lo que piensa. Eso lo frustra y atrae al mismo tiempo. Tiene claros sus sentimientos hacia el mayor, pero siempre se ha mantenido a cierta distancia, con cuidado de no demostrar nada. Así que no puede ser que se haya dado cuenta… ¿no? Hay algo más y Armin lo sabe. Sigue comiendo la caliente sopa, pensando que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, ahora debe centrarse en ayudar a Hanji con su investigación, ya que al parecer Irvin lo ha relevado temporalmente de su cargo como asistente táctico.

Una vez que terminan de cenar, los soldados se disponen a levantar las cosas de la mesa. Eren se levanta tocando el hombro del su rubio amigo, sonriéndole mientras se inclina y lo huele una vez más haciendo que Armin trague con dificultad. Jean hace lo mismo, enterrando la nariz el los cabellos rubios del chico. Mientras más nervioso se pone el conejo, aumenta la intensidad de su característico aroma, haciendo que los chicos sonrían mientras de disponen a ayudar a los demás a ordenar la cocina, dejándola impecable.

Irvin reprime un gruñido que pugna por salir desde el fondo de su garganta, con el ceño levemente fruncido suelta un suspiro, por lo menos el zorro y el can se han ido.

Escucha la silla de Levi arrastrarse contra el suelo, el azabache pasa tras él, se detiene tras la silla de Armin y gira su rostro levemente. Irvin puede distinguir la curiosidad oscilando en sus grises ojos, frunce el ceño presintiendo lo que viene y Levi se inclina olfateando al chico.

— Realmente huele bien —dice con un leve tono de sorpresa filtrándose en sus palabras.

— Levi —suelta Irvin con el semblante cansado.

El azabache sonríe de lado, divertido con la situación. Se gira y deja su copa sobre la mesita para ser lavada mientras sale por la puerta. Hanji suelta una risita relajada, disfrutando del comportamiento de sus compañeros.

— Es natural —dice la castaña echándose hacia atrás en la silla, mirando con una sonrisa radiante al rubio que tiene sus largas orejas gachas y el rostro ruborizado—. Armin es el que tiene los genes de una presa, los demás son cazadores. Ten cuidado chico, pueden devorarte.

Hanji suelta una risa aún más divertida, haciendo que el menor de un respingo y se levante con rapidez para salir por la puerta. Irvin se queda ahí quieto, las palabras de la mujer resonando en su mente.

.

.

Marco gira por el pasillo alumbrando con la antorcha entre las penumbras de la noche y se detiene frente a la puerta del cuarto que comparte con Jean. El chico ha estado actuando extraño con él, a veces le responde de manera aún más mordaz que de costumbre, y otras en cambio, le habla muy calmado. Dos actitudes que lo descolocan, dejándolo confundido mientras intenta descifrar que le pasa a su mejor amigo.

Cuando entra al cuarto, ve al chico frente al closet guardando su Equipo de maniobras Tridimensional. El moreno observa el lugar que está hecho un lío. Compone una mueca cuando coloca las manos en sus caderas.

— Jean —lo llama con voz suave, preguntándose porqué el lugar está así—. Debemos ordenar aquí.

— Si...

Frunce el ceño, Jean jamás le responde así de sumiso, siempre es altanero. Lo que Marco realmente se esperaba es que le hubiera dicho algo como: _"Hazlo tú mismo"_ o _"¿Se te pegó la obsesión por el aseo del Capitán Levi?"_ Pero no. Responde con un simple y monótono "sí".

Decide no prestarle mayor atención al asunto, suelta un suspiro caminando hacia su cama y comienza a estirarla. Dobla la ropa limpia y la guarda, pero sigue extrañándole el silencio en el que está sumido Jean. Se gira y lo ve ordenar sus cosas, con esas bellas orejas rojizas gachas y moviendo su peluda cola zorruna de vez en cuando. Se le hace tan tierno... da un respingo, al parecer está comenzado a desarrollar un extraño fetiche por esas nuevas características. Marco sacude la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su confundida mente.

Comienza a guardar su propio equipo, pero cuando se detiene a un lado de Jean, éste se gira con rapidez y vuelve hacia su propia cama. Marco frunce el ceño levemente ¿ahora lo está evitando? Quiere probar sus deducciones, así que cierra la puerta del armario poniendo un semblante ausente. Vuelve hacia su cama y se gira poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del chico, que tensa sus orejas y se gira con el ceño fruncido.

Jean se queda viendo al azabache, no quiere estar enojado con él, pero su cuerpo reacciona a la defensiva, apenas puede controlar sus acciones. Lo empeora el hecho de que su amigo esté tan cerca. Traga con dificultad y vuelve su vista hacia el suelo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Jean?

El aludido vuelve a enfrentarlo, se muerde el labio mientras su orgullo le impide reclamar cualquier cosa. Si bien se decidió a esperar a que su amigo le hablara sobre su relación con Sasha, no puede controlar sus sentimientos de ansiedad, que se arremolinan en su pecho. Una cosa es decidir algo, la otra es llevarlo a cabo. Y su zorruno cuerpo lo traiciona, abandonándolo hacia sus emociones.

Lo evade, girándose para pasar junto al pecoso, caminando hacia la puerta a paso rápido, pero cuando gira el pomo y abre la puerta, una mano tras él la cierra de golpe. Jean inspira, sintiendo el aroma masculino de Marco a su espalda, el calor irradia hacia su cuerpo haciendo que trague duro y el nerviosismo comienza a crepitar hacia su garganta. El brazo de Marco sigue firme a un costado de él, siente su rostro acercarse a su oído y se estremece.

— Por favor, Jean —dice Marco con voz suave, pero firme, tragando la saliva acumulada en su boca para volver a hablar—. Dime de una vez que está pasando.

Su cola pomposa, de pelaje rojo, se agita varias veces rozando el brazo de Marco que descansa a su costado. Jean inspira lentamente, no sabe cómo decirle las cosas sin que suene como si estuviera celoso, porque es claro que no lo está. Intenta calmarse, la voz de Marco si bien es suave y controlada, se nota su temperamento. Exige una explicación, haciendo que Jean tense cada músculo de su cuerpo. El aura del moreno es firme, irradiando su resolución.

— Creo que se ven bien juntos.

Las palabras salen de la boca de Jean, suenan altas pero temblorosas, se gira ante el silencio de su pecoso amigo y ve que Marco tiene el ceño fruncido. Pero no está enojado, se ve bastante confundido, a lo que Jean se siente aún más incómodo. Marco lo escucha soltar un bufido, entonces se aventura a hablar, sabiendo que su mejor amigo no terminará de hacerlo.

— ¿Quién se ve bien con quién?

— Tú y Sasha —responde alzando sus ojos miel, con la mirada expectante.

Jean nota al moreno tensar la mandíbula, su semblante se vuelve repentinamente serio y eso solo confirma sus sospechas. Apretando su pecho de manera extraña

¿Por qué se siente así de herido?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Entonces Marco sí está con Sasha?_

Bueno, esa chica me agrada bastante, en lo personal no tendría problemas… ok, si los tendría, Jean es de Marco! y aunque a veces lo ponga con Armin o Eren, mi OTP es con Pecas

Oajlás les haya gustado este capítulo! Ven? No soy tan mala xd Levi si le corresponde al Cachorro ¬w¬

Quiero darles las gracias por su paciencia, sé que todas quieren llegar a la acción xd pero la trama es importante, el desarrollo de los personajes es necesario, además, como bien dice mi amiga de la infancia: "cuando hay una buena historia previamente, el momento de la acción en el fic se disfruta mucho más"

Esperando sus bellos reviews! Ojalas no pierdan el interés en el fic :C

P.D: en mi Facebook está una imagen de Mizy en su versión de Armin con el cabello corto, en ese dibujo me inspiré para cambiar un poco la imagen del rubio x3

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	9. Capítulo 8

**Notas del capítulo:**

Holaaaaaz! :3

Por aquí hace un calor de puta madre ¬¬ me iría a vivir a la Antártida, lo juro.

Bueno, al perecer no a muchos les gustó el capítulo pasado, así que bueno, próximamente haré un anuncio importante.

Les dejo un capítulo con un finalcito candente ¬w¬

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Marco observa al chico frente a él, esos ojos dorados resplandecen expectantes, haciendo que algo se sacuda en su interior. No sabe con exactitud porqué, pero tiene el presentimiento de que Jean oculta algo. Parpadea un par de veces concentrándose en la pregunta que le ha hecho el castaño ceniza.

— ¡¿Sasha y yo?! —El pecoso no puede contener la risa divertida que reverbera por su garganta, haciendo que el zorruno chico frunza el ceño molesto ante aquella actitud.

— ¡Vamos, Marco! — Exclama Jean mientras se gira para encararlo y sus orejas se tensan con un leve movimiento—. Te he visto con ella... cuando se escabullen...

— Jean...

— No te atrevas a negarlo —lo interrumpe con una voz que deja ver lo herido que se siente, alcanzando su mirada ofendida.

Marco no sabe con exactitud de qué viene todo eso. ¿Acaso Jean esta celoso? Y de alguna manera que lo sorprende, la idea le agrada. Siente el entusiasmo recorrer sus entrañas, pensando en lo importante que es él para Jean. Pero al mismo tiempo no quiere entusiasmarse con esa idea, es obvio que su mejor amigo pueda sentirse ofendido. Lo más probable es que Jean piense que su supuesta relación con Sasha la estaba ocultando, y con lo orgulloso que es el chico es normal que actúe así.

— Te equivocas —le responde suavizando su sonrisa y Jean agita su peluda cola en señal de nerviosismo, quizás por la cercanía que aún mantiene con el cuerpo del pecoso—. Si algo pasara con ella ya te lo habría dicho, Jean. De hecho, se trata de otra cosa, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Jean suelta un bufido realmente molesto, como si eso fuera a pasar. Él jamás divulgaría algo de su amigo, nunca. Se cruza de brazos obviando el asunto con una ceja alzada, a lo que Marco da un suspiro y cambia su peso a la otra pierna.

— Sasha está enamorada de Connie —murmura el moreno, y de pronto el castaño ceniza intenta evitar soltar una carcajada al morderse los labios—. Yo solo estaba ayudándola con el muy despistado, ella pensó que quizás yo pudiera "preparar el terreno", ya sabes, para cuando ella le confesara sus sentimientos.

— ¿En-enserio? —Vuelve a preguntar el de ojos miel no muy convencido aún.

Si bien aquellos dos están la mayoría del tiempo juntos, de todos modos se le hace extraño que se gusten, sobre todo porque la chica no parece interesada en nada más que no sea una patata. Ojalá resulte aquella extraña, pero al parecer muy compatible, unión.

Jean se relaja, dejando caer los hombros y botando el aire por la nariz de manera audible. Marco sonríe ante la confirmación de sus sospechas, aquello celos son ciertos. Se acerca al más bajo y lo abraza fuertemente, lo que toma por sorpresa a Jean, pero pronto alza sus brazos para responder al contacto que le brinda el moreno. Su pecho se aligera, no puede creer que haya sido tan infantil a causa de su orgullo herido, siente ese arrepentimiento por su actitud tan exagerada. Jean se aleja del pecoso y vuelve hacia la cama para tomar la toalla y su pijama, retomando el rumbo al baño.

— ¿Qué es lo que te hizo pensar eso? —Pregunta Marco, sentándose en el colchón para quitarse las largas botas con más facilidad.

— No lo sé. Quizás las palabras de esa señora, cuando compraste el cepillo en la feria, me dejaron una sensación de sospecha.

Marco lo recuerda, siente sus pómulos calentarse pero no sabe con exactitud la razón. Sacude la cabeza y suelta otra risita relajada para volver a su tarea y quedar descalzo. Aún así se siente feliz de que las cosas se hayan resuelto y aunque le cueste admitirlo, adora cuando Jean se pone en plan "amigo excesivamente celoso que quiere saberlo todo sobre el otro". Aunque no lo culpa. Desde que el de ojos miel pensara que Marco estaba muerto, las cosas han cambiado bastante. Ahora su mejor amigo es como su sombra, convencido de que solo así podrá protegerlo de cualquier cosa, no quiere volver a repetir esa sensación de pérdida. Nunca más. Porque los recuerdos de _ése _incidente siguen grabados a fuego en su piel, su mente y su corazón.

.

.

Irvin se encuentra en el laboratorio junto a Hanji. Revisan distintas fórmulas y componentes del último estudio que realizó la chica, los cuáles explican por qué Eren ha perdido su poder para convertirse en titán.

El rubio frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de lo simple que es aquella razón, pero aun así debió haberlo imaginado.

— Las células de la poción se adhieren con facilidad a su cuerpo neutralizando sus genes titánicos. Aunque aún no sé si sea permanente, lo cual espero que no sea así —dice la mujer con voz ahogada. Lo que menos quiere es perder a un espécimen tan fascinante como el titán de Eren.

— Entonces ya deberías comenzar con ese estudio —Irvin le devuelve los papeles y la observa intensamente—. ¿Qué pasaría si el Rey se entera de que _La esperanza de la humanidad_ es mitad perro y además no puede convertirse en titán?

— Lo sé. Debemos hacer lo posible para que esto no se divulgue fuera de los muros. Además ese hombre se está aferrando a cualquier posibilidad para hacer que Mikasa se una a su Guardia personal.

— Mike me informó que pronto volverán, así que debemos ser cuidadosos hasta que ella llegue.

Su conversación se ve interrumpida cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abre, dejando pasar a un chico bajo de cabello rubio. Está corto y le da un semblante aún más adulto, lo cual inquieta a Irvin, el atractivo de su rostro relata aún más con esas mechas cortas.

— ¡Señorita Hanjie! — La voz de Armin se suaviza cuando mira a Irvin parado a un lado de la mujer—. Buenos días, Líder de la Legión.

— Buenos días, Armin — saluda el hombre con voz seca, lo que hace que el chico trague con dificultad y sus orejas decaen levemente—. Bueno, mi tarea ha finalizado aquí. Nos vemos más tarde.

Irvin toma otros papeles y los mete dentro de una carpeta caminando rumbo a su despacho. Armin se lo queda viendo mientras sale y la castaña se da cuenta de ello, sonríe levemente, sintiendo la curiosidad trepar por su estómago.

— ¿Están peleados? —Pregunta Hanji al notar el tira y afloja de Irvin con el chico.

— No —responde el de ojos azules girándose hacia ella con un suspiro—. Bueno, eso creo —agrega encogiéndose de hombros.

Armin frunce el ceño un poco dolido por la actitud del mayor en estos últimos días, pero no lo demuestra y alza la vista para sonreírle a Hanji con el fin de desviar el tema. Se siente muy confundido y no sabe qué es lo que ha hecho mal con Irvin.

La mujer siente su incomodidad mientras se gira para tomar unos frascos con el contenido rojizo de las muestras de sangre.

— ¿Y como te has sentido? —Pregunta la mujer ordenando otras botellas con líquidos de colores—. ¿Qué tal funcionan tus sentidos?

— Mi oído es agudísimo, de verdad, pero siento como si las orejas de conejo estuvieran separadas mis orejas humanas —explica el chico frunciendo el ceño al sentirse algo raro, tratando de encontrar las palabras para describir aquello—. Mis oídos humanos siguen siendo normales, pero cuando me concentro puedo oír a través de mis orejas de conejo tienen un alto alcance.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —Exclama Hanji parándose frente al rubio con sus ojos café oscuros brillando por la emoción—. Ésa es la idea, aunque el fin del experimento era que no te salieran otras orejas, sino que se aumentaran el poder de las humanas.

Hanji toca las largas orejas de Armin, suaves y del cartílago un poco más duro que el de los demás. Las revisa observando su cola que sobresale por un agujero del pantalón adaptado para ella. El menor sigue contándole algunos detalles de sus nuevos sentidos animales: se ha dado cuenta de que la curiosidad ha aumentado en él como nunca antes. También que prefiere las alturas, como el balcón que hay en la otra torre y la mujer toma nota de cada detalle que le cuenta.

— Bueno, te explicaré —comienza a hablar Hanji, tomando una carpeta y extendiendo las hojas sobre la mesa. El chico puede ver una serie de bosquejos que señalan ciertas partes de células y otras cosas que reconoce de los libros.

— ¿Esos son virus?

— Sí. Como bien sabes, los virus no pueden reproducirse a través de la división como las bacterias. Por ello introducen su material genético en ellas, que luego éstas se dividen y luego vuelven a subdividirse, y es entonces que nacen los virus.

Armin vuelve su vista a las hojas frente a él, que señalan las palabras dichas por la mujer, solo que con dibujos y algunas anotaciones a los costados. Recuerda haber leído sobre eso en uno de sus libros de biología.

— Así que decidí tomar células de estos animales, para transformarlas en virus y que así pudieran "infectar" la sangre y el resto de las células, pesa es la forma en que se propaga —sigue explicando Hanji, guía su mano hacia una de las páginas que señala las características de los genes de titán en la sangre de Eren—. Pero necesitaba que sus efectos fueran permanentes, además de rápidos. Así que al descubrir la capacidad en los genes titánicos que están en la sangre de Jaeger, para poder adaptarse de forma inmediata al cuerpo de un humano, decidí tomar parte de estos y mezclarlos con "los virus animales", pero para mantener esos genes a salvo la única forma era mezclándolos en líquido.

— Y con ello ambos compuestos se mezclaron —concluye el menor alzando sus azules ojos hacia Hanji—. ¿Eso quiere decir que nos podremos convertir en titanes, cierto?

La castaña niega con la cabeza, tomando otra serie de papeles que le extiende al chico. Armin los revisa leyendo de manera rápida y relajando el rostro antes de hablar.

— Así que el virus inhibe el poder de transformación ¿no?

— Esa era mi intención, no quería convertirlos en titanes, sino solo tomar la capacidad de esos genes para mezclarse con en el cuerpo humano. Es imposible una transformación, lo he corroborado con esos exámenes que le realicé a Eren cuando volvimos de la misión—. Hanji se acomoda los lentes mientras se inclina sobre la mesa para mirar los dibujos sobre las hojas.

— En resumidas cuentas esto es un virus, que sólo se puede transmitir a través de un líquido especial —dice el blondo tensando sus largas orejas blancas mientras sonríe al entender el experimento de Hanji.

Ella asiente, tan complacida como el propio Armin por lo rápida de su mente. La chica adora trabajar con el rubio, siempre tiene una visión abierta, además que a veces le da la sensación de que ese chico puede leerle la mente. Y tanta compresión simplemente la vuelve aún más ansiosa por seguir hablando y descubriendo cosas.

— ¿Pero por qué nos salieron las orejas y las colas? —Pregunta Armin alzando la vista con la curiosidad comenzando a carcomerlo—. Por lo que sé, los demás han desarrollado colmillos y otras características que involucran cambios físicos.

— Bueno —comienza a hablar Hanji soltando un suspiro y recostándose en la silla nuevamente—, como en todo experimento hay efectos secundarios. En el caso de ustedes fue porque, como ya sabemos, el gen de titán provoca que las células externas de la piel comiencen a dividirse de una manera acelerada, produciendo los miembros del cuerpo titánico. Pero como ese poder en específico está casi inhibido, solo pudo manifestar ciertas características propias de los animales al mezclarse con el virus, estos miembros que comenzaron a crecer lo hicieron de manera interna, siendo parte de sus cuerpos.

— Ya veo —dice Armin cambiando la hoja por otra que está atrás—. ¿Y la fiebre a qué se debió?

Hanji observa al chico, realmente parece interesado en el tema, además no se le escapa ningún detalle. Y la mujer adora contar sus descubrimientos y compartir los conocimientos que hace en el trabajo que tanto tiempo y esfuerzo le lleva. Pero que adora, está en su excéntrica naturaleza querer saber más del mundo que le rodea.

— Eso se debe a que la división de las células es tan rápida que producen fricción, calentando el cuerpo que comienza a extenderse. Pero como los cambios se producían dentro, su temperatura corporal es la que crecía.

El blondo asiente, las cosas se aclaran en su mente mientras Hanji se levanta tomando otra carpeta. Más delgada y de tapa amarilla, como para llamar la atención. Vuelve al escritorio revisando los archivos de este, toma unas páginas y se las extiende al menor, que dejando las otras sobre el escritorio, lee las nuevas. Hanji ordena la serie de papeles para devolverlos a sus respectivos archivadores, esperando que Armin termine de leer las palabras trazadas con tinta. Pronto el chico suelta un suspiro bajando las hojas y mirando a la mujer.

— Esto quiere decir que los efectos se diluirán con el tiempo, pero no sabe con exactitud cuánto será.

Los documentos que le entregó al de ojos azules, hablan de la prueba que realizaría si conseguía el permiso de Irvin. Hanji tenía la intención de que el efecto no fuera permanente, así que preparó una dosis baja y poco agresiva, que fue la que llevó hacia el despacho del Líder de la Legión y luego olvidó en la cocina.

La castaña suelta un suspiro y alza su vista hacia el menor.

— Hay muchas cosas que no esperaba que sucedieran. Y por más que he tratado de averiguarlo, no sé cuánto se demoren en desaparecer los efectos. Pueden ser semanas o incluso años. Aunque estoy trabajando en un neutralizante, pero no sé cómo reaccione la posición ante eso. Puede que sea agresiva y no puedo arriesgarme a perderlos. Así que esperaremos a que los efectos se diluyan. Y necesito tu ayuda, tengo que hacer que Irvin lo comprenda y al único que escucha con verdadero interés es a ti.

Armin traga con fuerza, se siente repentinamente nervioso. Haciendo una mueca le entrega los papeles a la mujer y comienza a negar con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que Hanji le pide.

— No creo que sea lo indicado.

— Sé que están distanciados, pero Armin, eres el único capaz de persuadirlo —dice la mujer con la mirada suplicante, haciendo que el rubio se muerda el labio ante las dudas que asaltan su cabeza—. Podrías tomarlo como una oportunidad para que se reconcilien.

Armin frunce el ceño, eso lo ha tomado desprevenido. Pero tiene que admitir que de alguna manera esas palabras lo entusiasman. Su curiosidad por saber que le pasa al mayor crece en su mente y la necesidad de volver a pasar tiempo con él le seca la garganta por la ansiedad.

Sin darse cuenta, ya está asintiendo mientras la mujer suelta un chillido lanzándose sobre el escritorio para abrazar efusivamente a Armin como agradecimiento.

.

.

Después de terminar de revisar una serie de documentos a pedido de Irvin, Levi se reclina en su silla soltando el pañuelo de su cuello. El sueño hace mella en su mente y bosteza mientras se estira, pasando los brazos sobre el escritorio y moviendo los dedos. Sus músculos se tensan para luego aflojarse de una manera deliciosa, siente la elasticidad de éstos al reacomodarse y tiene unas fuertes ganas de acurrucarse sobre algo suave, tibio, para poder dormir.

De pronto la puerta se abre y el hombre recupera la rectitud de su postura mientras unos ojos verdes se posan en él.

— Capitán —murmura el chico cerrando a puerta tras él y llevando una taza entre sus manos.

— Buenas noches, Eren.

El aroma tibio de la leche llega de lleno contra su nariz, haciendo que quiera ronronear. A Levi se le hace agua la boca, mirando fijamente la taza que pronto queda frente a él.

— Estos días están muy fríos —comenta Eren con una media sonrisa—, sé que odia eso, así que le pedí a Christa que le preparara un poco de leche tibia, yo no soy muy bueno con eso.

Levi lo mira intensamente y asiente mientras guía su mano hacia la taza, llevándosela a la boca. En cuanto el dulce líquido se desliza sobre su lengua, cierra los ojos ante el placer de ése sabor. Antes prefería el té negro por sobre cualquier cosa, pero últimamente la leche se ha vuelto su favorita. De solo olerla sus instintos se disparan, reproduciendo el sabor en la punta de su áspera lengua. Además la atención por parte de Eren le encanta, esa preocupación por el más mínimo detalle, el esfuerzo por complacerlo simplemente lo conmueve. Porque nadie nunca antes se ha comportado así con él sin ser motivado por la conveniencia o el miedo, y la única persona a quién le había permitido ese tipo de libertad con él ya no está. Por ello se esforzó tanto por negarse al chico, pero ya no puede, lo que siente es mucho más poderoso que sus miedos enterrados.

El silencio inunda la habitación, Levi le da el último sorbo a la tibia bebida para dejar la taza sobre el escritorio. Eren sigue de pie a su lado, atento a cualquier acción por parte del azabache, con sus orejas de color café tensas y alzadas para captar cualquier sonido. Tiene la misma postura que un can.

Levi se gira levemente hacia él, apoyando su mejilla contra su palma y observándolo. El chico agita la cola un par de veces, un poco nervioso por la mirada escrutadora de esos ojos grises, pero no dice nada y se queda quieto intentando ser paciente. Aún resuenan las palabras del felino en sus oídos: _solo será una oportunidad_. Así que debe ser obediente y comportarse.

El azabache alza su fina mano, con las uñas largas a causa del rápido crecimiento ya que sus manos no están adaptadas para que sus garras sean retráctiles, éstas crecen con demasiada rapidez, teniendo que limarlas una vez al día. Levi guía esa mano hacia el chico, mueve los dedos y Eren frunce el ceño ante el llamado, para luego inclinar la cabeza.

Acaricia sus cabellos castaños, sedosos y brillantes a la luz de las velas, lo toca con cuidado, para luego recorrer su mejilla, pasando el pulgar sobre sus labios. Se relame los propios imaginando la humedad de los de Eren. Baja la mano con rapidez, tomando la playera del chico y dándole un tirón para que se acerque a él. Sus ojos verdes se abren en gran magnitud ante la acción de Levi, que captura sus labios de improviso, el sabor dulzón de la leche se cuela hasta su lengua y traga la saliva mientras ese ávido músculo se adentra en la humedad de su boca.

Eren frunce el ceño soltando un gruñido leve, esa lengua rasposa se mueve insinuante, seductora y húmeda. Apoya una mano en el escritorio y la otra en el respaldo de la silla donde está sentado hombre que le roba el aire con cada succión de su boca. El menor apenas puede hilar más de dos pensamientos, dejándose llevar por la experta boca de Levi, que muerde su labio inferior con poca delicadeza. El sentimiento de necesidad se apodera del castaño, lo quiere tanto que podría morir en ese mismo momento de pura felicidad.

Sólo en sus más profundos anhelos imaginó que el Capitán le correspondiera, y ahora que realmente está pasando apenas puede creerlo. El calor se aloja en su pecho, su cola se agita con rapidez y Levi se da cuenta de sus gestos. Se resiste a una sonrisa divertida mientras alza la otra mano para aferrar al chico y girarlo contra el escritorio, se levanta quedando frente a esos bellos y grandes ojos verdes que lo observan brillantes de emoción contenida.

Eren muerde el labio ansioso, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, por esos instintos lascivos que poco a poco de desatan dentro de él. Traga con fuerza, Levi lo insta a sentarse sobre la madera limpia, como al él le gusta, y sus pies cuelgan a pocos centímetros del suelo. Levi se relame los labios dejando a la vista sus colmillos finos como un par de agujas. Sube una rodilla al costado del castaño, con la otra se sostiene en el suelo mientras desliza su mano por ese vientre duro y le da una lamida al mentón. Eren siente que su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, la elasticidad de Levi es notoria: con la espalda arqueada y las caderas pegadas a las suyas, además de la pierna flexionada a su costado.

— Dime Eren —comienza a decir el hombre con voz lasciva, observando al chico entre la penumbra de las velas—, ¿alguna vez te han tocado así?

Dicho aquello, la palma de Levi presiona contra sus pantalones. Eren da un respingo cuando una deliciosa corriente se esparce por su abdomen, haciendo que se ponga duro con facilidad. El tacto sigue, incitando al endurecido miembro bajo la apretada prenda.

— N-no… —responde Eren con un jadeo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y perdiéndose la sonrisa satisfecha del Capitán ante su respuesta.

— Entonces yo te haré sentir lo que es el placer, cachorro.

Eren abre los ojos cuando esa boca se apodera de nuevo de la suya. El beso es intenso, Levi siente esas emociones desbordar su cuerpo, si bien ha sentido deseo muchas veces antes, jamás de esta manera. Es como si su cuerpo estuviera fuera de control. Todo es calor, la necesidad de sentir el cuerpo del contrario contra el suyo, el querer ser acariciado y mimado. Eso es nuevo, cosas como esas jamás le han sido relevantes y solo se las ha reservado para la intimidad, la cual no ha tenido hace ya bastante tiempo. Sube la otra pierna dejando sus caderas sobre las de Eren, que al sentir la fricción de ambos bultos, se aleja para gruñir, eso excita a Levi, que comienza a mover sus caderas con rapidez.

— Aaah —suspira Levi aferrándose a la nuca del chico, sin dejar el vaivén contra su pelvis.

El menor no sabe con exactitud qué hacer, no puede concentrase, el placer comienza a avanzar desde su bajo vientre hasta cada extremidad de su cuerpo. El frote es rítmico, rápido, demasiado delicioso. Su miembro se endurece más, y el dolor aumenta, el pantalón está demasiado apretado. Necesita más. Pero la tortura es dulce, porque la ansiedad crece haciendo que cada frote sea más necesitado.

Levi no quiere ir demasiado rápido, pero hay algo en Eren que desata el deseo en su interior, socavando sus pensamientos lúcidos y arrojándolo al vacío. El aroma masculino, el rápido latido de su corazón, el calor que irradia su piel trigueña. Todo en Eren lo incita más, lo seduce con el sentimiento que crece dentro de su pecho.

— Levi… Levi… ¡Umn!

Eren tiene los ojos cerrados dejándose arrastra por el calor de ese delicioso vaivén de caderas contra su miembro enardecido.

Esa voz ronca, susurrando su nombre le encanta, el menor siempre le habla con honoríficos, y sin querer admitirlo, el felino siempre quiso escuchar cómo se oiría su nombre murmurado de esa boca, con esa voz. Y es mejor que en su imaginación.

Tan lascivo…

De pronto el menor se arquea, alzando la pelvis contra las caderas de Levi entre temblores y gemidos. El azabache lo mira mientras acaba, fascinado con la expresión de desesperación y placer que refleja el rostro de Eren. Levi continúa frotándose para arrancar hasta el último espasmo de ese joven cuerpo y las orejas del chico tiemblan tensas, para luego dejarse caer. Eren jadea con los ojos llorosos, aferrando las manos a esos muslos esbeltos y duros. Alza la vista y Levi sonríe bastante divertido.

— Eso fue rápido, cachorro —dice con voz calmada, pero dejando ver la gracia que le hace ese hecho.

— ¡Eso es porque soy joven! —Exclama Eren con el sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas y frunciendo el ceño claramente ofendido por el comentario.

— Entonces tendrás que esforzarte la próxima vez —murmura Levi contra su oído, deslizando la lengua áspera por el lóbulo y el castaño se estremece ante la humedad, además de las palabras dichas.

Se entusiasma sin quererlo, saber que habrá una próxima vez y que Levi parece tranquilo ante su inexperiencia lo relajan levemente. Inclina el rostro besando los húmedos labios del contrario, saboreando el toque dulzón aún persistente. Su lengua mucho más suave de lo normal se cuela con lentitud, intentando explorar la contraria, descubriendo y disfrutando. Atreviéndose a sentirlo. Levi lo deja guiar el beso, ajustándose a su ritmo lento, bastante dubitativo. Eren inspira capturando el aroma del mayor, que se vuelve aún más perceptible. La mezcla de loción de afeitar y el de su propia piel se vuelve incitante. Con ambas manos toma el rostro de Levi y lo apega más al suyo, profundizando el beso.

El ambiente se caldea con rapidez, pero no de deseo, es el despertar de sus sentimientos. Tan abrumador como nunca antes se imaginaron. Levi lo siente en el aire, esa atracción que lo desmorona entre los fuertes brazos del menor, abandonándose al beso profundo. Sus lenguas se frotan, se reconocen y se sienten. Traga con dificultad, intentando tomar aire. Eren aprende rápido y pronto el mayor ya no puede con la demanda de esa boca avasalladora.

— Será mejor que vayas a descansar —dice el hombre inspirando profundamente, intentando disimular lo agitado que está.

— Tiene razón, lo siento.

De nuevo este tono de absoluto respeto y devoción. Entonces Levi se da cuenta de que le encanta ese contraste y que cuando están en la intimidad Eren le hable por su nombre, dejándose llevar por el momento. El mayor se baja del escritorio, acomodándose el pañuelo de su cuello mientras Eren intenta caminar con normalidad, incómodo con la humedad de su pantalón. A Levi le hacen verdadera gracia varias cosas del chico y es algo nuevo para él, algo refrescante. El castaño toma la taza vacía y camina hacia la puerta seguido por el felino. Una vez afuera ambos toman rumbos diferentes.

— Asegúrate de lavarte con agua tibia, no te vaya a dar algún resfriado, Eren.

— Lo haré —responde con voz suave—. Buenas noches Capitán.

Eren sonríe al girarse rumbo al calabozo. Porque a su manera Levi se preocupa por él y sabe que un "descansa y cuídate" está camuflado en esa orden.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Por fin las cosas comenzarán a ir bien entre Levi y Eren?_

Bueno, bueno.

Creo que no hay nada importante que decir, así que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Yo al menos disfruté mucho escribir sobre este Eren inexperto y un Levi sensual y felino

Quizás esta vez se motiven a dejar un lindo review~

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	10. Capítulo 9

**Notas del capítulo:**

Espero que hayan tenido una noche de Halloween llena de dulces

Ahora, antes de ir al capítulo, haré algunas aclaraciones específicas, pero no tengo la intención de ofender a nadie ni de sonar a dictadora abusiva xD

1° Este fic es mío, así que lo siento, pero no aceleraré ningún suceso, las cosas tienen su curso. Si les aburre o creen que es relleno, no las culpo, cada uno tiene sus gustos, preferencias y ritmos. Así que no hay problema si quieren dejar de leer.

2° Las parejas son: Eren (seme) x Levi (uke) - Irvin (seme) x Armin (uke) - Marco (seme) x Jean (uke)

3° Habrá lemon explícito, sí, pero no hasta el capítulo 12 (lamento el spoiler) por ahora solo habrán escenas breves y previas.

4° Este fic es multipairing, pero no puedo tomar las tres parejas al mismo tiempo. Por ello les voy dando su espacio y evolución. Si quieren saber en específico, los primeros en cerrar su amorío son Eren y Levi, luego Irvin y Armin, y por último Marco y Jean.

Creo que son especificaciones bastante exactas, así que es decisión de cada uno si quiere seguir leyendo. Están en todo su derecho de abandonar el fic, no me molesta ni nada. Al menos le dieron una oportunidad

A mi parecer no hay relleno, quise desarrollar sus sentimientos para que el fic tuviera más consistencia. Además, la evolución en su relación es lo que encanta, ¿no?

Ahora si a leer! xd

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Hanji toma las muestras de sangre de cada uno de los chicos que bebieron las pócimas. Las guarda en los tubitos correspondientes y los ordena para hacer el próximo chequeo. La científica toma los papeles con los resultados de los análisis de la vez pasada y abre la carpeta de cada uno para echarle un vistazo antes de entregárselas con una sonrisa, se nota que su "accidente" está siendo bien aprovechado por la mujer. Aunque Hanji tenga que usar parches sobre los rasguños que le ha propinado Levi con sus nuevas garras, sí, definitivamente todo ese dolorcito vale la pena.

— A ver… —suelta la castaña llamando la atención de los presentes—, según mis análisis, los genes se han adaptado con normalidad a su sistema, lo cual significa que sus sentidos se han agudizado notablemente y de manera satisfactoria.

— Pero... —La voz fría de Levi resuena por el cuarto, conoce demasiado bien el tono de voz de su amiga.

— Pero con estos sentidos también han adquirido comportamientos y cambios específicos de cada especie, lo que afectará en su comportamiento habitual —explica Hanji con una leve sonrisa para agregar—: De todos modos, contigo Levi, no será la gran cosa, recordemos que eres un obsesivo por la limpieza así como los felinos —Menciona la chica soltando una risita.

— Señorita Hanji —habla Armin con voz temblorosa—. Últimamente me siento más nervioso de lo normal, no sé, todo me pone los pelos de puntas y es tan estresante.

— Ésa es una de las características a las que me refiero, te recetaré un ansiolítico que te mantendrá más tranquilo ¿sí?

— Gracias.

Eren, Jean, Armin y Levi se levantan con los archiveros de sus exámenes entre las manos y se dirigen a la puerta. Hanji los sigue mientras salen uno a uno, observa sus orejas y colas y se pregunta qué otra "cualidad" han adquirido. Así que se le ocurre hacer un chequeo de su anatomía para la próxima vez, aunque descartará a cierto felino de mal carácter que se negará a que revise su cuerpo.

— Ya lo saben, cualquier duda que tengan me consultan —ofrece la mujer desde la puerta—. He estado estudiando sus especies y estoy segura que puedo aclararles cualquier cosa.

Los menores agradecen mientras caminan por el pasillo, aunque Levi no la toma en cuenta y sigue caminando.

Pero eso no era todo lo que quería preguntar Armin. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Simplemente se la hace difícil tocar _ese_ tema, mucho más con alguien mayor, y aunque ha pensado en Eren para ello, presiente que el castaño se burlará más que ayudarlo.

Armin suelta un suspiro mientras camina de vuelta a su cuarto, el cual comparte con Mikasa que aún no ha vuelto al castillo. El chico camina hacia la cama y se tira sobre ésta clavando su mirada azul en el techo.

Recuerda que debe llevarle unos archivos a Irvin, como favor a Hanji, para explicarle que no hay forma de hacer que la poción desaparezca y que deberán esperar a que los efectos se vayan con el paso del tiempo.

Siente el retorcijón en su estómago, pensar en el mayor siempre lo inquieta y últimamente más de la cuenta, ya que el hombre ha estado alejado de él. De pronto sus orejas se tensan, sintiendo el espasmo desde su bajo vientre, recorriendo como una corriente eléctrica toda su anatomía y calentando todo a su paso de una manera abrumadora.

Armin se muerde el labio. Los calentones le están dando con más frecuencia y son cada vez más potentes. No puede controlarse. Es tan poderoso que lo aturde. Se levanta poniéndole pestillo a la puerta, se desabrocha el pantalón de tela blanca para bajárselos hasta la rodilla antes de sentarse en el borde del colchón. Su miembro ya está inhiesto, bastante húmedo. Envuelve sus dedos alrededor del trozo de carne y comienza con el vaivén, rápido, brusco. Necesita encontrar el consuelo a tanto calor, tanto deseo. Sabe que se debe a esa estúpida poción ¿Por qué a él debía tocarle el animal que está el celo todo el año?

— Umn —se queja apretando los labios, alzando su rostro hacia el techo cuando el placer comienza a aumentar con cada caricia.

Su mano caliente se desliza con facilidad por la humedad, y a pesar de que sus movimientos siguen por un largo rato, no puede encontrar el tan anhelado alivio. Armin se arrodilla a un lado de la cama, apoyando su torso sobre el colchón y llevándose la mano a la boca chupa dos dedos, embadurnándolos con saliva para luego guiarlos hacia su entrada. Su respiración se agita expectante y sin dejar de tocar su miembro mete los dígitos.

— ¡Ah!

El blondo cierra los ojos moviendo la mano de adentro hacia afuera, pronto se acostumbra, no es la primera vez que lo hace, y tampoco es la primera vez que piensa en _él_.

— Ahhh, Irvin —murmura el chico lamiéndose los labios.

Si tan solo el mayor supiera el deseo que corre por sus venas, cuanto lo quiere. Desea ser suyo de todas las formas posibles, solo quiere que Irvin le corresponda, y sintiendo el calor de ese sentimiento, Armin se corre entre sus dedos. El líquido se escurre mientras él intenta regular su respiración.

Abrumado y entristecido, se levanta algo mareado, para caminar al baño del cuarto y poder lavarse.

.

.

Armin camina de un lado a otro, se siente muy nervioso y no es para menos. Hace media hora que está en la cocina paseándose mientras se muerde el pulgar, de seguro hará un hoyo con sus pies. La mayoría ya se ha levantado para desayunar, pero la persona que espera, y por la que se levantó media hora más temprano de lo habitual, no asoma ni la nariz.

— ¿Y ahora qué haremos? — murmura Armin con un gemido.

.

.

El castaño de ojos verdes cierra la puerta despacio, Levi aún duerme y no quiere importunarlo puesto que estuvo firmando papeles hasta las 4 de la madrugada. Algunas noches él duerme con el Capitán, y cada mañana despierta con el aroma de su piel impregnado por todo el cuerpo. Con una sonrisa, Eren se estira mientras camina hacia la cocina, su estómago ruge y se relame los labios agitando la cola. Saluda a sus compañeros en el camino y cuando llega se va directo a la alacena para prepararse una rica taza de avena. Se gira para sentarse frente a la mesa cuando Armin se sienta frente a él, con esas orejas largas y tensas, totalmente alertas.

— Eren —murmura el blondo con voz temblorosa, sus ojos brillan de expectación haciendo que Eren tense sus orejas para oírlo—. Necesitamos hablar con urgencia.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

— ¿Martes? —Responde el castaño encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y qué con eso?

— Hoy llega Mikasa.

Eren escupe su avena, estaba tan deliciosa, y no puede parar de toser. La espesa sustancia cae por su mentón provocando que Armin arrugue la nariz.

Maldita sea, lo había olvidado.

Si Mikasa llega y los encuentra así: a uno medio perro y al otro medio conejo, más de una cabeza será rebanada. Literalmente. La azabache tiene ese instinto _protector asesino complejo de mamá osa rabiosa_ con ambos chicos, y con su regreso están metidos en un puto lío de gran dimensión. Ellos y toda la Legión.

— ¿Cómo le explicaremos esto?

— ¿Y cómo mierda le diré que estoy con Levi? Ella lo odia… —dice Eren dejando caer sus orejas perrunas ante el pensamiento.

— Estamos en un gran problema, Eren —responde Armin masajeándose el puente de la nariz con parsimonia—. Ya sé —el de ojos azules sonríe levemente mientras se inclina hacia su amigo—, debemos hacer lo posible para que Mikasa y el Capitán no se topen y por tapar esto —dice el blondo apuntando sus orejas.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre?

.

.

Mikasa desmonta con rapidez, sintiendo la ansiedad carcomer sus huesos. Sasha toma las riendas para llevar al animal a las caballerizas mientras la azabache corre hacia la entrada del cuartel. Su mirada gris oscura busca desesperada a un par de chicos. De pronto lo ve: un moreno alto de ojos verdes grandes y bellos, fornido... ¿con un sombrero? ¿Y capa?

— ¿Eren?

— ¡Mikasa!

La chica corre y lo abraza, el calor del chico la envuelve tranquilizándola. Le costó mucho resistirse a volver, pero Eren confía en ella, y jamás podría defraudarlo, solo por eso se quedó junto a Mike en el castillo. Con la preocupación apretando su pecho, como si le estuvieran quitando parte de su propia vida.

Lo extraña tanto, odia tener que ir a visitar al Rey y tener que separarse de su hermano. Cuando ella se aleja, observa ese atuendo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta la chica con su voz maternal.

— ¡Claro! —Exclama Eren con el nerviosismo subiendo por su cuerpo—. ¿No has notado el frío que hace aquí? Es horrible... —Pero antes de que Mikasa suelte alguna palabra, alguien tras el castaño capta su atención.

— ¡Armin! —La chica abraza al blondo que acaba de aparecer mientras sonríe, luego se aleja y frunce el ceño al ver que viste igual que Eren—. ¿Tú también?

— Este lugar es muy frío ¿no? —Responde el más bajo con una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando parecer normal—. Pero eso no es lo importante, supongo que vienes cansada y hambrienta, así que vamos a comer.

Ambos chicos toman a Mikasa de sus brazos y prácticamente la arrastran hacia la cocina, donde le pidieron con anterioridad a Christa que los ayudara a preparar un plato de comida para la azabache. La chica se deja llevar sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto de sus atuendos, al fin y al cabo los extraña demasiado como para detenerse con cosas tan triviales.

Se sienta a la mesa y devora el platillo servido frente a ella.

.

.

Eren sale de la cocina soltando un suspiro, su cola duele al estar escondida contra su espalda, así que al cerrar la puerta tras de sí deja libre su nueva extremidad. Agita su cola de un lado a otro, como si ésta se estirara ante el entumecimiento, entonces capta una aroma que lo pone alerta y cuando abre los ojos ve a su gatuno novio caminar directo hacia la cocina.

El chico sabe que en cuanto Levi cruce esa puerta se topará con Mikasa... y eso es lo último que quiere. Porque recuerda la noche anterior, cuando conversando después de una reconfortante sesión de sexo, Levi le preguntó sobre su pasado. Tocando el tema de Mikasa, Eren le confesó que lo asusta un poco lo que ella pueda pensar ella sobre la relación que tienen. Levi solo soltó un bufido ante eso y le dijo que en cuanto viera a su hermana le diría que ellos son novios y que no intervenga. Punto.

— ¡Capitán! —Exclama el castaño acercándose al más bajo, tragando con fuerza al recordar lo obstinado que puede ser Levi—. ¿Sabe? Le tengo una sorpresa.

Eren se gira y Levi frunce el ceño al no entender de qué se trata, pero lo sigue. El menor se muerde el labio con nerviosismo mientras camina sin un rumbo fijo. A pesar de que su amante lo ha seguido, con sinceridad no sabe si eso es bueno o malo, ya que lo de la sorpresa se le acaba de ocurrir y no tiene ni puta idea de lo que improvisará sin que el azabache lo asesine por idiota.

El castaño sale al patio central que está en medio del cuartel, repleto de plantas y un solitario árbol frondoso y alto que está en una esquina. De pronto Eren se da cuenta de que hay unas cuantas flores debido a la humedad de la lluvia, a pesar de que el invierno ya se está instalando, y su nariz se inunda con el aroma de una en particular. No es dulce, de hecho tiene un tinte ácido y extrañamente exquisito. Por impulso el menor se detiene frente a la bella flor de color blanco, alzando las orejas con atención... no, de hecho es de un tono grisáceo ¿Acaso flores así existen? Eren se agacha y la arranca, se gira hacia Levi y una sonrisa se dibuja en su trigueño rostro.

— Es para ti.

Levi abre tanto los ojos que siente que se le saldrán en cualquier momento. Las palabras que acaban de salir de la boca de Eren lo han dejado estupefacto. El mayor observa la flor frente a él y siente el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus orejas se inclinan hacia atrás sintiendo la irritación de aquel gesto.

— No soy una maldita chica —gruñe Levi apretando los dientes mientras su cola se agita como un látigo.

— Lo sé —responde Eren sin más, aun sosteniendo la flor frente al felino—. Es solo que tiene el color de tus ojos.

¡¿Por qué mierda ese mocoso tiene que ser tan lindo?! Lo hace sentir estúpido, mimado y fuera de lugar.

.

.

Mikasa no deja de mirar la puerta por la que salió Eren hace un largo rato. Armin se remueve en la silla nervioso, intentando entablar algún tema de conversación que sea interesante para la azabache y así impedir que salga en busca de Eren. Pero la chica no se muestra interesada en nada más que no sea saber dónde está su hermano adoptivo.

— ¡Mikasa! —Saluda Hanji al entrar en la cocina—. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

— Agotador —responde la chica y se encoje de hombros volviendo la vista a su plato ya vacío.

— Me imagino, ese panzón no se rinde ¿eh? —dice Hanji caminando hacia Armin. La mujer frunce el ceño al verlo, con ese gorro y la capa no puede distinguirlo—. ¿Para que...?

Hanji quita la capucha sin previo aviso y el blondo estaba tan ensimismado en captar la atención de la azabache que no alcanzó a detener la acción de la mujer. Mikasa ve unas orejas largas de color blanco alzarse sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo, pestañea varias veces notando además su cabello corto. Sin mencionar que la chica tiene un tic en la ceja en señal de irritación, a Armin le cae una gota de sudor por la cien mientras ella se levanta de golpe. Mikasa camina hacia él rodeando la mesa y hace que se levante también. Hanji observa a la azabache quitarle la capa al chico dejando expuesta su colita felposa. Armin se lleva las manos al rostro listo para la furia de su mejor amiga

— ¿Qué carajos te hicieron? —Pregunta apretando la mandíbula con fuerza—. Y no me digas que Eren también está así.

Sí, definitivamente ella haría explotar el cuartel.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Cuántas cabezas rodaran por el suelo del cuartel?_

Cielos, Mikasa dejará la grande cuando vea a su Erencito con orejas y de novio con Levi. Pero… ¿que hará Levi de vuelta? El mocoso es suyo y no dejará que nadie intervenga.

Hagan sus apuestas! xDD

Ahora…

Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen leyendo mi fic C: su apoyo es infinito y las amo por eso pensé en dejar de publicar la historia, pero son mas las personas que me dan su amor que las que me dan su odio (?)

Miles de gatitos para ustedes :3

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	11. Capítulo 10

**Notas del capítulo:**

Definitivamente ustedes son las mejores

Me han devuelto las ganas de seguir avanzando con este fic! Prometo no volver a dudar y terminarlo C:

Las amodoro *3*

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Mikasa corre por el largo pasillo en busca de su hermano, mira hacia todos lados sintiendo lo agitada de su respiración, y de pronto escucha unas voces desde su costado. No las distingue con claridad debido a la distancia, pero no pierde tiempo y corre hacia allí. Al llegar se topa con el jardín principal y con dos hombres ahí de pie, distingue a Eren parado frente al Capitán con una flor en su mano, pero eso no es lo que le importa, sus ojos se clavan en esas orejas perrunas que sobresalen entre esos cabellos castaños y cuando sigue bajando su mirada nota una cola peluda y frondosa que se esconde entre sus piernas. Su pecho se infla cuando toma aire con la intención de llamar a su hermano.

Pero cuando ve a Levi avanzar hacia el chico su grito queda atorado en su garganta mientras él desliza su mano por la nuca del menor y lo jala hacia sí. Levi resbala su lengua por la mejilla del castaño y a Mikasa le parece oír una especie de jadeo. Entonces nota las orejas gatunas del mayor, que se alzan con un espasmo.

La chica siente la ira subírsele por el pecho hasta la cabeza, y con las manos en puños sale de las sombras directo hacia la pareja que se gira a verla cuando oyen sus pasos.

— ¡Aléjate de él! —Exclama Mikasa con la voz cargada de furia—. ¡Abusivo! ¡Deja a mi hermano!

— ¡Espera, Mikasa! —Eren la detiene tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

— ¡Te mataré! —Amenaza la azabache agitándose entre los brazos de su hermano adoptivo.

— Quiero ver como lo intentas, niña —responde Levi con las orejas hacia atrás y agitando la cola con irritación, pero su semblante sigue siendo monótono y aburrido, al igual que su tono de voz que detona claro aburrimiento.

Mikasa se agita un poco más pero Eren sigue apresándola. El menor se ha hecho más fuerte desde la última vez que se vieron y ella lo nota. La chica intenta calmarse y centra su atención en el cambio de su hermano, deteniendo sus movimientos y girándose para ver las orejas peludas. Cuando Eren se da cuenta de que su hermana está más calmada, la suelta con lentitud.

Mikasa se gira a su alrededor y lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo que él trague con dificultad. De pronto ella frunce el ceño al ver su cola, la toma y le da un apretón curioso, provocando que Eren dé un respingo y su rostro hierva de vergüenza.

Levi nota la reacción del menor y parpadea varias veces sintiendo que el enojo se apodera de él, avanza y quita la mano de Mikasa sin ser brusco pero tampoco amable. Cuando sus miradas se topan la tensión aumenta en el aire volviéndolo espeso.

A pesar de que el felino quiere decirle que lo deje en paz, no lo dirá y Eren lo sabe, y descifrando la mirada amenazante que el mayor le da a Mikasa, mete su cola entre las piernas y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

— Mikasa… ¡Levi es mi novio!

— ¿Tu... qué? —Pregunta la chica estupefacta, haciendo que Eren abra un ojo, los que había cerrado cuando confesó aquello, con el calor alojado en sus pómulos.

— ¿Ahora eres sorda? —Dice Levi con voz calmada, pero con el sarcasmo escurriendo por cada palabra.

— Ahora si te mato...

La chica hace un nuevo intento por tirársele encima a Levi. Eren la toma subiéndola sobre su hombro, más por protegerla a ella que por la seguridad del felino, puesto que podría descuartizarla en un parpadeo y no es exageración.

Levi observa a la chica con irritación, se cruza de brazos mientras su cola gatuna se agita de un lado a otro. Odia el esfuerzo innecesario y Mikasa está haciendo un escándalo superfluo.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

— Detente Mikasa, por favor…

Eren se gira para sacar a la azabache de ahí, si esos dos siguen en el mismo lugar, uno terminará sin cabeza y ése no será Levi. Camina por el pasillo y la lleva de vuelta a la cocina. La baja sentadora sobre la silla y se gira para cerrar la puerta con extrema lentitud, prolongando el momento de enfrentarla. Suelta un suspiro cansado mientras sirve un vaso de agua para ofrecérselo a Mikasa.

— Es una larga y complicada historia...

— Eso Hanjie ya me lo contó —lo interrumpe Mikasa refiriéndose a su cambio corporal—. Lo que quiero saber es qué te hizo ese depravado...

— No le digas así, Mikasa —dice el chico frunciendo el ceño sentándose frente a ella—. Escucha... yo... estoy enamorado de él.

— ¡Eren!

— Y de verdad me encantaría que tú me apoyaras... eres mi hermana y bueno, aunque no estés de acuerdo, no lo dejaré. Pero tampoco quiero perderte, eres mi familia. La única que me queda.

La resolución en la mirada de Eren provoca una punzada en el pecho de Mikasa, ésas palabras significan mucho más para ella que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Muchos pueden pensar que ella está enamorada del castaño, pero no es así. Es algo mucho más profundo, es ése amor incondicional y sincero que sientes por alguien que ha arriesgado su propia vida por ti. Que sabes que haría lo que sea por salvarte y estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Es amor fraternal, puro, aunque no compartan la misma sangre, comparten el lazo que se forja con el cariño.

Aunque la chica más de una vez pensó en que su hermano llegaría con alguna novia, jamás se le paso por la mente que no fuera chica, sino hombre, además mayor. Y para variar ese Capitán que lo golpeó sin Sequeira conocerlo. Con un suspiro de resignación Mikasa mira hacia un costado y se cruza de brazos.

— Sabes que tienes mi apoyo, siempre.

— Me alegra oír eso, Mikasa —responde Eren con una sonrisa, alzando la mano para tocar su hombro en un gesto de agradecimiento.

.

.

La cena está servida y Sasha es la primera en sentarse, pronto se une Irvin y Hanji, luego los demás. El último en entrar es Levi, que camina hacia la encimera sacando un vaso y coloca la flor dentro, después de llenarlo con agua. Eren se sonroja al ver lo que hace y vuelve su vista a la comida ocultando una sonrisa.

Nadie dice nada mientras Levi se sienta junto al castaño. Conny sirve agua cuando ve la mano del Capitán, disimuladamente, tomar la del castaño dándole un apretón.

— ¡Springer! —exclama Hanjie cuando ve el vaso del chico rebalsado de agua y mojando la mesa.

— ¡Lo siento! —El calvito siente la tensión entre Mikasa y Levi, lo que lo pone muy nervioso al tener sus miradas de vuelta.

Conny se levanta a buscar un paño para secar y Armin frunce el ceño al ver la actitud de Levi, que a pesar de que ni mira al castaño se nota esa aura de posesividad. Realmente es extraño y todos saben a qué se debe: Mikasa observa a la pareja frente a ella con una mirada letal. Entonces Ymir suelta una carcajada y Christa la golpea por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta la pecosa secándose una lágrima—. Solo mírala... se lanzará sobre la mesa en cualquier momento.

— Esto está muy bueno —comenta Marco refiriéndose a la comida, intentando destensar el ambiente.

Todos sienten lo cargado de la atmósfera, Mikasa mira a ambos con su rostro de total irritación y como si en cualquier momento se lanzara a la garganta de aquel hombre que está sentado junto a Eren. Mientras el castaño intenta comer, Levi parece indiferente a todo, sigue como si nada, pero el menor se da cuenta de la cercanía de éste.

— Parece que el felino sin darse cuenta está marcando su territorio —murmura Irvin cerca de la castaña con voz divertida.

— Es cierto, los gatos suelen ser muy celosos y posesivos —comenta Hanjie con complicidad para luego tomar otra cucharada de su sopa.

Irvin solo sonríe entretenido por la actitud que ha tomado su tan querido amigo, que al parecer ni se ha dado cuenta y parece seguir ignorándolos. Pero al ver el semblante letal de la hermana adoptiva de Eren, una punzada de alerta se enciende en su mente. Al parecer tendrá que tener los ojos abiertos, para no perder a las dos personas más fuertes de la humanidad, y no en manos de titanes, sino entre ellos.

Pero mientras no se maten... será entretenido ver al felino dejar las cosas claras con su pareja.

.

.

El rubio toca la puerta con los nudillos, después de escuchar el "adelante" Armin abre la puerta con un poco de dificultad debido al montón de papeles que lleva en las manos. Todos contienen información resumida sobre la poción y sus efectos, además de una justificación extensa del porqué se deben esperar a que los efectos cesen por sí solos y no forzar una solución.

Armin siente sus largas orejas tensarse, el nerviosismo pronto comienza a hacer efecto en él mientras avanza hacia el escritorio. Irvin ni siquiera ha alzado la mirada, tiene sus celestes ojos clavados en unos papeles frente a él, que al parecer son más importantes que la presencia del menor ahí.

— Señor —habla Armin con voz temblorosa, tragando de manera sonora al esperar la respuesta.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Arlert? —la voz del hombre suena tensa haciendo que el chico deje sus largas orejas decaer.

— Vengo a hablarle sobre la poción.

— ¿Por qué no vino Hanji?

— P-pues… —tartamudea desviando la vista. Si antes el mayor lo evitaba, ahora es simplemente duro con él—, ella está ocupada… y como estoy libre me pidió que yo viniera.

Irvin se lleva la mano al puente de la nariz para apretarlo con fuerza. Se siente cansado y muy irritado, aún no se le ocurre qué hacer para que el Rey deje en paz a Mikasa, además de que debe lidiar con el innecesario papeleo con todos los detalles de la excursión fuera de los muros. Todo se arremolina en su mente y en estos momentos lo que menos quiere es lidiar con el problema que ha provocado Hanji. Irvin no es tonto, sabe que la mujer ha enviado a Armin por algo y tiene perfectamente claro que no es nada bueno.

El mayor alza su celeste mirada hacia Armin de pie frente a él, tiembla abrazando los papeles contra su pecho, sus orejas gachas lo hacen ver vulnerable y dulce. Irvin suelta un suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza y hace un gesto con la mano volviendo la vista a los documentos frente a él.

— En estos momentos no puedo revisarlos, Armin —dice con voz gruesa, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de ser amable, como lo hacía con anterioridad—. Vuelve mañana.

Eso fue una orden. Armin asiente con un nudo formándose en su garganta, se gira y sale con rapidez. No se detiene y comienza a correr rumbo a su cuarto y cierra la puerta dejando caer los papeles al suelo. Intenta respirar, pero su pecho le duele con la angustia arremolinándose en su interior. Parpadea sintiendo las lágrimas caer por su rostro, sus orejas decaen por completo mientras él se desliza por la puerta hasta el suelo. Se abraza las rodillas comenzando a llorar con ganas.

— ¿Qué hice para que se molestara así? —Pregunta con un sollozo lastimero, tragando con fuerza, como si la respuesta llegara de la nada, como si su mente fuera a formular alguna teoría.

Pero Armin simplemente no lo comprende. Irvin lo ha evitado desde el accidente en el bosque de los Árboles Gigantes, ¿será que está enojado por ello? Pero si así fuera el mayor no se habría quedado con él para cuidarlo. Todo es tan confuso en su mente, el blondo suelta una nueva oleada de lágrimas y sollozos. Está enamorado de Irvin, lo desea desde lo más profundo de su ser, se conformaba con ser servirle en lo que pudiera, pero ahora el Líder de la Legión también le ha quitado eso.

Su cuerpo tiembla con tristeza, le duelen los ojos por la salinidad y su mente se nubla con cada conjetura que comienza a nacer, pero que no lo lleva a ningún lado. Simplemente no sabe por qué Irvin se comporta así con él. Pero ya no puede hacer nada, por fin acepta que el mayor es simplemente inalcanzable para él.

.

.

Marco camina por el pasillo principal hacia la salida del cuartel. Irvin lo sigue junto a Levi y Jean. Esta noche es la Graduación de los nuevos soldados, donde decidirán a que rama pertenecerán. Es una de las decisiones más importantes para los reclutas y los preparativos hechos por la Legión de Reconocimiento ya están listos.

El pecoso siente la brisa fría de la noche, se coloca la capa y sube a su caballo, Jean los sigue cabalgando desde atrás. Los demás en el cuartel ya se han adelantado al interior de los muros y esperan la llegada de los demás funcionarios.

Una vez que han llegado al cuartel, Jean se baja del caballo mirando las rejas del campo de entrenamiento que los tuvieron reclusos durante tres años. Siente la nostalgia inundar su cuerpo mientras tapa sus orejas con la capa y esconde su esponjosa cola tras la tela.

— Aún recuerdo la bienvenida que nos dio Keith —dice Marco tras el castaño ceniza, que se gira esbozando una sonrisa.

— Estoy seguro que más de alguno se orinó, sobre todo Conny —Jean se larga a reír al recordar a Keith alzando a Conny por la cabeza.

Marco toca el hombro del zorruno chico, que se gira completamente para ver esos oscuros ojos cafés. El pecoso le sonríe tan ampliamente como de costumbre, deslumbrándolo con esa aura tranquilizadora que lo ayudó en los momentos más oscuros de sus misiones. De la nada Marco se acerca para darle un fuerte abrazo, Jean siente sus orejas tensarse pero la tela le impide el libre movimiento. Aun así la sensación que recorre su columna vertebral lo estremece, sintiendo el calor que emana del cuerpo de Marco, traspasando su ropa y dejándolo débil. Jean se siente confundido, si bien no es la primera vez que el moreno tiene esa clase de cercanía hacia él, nunca termina de acostumbrarse a esa sensación de deliciosa calidez.

— Eh, no te emociones —Jean pone sus manos en el pecho del pecoso para separarlos sin mucha convicción—. Despégate un poco.

— Lo siento —dice Marco alejándose para acomodar la capa de su mejor amigo y cubrir cualquier rastro de esas bellas y rojas orejas—. Debemos ir al escenario.

Ambos caminan hacia el interior, en la parte de atrás del escenario, reuniéndose con los demás a un costado de la plataforma de madera. Armin le sonríe a Marco mientras le cede el lugar para que mire mejor hacia los hombres que dan el discurso de todos los años, justo antes que él. Explican lo importante que es esta noche para su futuro, las ramas correspondientes y como siempre recalcan que la de más prestigio es la Policía Militar.

El primero en hablar es un hombre perteneciente a las Tropas Estacionarias. Pero el discurso cambia, habla sobre lo importante que es mantener el orden de la ciudadanía dentro de los muros, del correcto comportamiento que deben tener para dar el ejemplo, y que ahora desarrollan una tarea mucho más significativa que antes. Luego viene el turno de la Legión de Reconocimiento, pero esta vez no es Irvin el que habla, sino Marco.

El moreno camina a paso firme, haciendo que sus botas resuenen contra la madera con fuerza. A Jean se le aprieta el pecho al ver la determinación en esos amables ojos cafés.

— Como saben, las distintas ramas han cambiado —dice Marco con las manos atrás, posición firme y semblante serio—, pero no les mentiré. Nada nos asegura que los titanes no regresen. Pero ya es hora de que comencemos a recuperar lo que es nuestro y esa es una de las nuevas tareas de la Legión: reconocer el mundo fuera de los muros.

Marco sonríe levemente cuando los cadetes comienzan a murmurar entre ellos, se nota la aceleración y los dejes de adrenalina en cada joven.

— Si quieren, pueden asegurar sus vidas, están en todo su derecho —continúa en moreno con una sonrisa de completa comprensión—. Todos queremos seguir vivos, pero también queremos recuperar nuestra libertad ¿no? Como dijo un querido amigo: no queremos seguir viviendo como ganado. Y esta, esta es nuestra oportunidad.

De pronto los aplausos de expanden por los presentes, que sonríen alzando las manos en un puño para demostrar su acuerdo. Jean sonríe con el orgullo bullendo por sus venas, siempre ha creído que Marco posee un don extraordinario para convencer a los demás. Incluso si se tratara de algo vil, el pecoso lo haría ver valeroso y correcto.

Irvin también se dio cuenta de ese talento y lo ha usado para atraer nuevos talentos hacia la Legión, si bien antes eso no le importaba al rubio, ahora sí. Porque necesita gente de su lado para poder recuperar la tierra que alguna vez le perteneció a la humanidad.

— Bienvenidos a la libertad.

Y con eso, Marco se gira para bajar de la plataforma. Mientras se acerca a sus amigos, Jean siente sus orejas tensarse, el aroma del pecoso le llena las fosas nasales. No quiere admitirlo, pero en el fondo le encanta esa faceta decidida de su mejor amigo, se ve tan seguro de sí mismo que simplemente se siente derretir.

Jean frunce el ceño, sabe que esas emociones no son normales entre amigos, por ello decide despejar su mente de esas cosas y felicitar a su amigo por tan buen discurso. Fingir que nada pasa.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Jean por fin se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos?_

Debo confesar que estos dos son los que más me han costado :c Realmente los entiendo, sus miedos, su necesidad y sentimientos. Todo con Jean y Marco es delicado.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo C:

Si bien Mikasa a veces me saca desquicio, me gusta el personaje cuando no tiene que ver con esa obsesión con Eren u odio con Levi xDD Así que bueno, trate de ser neutral y que se notara la relación que tiene ella y Eren a mis ojos. Porque realmente odiaría que Eren x Mikasa sea canon, weón, noooo!

Prefiero a mi rubia Annie ¬_¬

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	12. Capítulo 11

**Notas del capítulo:**

**Emii: **¡Hola! Vengo a publicar este nuevo capítulo de esta bella historia a pedido de mi amiga Leana que se sacó una _pega _(modismo de trabajo en chileno XDD) realmente pesada, y se vio súper complicada para subir este cap a tiempo, entonces me pidió si lo podía publicar por ella. Solo vengo aquí a dejar esto, así que no creo que tenga mucho que decir .w.U … Disfruten de este capítulo porque está que arde! X/D y muero ya por el siguiente n/w/n Muchos saludos!

**Leana: **Quiero darles un hermoso saludo a todos! Y vengo a contales que estoy trabajando, así que cambiaré los días de publicaciones, serán los miércoles C: Espero que estén bien y deséenme suerte por fis! w

Por fin hay revelaciones y los sentimientos comienzan a mostrarse…

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Jean camina hacia su cuarto, y abriendo la puerta con lentitud sus orejas rojas se tensan hacia delante escuchando unos pasos dentro de la habitación. Cuando entra ve a Marco desabotonando su camisa para quitársela y los pantalones blancos se ciñen a sus masculinas piernas enmarcadas por las largas botas. Jean avanza hacia su cama que está junto a la del azabache, ignorando el fibroso cuerpo de su mejor amigo, y se tira sobre el colchón soltando un profundo suspiro.

— Siento que si los titanes no nos mataron, Levi lo hará con sus tareas de aseo —se queja el zorruno chico pasando las manos por su rostro con cansancio—. Creo que se me saldrán los brazos de tanto limpiar las caballerizas.

— Lo que pasa es que siempre estas peleando con Eren, por eso el Capitán te da esas tareas tan pesadas —dice Marco quitándose las cuerdas de cuero de las piernas.

— Él es el que empieza, sus estupideces suicidas me tienen hastiado y lo peor es que no se le han quitado ni con la desaparición de los titanes.

Marco sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa, se gira para doblar su ropa y Jean no se da cuenta cuando su mirada se queda clavada en esa espalda musculosa, no en exceso, pero bastante masculina. Ancha en la parte de los hombros y estrecha en su cintura. El pantalón blanco le sienta muy bien a esas largas piernas.

"Mierda. Tengo que dejar de pensar en cosas tan maricas", se reprende Jean tragando con fuerza.

Tener esos pensamientos últimamente es bastante frecuente, cosa que le atribuye al cambio en su cuerpo. Desde ese incidente con la poción que percibe el aroma de Marco a metros y se le antoja muy delicioso, casi irresistible. Le llama demasiado la atención, es como si despertara instintos dentro de él.

El azabache se gira y lo observa serio, su mirada le es penetrante y el sonrojo se extiende por las mejillas de Jean sin poder evitarlo. Frunce el ceño cuando la sonrisa de Marco se acentúa más mientras saca algo de la mesita de noche que comparten entre sus camas. Entonces lo ve, es ése cepillo que el chico compró hace unos días cuando fueron a la feria que se instaló en la cuidad. Marco se acerca a la cama de Jean con esa mirada suplicante que simplemente hace al castaño ceniza acceder a todas sus peticiones.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunta Marco alzando el cepillo, mirándolo con sus ojos como chocolate líquido que le abren el apetito.

Aunque Jean no sabe para qué carajos pregunta si de todos modos lo hará. Compone una mueca y rueda los ojos sentándose en la cama, comienza a quitar las cuerdas de su uniforme y luego sigue con la camisa. Termina de desvestirse con rapidez y se pone un pantalón holgado mientras se sienta de cuclillas en la cama dándole la espalda a Marco que lo observa atento.

— De verdad no sé por qué te gusta hacer esto —dice Jean al sentir que toma su cola zorruna y comienza a cepillarla.

— Yo tampoco lo sé, sólo me gusta —responde el chico con voz suave, deslizando los dientes del objeto por entre los sedosos cabellos rojos—. ¿Te molesta?

— Es... incómodo, pero no es la gran cosa —miente en voz baja.

Desde que le salieron esas orejas y la esponjosa cola, Marco se ha mostrado bastante contento con las "adquisiciones". No para de decir que Jean se ve muy dulce, lo cual le molesta, es un chico después de todo, y bastante orgulloso cabe decir. Pero aunque le cueste, debe admitir que siente una cierta debilidad por Marco, al ver sus ojos y al oír esa voz aterciopelada no puede resistirse a cumplir sus deseos, sea cual sea. A veces piensa que ese pecoso tiene una especie de poder hipnótico y por ello es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de hacer lo que sea.

El recuerdo de esos meses en los que estuvieron separados, en los que dieron por muerto a Marco, encontrando un cadáver de un cuerpo muy parecido al suyo. Por eso también se siente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su mejor amigo, porque lo tiene de vuelta, no quiere volver a sentir la sensación de pérdida.

Siente esas grandes manos sostener su cola y deslizar el cepillo por toda la longitud de manera suave. De pronto Jean tiene la necesidad de estremecerse y no sabe con exactitud el porqué de ello. Se muerde el labio pero no muy fuerte, ya que sus colmillos son bastante afilados. El cepillo se desliza una y otra vez, de manera mansa, lenta. Es muy placentero. Su respiración se vuelve irregular y siente su pecho hincharse mientras el cosquilleo se esparce por su vientre.

Jean no puede resistirse. Su olfato se siente más sensible y el aroma del azabache inunda sus pulmones, se le sube a la cabeza y siente la necesidad de restregarse contra él. De marcarlo, es un deseo posesivo, de solo pensar que alguien se le acerque lo pone de mal humor. No podría soportarlo...

_Alto ahí._

Esos pensamientos son estúpidos, Marco es su mejor amigo. Nada amoroso podría suceder entre ellos. Jean se siente asustado del rumbo que comienzan a tomar sus pensamientos.

Las manos de Marco se ciernen en torno a su cola zorruna de manera un poco más brusca, frotándola para alisar el pelaje más grueso y una corriente eléctrica recorre la columna del castaño ceniza, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

— ¡Mn! —se queja Jean apretando los labios.

— ¿Jean? —Pregunta Marco con voz tensa y detiene sus manos alrededor de esa cola.

— T-tengo s-su-sueño —tartamudea el chico sintiendo su rostro arder por el rubor a causa de la vergüenza.

Jean agradece que le está dando la espalda, y en un rápido movimiento agita su cola y Marco la suelta, mete las manos bajo las sábanas y las abre metiéndose bajo ellas de golpe. Marco parece algo confundido y Jean lo mira de reojo por entre la tela con sus ojos miel. De pronto el moreno se levanta y deja el cepillo sobre la mesita de noche, para luego meterse en su cama y Jean se cubre hasta la nariz.

— Buenas noches, Jean —murmura con voz suave dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda.

La respiración del chico zorruno sigue agitada, se siente confundido, demasiado desorientado. No sabe si se debe a esos nuevos genes, pero su cuerpo reacciona de manera inmediata al simple toque de Marco y eso no es bueno. El chico no tiene nada de malo, pero... es su amigo. Su mejor amigo. No puede tomarse las cosas a la ligera cuando del pecoso se trata.

Pasa alrededor de media hora, Jean agudiza su oído sintiendo sus orejas rojizas tensarse para capturar cualquier sonido. Todo está tranquilo y la respiración de Marco es profunda y regular. Está dormido. Se relame los labios sintiendo la punta de sus colmillos y guía la mano por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Mete la palma bajo la tela y la desliza sobre su palpitante erección. Siente la humedad entre sus dedos mientras captura su miembro con la mano. Comienza el sube y baja, endureciendo el músculo. El placer inicia en el bajo vientre, como lava comenzando a bullir, caliente y espesa. Sujeta mejor su pene, la masturbación inicia deslizando la mano por la húmeda zona. Se siente bien, apretando su garganta, haciéndole soltar tenues suspiros mientras su mano se agita.

— Aaaah —suelta bajito y alza la otra mano para cubrirse la boca.

Siente esa deliciosa corriente aumentar de nivel, hace que se encorve brusco exigiendo que aumente el vaivén de su mano.

De pronto piensa en Marco, en su piel bañada en pecas por la zona de los hombros, el pecho, cubriendo toda esa piel suave y lisa. Jean se siente sofocado y se toca más rápido mientras la imagen de Marco inunda sus pensamientos. Entonces imagina que es _su_ mano la que lo masturba.

El morbo de su imaginación aturdida por el placer, hace que las sensaciones se sientan más fuertes. Aprieta su miembro y pone el pulgar sobre la punta haciendo movimientos circulares que provocan estremecimientos bruscos, ahoga el gemido contra su palma y el espeso líquido sale deslizándose entre sus dedos. Toma una bocanada de aire, el calor comienza a sofocarlo mucho más pero no se atreve a quitar las sábanas. Cierra los ojos y sigue con la fantasía, imaginando que el pecoso está sobre él, tocando todo a su paso. La excitación aumenta, junto con las ganas de saciarse.

Desliza la palma por su pene húmedo y erecto, muy duro. Se tensa con cada toque de sus dedos en la punta, masajeando el trozo de carne con brusquedad. Contrae los dedos de los pies capturando las sábanas al mismo tiempo y suelta un gritito que muere contra su mano mientras se encorva con brusquedad.

La palma se sigue agitando entre el orgasmo que lo abruma, siente los ojos llorosos mientras el semen calienta sus dedos, escurriéndose espeso. Jean no lo aguanta y se destapa tomando una desesperada bocanada de aire que llena sus pulmones calmando el calor. Aún se siente sofocado e intenta regular los jadeos, saca su mano y la limpia con unos pañuelos que hay sobre la mesita de noche, entre la ventana de Marco y la suya. El castaño se limpia aun temblando por el orgasmo sufrido. Deja los pañuelos bajo la cama para botarlos por la mañana y mira la cama de al lado, Marco parece seguir profundamente dormido, pero la vergüenza asalta de pronto a Jean y puede sentir sus mejillas rojas por el rubor, con la sangre acumulándose por montón.

"_Me acabo de masturbar pensando en Marco" _—Piensa el chico bajando sus orejas de pelaje rojo y puntas negras—. "_En mi mejor amigo..."_

Jean se muerde el labio intentando descifrar lo que le está ocurriendo con ese hombre.

Cuando terminan de desayunar Armin se retira rumbo a la biblioteca para despejar su mente. Después del ajetreo de hace varios días con el regreso de Mikasa apenas pudo retomar sus deberes.

Saca un libro y se sienta en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada, pero pronto siente la inquietud de energía rebasar su cuerpo, así que tan pronto como se sienta decide levantarse para pasear por la biblioteca mientras lee. Se siente bastante nervioso, además de aburrido, desde que fue a conversar con Irvin sobre el asunto de Hanji y la poción, no ha vuelto a hablar con él. Se sintió tan mal por su actitud brusca que ya ni siquiera quiere topárselo por miedo a su reacción, que de nuevo lo haga sentir miserable. Aunque no sabe con exactitud la razón de ese sentimiento.

El blondo suelta un suspiro mientras se sienta nuevamente apoyando el libro en la mesa con la intención de ponerle toda su atención, cuando de pronto Christa entra al lugar con esa sonrisa angelical que le contagia hasta la persona más insensible, y Armin no puede evitar recordar a Ymir ante ese pensamiento.

— Hola, Armin —saluda la chica sentándose frente al rubio—. ¿Por qué tan solo?

Armin está por contestar, cuando una castaña de pecas aparece tras la chica y se sienta a su lado con la mirada indiferente que la caracteriza.

— A Christa le preocupa que últimamente estas más distanciado con nosotros.

— ¡Ymir! —Exclama Christa mirándola con el ceño fruncido—. Deberías tener más tacto para decir las cosas.

— No te preocupes — dice Armin con una leve sonrisa, cerrando el libro para concentrarse en ellas.

Es claro que Ymir quiere la atención de Christa y en esos momentos Armin se la está quitando. Pero también es bien sabido que la de pecas es directa, sin pelos en la lengua suelta todo lo que se le viene en gana. Aunque tampoco es que a Armin le moleste, de hecho siempre ha admirado a las personas así, quizás por eso le agrada tanto Jean.

Pero el motivo de su "soledad" es que Mikasa está ocupada retomando su entrenamiento para no perder la práctica con el Equipo Tridimensional, y Eren no tiene tiempo para otra cosa que no sean los exámenes a los que es sometido por Hanji o las tareas que le da el Capitán Levi. Así que Armin se ha concentrado en recaudar información sobre sus especies para matar el tiempo que antes utilizaba para diseñar nuevas estrategias junto a Irvin.

— Lo que sucede es que tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente —explica el blondo con una mueca, la cual no se da cuenta que compone en su rostro.

— ¿Pero no estabas a cargo de las estrategias junto al Líder de la Legión? —Pregunta Christa frunciendo el ceño.

— Sí —afirma Armin sintiendo la bilis volver a su garganta—. Pero después de este incidente —Armin apunta sus largas orejas blancas que se agitan—, no me ha solicitado para nada.

— ¿Pero no sabes la razón con certeza? —Pregunta Ymir recostándose contra el respaldo.

— Pues no.

— Yo simplemente iría a preguntárselo —dice la pecosa agitando la mano—. Creí que te apreciabas más, Armin.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ymir… —le advierte Christa con una mueca al comprender el rumbo de sus palabras.

— Pero es la verdad —le rebate Ymir frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la rubia a su lado, para luego reclinarse sobre el escritorio y mirar a Armin—. Yo no dejaría que me utilizaran y que cuando ya no sirvo me desechen. Porque eso te hizo, ¿no? Te usó hasta que ya no necesitó de tus tácticas, o porque simplemente te ves débil.

Armin siente como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua fría encima. Siente una extraña corriente recorrerle el cuerpo con molestia, es esa desagradable sensación cuando te sientes mal de súbito. Sus orejas se tensan mientras se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

Siente que todas las piezas encajan: el incidente con la pócima, el accidente durante la excursión, el desdén en la voz de Irvin. Todo.

El blondo frunce el ceño, jamás se ha sentido tan ofendido y ahora está muy enojado. Por primera vez en sus 19 años se deja llevar por sus impulsos. Armin se levanta saliendo de la biblioteca con paso rápido, dejando a una Ymir sonriente y una rubia que la mira enojada.

— De verdad, Ymir —le dice Christa mirándola con reproche mientras hace un puchero—. A veces eres muy cruel.

— Pero es la única manera para que la gente se dé cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Es entonces cuando la rubia se da cuenta: su amada castaña es cruel, directa y fría. Pero tiene una manera muy extraña de proteger y ayudar a las personas que aprecia. La rubia no quiere sonreír, puesto que Ymir se dará cuenta que ella entiende lo que acaba de hacer y saldrá con alguna de sus pesadeces. Así que solo se limita a mirarla fijamente. Ymir sonríe perdiéndose en esos bellos ojos azules, se inclina y captura sus labios con suavidad, dándole un casto beso a la chica, que la hace estremecer de pies a cabeza.

El rubio camina con paso firme hacia la oficina del Líder de la Legión. Siente el rostro caliente de pura rabia. El solo pensar que ha sido utilizado, y por una de las personas que más quiere, le duele en lo más hondo. Jamás se ha sentido tan mal, tan humillado.

Armin se detiene frente a la puerta de madera poniendo su mano en el pomo, respira profundo y entra de golpe. Irvin alza el rostro de sus papeles y frunce el ceño al ver al menor respirar de manera irregular mientras camina hasta su escritorio tras cerrar la puerta. El hombre deja los documentos sobre la mesa y observa al rubio agitado.

— Quiero saber por qué ya no me llama para cumplir mis deberes —exige Armin parándose de manera firme frente al escritorio, tensando sus orejas para que no lo delaten.

Irvin lo observa con esa manera calculadora que tiene, como si él fuera parte de alguno de sus planes. Por primera vez Armin odia esa actitud de él y aprieta los dientes esperando la respuesta, pero Irvin no se mueve ni un ápice.

— Necesitabas descansar.

— Ya he descansado bastante. —Armin entrecierra los ojos intentando controlar sus emociones, pero ya no puede detener esos sentimientos que bullen en su interior—. ¿Así que ahora no le sirvo?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Sabe a lo que me refiero, señor —dice el chico apretando los dientes con impotencia—. Sé que le parezco aún más débil por culpa del accidente durante la misión. Pero no fue mi culpa, no podía controlar que esas ramas cayeran. Además siempre le respondo de manera responsable, no veo razón para relevarme de mi cargo.

Irvin traga con fuerza, siente la garganta seca ante las palabras del menor. Pero su mente se caracteriza por trabajar rápido y pronto encuentra algo con que evadirlo.

— Armin —le habla con voz neutral, cosa que inquieta a Armin, haciendo que sus largas orejas decaigan levemente—. Eres un joven muy inteligente, pero en estos momentos simplemente no te necesito.

El blondo frunce el ceño ante las palabras de Irvin, siente su sangre enfriarse de golpe dejándolo momentáneamente mareado. Porque no creyó que el mayor fuese tan frío como para mirarlo de esa manera despectiva mientras suelta esas palabras que hieren en lo más profundo su corazón. Tiembla visiblemente pero sus ojos azules no se despegan del firme rostro del mayor.

— Puedes retirarte.

— ¡Lo sabía! No soy más que otra pieza en su tablero de ajedrez. No significo nada para usted…

Irvin percibe el dolor que baña la voz de Armin. Siente una punzada atravesar su pecho y por primera vez en años se siente flanquear ante alguna de sus decisiones. Ve esas largas orejas decaer de manera brusca mientras las lágrimas comienzan a correr por las mejillas del blondo que aprieta los puños cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

— ¡No sé cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como tú!

Dicho aquello, Armin se gira y sale corriendo del despacho del rubio, que se queda pasmado ante las palabras escupidas por el menor. Es la primera vez que el chico lo trata de tú… es la primera vez que usa ese tono… y odia que sea de esa manera.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

En el próximo capítulo por fin se viene el tan ansiado lemon y sobre Armin, ya tendrá a Irvin a sus pies, lo sé! Es todo lo que diré xD Un besote a todos aquellos que han tenido paciencia, será compensada. Los amodoro!

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	13. Capítulo 12

**Notas del capítulo:**

He renacido de entre los muertos. Buajajajajaja xD

Ok no, pero casi. Conseguí un trabajo los días viernes, sábado y domingo. Así que publicare este fic los miércoles. No, no lo abandonaré jamas! xDD

Ahora… un lemon para ustedes con todo mi amore pornoso gracias por la paciencia~

*Un besote a Emii! Guapa, gracias por todo~ eres la mejor

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Irvin camina por el pasillo en busca de Mikasa, la encuentra en la cocina y se sienta frente a ella para encomendarle una nueva tarea que consiste en ir al mercado en compañía de Jean y de Marco, para comprar algunos víveres que hacen falta en el cuartel.

Una vez que la chica se va, se asegura que no haya nadie en los alrededores mientras se detiene frente a la puerta del cuarto de Armin. Se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo, hace mucho que no se permitía tener tantas emociones sin control y eso de alguna manera lo hace sentir más vivo, más humano. Pone la mano sobre el pomo y abre la puerta con lentitud. Ve al rubio acostado boca abajo sobre la cama, su cuerpo se agita entre el llanto que parece no menguar. Armin no se da cuenta de la presencia de Irvin hasta que éste se sienta a su lado sobre la cama y posa una mano sobre su espalda con cuidado.

El chico no puede creer que le haya gritado aquello a Irvin, que se haya confesado con ira, pero lo que más le duele es darse cuenta de que el hombre del que está enamorado simplemente lo menosprecia.

De pronto siente una mano posarse despacio en su omóplato, da un respingo mientras se gira y sus ojos se topan con la mirada amable de Irvin. Se queda viéndolo un rato, el ardor comienza a acentuarse en sus ojos húmedos, intentando convencerse de que el mayor realmente está ahí.

Cuando Armin le gritó aquello salió corriendo de su oficina hecho una furia y en cuanto se encerró en su cuarto pensó que Irvin jamás le hablaría de nuevo.

— Lo siento, Armin —dice Irvin con voz suave haciendo que Armin abra los ojos ampliamente, con el asombro recorriendo su cuerpo—. No debí haber dicho eso. Tú no tienes la culpa de mis miedos.

— ¿Sus miedos? —Pregunta el menor girándose para abrazar sus rodillas, mirando atento a Irvin.

— Es complicado.

El mayor duda, estaba tan decidido cuando entró, pero ahora no está seguro de si es una buena idea hablar con él para aclarar todo. Para Irvin el tema es delicado y no se puede tomar a la ligera. O por lo menos él no puede permitirse eso.

— Hace mucho que me gustas, Armin —confiesa el hombre con una sonrisa suave, causando un amplio sonrojo en el blondo.

Armin tensa sus blancas orejas de conejo, una extraña felicidad lo embarga de pronto, no puede creer como simples palabras por parte del ser amado ocasionan estragos con sus sentimientos. Se siente algo aturdido intentando calmar el contraste de sus emociones ante la confesión del mayor.

— Pero eso no es correcto.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta Armin de pronto frunciendo el ceño, no le ve lo malo a sus sentimientos y menos si son correspondidos.

— Porque tenemos una gran diferencia de edad, sin mencionar que mi vida pertenece a la Legión, no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú quieres, Armin.

— A mí no me importa nada de eso, si me amas eso es suficiente para mí.

Armin realmente está enamorado y varias veces ha fantaseado con este momento, solo que al ser tan inteligente también es realista y jamás pensó en la posibilidad de ser meramente correspondido. Así que esta confesión lo hace inmensamente feliz, después de verse despreciado y pensar que todo estaba perdido entre ellos.

No se dará por vencido después de obtener esas palabras por parte de Irvin.

— Armin —murmura el hombre con voz enternecida mientras se gira levemente para rozar el dorso de su mano por la piel suave del menor—. Aún te queda mucho por conocer, chicas dulces que puedan darte hijos, que puedan estar contigo la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo no puedo prometerte nada de eso, soy el Líder de la Legión de Reconocimiento y tengo una gran responsabilidad.

— Puedo con eso por ti —le rebate Armin alzando su mano para acariciar la de Irvin que sigue deslizándose sobre su piel—. Yo te quiero. Nuestro destino aún es incierto y por ello tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo juntos, sin miedos.

— Me pondré viejo y mañoso —agrega Irvin con una sonrisa de medio lado, comenzando a ceder ante las palabras de Armin—. Tendré que usar bastón cuando tú estés con las energías suficientes para escalar los muros con las manos.

— Eso tampoco me importa —responde Armin girando el rostro y besando su palma con dulzura.

Irvin se rinde por fin, esos ojos azules lo atrapan como agua fría deliciosa al calor. Su boca se acerca a la de Armin con lentitud como un imán es atraído a otro y encajando sus labios a la perfección. La boca de Irvin captura la de Armin en un gesto dulce, delicado y delicioso.

Siente el cálido aliento de Irvin contra su boca y se derrite entre sus brazos mientras esos labios firmes acarician los suyos incitando a permitirle a su lengua entrar. La avasalladora boca del mayor no se resiste a esos labios dulces y temblorosos, por los que se desveló durante largas noches intentando reprimir sus sentimientos.

El chico tiembla mientras las palmas de Irvin se aferran a su espalda para atraerlo más a su cuerpo. Los jadeos de Armin mueren contra su húmeda boca y prosigue el beso caliente. Demasiado tiempo de resistirse a un amor tan necesitado, ahora es tiempo de recuperar las sensaciones. La lengua de Irvin se desliza mojada entre los labios del menor, que la recibe succionando el músculo con glotonería. El corazón de Armin late desbocado contra su pecho y puede oír con sus largas orejas de conejo el sonido húmedo de la boca del mayor metiendo y frotando la lengua contra la suya.

— Aah —jadea Armin separándose de la boca de Irvin con un hilo de espesa saliva que los une mientras el chico regula su respiración—. Lo- lo si-siento... yo... mi cuerpo se siente demasiado agitado.

— Debe ser por los hábitos del conejo que corren por tus venas —dice el mayor observando el sonrojo en las majillas del rubio—. Esa especie es muy nerviosa, pero todo estará bien, tranquilo.

Armin se inclina y se restriega contra el pecho del mayor aun deseoso por sentirlo, su cuerpo le juega una mala pasada, impulsando el deseo por sobre sus sentidos. Irvin abraza más al menor, acariciando su dorada melena para tranquilizarlo, siente su respiración menguar y comprende que está funcionando.

— Intentaremos que esto funcione ¿bien? —dice Irvin haciendo que Armin alce el rostro para mirarlo con una temblorosa sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces somos pareja?

— Por supuesto —responde Irvin volviendo a abrazar al rubio, que se aferra a su brazo.

Armin se siente demasiado feliz. Se deja envolver por el calor del cuerpo de Irvin mientras hunde su rostro en el pecho de este para sentir ese aroma masculino que lo incita a querer más de él.

.

.

En el patio del cuartel algunos rayos de sol se cuelan entre las nubes entibiando el día de invierno mientras Mikasa patea una pelota que su hermano adoptivo persigue con agilidad.

Armin les había explicado sobre un juego que consiste en patera una pelota para meterla dentro de un arco de madera lo que cuenta como un punto. El rubio les explicó las reglas y aprovechando la hora de descanso improvisaron esos arcos para comenzar a jugar.

Eren patea la pelota, la mueve entre sus pies y la guía con facilidad hacia el arco contrario para anotar el cuarto _gol_. Conny lo ovaciona chocando su mano cuando inician el nuevo pase a pesar de que ya están algo cansados. Los ojos verde esmeralda del chico resplandecen cuando jadea persiguiendo nuevamente la pelota para dársela a Ymir, pero Marco se atraviesa quitándosela mientras se inicia un divertido forcejeo por conseguirla. Eren agita su cola de una lado a otro mostrando cuanto está disfrutando del juego.

— ¡Vamos, Mikasa! —Exclama el castaño esperando el pase.

— ¡Ahí va! —la chica la patea y el can alza la cabeza viendo como aquel objeto se aleja hacia los árboles del pequeño bosque al costado del patio del cuartel.

— ¡Yo iré por ella! —dice Eren mientras se hecha a correr en su dirección.

El can se interna entre los arboles olfateando el cuero para poder encontrar la pelota. Los demás jadean intentando recuperar el aire y aprovechan el descanso que les da Eren. Jean se para a un lado de Sasha respirando con dificultad.

— ¿Es que acaso no se cansará nunca? —Pregunta frunciendo el ceño, sus energías durante el día son precarias, por ello se agota con facilidad.

— Se ve muy feliz ¿no?, últimamente Eren está muy inquieto, al parecer necesita gastar mucha energía —comenta Sasha encogiéndose de hombros.

En las afueras del cartel, frente a los menores que juegan hace casi una hora, Levi está sentado bajo la sombra y se lima las garras a la espera de Eren que aún no sale del bosque.

Hanji sale por la puerta, ve al azabache y luego mira a Mikasa cuando Eren por fin se dirige a ella con la pelota en las manos y jadeando con brusquedad. Entonces Hanji cae en la cuenta: a pesar de que la posición de Levi es casual, se nota que sus hombros rectos están así en señal de atención, como si estuviera listo para saltar en cualquier momento. Hanji sonríe socarrona mientras se acerca a su compañero y amigo, que agita la cola negra tensando las orejas con su proximidad.

— Así que no lo pierdes de vista...

— Claro que no —responde Levi de manera escueta, sin siquiera mirarla—. El mocoso aún está bajo mi cuidado y debo poner atención por si algo anda mal. Aún está la posibilidad de que pueda transformarse de manera repentina ¿Te imaginas un titán con orejas y cola de perro?

— Jajajajaja, me encantaría ver eso, lo juro —ríe la mujer con ganas y emoción, acercando una silla para sentarse junto al más bajo.

— No me extraña viniendo de una loca de mierda obsesionada con titanes.

— Estoy loca, pero tú estás celoso.

— ¿Celoso? —Pregunta el hombre girando el rostro con el ceño fruncido—. No hables estupideces...

— Vamos Levi, eso es normal. En primer lugar: porque Eren es tu novio y en segundo lugar: porque los felinos son muy posesivos, anhelan la atención de sus amos. Sobre todo cuando otros la tienen —explica Hanji acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz—. ¿Sabías que los gatos son las únicas mascotas que eligen a sus dueños? Y solo por eso exigen toda su atención.

— Eso no significa que este celoso.

— Claro.

Hanji decide no insistir más mientras Levi cambia de mano para limarse las otras garras. La mujer sigue sonriendo al darse cuenta que las orejas del más bajo se tensan cuando el chico se acerca a sus compañeros meneando la cola. Pero claro, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad jamás admitirá que está celoso de una tropa de mocosos, aunque eso está impulsado por la poción en mayor parte, quizás.

.

.

**Eren's POV**

Termino de lavar mis dientes, me despido de Marco y alzo mi dedo anular hacia Jean antes de salir hacia el pasillo. Desde hace algunas semanas estoy durmiendo con el Capitán de vez en cuando, así que camino hacia su cuarto, pero la puerta esta entreabierta haciendo que tense mis orejas perrunas, entro y veo la nota encima de la cama.

_"Te veo abajo, mocoso"_

Su caligrafía perfecta y su apodo de "cariño" me arrancan una sonrisa, doblo la nota guardándola en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Bajo las escaleras hacia el calabozo y veo la reja abierta, cuando entro Levi está sentado sobre mi cama.

El azabache suelta las cuerdas de su equipo de Maniobras Tridimensional que caen al suelo con el sonoro ruido metálico de las hebillas, se inclina deslizando sus largas botas hacia abajo y quitándoselas con una elegancia muy propia de él, recordándome a un gato cuando se acicala.

Entro al calabozo y el hombre alza la cabeza tensando sus orejas negras, se levanta quedando frente a mí. Sus manos quitan mi chaqueta por los hombros, luego coloca sus garras en mi pecho y desgarra la tela de la camisa. La quita a tirones sin decir palabra alguna, trago duro cuando suelta mi cinturón y lo estrella contra el suelo produciendo un sonido seco que se agita junto al movimiento de su cola.

Su lengua áspera se desliza por mi pecho al fin desnudo, suelto un suspiro y sus bellos ojos grises me observan mientras desciende por mi abdomen hasta que dar de rodillas frente a mí. Desabrocha el botón y desliza el cierre hacia abajo.

— Ya estas duro, cachorro —dice con una sonrisa lasciva, tomando mi pene y masajeándolo frente a su rostro.

Me muerdo el labio, no puedo controlar el batir de mi cola ante la expectación de su actuar, y es entonces cuando su caliente boca se abre deslizando mi duro miembro entre sus labios. Siento su lengua caliente y áspera, aunque no demasiado, bajo el trozo de carne. Sus finos colmillos rozan mi erección causándome aún más placer mientras Levi comienza a mover su rostro adelante y hacia atrás.

Coloco mis manos a los lados de su cabeza para acelerar el ritmo por mero reflejo y sintiendo el roce de sus suaves orejas felinas. Pronto comienzo a jadear cuando su lengua porosa se desliza desde la base hacia la punta, donde chupa con fuerza metiendo su lengua justo en la punta.

— ¡AH! ¡Levi! —Gimo de manera ronca ante la humedad de su boca.

El azabache sonríe quitando mi pantalón y la ropa interior con ellos, se levanta jalándome desde la nuca y sus labios atrapan los míos con un breve beso, dejando el regusto salado de la acción anterior, para luego separarse guiándome hacia la cama.

Siento mi pulso acelerarse, su cercanía desata un torrente de emociones dentro de mí de una manera abrumadora, que aturde mis sentidos. Me recuesto obediente, Levi toma mis muñecas y me encadena con una mirada tan erótica que solo puedo dejarme hacer. Meto la cola entre mis piernas, viendo como él se sube a la cama de pie, poniendo sus extremidades a cada lado de mis caderas y agito mis orejas al verlo parado frente a mí con una mirada caliente.

Levi comienza a desabrochar su pantalón pulcramente blanco, se lo quita con sensual lentitud dejándome ver esas piernas delgadas y firmes, marcadas con las cuerdas del equipo y trago duro ante esa piel blanquecina como la leche. La cola de Levi se agita como un látigo y ver sus colmillos cuando se relame los labios solo me excita más. Me remuevo haciendo sonar las cadenas.

— Quieto —ordena Levi como si le diera la orden a un can y no puedo resistirme a su autoridad y obedezco, sucumbiendo a mi deseo por tenerlo cuanto antes.

Clava sus ojos grisáceos en mí, relamiéndose el labio superior con lujuria. Este hombre hará que me corra con solo verlo. Levi desabrocha los primeros botones de su camisa que cubre parte de sus muslos y se agacha sentándose sobre mi duro pene. Entonces me doy cuenta que esta sin ropa interior y con un gruñido alzo las caderas para frotarme contra él.

— Veo que aún tienes energía —dice el felino refregando su pene sobre el mío, deslizándose con facilidad debido a la humedad que recorre ambas erecciones—. Creí que estarías exhausto de tanto jugar.

Su voz me parece una melodía, tan sensual que no puedo concentrarme en sus palabras. Me muerdo el labio mientras lo miro suplicante, el felino sonríe y alza sus caderas, tomando mi pene y frotándolo contra su entrada con descaro. Antes de meterlo, Levi se chupa dos dedos y se los lleva hacia abajo, y esa maldita camisa no me deja ver sus movimientos ahí, pero eso de alguna forma alimenta mi imaginación y me enciende. De pronto siento el calor en la punta y sin previo aviso Levi se deja caer hasta que sus caderas chocan con mi pelvis.

— ¡Mn! —Se queja cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios. Sus orejas tiemblan, tentadas a echarse para atrás.

Levi desabotona su camisa con lentitud sin moverse y el calor de su interior comienza a volverme loco de ansiedad mientras la tela cae a un lado. Su abdomen es estrecho pero cada músculo está marcado bajo esa piel lisa.

— ¡Ah! —Me quejo sintiendo la ansiedad comenzar a consumirme—. Tan apretado...

El felino tensa sus orejas de color negro como su cabello mientras comienza a alzarse tan lento que me desespera de manera deliciosa, para luego dejarse caer con brusquedad. Sus gemidos se vuelven audibles y yo jadeo agitando las manos que me mantienen inmóvil atado de las muñecas. Levi se inclina apoyando sus manos sobre mi abdomen duro aunque no tan trabajado como el suyo. Lo veo relamerse los labios mientras alza las caderas y se deja caer de nuevo.

Su boca se encuentra con la mía, dejando la punta de mi miembro dentro de su ano caliente. Su lengua raspa mi labio superior cuando entra chocando con la mía y frotándose de manera insinuadora, muy húmeda. Respondo alzando la cabeza para abrir más la boca y apoderarme de sus labios, chupo con brío y entonces Levi se aleja dejándose caer de nuevo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eren, estás tan duro! —Gruñe el azabache entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño y agitando esa cola con fuerza—. ¡Agh!

Abro la boca para dejar salir mis jadeos, su interior me apresa de una mera tan rica que me siento en el limbo. Levi sigue con el vaivén cada vez más rápido, profundo, todo es calor y deseo. El placer azota mi cuerpo, siento mis perrunas orejas temblar cuando el orgasmo se aproxima en mi bajo vientre.

El azabache se alza y yo bajo mis caderas, para cuando él desciende yo embisto a su encuentro. La penetración se vuelve más profunda y brutal, las piernas de Levi, que lucen las marcas de las correas de su equipo, tiemblan de manera brusca contrastando con el tono moreno de mi piel.

Pronto Levi se corre mojando mi torso, enterrando sus uñas en mi pecho y rasgando hasta llegar a mis caderas.

Cuando grita, su boca me deja ver esos afilados colmillos mientras hilos de saliva unen sus labios. Me arqueo con el ramalazo de placer, corriéndome en su interior.

— Ah… Ah —jadeo intentando enfocar, siento el cuerpo de Levi desplomarse sobre el mío, hago amago de abrazarlo, entonces recuerdo las cadenas en mis muñecas cuando me impiden el movimiento—. Levi... quiero… quiero abrazarlo... —pido con voz ahogada.

Él alza el rostro y me mira, pero sus ojos no reflejan nada, absolutamente nada. Y no puedo evitar tragar duro sintiendo como mi pecho se aprieta de manera incómoda.

Entonces Levi se endereza, salgo de él con un gruñido mientras se baja de la cama, camina hacia mi armario y toma algunas de sus mudas que guarda allí. Observo, aún encadenado, como se coloca una playera holgada de manga larga y un pantalón blanco. Se acerca a mí, siento la angustia casi ahogarme, la cola se mete entre mis húmedas piernas y siento mis orejas gachas, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Levi se acerca a la cama, su cola se agita de un lado a otro, así que me doy cuenta de su molestia, aunque no sé con exactitud a qué se debe. Me desencadena y se gira recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

_¿Acaso le molesta que quiera tocarlo?_

Siento mis ojos escocer, pero no puedo permitirme mostrar ese tipo de debilidad ante el mayor. Sería demasiado humillante.

— ¿Se quedará esta noche? —Pregunto en voz baja, expectante a su respuesta.

— No —responde cortante, caminando hacia la puerta—. Mañana tengo mucho papeleo. Que descanses.

Lo veo irse y suelto el aire que estaba conteniendo con brusquedad. No sé porque no me deja tocarlo, y ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que intimamos Levi evita mis caricias. Si le produzco repulsión o algo así solo debería decírmelo y dejar de usarme para satisfacer su apetito sexual.

Me levanto para limpiarme, luego acomodo las sábanas y me meto entre éstas con el ceño fruncido.

El pecho me duele, lo amo tanto y creí que era correspondido. Pero su rechazo me hace daño aunque trato de ignorarlo y siento una solitaria lágrima caer por mi rostro.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Por qué Levi sigue rechazando a Eren?_

Aún quedan muchas revelaciones! Pronto sabremos el pasado de Levi. Y bueno, no es la primera vez de ellos, esto es solo una parte de sus intensas sesiones de setso bruto. Si nenas… esto es solo el precalentamiento ¬w¬

Y… al fin Irvin sucumbió! Si! Ya estaba de los nervios por Armin :C

Veremos como va Jean…

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	14. Capítulo 13

**Notas del capítulo:**

AAAAWW! Me disculpo! De verdad lo sientoooo! Es solo que ya llevo dos fines de semana trabajando, el final de instituto y todo me tiene colapsada (como a muchos) y había olvidado completamente que debía actualizar ayer :C

Pero aquí estoy!

Este capítulo es un tanto complejo, se revelan varias cosas así que puede ser algo tediosos de leer, pero espero que les guste

*prometo responder los reviews pronto! *-* Lo siento xdd

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

La formación de los nuevos reclutas es impecable. Sus expresiones serias, su postura recta y la mirada al frente, demuestra lo orgullosos que se sienten por estar ahí. Jean no los culpa, las cosas han cambiado con la desaparición de los titanes y aunque piensa que todos son una bola de ingenuos al ignorar que puedan volver, simplemente suspira con pesadez mientras se acomoda los puños de la chaqueta.

Solo puede observarlos a través de la ventana de su oficina junto al campo de entrenamiento. Desde el accidente con el experimento de Hanji, Jean ha sido levemente suspendido de sus tareas, puesto que intentan mantener sus _características_ en secreto y porque para ser sinceros, los reclutas no respetarían en lo más mínimo sus "tiernas" orejas zorrunas.

Jean suelta un bufido, frunce el ceño y vuelve la vista hacia el escritorio donde un subordinado de máxima confianza escribe las notas que momentos antes le ha dictado.

— Listo, señor —dice el chico alzando sus ojos verdes del papel—, terminé de anotar el itinerario.

— Te deseo suerte —murmura Jean de mala gana.

— No soy como usted, señor —suelta el chico con una sonrisa amable—. Su sinceridad realmente intimida cuando sabe enfocarla. Pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Asiente mientras su cola peluda se agita con ansiedad. Es la primera vez que "entrena" a alguien para ocupar su lugar aunque sea temporalmente. Irvin le señaló hace algunos días que seguirá siendo el encargado del entrenamiento, pero que lo hará desde las sombras. Los reclutas no deben verlo, así que le designaron un asistente, que le enseñará el entrenamiento a los nuevos y éste será firmemente supervisado por Jean.

El chico sale dejando entrar el frío aire a la pequeña oficina. El invierno ya se ha asentado y Jean lo siente por los chicos nuevos. El frío en el campo de entrenamiento es realmente atroz.

Observa a su asistente detenerse frente a los nuevos reclutas y poniendo su mejor expresión de intimidación, el menor comienza a dictar las reglas e inicia pronto con las lecciones. Jean suelta otro suspiro, baja la mirada y vuelve tras el escritorio. Observa los papeles allí puestos, ojeándolos con verdadero aburrimiento. Tiene el presentimiento de que aquello será realmente aburrido. Aunque de cierta forma agradece el cambio de su horario, puesto que últimamente se ha sentido muy perezoso durante el día y su energía se activa durante la noche. Aquello ha sido un verdadero problema, pero ahora podrá organizar las actividades durante la noche y descansar durante el día mientras le echa un vistazo a los entrenamientos desde su oficina.

Jean se reclina en el respaldo clavando su vista en el techo. Deja su mente divagar, sus orejas se alzan de vez en cuando ante cualquier sonido, pero nada logra alarmarlo mucho. Sus pensamientos pronto toman rumbo y se detienen en Marco; recordando su rostro, aquellas pecas que adornan sus pómulos, el tono de su piel, su aroma y una infinidad de cosas que caracterizan a su mejor amigo.

— Marco…

Frunce el ceño, siempre termina pensando en aquel hombre. En sus actitudes, rememorando lo que le gusta de él. Fantaseando. Entonces recuerda el incidente de hace dos noches: se tocó pensando en Marco. Sacude la cabeza y se inclina sobre el escritorio masajeando sus cienes. Necesita encontrarle una explicación a todo aquello, a la necesidad de estar cerca de él constantemente, de que ocupe su mente a cada instante, una explicación a esos sentimientos que se arremolinan en su interior.

Entonces un recuerdo en específico se viene a su mente, tan fresco como doloroso. La sensación de vacío vuelve a cavar hondo en su pecho, arde, le impide respirar y su mente se entrega a la remembranza de aquel fatídico día.

_Flash back…_

_La misión es muy simple: deben impedir que los titanes devoren a Eren antes de que coloque la roca para bloquear el agujero en la muralla de Trost. _

— "_Claro, es muy simple" _—_piensa en Jean apretando los dientes._

_Hace solo unas horas estuvo a punto de morir en las fauces de un titán, y no precisamente peleando, como desearía, sino porque su Equipo había fallado. Creyó que todo estaba perdido y recordar cómo casi fue devorado unas tres veces más hace que su estómago se contraiga con fuerza. Gira el rostro instintivamente y mira a su salvador: Marco. El pecoso ha arriesgado su vida por salvarlo, incluyendo a Conny y Annie. Pero Marco, él fue el que primero se había lanzado por él. _

_El moreno nota la mirada de Jean y se gira para encontrarse con ésas orbes doradas que esconden la intensidad de un sentimiento desconocido. Marco sonríe como de costumbre, dejando ver sus perfectamente blancos dientes. Aquel gesto provoca en el otro un millar de sentimientos. Sólo espera que la misión termine pronto y se jura que cuando vuelvan al cuartel abrazará a Marco hasta que se le acalambren los brazos. _

_Dan la orden para el inicio de la misión, su tarea es colgarse de los muros para atraer a la mayor cantidad de titanes posibles y así quitarlos del camino de Eren. Jean asiente a modo de despedida y Marco se gira para seguir a su escuadrón en dirección contraria. Un escalofrío recorre la columna del castaño ceniza, pero se resiste a girar. Ignora el mal presentimiento y sigue caminando._

_Se ve la nube de color verde: la misión ha sido un éxito._

_Jean traga con fuerza, siente que las rodillas le fallan mientras cae al piso. El alivio de seguir vivo unas horas más le oprimen el pecho. Se levanta con un pensamiento en mente: Marco. Se dispone a buscarlo, pero una de sus compañeras lo retiene del hombro._

— _Jean, tenemos que ayudar con la descontaminación. Orden del Mayor Pixis._

_— Debo encontrar a Marco._

_— Puedes hacerlo después, ya sabes, está dentro de los diez mejores. Tiene que estar bien._

_Jean traga con fuerza y asiente. Ella tiene razón, el pecoso es muy fuerte. Fue capaz de ganarse un lugar de élite, además de salvarle la vida. Y convencido de ello, el castaño ceniza toma una pañoleta que le tiende la chica para cubrirse la boca y comenzar con la descontaminación de la cuidad._

_No._

_No es él._

_Imposible._

_Su cuerpo se queda estático. El frío recorre su carne bajo la piel sin piedad. La sensación es abrumadora, el miedo y la ansiedad hacen estragos con su mente. Jean no puede procesar lo que sus ojos le muestran: el cuerpo de Marco. Lo reconoce, sí, tiene pecas. Tiene que ser él… pero… es uno de los mejores. Marco es fuerte. No puede estar muerto. Simplemente no puede…_

_Jean deja sus dorados ojos rodar por aquel cuerpo. La mitad de su costado derecho ha sido arrancado, además de la mitad de su rostro. Su expresión es fría, totalmente vacía. Sin vida._

— _Marco… _

_Aquel nombre sale por entre sus labios por mera inercia. Aún no asimila, no lo admite. Ese es el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amigo. Es entonces cuando una mujer se acerca y Jean aún aturdido responde a sus frías preguntas de manera mecánica._

_Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, las horas se le hacen eternas, dolorosas. Su mejor amigo ya no está junto a él, el vacío se ha hecho presente en su pecho. El dolor de la pérdida lo mantiene aturdido, pero intenta seguir adelante. Seguir viviendo, solo así podrá mantener vivo el recuerdo de Marco. Sus amigos se ven lejanos, como si fueran desconocidos. Nada puede aplacar la soledad que se aloja en su corazón. Entonces Jean recuerda la última conversación con su amigo:_

_— "Me uniré a la Legión de Reconocimiento" —le había soltado Marco sin previo aviso, mientras ordenaban sus cosas para asistir a la graduación del día siguiente—. Eren tiene razón. Debemos pelear, ya no quiero ser ganado, no quiero servir a alguien que ni siquiera conozco. Quiero ser libre."_

_Jean se muerde el labio, pero la decisión se clava en su cerebro y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Él se unirá a la Legión, en honor a Marco. Porque si el moreno no fue libre, Jean lo será por ambos. No importa el peligro, ya no, no hay porqué vivir. Sólo porqué pelear. Tomando las cenizas entre sus manos, la ira por no saber de quiénes son aquellos huesos vueltos polvo lo hace explotar. Las lágrimas caen por su rostro y le promete a su mejor amigo que luchará en su memoria. Que siempre estará en su corazón._

_Su recuerdo ya no es tan doloroso y es que el transcurso de un año y dos meses hacen meya en su corazón. Marco sigue presente, pero ya no le hace daño recordarlo como antes. Ahora Jean se siente orgulloso de lo que ha logrado y sabe que su mejor amigo también lo está. Porque el espíritu de Marco lo ha estado cuidando desde donde quiera que se encuentre. _

_O eso creía Jean._

_._

_._

_Una mañana Armin irrumpe en el dormitorio del castaño ceniza, sus ojos azules reflejan clara ansiedad. Un torrente de emociones que Jean logra percibir, y sin intercambiar palabra alguna, el chico termina de vestirse y sigue al blondo hacia la sala. _

_Se detienen antes de pasar, Armin lo observa y coloca una mano en su hombro. Jean se remueve nervioso, tiene un muy mal presentimiento. Cuando la puerta de abre sus dorados ojos se encuentran con unos cafés que se abren al reconocerlo._

_— ¿M- Marco? _

_— Jean._

_El pecoso se levanta y corre hacia su mejor amigo. El abrazo es fuerte, sus fuertes extremidades se ciernen en torno a Jean, que no responde de inmediato. El shock es tan fuerte que su garganta se contrae, impidiéndole respirar. Comienza a tener una crisis: todo se vuelve borroso a su alrededor y agradece tener a Marco sosteniéndolo. El mareo es brusco mientras Armin ayuda a Marco a guiarlo hasta una silla._

_Hanji lo atiende, indicándole que trate de inspirar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca. De manera pausada y rítmica, para recuperar el aire. Jean alza la mirada y los ojos preocupados de Marco se incrustan en su mente y directo a su corazón que comienza a latir desbocado. Una vez que se calma, los presentes los dejan solos. Todos saben cuánto ha sufrido Jean desde la "muerte" de su mejor amigo y cuando por fin comenzaba a sobrellevarlo, el chico en cuestión aparece vivo. _

_Jean alza la mano y toca el brazo de Marco, que está sentado frente a él. Su mano asciende para tocar su mejilla, desliza la yema de los dedos por sus pecas, están ahí, todas ellas, tal y como las recuerda e incluso algunas más. Su piel sigue suave, pero su rostro está enmarcado por la edad, más adulto, masculino. Una lágrima cae por su rostro, pero esta ya no es de dolor, sino que mera felicidad. Jean se lanza sobre Marco, lo aprieta contra si apoyando la rodilla a un costado del chico y la otra entre sus piernas. Inspira y el aroma del pecoso lo embriaga._

— _Te… necesité tanto… _—_suelta Jean con un gemido ahogado_—. _No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo…?_

— _Es una larga historia._

_Ambos chicos se miran unos instantes, el ambiente se tensa de dudas, felicidad y ansiedad de la más pura. Marco tiene mucho que contarle y Jean se siente desesperado por saber qué fue lo que pasó. Como es que su mejor amigo, de quién había visto el cuerpo, ahora está entre sus brazos. _

_Pero algo sucede. Un impulso nace desde lo más profundo de Jean: la necesidad de tocar aquellos labios con los propios. Pero el chico traga con fuerza, bajándose del regazo del moreno y volviendo a su asiento con rapidez. El impulso ha sido tan fuerte que le ha causado miedo. Se siente aún más desorientado. Alza la mirada y la sonrisa de Marco se hace presente, intacta, bella y amplia. Y causa el mismo efecto que antes en Jean, lo relaja, lo calma y sólo puede sonreír en respuesta. _

_Armin les trae una bandeja con té, además de unos pastelillos preparados por Christa. Marco aún no ve a ninguno de ellos, puesto que Hanji lo arrastró hacia la sala de estar en cuanto el chico puso un pie en el cuartel. ¿Cómo la mujer no lo iba a reconocer? Jean lo había descrito tantas veces, con tantos detalles, que la mujer en cuanto vio esas pecas supo de quién se trataba. Incluso lo había retratado varias veces, para luego quemar las hojas. Armin se despide y los deja a solas nuevamente, ahora es Marco quien se anima a hablar._

—_ Estábamos en plena misión _—_comienza a contar el moreno tragando el líquido caliente de su boca_—, _nos separamos por las calles para atraer a más titanes. Pero había una chica en peligro, así que acudimos a salvarla. Quedé en tierra y me escondí en una casa. De pronto Annie cruzó la puerta._

—_ ¿Annie?_

— _Sí. _—_Marco se estremece, cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño. Luego sus ojos cafés se clavan en los de Jean y su boca se vuelve a abrir para dejar salir la confesión_—: _ella pidió mi equipo. Al principio no comprendí lo que quería decir, pero Annie siempre fue muy precisa en cuanto a sus palabras _—_agrega con una risita amarga_—._ Y también sentí que había algo oculto en su mirada, así que se lo entregué. Ella me dijo que me escondiera en el sótano, que mandaría por mí y que estaría a salvo. Pero yo sabía que ella mentía. Aun así bajé por aquellas escaleras, a mitad de los escalones un sonido sordo y todo se fue a negro._

— _Así que fue Annie ¿cierto? _—_Dice Jean con el veneno destilando por sus palabras_—. _Lo sabía, por eso tenía tu equipo. Ella es la que te asesinó._

— _No lo hizo ¿Estoy aquí, no?_

— _¿Por qué no regresaste antes, Marco? ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo para volver?_

_Su voz trasluce tanto dolor que a Marco se le oprime el pecho. Siente la culpa deslizarse por su garganta, se da cuenta de cuanto ha sufrido su amigo cuando lo dio por muerto. _

—_ Perdí la memoria._

— _¿Qué?_

— _El golpe fue tan duro que perdí la memoria _—_Marco suspira rascándose la nuca con incomodidad—. Olvidé todo a partir de la salida de mi aldea. No recordaba el reclutamiento, ni a mis amigos… ni a ti._

_Jean aprieta los dientes. No sabe por qué aquellas palabras se le clavan en la cabeza. Sabe que fue un accidente, pero pensar que su mejor amigo ni lo recordaba, cuando él revivía su recuerdo cada mañana, asumiendo el dolor, intentando acomodarse a él._

— _Salí de aquella casa totalmente perdido y una chica me acogió junto a su padre _—_continúa el pecoso, tomando un pastelito para pasar el mal trago de los recuerdos_—. _Ella se dio cuenta de mi condición, así que me ayudaba en lo que podía, hasta que recuperé mis recuerdos en su totalidad. De esto hace dos semanas._

_Siente la felicidad embargarlo, porque había logrado recordar todo de él y la parte más importante: a Jean. Recuerda sus momentos juntos, las bromas, los secretos y sus propios sentimientos por el castaño ceniza. Todo._

— _Volví por ti, Jean._

_El susodicho alza la vista con los ojos tan abiertos que le duelen. El asombro es bastante, no puede evitar ruborizarse y ni siquiera sabe por qué exactamente. Pero siente que aquellas palabras tienen algo implícito. Algo tan fuerte que nuevamente el miedo se apodera de él. Lo sabe, lo sabe. Pero no quiere admitirlo. ¿Y si lo pierde de nuevo? ¿Si se lo quitan otra vez? Ya no podría soportarlo. Jean cierra sus ojos con fuerza, traga y reprime todas aquellas sensaciones que pugnan por salir a flote._

—_ Me alegra que hayas regresado, amigo._

_Y con ello, Marco comprende que ha regresado, pero no por ello sus sentimientos serán aceptados. Aunque está la posibilidad de que Jean no haya comprendido lo que quiso decir, tampoco se arriesgará a perderlo otra vez. Sí, Marco de alguna manera también perdió a Jean cuando sus recuerdos fueron borrados. Pero eso no volvería a pasar. No de nuevo. Y mostrando su tan particular sonrisa, el pecoso toma su taza para beber otro poco del líquido dulzón._

— _Yo… yo había visto tu cuerpo, ¿sabes? _—_Suelta Jean sin previo aviso, ganándose la completa atención de Marco_—. _Había un cuerpo partido a la mitad, tenía pecas y… solo tú las tienes…_

_— No, Jean —le rebate el moreno dejando la taza sobre la mesita a su lado—. Había otro chico de pecas y cabello negro como el mío, aunque sus facciones eran más finas._

_— Me siento tan estúpido._

_¿Cómo no había reconocido a su mejor amigo? Lo había dado por muerto sólo por ver un cuerpo cubierto de pecas. Quiere reírse, pero también quiere llorar. El alivio, la felicidad y las dudas hacen estragos con su juicio. Jean no puede pensar con claridad y sabe que necesita un tiempo a solas. Se levanta extendiéndole la mano a su mejor amigo._

— _Vamos para que los demás te vean de nuevo, Marco._

_No importa el por qué, el cómo o el cuándo. Lo único que tiene verdadero valor es que su mejor amigo está de vuelta, en cuerpo y alma. Ha regresado para retomar el tiempo perdido, para volver a reír y hablar de cosas banales. Para quererse cómo antes. Estar el uno para el otro._

_Sólo eso importa: su regreso de entre los muertos._

_Fin flash back._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Jean por fin dejará su miedo a perder a Marco para poder seguir adelante con sus sentimientos?_

Espero que si… y pronto! xD

Okis, lamento si no fui muy clara, ojalá que sí. A Marco lo habían dado por muerto y volvió un año y meses después (eso es lo que debería pasar en el manga ¬¬) Por ello tanto miedo de ambos el de avanzar.

El próximo capitulo viene cn algo de IrvinxArmin, que se ha hecho muy famosos entre ustedes la parecer y eso me hace feliz! :D Creí que sería la pareja menso aceptada xdd

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	15. Capítulo 14

**Notas del capítulo:**

Lo sientooo! Siempre termino olvidando que ahora actualizo los miércoles D: es que ya me había acostumbrado a los sábados y lo peor es que el asunto de los exámenes finales me absorben como arenas movedizas! Si no fuera por Kaas realmente no habría actualizado.

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y algo tierno de Irvin y Armin

*Un saludito a Kass, nena, gracias por recordármelo y este capi con Irvin y Armin va dedicado a ti C: Saludos~

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

La luz del sol se cuela tenue por la ventana mientras Levi se acomoda el pañuelo pulcramente blanco alrededor del cuello. La mañana está bastante fría así que el hombre siente las ganas de beber una taza de tibia y fresca leche con algo de café para ganar energía.

Sale de su cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado, luego camina rumbo a la cocina donde Eren se acerca por el pasillo en dirección opuesta. El felino nota su mirada cabizbaja y un mal presentimiento se aloja en su pecho. Suelta un leve suspiro tensando sus negras orejas cuando se topan frente a frente.

— Buenos días, Capitán.

— Aún queda un rato antes de que el desayuno esté listo —dice el Levi sintiendo su cola agitarse con incomodidad—. Así que sería perfecto revisar el cuarto de los útiles de aseo antes, para ver qué es lo que se necesita y vayan al mercado antes de almuerzo.

— Sí, señor.

Levi observa sus reacciones, pero todas son de extrema y fingida indiferencia. Compone una mueca de fastidio al pasar a su lado rumbo al cuarto. Una vez que llegan, nota que Eren no cierra la puerta, sus orejas están gachas y su cola caída le dan claros indicios de que está apenado, quizás algo preocupado también.

El mocoso siempre ha sido un libro abierto para el mayor y eso es lo que le gusta de él. No es su verdadera intención ordenar el cuarto, solo quiere estar con el chico un poco, la noche anterior no se despidieron en muy buenos términos. Tampoco es como si Levi fuera a disculparse, solo quiere sentir su presencia, su compañía. Pero su comportamiento distante y cabizbajo comienzan a irritarlo a un punto apenas soportable.

Se gira tensando sus orejas gatunas y comienza a revisar las repisas mientras el castaño chequea las escobas y plumeros. Levi agudiza su oído, el corazón del chico late con normalidad, no de manera rápida como suele hacerlo cuando están juntos.

— ¿Pasa algo, mocoso?

— No.

No dice nada más, ni siquiera emite sonido alguno. Levi aprieta los dientes enojado, sintiendo los colmillos rasparle el labio inferior y se apresura en ordenar los distintos objetos con el fin de calmarse un poco.

No piensa seguirle su estúpido juego, si el chico se comportará de esa manera, que siga con su berrinche.

.

.

El Capitán termina de firmar la pila de documentos acomodados en un costado de su escritorio. Se lleva la mano a la nuca y frota moviendo el cuello de manera circular para calmar el dolor.

De pronto sus orejas negras se alzan al oír unos pasos a lo lejos, alza la vista y pronto escucha que tocan a su puerta. Sonríe para sus adentros, adora estos nuevos sentidos, lo hacen aún más letal y le encantaría emplearlos en el campo de batalla. Entonces recuerda que ya no hay titanes, frunce el ceño y comienza a pensar en un nuevo pasatiempo cuando vuelve a oír el golpeteo.

— Pase.

— Levi —lo llama Hanji con voz suave, lo que le trae un mal presentimiento al felino, eso no es nada propio de ella—, la comida esta lista.

— Está bien —contesta, se levanta tomando la chaqueta y comienza a colocársela—. ¿Por qué sigues parada en mi puerta?

— ¿Reprendiste a Eren?

— No.

— Es que… él… bueno, está tan triste...

— No te entrometas, cuatro ojos.

Dicho aquello, la mujer suelta un suspiro y salen juntos hacia el pasillo. Realmente ella quiere ayudar, pero Levi suele ser tan hermético a veces que la chica duda de cuáles son los momentos en los que debe intervenir y en cuáles no.

Una vez que llegan a la mesa, el mayor se sienta en el mismo lugar de siempre, a la derecha de Irvin, justo después de Hanjie. Pero el asiento de su costado esta vacío y el que llega a sentarse no es el chico que siempre lo ocupa.

— Buenas tardes, Capitán —lo saluda Marco con una sonrisa.

— Buenas —contesta Levi de manera escueta.

Alza la vista y ve al castaño sentado junto a Mikasa y un leve tic en su ceja izquierda se hace presente. Desvía la mirada hacia su plato comenzando a comer. Escucha sus risas, la voz animada de Eren mientras habla con la asiática. Levi siente el calor atorarse en su pecho de una manera extraña, muy incómoda. Siente los celos, pero también irritación porque a pesar de que es muy consciente de que el chico es muy joven, no puede entender que se comporte de manera tan inmadura. Lo peor es que de alguna manera está logrando su cometido: Levi desea que su calor, esa efusiva atención que demuestra, vuelva a él. Eso jamás ha sucedido antes, quizás sea porque los gatos suelen ser muy posesivos. Levi decide no darle más vueltas al asunto y seguir comiendo la espesa sopa que humea en su plato.

— Señor...

Levi tarda unos momentos en reconocer que aquella voz lo llama a él y por inercia se gira para ver al pecoso, que lo mira con expresión algo incómoda.

— ¡Levi! —Exclama Hanji haciendo que el susodicho gire el rostro de nuevo, pero hacia el lado contrario—. Tranquiliza esa cola tuya, es como un látigo golpeando contra mi costado.

Entonces el felino cae en la cuenta de que su cola se agita entre el respaldo de la silla y su propia espalda, chocando a la pelirroja y a Marco sentados a sus costados. Ahora sí está enojado, le cuesta controlar los impulsos de su lado animal y no está acostumbrado a ser tan "demostrativo". Calmando su cola, vuelve a centrar su atención al platillo, pensando en que Eren realmente se las pagará.

.

.

Irvin se sienta sobre el sillón de su despacho con los papeles frente a él, comienza a leer los documentos que se deben firmar para la autorización de la compra de nuevos implementos para los escuadrones que están siendo entrenados.

El rubio suspira con cansancio, la luz anaranjada del atardecer baña las paredes a su alrededor y el leve calor comienza a desaparecer. Pronto la puerta frente a él se abre, dejando ver a un chico de bellos ojos azules. Debido a su cabello ahora corto, esas orejas largas y felpudas resaltan en su cabeza mucho más. Irvin sonríe al verlo entrar, el chico camina hacia el escritorio y toma algunos documentos para ir en su dirección. Armin se hace hueco entre sus piernas y se sienta revisando los papeles que acaba de tomar.

Se siente muy feliz, el nerviosismo en el conejito ha disminuido con el paso de los días y ahora puede disfrutar mucho más de la intimidad con el mayor. Irvin se inclina apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Armin para dejar que su aliento caliente la piel expuesta.

— ¿Qué opinas sobre cambiar el material de los tanques de gas?

— Um —Armin se lleva la mano al mentón y frunce el ceño ante la concentración—. Hanji me habló de eso el otro día y creo que sería bastante bueno. Si hiciéramos el material aún más liviano, nuestra agilidad aumentaría considerablemente.

— ¿Pero? —Irvin conoce demasiado bien a su joven amante y sabe que el chico sopesa todas las posibilidades.

— El costo también aumentaría. Dudo que el Rey quiera cooperar con ello, además subir los impuestos sería otro golpe para una humanidad que recién comienza a levantarse.

Irvin sonríe, es justo lo que concluyó cuando estuvo conversando con Mike. El mayor siente su orgullo inflarse ante las expectativas puestas en Armin, independiente de sus sentimientos por él, Irvin siempre ha pensado que el chico es muy capaz de sustituirlo, incluso de mejor manera. Pero aún es muy joven y tiene cosas por las que pasar antes de hacerse cargo de la Legión en caso de que algo sucediese.

El mayor está tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no nota cuando Armin se gira y atrapa sus labios con delicadeza. El beso es suave, cuando Armin se aleja nota la sonrisa de Irvin, que lo observa con sus intensos ojos celestes. El menor se muerde el labio girando su cuerpo, toma el rostro de Irvin para atraerlo al suyo y volver a juntar sus labios.

El beso cobra fuerza, sus bocas se mueven de un lado a otro a un ritmo acompasado pero profundo. La lengua de Armin explora la boca de su rubio amante con anhelo y curiosidad. Irvin siempre le permite tener el control al principio, como si lo dejara aprender por sí solo.

Pero de alguna manera los besos ya no se le hacen suficientes. Armin siente su sangre calentar con cada roce de sus labios, tan húmedos y calientes que lo hacen sentir que se derrite en su boca. Abre más los labios para permitir un mejor acceso de aquel músculo, que se frota contra el suyo con insistencia. Armin siente su orejas tensarse y ya no resiste los impulsos que su cuerpo provoca a merced de ese instinto animal que recorre sus venas. El menor se gira sin soltar los labios de Irvin, para besarlo mejor. Su columna se curva y las manos del mayor se deslizan por su espalda, causando un torrente de escalofríos que lo hacen estremecer de ansiedad.

— Mn —se queja quedo entre la boca de Irvin, que abre los ojos para observar aquel semblante.

El mayor siente la respiración agitada de Armin contra su boca y sin ser del todo consiente, aumenta la profundidad de aquel beso. Atrapa los labios del rubio y succiona con fuerza, haciendo que se estremezca entre sus brazos. El húmedo contacto enciende cada fibra de su ser y Armin pronto comienza a desesperarse. Abre las piernas e intenta subirse a horcajadas sobre Irvin, cuando lo logra, el mayor nota el bulto del chico restregarse contra él. Se excita, como hace mucho tiempo no le pasa, pero no puede dejarse llevar. Armin aún es inexperto en eso y sabe que su comportamiento tan lascivo se debe en parte a aquellos genes.

Sabe de conejos, su padre se lo enseñaba en la escuela como la rama de "Flora y Fauna" y por ello es consciente de que esos animalitos están en celo todo el año y solo se detiene cuando están preñados. Recordando aquello, Irvin comienza a bajar la intensidad de aquel contacto, el beso poco a poco se detiene y Armin abre los ojos un tanto desorientado. El menor quiere preguntar qué va mal, pero Irvin anticipa aquello y deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios para luego sonreír con tranquilidad.

— Te tengo una sorpresa, Armin.

El susodicho parpadea un par de veces. Las ideas en su mente no son claras y últimamente se destaca por aquella curiosidad que ha aumentado desde el accidente. Así que no se le hace difícil olvidar todo lo demás y concentrase en lo que le ha dicho el mayor.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Para mí? —Pregunta el chico abriendo con amplitud sus bellos ojos azules.

— Sígueme.

Irvin lo toma de la cintura y lo insta a ponerse de pie. Cuando él también lo hace, se adelanta caminando hacia la ventana tras el sillón en que estaban sentados. Abre las cortinas y deja entrar el leve haz de luz anaranjado que ciega por momentos a Armin. Sus largas orejas se remueven intentando captar algún sonido, el chico olfatea el aire pero su sentido no está tan desarrollado como el de Eren, así que solo inspira el perfume de Irvin que sigue prendado en su piel.

El mayor abre ambas puertas de cristal y Armin observa el balcón que se muestra frente a sus ojos. Irvin lo invita a pasar, el chico lo hace y sus ojos se iluminan cuando se da cuenta de que puede ver todo desde allí arriba, cada detalle del paisaje, que ahora está bañado por los rayos del atardecer que se cuelan entre las nubes grises.

— Es hermoso —susurra Armin poniendo las manos en el borde de la baranda—. No sabía que en esta torre había un balcón.

— Bueno, eso es porque no abro las cortinas con frecuencia, puesto que el exceso de luz me incomoda al momento de leer. Además tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esta vista —explica Irvin sentándose en una de las sillas que allí se encuentra, con una mesita para el té en medio de ellas—. ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Me encanta! —Exclama el rubio tensando sus largar orejas e Irvin nota su peluda cola agitarse de vez en cuando.

— Los conejos son muy curiosos y les gusta estar en las alturas, así pueden localizar a su depredador.

Armin se gira regalándole una radiante sonrisa al mayor, se acerca con lentitud y se sienta en la silla al lado de aquel hombre. Sus ojos vuelven hacia el atardecer disfrutando de aquella vista de toda la parte trasera del cuartel, el bosque que se extiende alrededor con un lago que brilla rojo por la luz, además de las montañas donde tras ellas está el campo de entrenamiento.

— Sabe mucho de conejos ¿solía cazarlos?

Esas palabras salen de la boca de Armin de manera despreocupada, casi automática. Irvin pestañea un par de veces y relaja su expresión al notar que el tono no oculta nada. Puede que el chico se sienta temeroso, esos instintos pueden hacerlo sensible ante aquellos animales, puesto que comparten un "vínculo" genético. Pero no es eso, es solo una pregunta curiosa.

— No —responde el mayor acomodándose mejor en la silla—. Mi padre me enseñó un poco de la Fauna en la escuela, y bueno, debo admitir que investigué por mi cuenta también.

Armin gira el rostro ante la voz ronca de Irvin, sus ojos se encuentran con los del mayor y no puede evitar estremecerse ante aquella mirada intensa. Traga con dificultad al comprender que Irvin solo se mantenía al margen por su bien, pero que sus sentimientos son legítimos. Lo mejor es que Armin le corresponde con la misma intensidad, desde mucho antes que Irvin comenzara a sentir amor por él.

No está dispuesto a desperdiciar su tiempo juntos. Y con ello en mente, el chico se levanta y camina hacia Irvin, se sienta en su regazo y el mayor comienza a acariciar su corto pero sedoso cabello rubio. Desliza sus dedos por la piel fina de las orejas de Armin, delgada y tan suave que le cuesta creer que el menor las pueda tensar para mantenerlas alzadas.

— Puedes venir aquí cuando gustes —dice Irvin al meterse la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y buscar la llave que luego le tiende a Armin—. Esta es la copia de la llave de mi despacho, eres libre de entrar y salir a gusto.

Siente esas orejas estremecerse entre sus dedos, Irvin observa el rostro de Armin y este tiene los ojos vidriosos a causa de la emoción. El mayor siempre se ha destacado por ser receloso con respecto a sus secretos y Armin sabe que con ese simple gesto, Irvin le está diciendo que confía plenamente en él. Que no hay secretos entre ellos y que pueden contar el uno con el otro como la pareja que ahora son.

Porque esa llave simboliza mucho más que una simple ofrenda, significa que Irvin se está entregando por completo.

.

.

Es alrededor de media noche, Levi sale de la ducha componiendo una mueca, odia que sus peludas orejas se mojen. Sale del cuarto sacudiendo la toalla sobre su cabello y se coloca el pijama para acostarse a dormir. Pero las mantas pulcramente estiradas lo hacen sentir extraño, hace solo una noche las estaba compartiendo con Eren. Disfrutando de su calor, de su aroma.

Suelta un bufido caminando hacia la puerta, baja por las escaleras que dan al calabozo y se detiene tras los barrotes. Sus orejas gatunas se alzan intentado captar algún sonido que le indique que le menor está despierto, pero nada llega hasta él. Entra con un sigilo muy propio de él y que ha aumentado como el de un gato, y se acerca alumbrando la cama con la antorcha que acaba de sacar de un costado de la pared. Efectivamente Eren está dormido.

Levi traga con dificultad sintiendo la decepción recorrer su pecho de manera espesa. No es totalmente consiente de sus acciones y su mano acaricia ese cabello castaño, el menor se remueve entre las mantas, pero Levi no obtiene respuesta alguna. Suelta un suspiro suave, se gira sobre sus talones y sale del calabozo a paso rápido.

El pecho le duele y siente por primera vez en muchos años el miedo. Por eso no quería aferrarse al mocoso. Sus caricias se le hacen tan necesarias como el aire, por más que las evitó, por más que trató de detener todos ésos sentimientos, el estúpido niñato se ha colado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

El felino regresa a su cuarto y se muerde el labio caminando hacia la cama. El contacto frío con las mantas lo hace gruñir, pero no evita que los recuerdos vuelvan a su mente. Cometió el mismo error antes: dejó que aquel hombre se colara en su corazón. Se permitió amarlo, para que luego desapareciera y lo dejara solo. Y Levi no quiere volver a sentir aquella sensación de vacío, no de nuevo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Qué pasará entre Levi y Eren ahora?_

El capitán tiene su pasado, uno difícil de olvidar. Eren tendrá paciencia? Él aunque ha perdido a muchos no tiene miedo de amar~

Aaaw! Irvin y Armin han hecho furor por aquí xdd y eso me encanta! Creí que sería una pareja poco aceptada. Aw, son las mejores!

Gracias por sus reviews y la paciencia que me han tenido, ya verán, después del 15 de diciembre tendre todo el tiempo del mundo para reviews y más fics!


	16. Capítulo 15

**Notas del capítulo:**

Vengo a actualizar cuando son las 2:28 am. Mientras el CD donde va el archivo de mi examen se carga. Lo lamento de nuevo… pero ya queda poco! Pronto finalizarán mis exámenes y podré actualizar los sábados puntualmente.

Decirles que aunque vengo tarde, este capítulo esta imperdible

Reviews: serán respondido todos, lo prometo!

*Kass, nena, que haría yo sin tu recordatorio de actualización? Saludos nena~

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

La noche recae en el cuartel con su frío implacable, dejando su manto de oscuridad para velar el sueño de los que habitan ahí, y que diariamente realizan esfuerzos para poder impulsar a la humanidad hacia su libertad. Así como lo representan las alas bordadas en sus espaldas, recordándoles que ellos son libres.

Pero hay alguien que no se siente así. Sus fantasmas lo aprisionan impidiéndole olvidar. Los recuerdos llegan a su mente durante las noches, hace varios días que no sucedía, pero eso no es una buena señal, puesto que ahora la pesadilla es aún más real, aún más oscura.

Marco siente el calor del fuego a su alrededor, las imágenes se disipan como el humo y siente que pronto se quemará en ellos. De entre las llamas, una rubia de bellos ojos celestes se abre paso, como si aquel calor abrazador no tocara su piel, de hecho, las llamas flamean alejándose, como si le hicieran reverencia al pasar. La chica no despega su mirada letal de él mientras se acerca amenazante.

_— Annie…_

Susurra el pecoso y traga con fuerza, pero no por el miedo, sino por la decepción. Él siempre consideró a Annie su amiga, una chica fuerte y solitaria que solo necesitaba un poco de comprensión. Pero no era así. Ella esconde un secreto del que él se vino a enterar poco después.

Marco está en la misma casa en que la chica lo despojó de su equipo. Pero pareciera que ahora esa no es la intención de Annie, más bien es como si hubiera vuelto para matarlo.

_— No… no lo hagas…_

El miedo que siente Marco es puro, y aún no es por ella, es por Jean. Marco ha regresado, pero sus sentimientos aún no son dichos. Siguen sepultados en lo más hondo de su alma, entre la carne, fundiéndose con su sangre. Marco siente una lágrima comenzar a caer por su rostro. Su pecho se oprime ahogándolo. Annie no solo le había quitado su equipo, también sus recuerdos, lo había abandonado a su suerte. Y ahora la chica regresa para llevárselo definitivamente. Lo peor es que Marco siente que aún no puede morir. Él había regresado por Jean, para decirle cuánto lo ama y es cuando se da cuenta de que ha sido un cobarde.

Las palabras se atoran en su garganta, la rubia se detiene a centímetros de él y le sonríe de una manera macabra, como un animal que regresa por su presa herida.

_— Te di una oportunidad, Marco —dice Annie relamiéndose los labios—. No supiste aprovecharla y ahora no tendré piedad… te devoraré por completo._

La boca de la chica se acerca a su cuello y pronto el fuego lo alcanza. Marco se remueve intentando luchar contra el agarre, pero su cuerpo quema como espesa lava.

Jean sostiene los hombros de su mejor amigo que se agita gritando entre sueños. La preocupación inunda su mente, necesita que el chico despierte, la agonía por la que pasa es tan palpable para él que simplemente se desespera mientras lo sacude con fuerza. De pronto unos ojos cafés se posan en los suyos. Marco respira agitado, con las manos aferradas a las sábanas. Parece desorientado y mira alrededor intentando situarse.

— Estás bien, Marco —murmura Jean con voz suave pero temblorosa—. Estás en el cuartel, conmigo. Estás a salvo.

El pecoso lo mira de repente, sus ojos brillan cuando la comprensión alcanza a calmarlo. Se sienta y abraza a Jean con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas se escapen por sus ojos. El castaño ceniza hecha hacia atrás sus orejas, siente la angustia a través de aquellos gemidos que salen de la garganta de su mejor amigo, raspando con dolor y llegándole hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Desde que regresó hace dos años, que tiene estas pesadillas. Noche tras noche. Si bien en los últimos meses habían disminuido, ahora son peores. Jean siente a Marco temblar entre sus brazos, al estar a horcajadas sobre el moreno, su cuerpo reverbera con cada gemido. Es como si la pena de él se fundiera con su cuerpo.

Al parecer Marco tendrá que ir a ver a Hanji nuevamente para que le recete aquellas pastillas para dormir, las que había dejado creyendo que sus pesadillas se terminaron. De seguro mañana tendrá ojeras marcadas de tanto llorar, por el mal dormir y por los recuerdos de aquel incidente que aún lo persiguen.

— Tranquilo… todo está bien.

— No, Jean, no lo está.

Es la primera vez que Marco habla antes de terminar de llorar. Sus palabras suenan tan acongojadas que a Jean se le comprime el pecho, haciendo que apriete más al pecoso entre sus brazos. Siente la tensión, el miedo. Es como un _sexto sentido, _quizás el que poseen los animales. Puede percibir claramente la angustia que emana del moreno, como si de calor se tratara.

— Ella volverá por mí…

— Marco, sabes que Annie está cristalizada —murmura Jean intentando calmarlo.

— Eso no quiere decir que no sea capaz de volver, de devorarme —su voz se quiebra. Marco se enteró de toda la historia una vez que regresó al cuartel. De la Titán Hembra, de Reiner y Berth. Del regreso de Ymir y el rescate de Eren. Desde entonces tiene miedo, sabe que los titanes son mucho más fuertes ¿y por qué razón? Porque pueden volverse humanos y confundirse con ellos, haciéndolos caer desde adentro.

— No dejaré que eso pase —dice Jean con voz firme, sintiendo sus orejas zorrunas tensarse alertas. —Esta vez no te dejaré, Marco. Estaré contigo siempre.

— Te amo, Jean.

El chico abre sus dorados ojos, tanto, que siente el ardor previo a las lágrimas. Esas palabras resuenan por su mente, sus orejas se agitan al igual que su felpuda cola, como si repitieran aquello para que Jean pueda procesarlo. Siente la sorpresa abandonar su cuerpo lentamente, luego el miedo se hace presente. Como si sus sentimientos salieran a flote, se hacen presente en su mente de manera tan clara que asusta.

Marco deja se sollozar, sus hombros poco a poco dejan de agitarse y pronto su respiración no es más que hipos a causa de la angustia que comienza a mitigar. Tiene sus ojos cerrados, el calor de aquel sueño lo abandona y ahora solo siente frío. Quiere apretar más a Jean a su cuerpo, pero el silencio por parte del zorruno muchacho es una mala señal. Marco no soltó sus sentimientos esperando ser correspondido, sino que liberado. Necesitaba decir lo que tantos años guardó, porque aquel sueño despertó sus miedos nuevamente: el de morir con su amor sin siquiera ser admitido.

Su respiración ya se regulariza, nota los suaves pelos de la cola de Jean rozar sus manos que descansan en la espalda baja de él. Le hacen cosquillas mientras se agita con lentitud de un lado a otro. Está inquieto, eso lo sabe por el movimiento de su cola, pero no parece incómodo.

Los minutos pasan de manera lenta, como miel deslizándose por la cuchara. Marco se siente mejor, incluso más "liviano". Pero aquella posición comienza a incomodarlo, lo más probable es que Jean no le corresponda y que ahora ni siquiera lo deje acercarse. El pecoso alza el rostro poniendo las manos en la cintura del zorruno chico para alejarlo, pero Jean toma su rostro haciendo que lo mire antes de cualquier movimiento.

Sus miradas se encuentran y una especie de corriente atraviesa el aire, como si algo se desatara en el interior de ambos. Marco inspira con fuerza, pero esos ojos dorados lo atrapan, sumiéndolo en el aturdimiento. Apenas nota cuando Jean observa sus labios con apremio, para luego acercar los propios con lentitud. Sus bocas hacen contacto, el beso es suave, tomando los labios del contrario por primera vez. Marco cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el calor volver a su cuerpo, pero ya no es lacerante, desesperado como el de su pesadilla. Este es un calor delicioso, uno que lo acoge, que lo sana. Siente la lengua de Jean explorar sobre sus labios, deslizándose con curiosidad. Cuando Marco le permite el paso, el músculo se abre paso por aquella humedad, sintiendo el dulce sabor del pecoso sobre su lengua.

Jamás creyó que Marco sintiera algo más que una fuerte amistad por él. Porque si bien el lazo que los une es fuerte, Jean es bastante despistado. Las señales eran tan claras que ahora le dan ganas de reír por lo estúpido que ha sido. Pero lo que más lo impacta, es el hecho de que él está enamorado de su mejor amigo desde siempre. Amor. Sí. Un sentimiento tan fuerte que lo hace estremecer con cada roce por parte del moreno. Jean siente sus ojos humedecerse, recuerda aquel dolor que sintió tanto tiempo cuando lo creyó muerto y ahora que por fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, eso solo lo angustia más. No puede perderlo de nuevo. Sus manos se alojan en la nuca de Marco, abriendo más la boca y apegándose más a su cuerpo. Un gemido escapa de sus labios mientras el moreno sigue besándolo con más intensidad.

Las sensaciones lo abruman, todo es tan sublime que apenas es capaz de hilar más de dos pensamientos que no sean que quiere más de eso. Que quiere amarlo hasta cansarse. Fundirse contra su piel y embriagarse de su aroma. Jean inspira percibiendo el olor que baña esa piel morena. Es tan masculino, tan delicioso que se siente aturdido.

Pronto el aire se acaba haciendo que ambos respiren agitados. El beso se rompe, pero no el contacto. Marco apoya su frente en la de Jean intentando volver a respirar y deslizando sus palmas por la masculina espalda del chico, sintiendo el roce de su cola sobre sus dedos.

— Yo también —susurra el castaño ceniza clavando sus doradas orbes en las de Marco. —No te atrevas a dejarme de nuevo ¿escuchaste? Soy capaz de ir al infierno y traerte de vuelta.

Una risita relajada escapa de la garganta del pecoso, que deposita otro beso en los labios de Jean antes de soltar un suspiro.

Por fin se siente libre. Sus miedos han sido disipados, y aunque tiene algunos nuevos, la carga del pasado ya no está. Se permitirá amar a Jean. Ha renacido y no dejará que esta nueva oportunidad de vivir se le escape de las manos. Y con ello, Marco vuelve a besar los suaves labios del chico zorruno, que se estremece con cada tacto.

.

.

Eren siente su estómago resonar por el calabozo mientras se viste. Hoy tiene un examen con Hanji a las 9 de la mañana y se supone que debe ir en ayuno. El problema es que la mujer quedó de ir a buscarlo y aún no aparece. Eren compone una mueca mientras sus orejas se alzan tensas, siente su olfato aún más sensible que de costumbre y puede percibir el aroma a café y pan tostado desde la cocina. Sube la escalera a regañadientes. Si bien ha pasado aún más hambre antes, ahora los experimentos y el entrenamiento ha sido muy intensivo y sus energías necesitan ser repuestas con urgencia.

Sin darse cuenta se detiene frente a la cocina y entra para sentarse casi de manera mecánica. Sólo es consciente de lo que acaba de hacer cuando Mikasa frunce el ceño y se acerca a su lado con el semblante de mamá-preocupada.

— No has desayunado.

— No. ¿Dónde está la señorita Hanji?

— ¿Ella no te lo dijo? —Pregunta Armin con su taza entre las manos—. Salió hoy muy temprano con Moblit al pueblo, debía abastecerse de algunas hierbas que se le han acabado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclama Eren llevándose las manos al rostro mientras sus orejas se echan hacia atrás—. ¿Acaso estuve dos horas aguantando la hambruna por que a ella se le olvidó avisarme?

Realmente le duele el estómago. Sin mencionar que ha dormido muy mal estos últimos días. Y su mal humor tiene nombre: Levi. Desde que ignoró al mayor de manera olímpica cuando fue a verlo al calabozo, éste no lo toma en cuenta alguna. Ni siquiera se toma la molestia de mirarlo. Leves asentimientos de cabeza o leves gruñidos por parte del moreno es su único medio de comunicación.

Pensando en él, Eren alza su verdosa mirada y ve el semblante impasible del Capitán mientras bebe de su café con leche de esa manera tan peculiar que tiene para poner su mano. Sigue mirándolo de manera insistente, pero el mayor le da un último sorbo, se levanta y pasa a su lado como si él no existiera.

Lo enfurece, lo enfurece y hiere.

Eren siente aquella sensación de arrepentimiento alojarse en su pecho, realmente quiere retroceder el tiempo. Hacer como si nada pasó. Olvidar lo mucho que le daña lo distante y esquivo que es Levi incluso en la intimidad. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Ese deseo de retroceder el tiempo es burdo, porque para ser sincero, Eren no habría cambiado aquella reacción. No pudo haber sido de otra manera. Eren no pudo haber evitado enojarse por más que lo intentara. Simplemente querer que las cosas no fueran así es un sentimiento vació y para nada real.

— Aquí está tu té, Eren —dice Mikasa mientras le tiende la taza.

— Te guardé algo de pan —Sasha le tiende el trozo con una sonrisa amplia.

— ¡Dijiste que no quedaba más! —exclama Conny frunciendo el ceño.

— Eren aún no comía, había que guardarle un poco…

El chico mueve su cola ante la gracia que le hacen las discusiones de Sasha y su novio Conny. Ellos realmente son el uno para el otro, sus personalidades se asemejan bastante. Ambos son relajados, distraídos y alegres. Aunque también audaces, muy ágiles. Letales. Su relación es relajada, ambos se demuestran lo mucho que se quieren de manera natural.

Quizás él y Levi no sean una buena pareja. Sus orejas perrunas quedan gachas con ese pensamiento. Eren no duda de lo que siente por el felino, realmente está enamorado. Pero lo más probable que no sea lo que siente Levi. Quizás el mayor sólo busca saciarse. Su relación no se basa en mayores muestras de cariño, sino en buen sexo. Una intimidad placentera y amena. No lo culpa, Levi ha tenido un pasado bastante difícil, pero eso no es culpa de Eren y no quiere pagar por ello. Sólo quiere ser correspondido con la misma intensidad.

El chico inspira el aroma de las hierbas que inundan su nariz. Tibio, calentando su cuerpo ante el frío que hace en el cuartel. El chico mira hacia el patio a través de la ventana y ve el grisáceo del día. Las lluvias se acercan, puede sentirlo bajo la piel.

.

.

Armin termina de escribir los apuntes para la próxima expedición. Ya han llegado al bosque de los árboles gigantes, recorriendo el norte de este, así que deberán seguir al sur la próxima vez. Sus argumentos son siempre certeros, por ello Irvin le encarga la redacción de los mismos.

La tenue luz no es problema para el menor, puesto que sus sentidos son aún más activos durante la noche, aunque no tiene mayores problemas durante el día a diferencia de Jean. Suelta un suspiro y sus orejas se estremecen con el relajo. El blondo se levanta ordenando los papeles sobre el escritorio y se dirige a la puerta.

La noche reina en el cuartel, dejando su silencio sembrado por las paredes de piedra. Armin se detiene en la puerta de Irvin y abre con cuidado de no despertarlo. El mayor respira de manera pausada y profunda, sumido en el sueño que seguramente le ha generado un día lleno de tareas por el cuartel. El blondo tensa sus orejas para escuchar si el mayor se despierta mientras él entra al baño para cambiarse.

Una vez listo se acerca a la cama y se recuesta con cuidado. Irvin abre los ojos algo somnoliento, ve al chico y se gira para abrazarlo desde atrás. Se queda dormido enseguida, pero Armin siente sus sentidos despertar con brusquedad.

Aquel brazo firme que lo apresa desde el abdomen, el cuerpo pegado a su espalda, dándole calor, todo lo incita. El perfume lo aturde y pronto su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar al deseo. Últimamente es lo mismo, ansía sentir a Irvin de mil y un maneras, pero el mayor siempre lo refrena. No sabe cuánto podrá aguantar. Si bien ha sentido deseo antes, ahora es muy distinto. Se mezcla con su lado animal, se vuelve casi insoportable. El rubio piensa en su mala suerte, ¿por qué no le podía tocar una especie que fuera menos lívida? Apenas puede contenerse y su erección ya se hace clara. Se ahoga, el calor lo marea y siente que esta noche es peor que las otras.

Desesperado se levanta con cuidado de no despertar a su amante y camina hasta el baño. Frente al lavamanos ve su rostro enrojecido y traga pero su garganta está seca. Armin abre la llave y se moja el rostro, el agua fría calma el calor de su piel pero solo le permite respirar de nuevo, toma un vaso y lo llena con el líquido, el cual se bebe de un solo trago. Jadea sintiendo el calor comenzar a subir por su abdomen. Se estremece y al verse al espejo se da cuenta de que tocarse esta vez no será suficiente. No puede soportarlo, necesita a Irvin. Ahora. Necesita sentirlo, calmar el deseo. Apaciguar su sed de él.

Se gira y sale del cuarto de baño decidido. Irvin hasta ahora no lo ha tocado de la manera que Armin tanto ansía. Y eso en vez de asustarlo, lo vuelve más ansioso. Imagina cómo se sentirán aquellas manos sobre su piel, recorriendo todo a su paso. Calmando su desesperación.

Armin se sube a la cama con un movimiento sin cuidado alguno, Irvin abre sus ojos celestes e intenta enfocar al rubio que está arrodillado a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta el mayor alzando la mano y acariciando su mejilla—. Mierda, Armin. Estás hirviendo…

Un gemido escapa de los labios del chico, sus orejas tiemblan y no pasa desapercibido para Irvin, que traga con dificultad. Aquello lo despierta por completo mientras su mirada sigue fija en el chico frente a él, que se refriega contra su palma. El mayor comprende lo que le sucede, pero aquello lo toma por sorpresa. Decide guardar silencio y fingir demencia.

— Irvin…

Su nombre pronunciado de esa forma tan necesitada llama a cada fibra de su cuerpo de una manera que jamás sintió antes. Es como si todo en él despertara por y para Armin. Pero se resiste a cualquier movimiento. No quiere presionar al chico que aún es un inexperto, además el mayor comprende que aquel instinto propio de un conejo es lo que impulsa al rubio.

— Te necesito —pide Armin dejando sus largas orejas blancas caer—. Por favor… tócame.

Irvin traga de manera sonora, hace ademán de quitar su mano pero Armin la detiene con la propia, se la lleva a los labios y besa con apremio, deslizando su húmeda lengua entre sus dedos. Una corriente recorre el cuerpo de Irvin y esta vez, está seguro de no poder detenerse.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Por fin Irvin sucumbirá por Armin?_

Siiiiiiii! Todas queremos ese lemon

Marco y Jean por fin se declararon! Carajo! Sé que muchas esperaban eso, tanto como yo esperaba escribirlo, pero ¿eso asegura que sus miedos han desaparecido?

Eren y Levi… que puedo decir? Levi tiene un pasado el cual debe superar para poder tener una relación plena con el mocoso, así que nuevamente pido paciencia plissssss

Irvin y Armin… mierda… se viene… se viene!

Y es todo lo que diré, sí, lo perra se me ha pegado de los putos de mis profesores! Pero a diferencia de ellos, yo si quiero hacerlas felices :3

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	17. Capítulo 16

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hoy no lo olvidé C: Y es que al fin soy libre! Asi que me tendrán por aquí seguido, aunque con otros fics que tengo en proceso

Quiero decirles que las adoro! Gracias por todo el apoyo y la oportunidad que le han dado a este alocado fic. Gracias~

Ahora, ya que Kass dijo que mi fic estaba muy _puritano_ xDD habrá lemon, del bueno, sensual y jugoso, literalmente.

Sé que muchas se saltaran esta parte, porque quieren lees este capitulo tanto como yo ansiaba subirlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

El ambiente es denso. Caliente. Tan palpable que podría tocarlo con la punta de los dedos.

Irvin traga con fuerza y entrecierra los ojos intentando analizar la situación. Pero no se le hace fácil, para nada. Es un hombre después de todo. Uno que tiene necesidades y sentimientos. ¿Cómo poder seguir resistiéndose? Aunque aún intenta mantener fría su mente, sopesando la actitud de Armin en aquellos momentos. Se ve tan lindo, sonrojado y jadeante, suplicando por él. Se relame los labios buscando las palabras para detener el rumbo de aquella situación, por segunda vez.

— Armin, necesitas relajarte…

— Sí, Irvin, lo necesito. Te necesito para ello, ahora —dice el blondo tensando sus largas orejas, el calor aturde su mente y siente que se desvanecerá si no es atendido pronto—. Por favor…

El menor se inclina y atrapa los labios de Irvin. Lo besa con efusividad, humedeciendo su boca y buscando el contacto con su cuerpo. Armin pasa los brazos tras el cuello del rubio, pegando su pecho al contrario y dejando a Irvin sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

— Espera, Armin.

El chico se aleja dejando caer los brazos a su alrededor. Su mirada gacha hace que el de Irvin frunza el ceño, se siente mal, pero debe resistirse hasta que Armin esté listo. El sexo no es algo que se tome a la ligera, menos en este caso. Irvin es consciente de la diferencia de edad, y por ello no puede evitar sentirse culpable en muchos aspectos. Armin es joven y su cuerpo, que ahora posee instintos animales, requiere ser atendido de ciertas necesidades. Pero Irvin siente que de alguna manera se aprovecha de ello.

— ¿Por qué tengo que rogarte? —Pregunta Armin con la voz ensombrecida por el enojo que se acumula en su garganta—, ¿acaso no es normal que las parejas hagan este tipo de cosas?

— Es normal —contesta Irvin tensándose, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no dañar a su joven amante —. Pero en tu caso, esos instintos propios de un conejo, te incitan a buscar consuelo. Armin entiéndelo, debes estar seguro de lo que estás haciendo. Ser consciente. Te dolerá, será incómodo y no hay manera de cambiar eso.

— Irvin, no soy un niño. Sí soy joven, pero nada estúpido. No sé qué es lo que me sucede, es un deseo tan fuerte que ya no puedo controlarlo. Y yo quiero que sea tú. El primero… el único…

El hombre abre sus ojos celestes cargados de asombro, aquellas palabras despiertan algo en su interior, algo de lo que no había sido consciente hasta ese preciso instante: está enamorado de Armin. Lo desea. Lo quiere a su lado, quiere marcarlo como suyo de todas las maneras posibles. Y por fin no se siente culpable por aquellos sentimientos. Armin desea que él sea el hombre que haga todas esas cosas con las que sueña hacerlo delirar de placer.

Irvin se inclina para besar los temblorosos labios del rubio, el contacto es dulce, pero cargado de deseo.

— Te amo.

Ahora Armin es el sorprendido, pero el mayor no le da tiempo de procesar aquello y lo tumba en la cama con rapidez, pero cuidado. Irvin acaricia su pecho, bajo la tela se siente su piel caliente, su tórax sube y baja con rapidez. El mayor comienza a desabotonar la camisa, cada botón se abre con lentitud mientras sus celestes ojos se clavan en los del chico. Se nota el nerviosismo, la ansiedad. Pero Irvin va lento, acariciando la piel por fin expuesta, suave y clara, sintiendo como se eriza bajo su tacto. Sigue descendiendo, se inclina y besa esa boca con delicadeza, rozando sus labios, para bajar siguiendo el camino de su mano, que juega con el borde de aquella ropa interior.

Armin suelta jadeos tenues con cada beso que el blondo deja sobre su piel, humedeciéndola y marcándola. Tan lento. Tan tortuoso. Aquello es nuevo para él y agradece que a pesar de su salvaje deseo, Irvin vaya lento, permitiéndole acostumbrarse.

Irvin alza su mirada viendo que Armin tiene los propios clavados en el techo, disfrutando de sus caricias. Ahora desliza su palma sobre aquella tela húmeda, sintiendo la leve dureza de Armin. Sigue tocando, para incitarlo aún más.

— Umn… —jadea tensando sus largas orejas, que tiemblan con cada toque.

El menor no tarda en relajarse e Irvin desliza sus dedos por aquella tela y la quita con cuidado. Quiere ir lento, disfrutarlo hasta el cansancio, mostrarle lo delicioso del sexo. Lo perfecto que puede ser su primera vez.

Su lengua se desliza por el eje duro del rubio, que abre más la boca para dejar salir un fuerte suspiro. De forma repentina Irvin abre la boca y se lo mete por completo, Armin baja las manos e intenta detenerlo, pero el mayor solo las quita y comienza a mover su boca, de arriba abajo. Succiona y vuelve a lamer, con especial cuidado se diente en la punta para lamer justo en el orificio. Se siente maravilloso, Armin ya no puede contenerse y sin pudor abre más las piernas, sin poder detener el movimiento involuntario de sus caderas, que se adentran en aquella boca que busca su total desinhibición. Irvin chupa un poco más fuerte, provocando que el otro se arqueé abriendo sus bellos ojos azules. Armin se relame los labios, dejándose envolver por el placer que esa caliente cavidad le entrega.

— Irvin… ah… —su voz suena muy erótica, incitando al otro a continuar con aquella felación.

El mayor lo acaricia mientras su boca desciende, el movimiento es continuo y Armin siente que pronto acabará. Cuando Irvin siente que el menor se tensa, detiene el acto y se endereza, con el pulgar se limpia la comisura de sus labios y observa al rubio: sus orejas tensas sobre la almohada, el rubor bañando su piel, sus ojos brillantes por el orgasmo interrumpido. Está listo, así que ya puede dar el siguiente paso. Se inclina hacia su mesita de noche, saca el pote de vaselina y lo destapa para untar sus dedos dentro del líquido.

— Esto será algo incómodo, pero tendré cuidado.

La voz amable de Irvin solo provoca que el menor se muerda los labios con más impaciencia. Un dígito se acerca a su entrada y comienza a dilatarlo, moviéndose de adentro hacia afuera. De forma circular, entrando, rozando. Para Armin aquello es bastante incómodo, tal como le ha advertido su amante, pero pronto el roce de aquel dedo en sus paredes se vuelve placentero, aunque de alguna manera no es suficiente.

Irvin siente que se ha acostumbrado con bastante rapidez, por ello decide introducir dos dígitos y esta vez arranca un quejido de los labios del blondo. El mayor besa sus muslos, acariciando la piel sensible para mover los dedos dentro de él con más facilidad. Es doloroso, bastante, pero tampoco insoportable. Armin confía en su pareja y se relaja lo más que puede, en ese momento comienza a hacer tijeras para prepararlo a recibir el siguiente dedo. Aquello es extraño, tanto como placentero, aquel goce se incrementa y Armin alza sus orejas blancas dejando salir los gemidos.

— Relájate, Armin —le indica Irvin alzando su mirada celeste.

El chico intenta respirar de manera regular, acompasando sus gemidos a su inhalación. Irvin desliza su tercer dedo, provocando que Armin se crispe y cierre los ojos con fuerza. Siente como se expande y pronto se vuelve a tensar ante el dolor. El mayor deja sus dedos quietos y lleva su boca de vuelta a la erección de Armin. Lame, chupa y espera a que su joven amante se relaje al concentrarse en el placer de su boca.

Surte efecto, Irvin es poseedor de experiencia y Armin no se queja ante ello, puesto que pronto el dolor es olvidado por el placer. La combinación se siente extraña, mucho mejor de lo que imaginó, su cuerpo está sensible y se acostumbra con rapidez a todas aquellas sensaciones. Entonces Armin se pregunta si hubiera sucedido lo mismo sin aquellos instintos del animal que se funde con su comportamiento. Se siente desfallecer de placer, sus orejas tiemblan ante el tacto dentro de él, el calor envolviendo su erección y la confusión de su mente ante las sensaciones de puro goce. Se lleva el dorso de la mano a la boca y muerde con fuerza, intentando concentrarse en algo más y no venirse de golpe.

El mayor sabe que ya está más que listo, se arrodilla frente a Armin mientras se baja el cierre del pantalón. Para el chico, no hay imagen más erótica que Irvin desnudándose frente a él con esos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo mientras baja el cierre. Libera su hombría y el chico traga duro, se siente ansioso, pero al mismo tiempo con cierto temor. No es idiota y eso seguramente le dolerá, pero confía en Irvin, así como en las misiones le confiaba su vida, ahora le confía su cuerpo.

El rubio se acomoda entre las piernas de Armin y se inclina apoyando un codo al costado del chico para no aplastarlo, sus ojos se encuentran y aquella electricidad que se expande por sus cuerpos los incita a seguir. Por fin Irvin se adentra en Armin, pero éste se crispa, arqueando la espalda y alzando las caderas por acto reflejo. El gemido lastimero que escapa de sus labios hace que Irvin se relama los labios con nerviosismo, pero no se detiene hasta que sus pieles chocan.

— Ya está dentro —murmura bajando su rostro para besar la mejilla del blondo y seguir el recorrido hasta su cuello con el fin de relajarlo.

— Aaah —Armin suelta el aire contenido en su garganta, se siente lleno, no tarda en acostumbrarse a la intrusión, cuando Irvin sale lentamente—. Uuumn, Irvin.

El desliz le provoca un ardor incómodo y cuando vuelve a penetrar el dolor sube de nivel recorriendo su espina dorsal. Aprieta los dientes en un intento por reprimir aquel dolor. Las manos de Irvin acarician su torso sensible, sus dedos juguetean con los pezones y Armin abre los ojos rápidamente. Sus bocas están a escasos centímetros, sus respiraciones se mezclan y pronto el mayor comienza a moverse, lento, pero sacándolo por completo, para hacer una penetración profunda. Armin siente que el roce se intensifica, y con ello, el placer. Una mezcla tan deliciosa como tortuosa. Ese vaivén que lo hace anhelar por más, pero que con cada toque se estremece de suave dolor.

Irvin jadea ronco, esa estrechez se siente deliciosa, tan caliente que su juicio comienza a nublarse. Necesita encontrar aquel punto, por ello se mueve lo más lento posible, pero no tiene éxito. Observa el rostro de Armin, con los ojos llorosos y la boca hinchada por los besos. Es tan erótico, hace mucho que no se sentía así, tan deseoso, tan feliz. Ese chico le ha robado el corazón, con su actitud suave, con esa inteligencia que a muchos les parece escalofriante, pero que para él es simplemente fascinante. Porque lo ama y está dispuesto a todo por él.

— ¡AAAAHH! —Grita Armin a voz en grito, alzando el rostro, arqueándose por completo y abriendo tanto los ojos como la boca mientras se aferra a las sábanas.

— Lo he encontrado —murmura el mayor mordiendo el mentón del rubio con una sonrosa triunfal.

— Irvin… Irvin…

El hombre sale con cuidado, para volver a penetrar en el mismo ángulo, ganándose otro grito por parte del menor. El juicio de Armin se ha ido a la mierda en esos segundos, se siente extraño, se siente tan bien que su cuerpo tiembla por completo, borrando los rastros de dolor, volviéndolos tan débiles que son una sombra ante el goce. Le falta el aire y la saliva comienza a escurrir por su mentón, cada embestida da con aquel lugar que jamás creyó existiera, tan delicioso que solo cierra los ojos abandonándose al placer.

El ambiente es espeso, cargado de sudor, de puro deseo. De los más primitivos sentimientos.

Para Armin es perfecto. Que el ser a quién ha amado por tanto tiempo lo haga sentir, descubrir y disfrutar de aquellos placeres. Tan experimentado, tocando justo donde debe, haciéndolo enloquecer con cada caricia. Armin siente sus orejas tensarse, largas y esponjosas, que se estremecen cuando Irvin entra, chocando sus pieles a un ritmo que lo está haciendo delirar. Y ya no puede más, el rubio alza sus piernas para envolver las caderas del mayor mientras se retuerce bajo la piel húmeda, acabando de golpe.

— Lo… lo siento —se disculpa Armin jadeando, con el cuerpo entumecido por los coletazos del orgasmo.

Irvin sale de su interior, Armin se estremece nuevamente y observa la piel perfecta del mayor. Con cada músculo marcado, no de manera grotesca, pero se nota el entrenamiento. El blondo se vuelve a sentir deseoso cuando Irvin se peina el cabello húmedo hacia atrás, aún con el miembro erecto frente a él. Es tan hermoso, que Armin se queda hipnotizado con la vista, ese hombre definitivamente es sensual, a pesar de la edad y de la seriedad que despide, cada fibra de su ser pide por él.

— Ven aquí —dice el mayor con voz ronca, como un lobo llamando a su presa.

El menor gatea hacia Irvin, que lo toma del mentón y alza su rostro para capturar sus labios con dulzura. Las orejas caídas del chico le hacen comprender que está agotado, pero el beso es bastante demandante por parte de Armin, que deja su lengua refregarse contra la del mayor en un baile húmedo dentro de sus calientes bocas. El deseo se vuelve a encender, Armin gime contra la boca del blondo, enlazando sus manos en la nuca y girándolo para recostarlo. Irvin se deja hacer, curioso del actuar de su amante, que deja su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus anchas caderas. Sienten sus erecciones rozarse y la respiración caliente de Armin incitan a Irvin, que se relame los labios.

— ¡Ah! —Armin se deja caer sobre el duro eje, apoyando sus manos en el firme abdomen del mayor.

El movimiento comienza lento, disfrutando a su gusto. Le encanta descubrir el cuerpo de Irvin, con algunas cicatrices, las cuerdas del Equipo Tridimensional marcadas sobre su piel, esos ojos celestes que la mayoría del tiempo son calculadores y distantes, ahora están clavados en los suyos transmitiéndole el amor, la entrega de aquel acto. Armin se siente amado, tan completo, que todos sus miedos se disipan.

Se alza disfrutando del roce de aquel miembro dentro y fuera de él. Ahora se siente más ansioso, sus caderas toman un ritmo desenfrenado. Busca consuelo, liberar esa bola de placer que se acumula bajo su vientre. Todo se vuelve rápido, desesperado y anhelante. Pronto el menor se estremece de manera brusca, se libera sobre el vientre de Irvin, que ante tal apretón, no alcanza a salir y acaba dentro del chico.

— Eso fue… tan… tan bueno —jadea Armin dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo del mayor.

— Te amo, Armin —dice el rubio acariciando el cabello corto y suave del chico, sube su mano y toca las suaves orejas de este, las cuales caen lacias sobre su pecho. Son tan delgadas que sus dedos insisten en tocar la larga longitud con curiosidad.

— Eso me hace cosquillas —se queja el menor con una risita.

Irvin toma las sábanas y los cubre. Hace bastante frío, pero con aquel acto no se habían dado cuenta de ello. Siente los latidos de Armin menguar contra su pecho, hasta que su respiración se vuelve pausada y se da cuenta de que se ha quedado profundamente dormido. Irvin lo arrima más a su cuerpo.

Porque nada ni nadie se lo arrebatará de los brazos, es la primera vez que posee algo y el amor de Armin es vital en su vida.

Esbozando una sonrisa cierra sus ojos, inhalando el dulzón aroma de esa piel blanca.

.

.

Levi apaga la antorcha y cierra la puerta de su despacho, el frío del aire hace que se estremezca. Como odia el frío. Sus dientes castañean y se cruza de brazos para conservar el calor, su ceño se frunce mientras camina a su cuarto. Lo peor es que el invierno ya se ha instalado y el frío se hace más insoportable dentro de esos muros de piedra. Un bostezo se abre paso por su boca y últimamente son más seguidos, sobre todo durante el día. Se ha vuelto más perezoso, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, cariñoso también. La imagen de esos grandes ojos verdes se le viene a la mente.

Cambia el rumbo y va hacia la cocina para prepararse una taza de leche caliente, de otra forma, esa noche no podrá dormir. Es increíble como el clima influye en su comportamiento y descanso.

Una vez listo, se dirige nuevamente a su cuarto, donde se acerca a la ventana para mirar los árboles de ramas desnudas mecerse ante el frío viento. La nostalgia se cierne en torno a su garganta, extraña el calor de Eren, desea sus caricias. De solo pensarlo siente la necesidad de ronronear. Agita su cabeza, también la cola, para luego llevarse el líquido a la boca.

Aquello ya le ha pasado con anterioridad.

Si ha intentado mantener las distancias con el menor, es por la simple razón de que no quiere volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces. No quiere enamorarse y perderlo de nuevo. Recuerda aquel sentimiento de vacío, tan lacerante y vívido que se estremece. No es su primera vez estando con un hombre. Aún recuerda las caricias, los besos, la entrega. Farlan fue su pareja, la primera y la última hasta Eren. Estaba tan enamorado de su amigo que la pérdida lo ha destrozado.

Porque nadie lo comprende, lo controla como _él_.

Se conocían a la perfección. Farlan sabía tratarlo, sabía cómo pensaba y sabía cómo hacerlo sucumbir.

_El rubio se acomoda sobre él, dejando que sus pieles se rocen y el sudor se mezcle ante el calor de aquel contacto._

— _Te amo, Levi _—_susurra sobre sus labios, recibiendo un casto beso en respuesta._

_Pero él lo conoce a la perfección. Sabiendo que es correspondido, se adentra en aquel ser al que ha amado por tanto tiempo. Con el que ha pasado hambre, frío, con el que ha matado. Por el que daría su propia vida._

El felino se estremece, sintiendo sus orejas gatunas caer. Aquel recuerdo le encoge el corazón. Porque se había enamorado a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que en ese mundo todo se te es arrebatado. Donde la muerte está a la orden del día. Y ahora que Farlan no está con él, no quiere revivir esa sensación de nuevo.

Porque perder a Eren lo devastaría. Y eso lo hace débil. Por ello es que ha mantenido las distancias en sus encuentros, porque cada vez necesita más de su contacto, más de él. Es mejor que Eren esté molesto, para que así terminen con esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Podrá Levi olvidar el pasado y estar con Eren?_

Si, incluso desde antes de que saliera el OVA, yo shipeaba a Levi con Farlan. Y como no hacerlo? Esa confianza, ese tipo de relación… y Farlan es tan jodidamente guapo por la chucha! Así que he aquí mi nueva Otepé

Pero solo serán recuerdos, no ahondare en su relación porque no viene al casi, la verdad.

Y… siiiii! Al fin lemon de IrvinxArmin, ojala les haya gustado ¬w¬ y se viene mas~

*Sé que a veces no me alcanzan las tres parejas en un mismo capítulo, lo siento por eso. Así que en el próximo sabremos que pasa entre Marco y Jean

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	18. Capítulo 17

**Notas del capítulo:**

Lo siento! De verdad soy la peor D: Pero es que ni notebook no encendía y ya estaba llorando, cuando mi hermano lo hizo revivir. De ahora en adelante tendré un respaldo de mis fics, en serio.

Así que ahora les traigo, como compensación xdd 16 hojas de Word, 5.694 palabras

Ojalá les guste~

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Jean se acerca al espejo para acomodar la chaqueta del uniforme, que es más larga debido al frío que comienza a hacer. El día está nublado y por más que quiere acurrucarse dentro de las mantas hasta que llegue la noche, debe ir a supervisar el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas.

Se gira topándose de lleno con Marco, que observa su chaqueta y la reacomoda, dejándola perfecta.

— Siempre te falta abotonar el último botón —dice el pecoso sonriendo mientras acomoda el uniforme de Jean—. Bien, vamos antes de que Sasha se termine los panes.

Ambos salen hacia el pasillo y caminan hacia la cocina, donde todos comienzan a sentarse con rapidez. El ambiente está más relajado, aunque para algunos, Jean percibe la tensión de Eren gracias a su sexto sentido adquirido, pero no le toma mayor importancia, no es asunto suyo.

— ¿Dónde está Levi? —Pregunta Irvin observando a todos en la mesa.

— En su cuarto —contesta Hanji con una mueca—, no ha salido de allí desde ayer.

— Ya veo —dice el rubio volviendo su vista a la taza de café frente a él—. Creo que sería bueno que insistieras, puede que esté enfermo, no es normal que se comporte así.

— De acuerdo, lo intentaré más tarde.

Cuando terminan de hablar Jean se sienta junto a Marco y el estómago le resuena de hambre. De pronto Armin entra a la estancia y los sentidos de Eren y Jean se activan de improviso motivados por el hambre. Esa mañana el aroma del blondo es aún más espeso, más perceptible. Tan apetitoso que ambos se relamen los labios mientras el chico cruza la habitación y toma asiento en una esquina.

Los chicos no pueden quitar sus ojos de Armin, sus instintos se activan y Jean se relame los labios sintiendo el hambre. Eren se remueve nervioso, siente la necesidad de lanzarse encima del blondo y morderlo hasta probar su apetitosa carne. El solo hecho de pensar aquello le provoca un remezón en el estómago.

Ambos están atentos a cualquier movimiento de Armin, listos para atacar. Pero aquella tensión llega hasta el de ojos azules, que los observa con el ceño fruncido sin comprender su actitud, para luego dar un respingo. Sus instintos de supervivencia se precipitan de golpe, siente la necesidad de salir corriendo mientras su corazón se acelera, golpeteando contra su pecho. Pero el sonido de aquellos latidos son perceptibles para los _cazadores_ que se ven aún más incitados.

— ¿Chicos? —Habla Conny observando a los presentes, frunciendo el ceño al no comprender lo tenso del ambiente.

Pero Armin no puede más con el nerviosismo y de golpe se levanta, caminando hacia el pasillo. Jean y Eren lo imitan, cegados por el instinto que domina sus cuerpos.

Siguen al rubio, que cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos siente los nervios a flor de piel. Comienza a acelerar el paso, sin comprender con exactitud de qué escapa.

— Vamos, Armin —dice Eren con voz ronca, sus orejas tensas y todos sus instintos alertas—. Déjame morderte solo un poco.

— ¿Morderme? ¡¿Es que eres idiota? —responde el blondo tensando sus largas orejas blancas.

— Aléjate, Eren. Armin dejará que yo lo muerda.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Aléjense de mí ahora! —Exclama el blondo echándose a correr rumbo a su cuarto.

No tiene ni puta idea de lo que está pasando, sus amigos dicen cosas extrañas y siente un aura extraña proveniente de ellos. Le ponen los pelos de punta, no dejará que se le acerquen ni un poco.

Pero ambos comienzan a correr también y chocan entre ellos irritados por alcanzar al pequeño conejito. Eren le muestra los dientes, soltando un gruñido, al cual Jean responde igual de fiero. Sintiendo la necesidad de atrapar a su _presa. _Porque es así como ven a Armin en aquel momento, una presa deliciosa.

Sus instintos se desatan y ambos chicos se empujan entre gruñidos y puñetazos. Aprovechando aquello, Armin corre aún más rápido, dándose cuenta de que su cuarto le queda bastante más lejos, mira hacia ambos lados de manera frenética y de pronto recuerda que tiene la llave del despacho de Irvin. Estará seguro allí. Y con ello en mente, el blondo comienza a correr nuevamente.

Sus piernas se agilizan, corre mucho más rápido que antes y cuando se da cuenta de aquello, quiere sonreír. Quiere probar cuánto dan sus piernas, correr en un espacio más abierto. Pero el aroma de Eren le llega de golpe a la nariz y al girarse ve al castaño acercársele a paso veloz.

— ¡Espera, Armin! —Grita el perruno chico con voz agitada.

— ¡No, Eren!

Sube la escalera a paso veloz, el repiqueteo de sus pasos sobre la piedra inunda sus oídos mientras intenta respirar con regularidad. Sus piernas comienzan a fallarle, el susto y la debilidad de su cuerpo por la actividad realizada la noche anterior le pasan la cuenta al haberse echado a correr de manera tan repentina. Cierra sus ojos, soltando un jadeo ahogado. Sabe que es Eren, su mejor amigo, el que lo persigue, pero su lado animal es una presa por naturaleza y siente el miedo de ser atrapado incluso por él.

Al llegar arriba, gira por el pasillo y divisa la puerta de despacho de Irvin. Sonríe, apresurando el paso de sus piernas como último esfuerzo. Pero el repentino peso recae en su espalda, haciéndolo caer de bruces al duro suelo.

— ¡AAAAHHHH!

Armin se remueve quedando boca arriba, cuando unos ojos verdes se topan con los suyos de golpe. La mirada de Eren es brillante y cuando muestra sus dientes, el chico puede notar los colmillos caninos más prominentes. Armin suelta un quejido lastimero, cuando Eren se relame los labios.

— Solo una mordida…

Aquella boca se acerca a su cuello y por más que el blondo intenta alejarlo, su amigo no se remueve ni un centímetro. Sigue acercando sus dientes a la pálida piel del rubio. Pero un golpe saca a Eren de encima, Armin abre los ojos viendo a Jean jalarlo de los tobillos.

— ¡Jean! —Grita el chico al estar bajo el cuerpo del zorro, que desliza sus dedos por su cuello—. ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Pero este no parece querer oírlo, abre su boca que tiene el mismo destino que la de Eren: morder. El animal que lleva dentro le grita que muerda allí, para probar su sangre, para sentir los latidos de su corazón detenerse bajo su lengua.

— ¡Idiota! —Eren se le abalanza, tirándolo de un empujón.

Los gruñidos van y vienen, mordiscos y su clara mirada de desafío entre ellos, todo hace que Armin trague con fuerza. Aquello es tenso, lo pone nervioso y solo quiere que lo suelten, pero pareciera que ellos no lo toman en cuenta y quieren morderlo a como dé lugar. Armin suelta un suspiro en rendición, cuando una voz firme provoca que los tres se giren bruscamente.

— Jaeger, Kirschtein. Suéltenlo en este instante —la mirada del Líder de La Legión es severa y Armin siente el alivio recorrer su agarrotado cuerpo—. A mi despacho, ahora.

Los chicos tragan con fuerza, soltando a Armin y dándose cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Ambos se miran apenados, se levantan y ayudan al rubio, que se sacude la ropa dirigiendo su mirada al mayor, con clara muestra de gratitud.

.

.

Sus ojos color miel están clavados en el suelo, sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras Irvin los observa apoyado en el escritorio. Jean compone una mueca, aún no comprende del todo la situación, es como si su mente hubiera sido nublada por el lado animal, como si sus instintos se hubieran apoderado de su cuerpo y lo hicieran sucumbir al aroma de Armin.

— De verdad lo sentimos, señor —dice Eren por tercera vez, con sus orejas gachas y el rostro afligido—. No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero no se repetirá.

— Lo que me preocupa es que esos comportamientos animalescos ganen terreno en sus acciones, chicos —le explica Irvin relajando su expresión. Sabe que son jóvenes y que aquellos cambios que produce la pócima pueden ser incontrolables—. No quiero que presenten un peligro para los demás o ustedes mismos. Así que tendrán una cita con Hanji esta tarde para conversar sobre estos nuevos cambios.

— Sí, señor —responden al unísono.

— Ahora, me gustaría que fueran a disculparse con Armin —Irvin se endereza, caminando en medio de los menores para llegar a la puerta y abrirla—. Está muy nervioso después de aquello, y la verdad... —el hombre clava sus ojos celestes en ambos, con una mirada de clara advertencia—, no quiero que vaya a tener algún colapso nervioso que comprometa su salud, y por supuesto, que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Eren y Jean tragan con fuerza, asienten y salen por la puerta que mantiene abierta Irvin. Cuando ésta se cierra, ambos sueltan un suspiro de alivio, se miran y retoman su camino hacia el cuarto de Armin. Golpean la puerta una, dos y tres veces, pero el blondo no contesta. Eren comienza a sentirse mal, de seguro su amigo se asustó y no es para menos, él estaba empeñado en morderlo, literalmente. Vuelve a intentarlo y por fin un sonido llega hasta sus perrunas orejas.

— Ya déjenlo, chicos.

— Anda, Armin —dice Jean pegándose a la puerta—, realmente lo lamento. Vamos, no seas llorón, no alcanzamos a hacer nada…

La puerta se abre y Armin aparece con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes. Realmente se ve adorable, pero esta vez ambos se contienen, la culpa aún corroe en sus cuerpos y no pueden cagarla de nuevo. El conejito los examina con la mirada cargada de sospecha, para luego suspirar y abrir la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

Eren sonríe con alivio mientras se adentra en el cuarto seguido por el zorruno chico, que observa el lugar y se percata que el lado de Armin está vacío, sus cosas están en algunas cajas que se esparcen por la habitación.

— Realmente me asustaron ¿saben? —Suelta Armin tomando unos libros y dejándolos dentro de otra caja— Saben que últimamente estoy demasiado ansioso y mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho.

— Perdón Armin —dice Eren haciendo una mueca, no terminará de disculparse—. Es que de verdad no sé qué sucedió, pero hablaremos con Hanji para que nos ayude. No te preocupes.

— Está bien, más tarde iré con ella también.

Se sonríen deshaciendo la tensión del ambiente, por fin Eren se relaja y su cola se mueve hacia los lados con rapidez, sacando una carcajada por parte del blondo. Jean también sonríe y su duda vuelve a brotar ahora que lo de Armin está claro.

— ¿Acaso te mudas? —Pregunta el castaño ceniza.

— Algo así —contesta el blondo desviando la mirada, pero Jean nota el rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa picarona aparece en su rostro.

— Ya suéltalo.

Armin se gira para ver a Eren, que se cruza de brazos esperando a que él hable. El blondo traga duro y se muerde el labio terminando de guardar los últimos objetos dentro de otra caja.

El rubio se siente un tanto nervioso, no le ha contado de su relación con Irvin aún, no es que no quisiera, sino que ve a Eren tan ocupado con los experimentos, los cambios físicos y el comportamiento de Levi, que no encontró el momento. Pero ahora siente cierta vergüenza de hablarlo, no sabe exactamente por qué, pero también se siente emocionado. Alza sus azules ojos y le sonríe a ambos chicos.

— Me mudaré a la habitación de Irvin.

— ¡¿Estás con el Líder de la Legión?! —Exclama Eren con el asombro tatuado en su mirada.

— ¿Acaso no lo habías notado? —Pregunta Jean con una sonrisa autosuficiente—, tiene su olor impregnado en la piel.

— Yo… —Eren frunce el ceño olfateando el aire—. Es cierto, está por todas partes... ¿Y cuándo planeabas contármelo?

— No encontré el momento antes, eso es todo. Te veo tan afligido por todo lo que está sucediendo, que simplemente no creí que fuera oportuno.

— Eren mi mejor amigo, Armin —el castaño sonríe acercándose al conejo—, todo lo que a ti concierne es importante y me alegro por ti.

Armin capta el sentimiento oculto tras aquellas palabras. Sufrieron tanto tiempo, han perdido a tantas personas, pero siguen juntos, buscando sus sueños y alcanzándolos. Porque todo lo que han conseguido, se lo merecen, por su esfuerzo, para compensar el dolor que han arrastrado por tantos años.

Su amistad va mucho más allá del tiempo, es compartir la tristeza y la alegría, luchar juntos. Sobrevivir.

Eren avanza abrazando al blondo, que hunde su rostro en su pecho dejando sus orejas caer. Armin aspira su aroma y sonríe ante el apoyo que siempre le brinda. El de ojos esmeraldas es como su hermano, es su familia. Lo salvó de morir y le estará siempre agradecido, por eso y por mucho más. A pesar de que estén tomando sus propios caminos, formando su futuro, siempre estarán juntos y apretando más el abrazo confirman su promesa muda.

Pero el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose los saca de sus pensamientos y cuando ambos se giran ven a Jean con una sonrisa de disculpa, alejándose de la repisa en la habitación del chico.

— Realmente eres idiota, eso era de Mikasa.

— Cállate, Eren —dice el castaño ceniza cruzándose de brazos con una mueca de clara molestia—, ustedes se pusieron todos empalagosos, así que solo quise distraerme o me daría diabetes. No creo que se enoje… ¿no? Armin, podrías echarte la culpa…

— ¡Nada de eso! —replica Eren tensando su cola—. De verdad, no sé cómo Marco te soporta, él es muy dulce y correcto, y tú eres tan agrio como un limón, además de estúpido.

— ¡No metas a Marco! —Exclama Jean sintiendo sus orejas zorrunas alzarse.

El castaño se enfrenta al chico y Armin se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz con resignación. Realmente ellos nunca cambiarán y por eso es que los quiere tanto.

.

.

Hanji observa los resultados sanguíneos del último chequeo y los compara con los realizados recientemente. Se nota que las células se han fusionado perfectamente al cuerpo de los individuos, gracias a las características de las células titánicas de Eren. También ha comprobado que la cola, las orejas y los dientes que han salido están conectados a los cuerpos, no son aparte, tal como pasa con el cuerpo de Eren cuando se convierte en titán. Quiere sonreír, realmente su experimento ha sido casi todo un éxito, si bien hay _efectos secundarios _como el crecimiento de aquellos miembros propios de los animales o el comportamiento derivado de los instintos de cada especie, se nota que los afectados se han acostumbrado y están aprovechando aquellos nuevos instintos.

Pero debe concentrarse, el chequeo estuvo programado para dos días más y han tenido que adelantarlo debido al incidente entre los chicos y Armin el día anterior, estuvo toda la noche sacando los resultados para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y al parecer es así, solo fue un pequeño arrebato.

— No es un problema mayor, chicos —dice Hanji bajando los papeles para ver a los menores sentados frente a ella—, lo que sucede es que no están conscientes de que sus instintos animales están ganando terreno, esto es meramente sicológico, deben controlar sus ganas de cazar a Armin, eso es todo.

Jean suelta un bufido, se reclina en la silla y compone una mueca echando sus rojizas orejas hacia atrás. Él creía que podía ser algo con la pócima, pero solo debe controlarse y eso de alguna manera lo frustra.

— Y eso es bueno, deberían alegrarse, no se convertirán en animales por completo.

Dicho aquello la castaña se hecha a reír con ganas, haciendo que Eren dé un respingo mientras Armin se lleva las manos a la boca por el susto. Esa idea no había pasado por sus cabezas y ahora un nuevo miedo ha surgido. ¿Si aquello empeora y terminan convertidos en animales de verdad? Al blondo se le revuelve el estómago al pensar en aquello.

— Tranquilos —dice la mujer secándose una lágrima producto de su retorcido chiste—. Eso no sucederá, las células están mutadas y todos sus componentes son de corta duración, bueno, quizás no tan corta.

— En serio, si termino convertido en un zorro, buscaré la manera de asesinarla —suelta Jean frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No seas sin respeto!

— ¡No te metas, Eren! —Exclama el castaño ceniza clavando sus ojos en el contrario, que tiene sus orejas hacia atrás mostrando los dientes—. Puede que tú estés acostumbrado a cambiar y que experimenten contigo, pero yo no soy tan imbécil.

— La señorita Hanji ya dijo que eso no ocurrirá —los interrumpe Armin con el rostro serio—, así que dejen de pelear y concéntrense en no volver a atacarme.

Los chicos miran a Armin para disculparse por novena vez, pero un golpeteo en la puerta atrae su atención y se callan mientras Hanji da la orden de pasar. Un hombre de cabello castaño claro aparece tras la puerta, le sonríe a la mujer que da un salto tras el escritorio corriendo hacia el chico.

— ¡Moblit! —exclama la castaña abrazándolo con euforia.

— Líder del equipo —saluda correspondiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? Apuesto a que Mike te encomendó todas las tareas que él tenía pendientes…

— No, es solo que las cosas se han complicado un poco… —Moblit guarda silencio y mira a los chicos sentados frente al escritorio de la mujer. Hanjie comprende y asiente mirando a su subordinado.

— Toma asiento, Moblit. Me desocuparé dentro de poco.

El hombre asiente y se sienta en la esquina del cuarto. Los menores vuelven su atención a la mujer que anota algunas cosas en su carpeta.

Eren tiene un mal presentimiento, quizás sucede algo dentro del distrito de Sina, pero no sabe que tendrá que ver con ellos. Puede que sea solo su imaginación, no hay nada que a él no se le informe. Hace años que su destino fue trazado y está bajo la tutela de la Legión de Reconocimiento, más específicamente del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Pero pensar en Levi le provoca un remezón en el estómago, hace días que no hablan y ahora que lo piensa ni siquiera lo ha visto.

Hanji se mueve cerrando la carpeta y mirando a los chicos uno por uno.

— Todo está en orden, solo deben tener en cuenta que a veces "algo" dominará su cuerpo, pero ahí es donde deben decidir si deben aprovecharlo o descartarlo, como en el caso de cazar a alguien cercano, como Armin —explica la científica con voz suave, pero sus ojos brillan, se nota que está satisfecha con los avances de sus accidentales experimentos—. Ahora, retomen sus tareas e intenten entretener su lado animal. En el caso de Jean, te daré un permiso para levantarte más tarde, sabes que los zorros tienen hábitos nocturnos y mantenerte despierto en el día te agota, y por ello tienes mal dormir. Esas ojeras están de miedo, pareces más un mapache que un zorro.

— Pero señorita Hanji —interrumpe el castaño ceniza con una mueca—, tengo que monitorear el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas.

— Lo sé, pero puedes hacerlo por la tarde y en la noche preparar las calificaciones, si sigues así tendrás una descompensación, Jean.

El chico deja su orejas decaer, no quiere que aquel incidente afecte su diario vivir. Está orgulloso de la tarea que se le ha encomendado, por ello se ha esforzado por dar lo mejor de sí. Ahora ya no puede, la frustración se desliza bajo su piel, pero también comprende a lo que se refiere la mujer, hace varios días que se siente bastante débil, mareado y algo perdido. Suelta un suspiro y recibe el papel que le entrega Hanji para presentárselo a Irvin.

La castaña comienza a escribir el segundo papel, frunce el ceño demostrando su concentración, alza la vista, mira a Eren y vuelve a escribir.

— Bien, Eren —dice Hanji con una sonrisa—. Tu chequeo es excelente, si quieres unirte a más tareas en el cuartel eres libre de hacerlo. Pero en dos días tendremos el chequeo de todos modos, para ver si puedes transformarte nuevamente en titán. Ahora pueden retirarse.

Jean y Eren asienten, la castaña se levanta y camina hacia la puerta para abrirla. Cuando los primeros chicos salen, ella detiene a Armin. Sus ojos se encuentran y la sonrisa ladina de la mujer perturba al menor, que siente su corazón comenzar a latir rápido por el nerviosismo. Hanji le tiende un papel, que el menor recibe junto a un frasco de pastillas.

— Estas son para disminuir la ansiedad —explica para luego soltar una risita divertida—. Creo que con lo _otro _no tienes dificultad ahora ¿no?

Armin traga con fuerza y el sonrojo ataca sus mejillas mientras sus orejas decaen por la vergüenza. ¿Cómo es que todo el mundo se da cuenta de lo suyo con Irvin? Cierto, la chica es una de sus mejores amigas, sin mencionar que es bastante curiosa por naturaleza y que hace días que el chico le había contado que tenía problemas con su lívido, para ver si podía recetarle algo. Pero la mujer le había explicado que eso no se solucionaba con pastillas. Así que Armin se había resignado.

La castaña le palmea la espalda y el menor sale del cuarto con el rojo estampado en sus pómulos. Escucha la risita de la mujer tras la puerta, haciendo que Armin se muerda el labio. Ella lo disfruta, realmente lo disfruta ¿no? Y con un suspiro, el rubio se dirige al baño para tomarse una de las pastillas.

Hanji se gira y compone una mueca al ver la expresión de Moblit. Ella lo conoce tan bien como él a ella, por eso le encomendaron una de las tareas más difíciles: vigilar los movimientos de la Policía Militar.

— Es Mikasa Ackerman.

La mujer siente un estremecimiento. ¿Acaso el Rey llegará tan lejos? Deberá reunirse con urgencia con Irvin y los demás, ella es un elemento importante en la Legión, como también una de las personas más importantes para ella. Les ha tomado cariño a todos y cada uno de los menores y saber que la azabache corre peligro la pone nerviosa.

.

.

Llegada la noche en el cuartel, los chicos comienzan a preparar la cena. Esta vez le toca a Conny junto a Sasha, que canta y mueve las caderas al ritmo de su tonada. El calvito la observa sonriendo mientras ella se pasea por la cocina, destapa las ollas y las revuelve. Conny intenta imaginar porque se siente tan feliz y decide preguntarlo cuando la chica se coloca a su lado para picar una zanahoria.

— ¿Y a ti qué te tiene tan contenta?

— Es que amo la comida y cocinar me hace muy feliz —contesta con una sonrisa simple mientras se gira para poner las verduras dentro de la olla.

— Acéptalo, Conny —interrumpe Ymir con una sonrisa, toma un trozo de pan y lo muerde observando al calvito—, para Sasha siempre irá una patata, la comida, después la comida y luego… quizás tú.

El chico clava sus ojos ámbar en Ymir con una clara expresión de molestia, pero quizás tiene razón y eso incomoda a Conny, que vuelve su atención a la carne que está picando.

Cuando la pecosa se retira con los cubiertos hacia la mesa, el calvito camina hacia Sasha que se gira a verlo ante la repentina cercanía. Sus ojos cafés se abren al ver a Conny con sus labios manchados de patata. La chica suelta un gritito y se lanza a su labios con euforia, besando y lamiendo todo rastro de aquella verdura tan deliciosa. El sabor se desliza por su lengua y de pronto sus labios quedan moviéndose en el aire.

— ¿Conny? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? —Pregunta Christa al entrar para buscar vasos.

— Creo que la patata también le gusta mucho —contesta Sasha encogiéndose de hombros para revolver para olla nuevamente.

Sí, la patata…

.

.

Cuando terminan de cenar, todos se disponen a ir a sus respectivos cuartos. Marco se acomoda sobre su cama, abre su libro y sus ojos viajan por las letras ahí estampadas. Hace algo de frío, pero la camiseta de color blanco, holgada, le ayuda a conservar el calor que queda dentro del cuarto.

La puerta del baño se abre y Jean aparece recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del pecoso. Jean se sienta sobre su cama quitando sus zapatillas de levantarse y pasando los dedos entre su cabello húmedo. Mira a Marco, que se gira apagando la luz de la vela, se acomoda entre las mantas y cierra sus ojos para conciliar el sueño después de un largo día de trabajo en el cuartel.

De pronto el colchón se hunde a su costado, Marco se gira y siente a Jean sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El moreno traga con fuerza, la luz de la luna ilumina esos ojos dorados que resplandecen frente a los suyos reflejando el potente deseo que corre por su venas. Aquello lo toma por sorpresa haciendo que trague duro, Jean se relame los labios y se inclina para tomar los de Marco con delicadeza. El moreno abre más su boca para recibirlo y el sabor a menta inunda su paladar, producto de una pasta para lavar los dientes creada por Hanji.

Las manos de Jean se acomodan en ese rostro atrayéndolo hacia sí, las manos del contrario se aferran a su cintura, acaricia su abdomen y sienten los latidos de su corazón contra su palma. Jean siente esas caricias y tensa sus orejas zorrunas, esas manos recorrerlo lentamente y el aroma del moreno inundar su nariz haciendo que se estremezca de manera deliciosa. Sus lenguas se frotan, la saliva se mezcla y Jean se derrite entre su boca.

— Aaaahh —jadea el castaño ceniza separando su boca levemente para tomar aire a bocanadas necesarias.

Desde que se confesaran, decidieron intentarlo, comenzar a salir como lo hacen las parejas. Pero Marco se ha dado cuenta de que la diferencia no es mayor, ya que siguen haciendo lo que les gusta juntos, salen a divertirse, conversan; es como siempre han sido. Lo que se añaden son los besos y caricias fortuitas, que de noche aumentan al igual que la energía del zorruno chico.

Sí, esos asaltos nocturnos se han hecho muy frecuentes últimamente.

Sus ojos se encuentran y el aire se tensa ante el sentimiento que surca sus cuerpos. Marco toma sus labios de nuevo, jala, se aleja y repite la acción juguetona varias veces, haciendo que Jean se desespere, y aferrándose a los cabellos negros de su nuca, lo besa, esta vez con pasión. Siente la tormentosa necesidad de sentirlo, pega sus cuerpos y se refriega sus caderas contra la pelvis del pecoso con movimientos rápidos.

— Estás… algo ansioso —murmura Marco, empujándolo hacia atrás y tomando el control sin darse cuenta, poniéndose sobre él.

— Mn.

Es todo lo que suelta el zorruno chico a sentir el peso de Marco sobre su cuerpo. Tan delicioso, su contacto enciende esas ansias por tocarlo.

Jean se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos antes, en esos momentos siente a Marco tan necesario, que le desespera tener un contacto mucho más directo. Esa lengua se desliza entre sus labios, tan caliente y húmeda, su respiración colándose hasta su garganta. Todo es demasiado incitante para Jean y sin querer admitirlo, le sorprende lo sexy que puede ser el moreno, tomando el control sobre él de manera instintiva.

Marco desliza sus palmas bajo la playera de algodón, tocando la piel caliente del contrario. Se siente tan feliz de poder tocarlo por fin; tantas veces soñó con su piel, sus besos, su amor.

Una risita reverbera sobre el cuello de Jean, que alza el rostro de Marco para verlo a los ojos entre la penumbra, definitivamente sus sentidos son muy agudos de noche.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— No es nada —responde el moreno aun sonriendo y alza la playera con lentitud dejando expuesta la piel de Jean, besa sobre su abdomen y agrega—: es solo que… me cuesta creer que esto esté pasando.

El sonrojo se instala en los pómulos del zorro sintiendo sus orejas agitarse y se lleva el antebrazo al rostro para ocultar la vergüenza que siente. También se pregunta cómo es que todo aquello ha sucedido, hace unas semanas eran solo amigos, y de pronto, sus sentimientos se manifiestan tan claros que le parece que ha sido muy estúpido al no darse cuenta antes. Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por aquellos labios que se deslizan sobre su piel, lo lame, succiona y lo besa con cariño. El aliento tibio de Marco roza su pecho haciendo que se sacuda entre temblores, llegando hasta su pezón donde le da una suave lamida.

— Ah —suelta Jean sorprendido por el ramalazo de placer que ha surcado su cuerpo.

Marco alza la vista asombrado por aquella reacción y la saliva aún une sus labios al rosado botón. Quiere oírlo de nuevo. Se inclina y succiona suavemente, vuelve a lamer y su aliento caliente contrasta contra la humedad que ha dejado su boca sobre aquella zona.

— Umn. —El castaño ceniza se siente confundido, jamás creyó que pudiera sentir tales sensaciones en aquella parte de su cuerpo—. Marco…

El calor aumenta en su piel, su juicio se nubla y el animal dentro de él comienza a ganar terreno. Ahora que es consciente de que eso puede suceder, es capaz de sentirlo, como su sangre se calienta con aquel instinto animal que despierta sobre sus propios sentidos. Su cuerpo se deja llevar y sus piernas se alzan envolviendo las caderas de Marco, que detiene sus caricias para alzar la vista ante aquella acción. Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, Jean alza su pelvis frotándola contra el moreno con descaro, haciendo que de un respingo ante el roce.

Se siente algo desorientado, Jean está bastante desinhibido y a pesar de que quiere preguntar si está seguro, es hombre, y tener a su amado de esa manera lo aturde revolviendo todo en su mente. Dejándose llevar, Marco se acomoda mejor entre sus piernas. La tela del pijama es fina y sus erecciones pueden sentirse con claridad.

Marco sigue jugueteando con su lengua esos erectos botones y las manos de Jean se aferran a la sábana bajo su cuerpo intentando concentrarse en el placer que comienza a descubrir junto a su mejor amigo, y ahora amante.

Jean mueve sus caderas haciendo una deliciosa fricción, el vaivén los hace jadear, calentando sus cuerpos y el ambiente. El pecoso suelta un gruñido y Jean se relame los labios continuando con los movimientos de sus caderas, sintiendo como sus penes se endurecen. Alza sus puntiagudas orejas para atrapar todos los sonidos provenientes de la boca de Marco, descubriendo cuánto le excitan.

— Jean… ah —suelta con la voz enronquecida, aferrándose a las caderas del castaño ceniza y deslizando su boca hasta esos húmedos labios para besarlo con apremio.

Su nombre murmurado de esa forma tan erótica provoca escalofríos en Jean. Siente la ansiedad recorrer sus entrañas hasta llegar a su pecho. Aquel acto le da vergüenza, pero Marco parece tan natural y al parecer lo está disfrutando tanto, que solo puede dejarse llevar por esas caricias.

La fricción se vuelve más rápida y desesperada, la tela aprieta y se humedece con el tacto. El beso se vuelve más desesperado. Jean enlaza su lengua en la contraria mientras esos labios aprietan el músculo y succionan con fuerza. La saliva se escurre por la boca de Jean, sus orejas se tensan junto a su peluda cola y el aroma masculino de Marco comienza a marearlo de excitación. Se separa en busca de aire, aprovechando esto, el moreno muerde su mentón y desliza la lengua por su mandíbula para descender por el cuello, marcando y chupando por doquier.

El momento se acerca y Jean aprieta sus piernas alrededor de Marco acabando bajo su pantalón.

— ¡Marco! —Grita Jean con un jadeo tan erótico que el moreno se deja sucumbir ante la excitación del momento y se corre enterrando los pies en el colchón.

El moreno deja caer su frente sobre pecho de Jean, que baja su vista un poco desorientado. Los coletazos del orgasmo aún hacen su cuerpo temblar mientras el calor comienza a contrastar con el frío del ambiente. Sus orejas rojizas captan los agitados latidos del corazón del pecoso y algo se aloja en su corazón, todas esas sensaciones lo asustan, jamás ha tenido una relación con nadie, nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de descubrir esos extraños sentimientos. Es una mezcla extraña, su cuerpo responde a su voz, a sus gestos, a todo. La vergüenza vuelve a hacerse presente en él y cuando hace amago de moverse, Marco lo aferra con fuerza.

— Duerme conmigo, Jean.

El chico traga con fuerza ante esa voz suplicante, sus orejas decaen y duda. Pero su voz sonó tan dulce, como miel sobre su lengua. El chico se remueve con cuidado y Marco lo deja levantarse en silencio.

— Vamos a cambiarnos primero.

Jean ni siquiera lo mira cuando dice aquello, pero Marco sonríe de esa manera en la que sólo él puede, tan radiante y feliz que el zorruno chico siente ganas de golpearlo. Se gira y camina hacia el baño, tomando una muda antes de entrar y ser seguido por el moreno.

.

.

El amanecer ilumina la tierra haciendo una amplia sombra tras los muros. El sol es tenue y el ambiente es frío. En el cuartel Hanji baja las escaleras a paso veloz, abre la reja del calabozo, que ya no tiene seguro, y entra sin siquiera avisar su llegada.

Eren se gira con el uniforme a medio poner, observa a la mujer que lo mira con clara preocupación y el castaño frunce el ceño con extrañeza, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— Buenos días, Señorita Hanji —murmura el chico metiéndose la playera verde opaco dentro del pantalón.

— Eren —dice ella con voz afligida, se muerde el labio y Eren nota lo nerviosa que se pone—. Es Levi... —los ojos esmeralda del chico se clavan en ella ante la mención de aquel nombre—, él... te necesita.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Por fin las cosas mejorarán, o será para peor?_

Ahora sí espero que no hayan mas contratiempos y poder actualizar una vez por semana. No diré el dia, porque aún no lo decido xdd

Se les adora, gracias a todas por su apoyo y paciencia. Son las mejores!

Si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre algún fetiche o fantasía con alguna de estas parejas, agradecida de que me lo hagan saber, ya que me acerco al último capitulo ya escrito y podemos hacerlo mas dinámico ¬w¬

Se les adora nenas

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	19. Capítulo 18

**Notas del capítulo:**

Y volvimos a los sábados xdd Esta vez no hay demoras, a menos que otro puto camión corte el cable de mi internet de nuevo ¬¬

Ahora mucho EreRi pa' la banda!

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Eren observa a esa mujer por un momento largo, tragando con fuerza, la preocupación a cerrado su garganta y se siente algo ansioso. Se supone que entre él y Levi ya no hay absolutamente nada. Que debe olvidarlo, porque al fin y al cabo, el azabache es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y se mejorará con rapidez. Porque aquel felino ha jugado con su cuerpo por mera satisfacción, ignorando sus sentimientos.

El chico se voltea dándole la espalda a Hanji, que se remueve nerviosa, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra varias veces.

— ¿Me necesita? —Pregunta el chico con voz irritada—. Él no necesita a nadie, me lo ha dejado muy claro.

— Pero… —la mujer duda jugueteando con sus dedos antes de agregar—: está muy enfermo.

— Entonces por favor atiéndalo, yo no tengo conocimientos de medicina.

Eren sabe que está siendo infantil, muy orgulloso. Pero no puede dar marcha atrás. Sabe que no puede ser de otra manera, él no es lo que Levi necesita… lo que Levi quiere, y por ello ha decidido resignarse, dejar aquella relación antes de que saliera aún más dañado.

Su pecho se oprime con dolor, realmente lo ama ¿pero qué más puede hacer? Si Levi no le corresponde, no le ve el caso a estar juntos.

— Escúchame. Esto es mucho más complicado —explica ella con las manos en la cintura, adquiriendo una posición que da a entender que aquello es serio—. Por favor Eren, enserio te necesita, ahora.

El menor suelta un suspiro y deja la chaqueta sobre la cama con un gesto brusco, porque aunque hace frío su temperatura corporal es alta. Salen del calabozo y sigue a la mujer escaleras arriba. Hanji no le dice palabra alguna mientras llegan al cuarto de Levi. La mujer gira el pomo con una lentitud impresionante y Eren entra, pero sin antes mirarla con recelo.

Se acerca a paso lento hacia la cama, donde se ve un bulto bajo las sábanas, y entonces escucha la puerta cerrarse. Eren se muerde el labio, no es normal que Levi esté desaparecido durante tantos días, en serio debe estar muy enfermo. Su garganta se seca de pronto pensando que quizás su salud corre peligro.

Eren avanza hacia la cama y se sienta en el borde con cuidado de no molestarlo mucho, Levi se hunde aún más entre la tela al sentir aquel peso, pero Eren destapa su rostro con lentitud a pesar de su reticencia. El felino tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados, jadea de manera audible y errática.

De pronto el castaño percibe un extraño aroma en el aire, es dulzón, inunda sus fosas nasales y trepa por sus venas encendiendo algo dentro de él. Fuego puro. Eren intenta ignorar el delicioso aroma y toca la frente del felino, nota lo caliente de su piel... entonces Levi ronronea, haciendo vibrar su palma.

— Eren... —gime Levi lamiéndose los labios resecos por el calor de su cuerpo.

Y es en ese preciso instante que Eren se da cuenta de lo que sucede…

Hace unas cuantas semanas Armin estuvo leyéndole algunas características de los felinos, y recuerda que él le explicó que el celo en los gatos es muy violento, prácticamente los ciega. Se vuelven hipersensibles, buscando saciar el deseo de esa etapa. Eren traga duro sintiendo su erección despertar ante aquel pensamiento. Pero se siente confundido, su cuerpo responde, el impulso de tocarlo tira de sus músculos, pero su mente le dice que no dé marcha atrás.

Aun así…

Eren sonríe de pronto, se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo extraña y verlo así solo lo incita a mandar su decisión a la mismísima mierda. No quiere aprovecharse de él, pero tampoco puede dejar a su amado sucumbir de fiebre. Todos aquellos cambios e impulsos son nuevos para ellos.

Sus dedos se deslizan entre los cabellos negros y suaves de su amado, ¿qué más da si Levi le sigue haciendo daño? De alguna forma muy masoquista sabe que prefiere eso antes que dejarlo ir.

— Levi —susurra el castaño acercándose a su oído, haciendo que el felino se retuerza ante el calor de su aliento contra la piel—. Te ayudaré, gatito.

— Umn.

Eren quita las sábanas suavemente y las deja sobre el sillón a un costado del cuarto. Se gira mientras se quita la playera y vuelve a la cama, donde Levi jadea con la vista vidriosa. Viste solo ropa interior y una camisa que se pega a su cuerpo debido al sudor, su cuerpo debe estar muy caliente.

Se quita las botas subiéndose sobre la cama, alza la mano y la desliza por ese vientre estrecho, pero con cada músculo marcado a la perfección, tan duro y fibroso que Eren se asombra como de costumbre ante la belleza de ese hombre. Levi ronronea sintiendo la caricia sobre su piel, la sensación recorre su cuerpo sensible mientras arquea la espalda ante los escalofríos.

El menor observa fascinado cada una de esas reacciones, tan sensuales como las de un gato. Eren quita la ropa interior del azabache y se acomoda frente a él, entre sus piernas. Se inclina y desliza la lengua sobre el pezón aún bajo la tela, mojando, succionando y acariciando la sensible zona. Levi alza las caderas, jadeando expectante cuando el castaño se embadurna los dedos en saliva y los mete en su entrada.

— ¡AAAHH! —Gime Levi arañando la tela bajo sus manos cuando el orgasmo recorre su cuerpo, haciéndolo acabar bruscamente.

Se siente aturdido, confundido y deseoso. Deseoso de ese mocoso malcriado. De sus caricias, de su calor y de todo lo que tiene para darle. ¿Cómo es que su juicio se vuelve nada? Maldito experimento…

— Mírate... solo con mis dedos...

— Dentro —jadea Levi con los ojos llorosos y la saliva uniendo sus labios cuando los abre para hablar—. Te necesito dentro, ahora, cachorro.

Esa voz lasciva y suplicante solo incita a Eren, que siente su miembro palpitar solo con imaginarse esa estrechez en volviéndolo. Recordando la humedad y el calor que le entrega Levi en cada uno de sus encuentros. Es entonces cuando su instinto comienza a aflorar apoderándose de su mente, sus acciones, su cuerpo entero.

Eren gruñe girando el cuerpo del azabache contra el colchón, que boca abajo alza el trasero sin vergüenza alguna, cegado por el celo propio del felino que ronronea en su interior.

El castaño toma su pene masturbándose para lubricarlo con el líquido pre seminal, lo acomoda entre sus nalgas y embiste de manera certera, de una sola vez. Se siente suave, tan estrecho y caliente que Eren sabe que se correrá en cualquier momento.

Capta el aroma de Levi y la añoranza aflora en sus pensamientos. Lo ha necesitado demasiado. Sus cuerpos encajan a la perfección, tan diferentes como piezas de rompecabezas, pero que juntos son uno.

— Tan duro, maldita sea —jadea Levi enterrando las uñas en el colchón, siente su sensible cuerpo intensificar las sensaciones al doble.

Pronto Eren comienza a moverse, saca su pene hasta la punta, donde Levi lo apresa, y luego vuelve a embestir hasta el fondo. Eren jadea, vuelve a sacarlo y penetra con más fuerza.

Todo es puro placer, tan espeso y caliente que Levi suelta lágrimas con cada estocada de esa pelvis dura contra su entrada. Sus pieles chocan entre la humedad del sudor que pronto se hace presente bañando sus pieles, haciéndolas brillar ante la luz del alba que se cuela en la habitación.

Las anchas manos del de ojos esmeraldas se aferran a las caderas de Levi con fuerza, dejando marcas rojas donde antes estaban sus dedos. Está demasiado excitado y ansioso. Eren aferra el cabello de su nuca y lo jala hasta que la espalda del mayor se pega a su pecho firme. Con la otra mano sostiene el trasero de Levi para tener un mayor empuje.

Ese lado animal lo vuelve brusco, necesitado por su amado, queriendo reclamarlo como suyo de todas las maneras posibles.

Eren muerde esa oreja felina provocando que se estremezca, sintiendo la suavidad de esos cortos pelitos entre sus labios; desciende y lame la longitud de ese cuello con gula, luego succiona dejando manchones rojos para luego volver a morder. Con cada mordisco, Levi siente el ramalazo de placer dolorido, que aumenta su libido haciendo que se tense. Eren jadea con fuerza con cada apretón, sintiendo el calor aturdirlo, y ante eso, se recuesta haciendo que Levi se gire sentándose a horcajadas sobre su vientre, mirándolo con sus plateados ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

— Móntame, Levi —gruñe el castaño alzando las caderas para penetrarlo de nuevo y provocando que el azabache suelte un gemido sacudiendo su cola negra.

Eren jamás toma el control en sus encuentros, pero Levi se siente tan aturdido que solo se deja hacer. Y debe admitir que le encanta esa faceta recién descubierta, que ese mocoso lo desee tanto.

Apoyado en sus rodillas, Levi se alza para luego dejarse caer con brusquedad. Eren está tan duro, es tan jodidamente grande, que el placer cubre todo y no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Levi observa los rasguños que ha hecho sobre esa piel trigueña, los que ya se camuflan con su piel, pero no se resiste a marcar de nuevo y con cada dura penetración sus uñas rasgan la piel del joven. Eren toma sus manos y lame las uñas manchadas con su sangre, provocando cosquillas en Levi, que se muerde el labio volviendo a alzarse sobre ese duro pene.

El menor se sienta deslizando su lengua, que es aún más suave debido a los genes caninos, por el pecho de Levi, justo donde su camisa está desabotonada, mientras lo apresa sujetándolo de los brazos para que no pueda moverse. Acción que desespera al felino, teniendo el miembro del castaño dentro, solo quiere moverse, además de esa lengua que lame su pecho, deslizándose por la clavícula con gula, provocando más placer.

Levi solo puede contraerse deseoso de esas embestidas. Con la presión, Eren siente su instinto aumentar, corre la tela y muerde con fuerza al costado del pezón del azabache, la sangre moja sus labios y vuelve a lamer degustando el sabor metálico.

— ¡Muévete de una puta vez! —Gruñe Levi ante la desesperación de ese jueguito y su cuerpo no deja de temblar expectante y deseoso.

Eren ríe de manera suave al ver como su amante pierde el control, sus orejas se alzan al sentir la agitada respiración de Levi y se gira dejándolo sobre la cama, alzando esas piernas para apoyarlas sobre sus hombros.

Levi se relame los labios dejando ver sus finos colmillos mientras levanta las manos para aferrarse a la almohada que descansa bajo su cabeza. El chico clava sus ojos esmeraldas en él a tiempo que retira su pene, el felino suelta un bufido y entonces Eren penetra de un solo golpe.

— ¡AAAAAHH! —Grita Levi cuando el miembro da de lleno contra su próstata. Haciendo que sus orejas se inclinen hacia atrás y apretando los dedos de los pies con desespero.

— Aagh. —Eren repite la acción una y otra vez, deleitándose con cada expresión de puro deseo por parte de su amante.

— ¡Sí! ¡Eren! ¡Umnh! —Gime a voz en grito mientras su larga cola negra se enrosca en el brazo del castaño.

Eren muerde el mentón de Levi, que hecha la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir gritos de puro goce mientras acaba, aumentando la estrechez en su interior.

Sus perrunas orejas se tensan al sentir una corriente recorrer su bajo vientre de manera deliciosa y sabe que se aproxima el orgasmo. Acelera sus certeras y profundas embestidas, Levi se estremece con brusquedad y de pronto siente como el pene de su amante crece en su interior. Levi baja la vista frunciendo el ceño y alzando sus orejas con atención, notando que el miembro también se _engrosa_ entre sus entrañas.

— ¿Pero qué...? ¡AH! ¡Maldita sea! —Exclama Levi cuando su interior se llena por completo, aplastando su próstata, arrancándole lágrimas y gemidos al sentirse completamente lleno—. ¡Eren!

Eren tiembla, su cola peluda se agita y deja salir sus gruñidos animales, su orgasmo se siente interminable, más extenso que cualquiera que haya tenido antes. Su cuerpo tiembla con cada sensación de placer mientras Levi se retuerce acabando sobre su propio vientre por segunda vez, y pronto siente en calor del semen de Eren llenar sus entrañas.

Pasan los minutos y Levi baja sus piernas de los hombros del castaño para envolverlas en sus caderas, este se inclina y lo besa, aún se siente la erección llenarlo por completo, duro y palpitante. El azabache siente un nuevo temblor cuando Eren intenta moverse y lo hace acabar otra vez, retorciéndose entre los brazos del chico. A Levi se le nubla la vista, la saliva se le escurre por el mentón mientras rasguña la espalda del castaño con insistencia.

Jamás ha sentido algo así en toda su vida, ese encuentro ha sido tan intenso que apenas puede respirar.

Luego de unos segundos más, el pene de Eren vuelve a la normalidad y sale del interior del felino, que ronronea sintiendo el cuerpo del chico desplomarse sobre el suyo.

— Este ha sido el mejor sexo de toda mi vida —murmura Levi con voz ahogada, aun jadeando y cubre sus ojos con su antebrazo.

— Yo... no sé qué pasó —dice el de ojos verdes escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Levi—. Fue un orgasmo tan violento que... mierda, creí que moriría de placer.

El felino alza su mano para acariciar esos cabellos castaños y húmedos del chico. Eren agita su cola de manera frenética y Levi suelta una risita suave que reverbera por el pecho del menor.

Cuando recuperan el aire, Eren se levanta rumbo al baño. Aún se siente aturdido por todo lo sucedido, se mira al espejo y nota las mordidas que le ha dado Levi. Eso realmente fue intenso. Suelta un suspiro sosteniéndose en el lavamanos, se lleva la mano al cuello y se masajea. ¿Cómo es que puede amarlo tanto? Y se da cuenta de que aunque Levi no le corresponda con la misma intensidad, no puede estar sin él. Quizás con el tiempo pueda enamorarlo, o quizás no, pero por ahora solo se dejará llevar, no dejará a Levi sin antes luchar por él.

Se ducha rápido y al salir hacia el cuarto recoge sus prendas regadas por el suelo mientras se acerca a la cama.

— Iré por el desayuno —dice Eren colocándose la playera sobre el cuerpo húmedo y fresco.

— Umn —responde el azabache abrazándose más a la almohada, medio adormilado.

Eren sonríe de lado mientras sale del cuarto. Llega a la cocina, donde todos ya están ordenando para iniciar sus tareas.

Hanji al verlo le sonríe con picardía y el castaño se sonroja tomando una bandeja en silencio. La mujer lo ayuda a preparar el desayuno sobre esta, cosas dulces y café muy cargado, y aunque ella se muere por preguntar, se muerde la lengua. Pero Hanji no se destaca por controlar impulsos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Se reconciliaron? —Pregunta con los ojos brillantes de expectación—. No te atrevas a decirme que no, ¡su escándalo se escuchaba hasta acá!

Eren pestañea sobresaltado, para luego girarse hacia sus amigos, dándose cuenta que todos ocultan la risa mientras fingen comenzar los quehaceres. —Lo siento —suelta el chico con el rostro hirviendo de vergüenza.

Cuando llega al cuarto de Levi, que se está secando el cabello sentado sobre la cama; deja la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y comienzan a comer. El felino devora las tostadas y el café, lamiéndose los labios y gimiendo. Eren comienza a pensar que quizás pueda acostumbrarse a las épocas de celo, Levi realmente es muy cariñoso y sensitivo.

Después de comer el azabache gatea sobre la cama agitando su larga cola y se refriega contra el hombro del menor ronroneando. Eren lo observa con una sonrisa disimulada, lo acaricia entre sus orejas gatunas y Levi alza el rostro dándole una mordida juguetona a la punta de sus dedos.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? —Pregunta Eren con una risita divertida.

— Mn —murmura Levi aun restregándose contra la espalda del castaño, para quitarle la playera y darle una nueva mordida a su clavícula—. Eso de antes, no sabía que _te hicieras tan grande._

El chico aprieta los labios, sintiendo vergüenza y excitación por el comentario.

— Y-yo… yo tampoco.

Levi sonríe divertido, lamiendo justo tras su oreja con lentitud. —Es un descubrimiento bastante interesante.

No suele ser cariñoso ni nada por el estilo, lo que a Eren le parece una cruel broma: que haya tenido que sucumbir al celo para poder tocarlo de esa manera. Aun así no se queja, al menos puede decir que Levi ha sido cariñoso.

Dejándose llevar, Eren tiene la vista clavada en esos cabellos negros que se pierden entre sus piernas.

Ese día el felino se permitirá ser sucio, cariñoso, empalagoso y hasta caprichoso. Así que Eren solo deberá disfrutar de ese día de pura debilidad.

.

.

La luz de la luna resplandece por la estancia, iluminando con su luz plateada la cama donde un chico con orejas de perro descansa con su mano en la nuca y con la otra sobre un bello felino que ronronea acostado sobre su pecho.

— No puedo creer que hayamos pasado todo el día teniendo sexo...

Eren baja la vista al tiempo que su amante la alza, sus ojos mercurio resplandecen mientras se miran con una intensidad hasta ahora desconocida. La tensión del momento es palpable, hace días que no se hablaban y por fin comprenden cuánto se necesitan.

No ha sido la mejor manera, pero sí muy productiva.

— Te amo, Eren —confiesa Levi, el sonrojo se ve tenue en la oscuridad y tales palabras hacen que el chico deje de respirar. Es tan repentino, que no el mismo sopeso las palabras antes de soltarlas—. A pesar de que intenté mantenerte lejos, no puedo —confiesa con un suspiro cansado—. Eres importante para mí y si me dejas de hablar de nuevo, te cortaré las bolas.

— Siempre estaré a su lado —le promete el castaño, envolviendo a Levi entre sus brazos. La temperatura de su cuerpo provoca placer en Levi, que añoraba aquel calor—. Ahora es solo mío.

— No te emociones, cachorro.

Pero a Levi le encantan esas palabras, se aferra al tibio cuerpo de Eren y se deja caer ante el sueño. El cuerpo le pesa, lo siente entumecido y agotado. Pero aunque no lo admita en voz alta, está feliz de que Eren haya venido en su ayuda, se hayan reconciliado y que ahora estén juntos de nuevo.

Pondrá todo de su parte para que aquello resulte, porque él no es una persona que se deje arrastrar por el pasado, debe mirar hacia el frente y olvidar sus miedos. Porque es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y debe cuidar de la esperanza de ésta. De _su_ esperanza.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Levi ha olvidado sus miedos por completo?_

Bien, se que he hecho mucho revuelo para juntar a estas parejas, pero ya esta todo bien! Lo prometo :DD

Este fic contiene M-preg. Así que prepárense ¬w¬

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	20. Capítulo 19

**Notas del capítulo:**

Sábado de Marco&amp;Jean

Ojalá que este capítulo les guste, aunque tenga un sabor agridulce~

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

El frío ya se ha instalado en el ambiente. El cielo está teñido de gris y las botas de esos seres de alto rango resuenan contra el piso, directo al despacho de Irvin, que se gira al verlos llegar.

Toma asiento mientras Mike olfatea el aire y se dirige a la ventana posicionada tras el escritorio del rubio, es su costumbre, siente que solo así Irvin es más sincero con él, demostrando que le cuida la espalda.

Se siente lo tenso del ambiente, el aire se hace aún más frío y Levi es el último en entrar con una taza humeante en las manos. Tiene tantos abrigo encima que sus afilados ojos son lo único que sobresale sobre el cuello de la bufanda.

Hanji toma asiento junto a él y Moblit la imita, quitándose los guantes para sacar unos documentos de su carpeta. Pero una risa escandalosa resuena por la estancia haciéndolos a todos dar un respingo. Levi tensa sus orejas y los presentes podrían jurar que el felino siseó bajo la tela que cubre su boca.

— ¡Pareces un niño cuando sale a jugar en invierno! ¡Jajajaja! —ríe la castaña tomándose el estómago. Se revuelve con exageración sobre la silla y sus ojos se humedecen.

— ¡Cállate cuatro ojos! ¡Es tú culpa! —Exclama Levi tomando la taza y arrojándole el café con leche a la chica en las piernas.

— ¡Líder! —Exclama Moblit asustado.

Pero la chica tiene práctica, muchas veces ha escapado por los pelos de ser mordida por los hermosos gigantes con los que experimenta. Alcanza a moverse y el líquido cae directo al suelo, solo unas gotitas manchan su blanco pantalón.

— Así tendrás que lavarlo, ya está amarillo por la falta de aseo —comenta Levi al tiempo que su cola se agita inquieta debido al enojo.

Irvin suelta un suspiro cansado, golpea los papeles contra la mesa y oye a Mike inspirar el aroma de la leche con cafeína, que pronto se impregna en la oficina. Hanji hace una mueca, ahora tendrá que reacomodar la silla.

Ya todos acomodados, Moblit carraspea mirando a sus superiores para recuperar la atención.

— Cuando Mikasa abandonó el castillo, comencé con la misión de espiar los movimientos del Rey —informa el rubio con voz firme, ojea las hojas que sostiene frente a él y mira a Irvin—. Se han reportado casos de rebeldes que quieren salir de los muros. Ha habido muchos incidentes, los cuales han podido repeler con eficacia, pero últimamente son demasiados. Pronto se les saldrá de las manos.

No es de esperarse, puesto que la ciudadanía más pobre siempre ha estado en desacuerdo con el sistema de reinado. Jamás habían protestado antes, porque era eso o morir, y no a causa de las fauces de esos titanes.

Aquello va mucho más lejos.

El rey y las familias acomodadas se han acostumbrado a aquel sistema extremadamente desigual. Sin trabajar un peso a nadie, viviendo seguros dentro de los muros, comiendo hasta hartarse. Mientras los más necesitados viven a la merced de los titanes, porque mientras más pobre eres, más cerca estás de ellos. Es más que obvio, solo hay que mirar la forma en que están distribuidos los muros. Los pobres solo son carnada para entretener a los gigantes devora hombres.

Pero ahora que por fin tienen una oportunidad de ser libres, no la dejarán pasar. Ya no hay titanes, pueden dejar de ser ganado.

— Reclaman que el Rey solo está haciendo tiempo al decir que deben mantenerse a la espera del regreso de los titanes, que busca excusas para mantenerlos dentro de los muros y seguir con su cómoda vida —continúa Moblit leyendo sus anotaciones en las páginas entre sus dedos—. Han quemado carruajes llenos de mercancía de los nobles. Han rayado muros y han dejado de pagar impuestos.

— Esto no tardará en teñirse de rojo —dice Levi con los ojos cerrados y voz aburrida.

— Pero eso no es lo peor —agrega la mano derecha de Hanji—, el Rey está comenzando a impacientarse y lo escuché cuando hablaba con su consejero real: él quiere a Mikasa de su parte. Sabe que es la chica más fuerte de la humanidad. Bueno… después del Capitán Levi, pero sabe que él jamás traicionaría a la Legión.

— Y le teme, no podría dominarlo o sentirse seguro —interrumpe Hanji acomodándose los lentes.

Irvin se mantiene en silencio, procesa la información entregada por Moblit e intenta adelantar posibilidades. ¿Cómo podría voltear esto a su favor? Esta difícil. Porque si ese hombre quiere a Ackerman, hará lo que sea por tenerla. Y ahora que está desesperado, seguramente intentará jugar sus cartas. Sus sucias cartas. El rubio suelta un suspiro hastiado. Mike se detiene a su lado y observa a Moblit que aún mira sus papeles con el ceño fruncido.

— Él aún tiene algo que decir —la voz de Mike sobresalta a Moblit, que asiente con rapidez al darse cuenta de lo dicho.

— La corona sabe de la importancia que tiene Eren para Mikasa.

Entonces los ojos celestes de Irvin se mueven hacia Moblit con interés. Aquel detalle lo cambia todo. Podría ser tan bueno como malo. El Líder de la Legión se acomoda sobre el escritorio mientras el aire se espesa a su alrededor.

Las orejas gatunas de Levi se tensan, y sus orbes grisáceos se desvían hacia aquel hombre de mirada calculadora.

No lo admitirá en voz alta, pero solo escuchar el nombre del mocoso lo hace ponerse en alerta. Inspira profundo, encogiéndose más entre sus chaquetas. Tiene un mal presentimiento, podría echarle la culpa a su lado animal. Pero no lo dejará pasar, él no se destaca por dejar los detalles ir.

— Intentarán usar a Eren —dice Moblit dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, mira a Hanji y juguetea con sus dedos, nervioso—. Quieren _matar dos pájaros de un tiro_. Si logran deshacer a la Legión de Reconocimiento, se desharán de un estorbo, saben que nosotros somos las alas de la libertad para la gente de los muros y que podemos ser un gran problema, ya que ha aumentado los reclutas que entran a esta rama.

Eso Irvin ya lo sabe, siempre lo supo. Porque su padre ha muerto a manos de la Policía Militar, en manos de aquellos seres que quieren impedir el progreso de la humanidad, son quienes les cortan las alas. Como Irvin no se deja engatusar por aquellos juegos de poder, siempre ha sido un gran problema para esos planes de ambición.

— Somos su maldito dolor en el culo —Levi gruñe, se acomoda la bufanda y observa a Irvin, que tiene la mirada puesta en Moblit.

— Por ello, si nos sacan del camino, podrán reclamar a Eren, y por ende, a Mikasa.

Moblit mira a Hanji, que frunce el ceño soltando un suspiro. Todos los presentes se fijan en el Líder de la Legión, que acaba de poner sus codos sobre el escritorio para apoyar su boca en las manos frente a él.

Imágenes, distintas posibilidades comienzan a pasar por su mente, tan rápido como es su virtud. Aunque una es más peligrosa que la otra, y en todas, vidas de sus reclutas corren peligro. Pero él no ha llegado hasta allí por su presencia imponente, sino por ser un líder capaz de sacrificar cosas para obtener otras. El plan ya se está formulando en su mente, sus ojos se pierden en la madera frente a él y Mike olfatea con fuerza.

Como siempre… Irvin no huele a nada.

.

.

Marco abre los ojos al sentir el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Frunce el ceño y se sienta en la cama rascando sus ojos. De nuevo se le ha escapado. Esta es la quinta mañana que Jean lo evita, yéndose a tomar desayuno solo. Se lleva las manos al rostro, frotando con algo de fuerza y sus ojos se dirigen a la ventana a su lado, entre la cama de Jean y la de él.

¿Cómo es que ha pasado aquello?

No es como si el pecoso se arrepintiera, pero jamás pensó que algo que lo hizo tan feliz, tuviera un costo tan alto.

_Flash back…_

_Es pasada la media noche, el día ha sido agotador puesto que Irvin les ha encomendado la tarea de vigilar el cuartel durante el día y la noche, dependiendo del turno. Irvin solo explicó que debían estar atentos a la Policía Militar, pero no especificó el porqué. _

_Ése día le ha tocado la guardia a Marco, que agotado se deja caer sobre su cama. Después de su patrullaje, tuvo que revisar los resultados de las pruebas a las que fueron sometidos los nuevos reclutas. Se siente muy cansado, tanto como para dormirse de una vez. Sus ojos cafés se anclan a la pared del techo dejando que su mente divague. _

_Recién comienza a dejarse vencer por el sueño, cuando siente el colchón hundirse a su lado. Aún sumido en el letargo, Marco distingue a Jean en la oscuridad, que quita las frazadas para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. El moreno no se sorprende, cada noche Jean parece "activarse". _

_Se cuela en su cama y se comporta muy cariñoso. Siente esos labios besar los suyos con necesidad y pasión. Pronto sus manos acarician los muslos del zorruno chico, que descansan a ambos lados de sus caderas. Jean se separa para deslizar su nariz por el cuello del moreno y desciende inspirando aquel aroma, para seguir por su fornido pecho y detenerse en su abdomen. Marco suelta una risita ante las cosquillas y Jean regresa su nariz hasta el mentón del chico, pero esta vez comienza a frotar su boca por toda la zona, para luego volver a oler._

_— ¿Q-qué pasa? —Pregunta Marco ante aquella acción, sintiendo el cosquilleo de esa piel frotándose contra la suya._

_Pero Jean parece no escucharlo, vuelve a su boca y sigue besándolo. Algo es diferente, Marco puede sentirlo. Esas orejas tiemblan y parece algo ansioso. Pero esa boca besándolo de manera tan intensa no le permite hilar bien sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por esas caderas que se frotan contra él. _

_No es la primera vez que tienen ese tipo de encuentros, si bien no llevan mucho tiempo como pareja, Jean se muestra muy activo durante la noche. Cariñoso, sensible y bastante erótico. Por ello Marco no puede resistirse y tampoco quiere. Toma la cola felpuda de su amante y le da un apretón, que provoca que un gemido salga de sus labios._

_— Marco…_

_Y ahí está. Esa voz hilarante, un tanto suave y jadeante, que deja traslucir una necesidad salvaje y escondida. Marco traga duro, su cuerpo reacciona girando el cuerpo de Jean para dejarlo bajo el suyo. El beso se torna mucho más húmedo, tan profundo que a ambos se les acaba el aire. El ambiente es eléctrico, Marco siente su deseo avivar y Jean se relame los labios dejando ver esos colmillos que a veces raspan la piel de Marco con sus mordiscos juguetones. _

_De un momento a otro, la ropa ya no está, el calor se hace tal, que las frazadas han sido arrancadas de la cama. _

_El aroma de Jean está impregnado en su nariz, en su boca, en sus manos. Todo se está volviendo confuso y delicioso. La mente de Marco comienza a divagar. Siempre estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo, lo ha deseado de todas las maneras posibles, ha imaginado un montón de veces como sería besarlo. Y cada vez que sucede, comienza a perder el control. _

_Su felicidad es como efervescencia, bulle por su cuerpo y se derrite en Jean. _

_El calor es tan espeso que nubla su mente. Toma las caderas de Jean y lo voltea, alzándolas hacia su pelvis. Desliza las manos por su espalda, tan musculosa pero estrecha, le parece hermosa, como todo en él. Siente la cola del chico moverse como una serpiente, rozando con sus suaves cabellos su abdomen. Mete sus dedos bajo el elástico de la ropa interior y los desliza para quitárselos. Jean tensa sus orejas y se aferra a la almohada, se siente expuesto y muy avergonzado, pero su cuerpo responde a Marco como si este fuera su dueño y lo busca por instinto, necesidad. _

_— Tranquilo —dice el pecoso masajeando los glúteos del chico con suavidad._

_Jean traga con fuerza aferrándose a las sábanas, cuando algo caliente y muy húmedo se desliza entre sus nalgas, entonces Marco aprieta con sus manos para generar fricción. Comienza el vaivén, muy sugerente y lento. Pero a pesar del miedo que se mezcla con el deseo de su interior, Jean se siente ansioso y se relame los labios resecos por los jadeos. _

_El pecoso no está plenamente consciente de lo que hace, simplemente se deja llevar. Es un inexperto en todo sentido, su primer beso fue con Jean y, por supuesto, sus primeras experiencias sexuales también. Hasta ahora no ha sido un impedimento, pero su curiosidad es probada y con ello, también descubre lo sensible que puede llegar a ser Jean. Sus caderas se siguen moviendo, rozando toda la piel del zorruno chico._

_— Aah —suelta Jean, arqueando la espalda para facilitar aquella ficción._

_Su cola se agita de pronto y el chico se siente algo abrumado. No sabe qué es lo que le pasa a su cuerpo con exactitud, pero siente sus entrañas contraerse con ansias. Tan caliente que su cordura se va a la mierda y descubre qué es lo que quiere. Ése trozo de carne frotándose contra su entrada._

_Marco siente que el placer lo abruma, aferra la cola de Jean y la acaricia levemente, para luego darle apretones, provocando que el chico suelte gemidos aún más descarados. Entonces se lleva el dedo pulgar a la boca y succiona deslizando la lengua por el, para embadurnarlo de saliva. Desliza su pene hacia abajo, dejando la punta justo bajo aquel anillo de carne. El pecoso se relame los labios, siente su propio miembro palpitar cuando abre sus nalgas y desliza el dedo por su entrada._

_Un sobresalto azota a Jean, que al sentir el digito en su interior suelta un quejido de incomodidad. Porque no le ha dolido, pero sí se ha asustado. Su maldita virginidad será quitada junto con su "masculinidad"._

_— ¡Para! ¡No!_

_Aquel grito provoca confusión en Marco, que quita el dedo y se sienta mientras mira a Jean girarse para encararlo. Nota el ceño fruncido y sus orejas rojizas hacia atrás, lo cual demuestra que está incómodo._

_— ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces, Marco?! —Exclama el castaño ceniza casi mostrando sus dientes._

_— Yo… sólo… creí que lo querías —contesta con voz apagada, preocupado y desconcertado por la reacción de Jean._

_— No quiero llegar tan lejos, no quiero que me follen por el culo, Marco —dice el chico, su cola se agita y el pecoso frunce el ceño ante aquello—. Además ¿desde cuándo definimos roles?_

_— ¿Roles? —Marco parpadea confundido._

_Jean frunce el ceño aún más, suelta un gruñido mientras se lleva la mano al rostro con cansancio, intenta calmarse._

_ — Olvídalo, ¿quieres?_

_Entonces Jean se levanta poniéndose el bóxer y caminando al baño. Marco escucha el sonido del agua, al parecer se está mojando el rostro. Entonces el moreno lo imita, subiéndose el pantalón de pijama. Jean vuelve al cuarto y se va directo a su cama, donde se acuesta en completo silencio._

_Fin flash back.-_

Desde entonces que Jean no se acerca a él. Le habla lo justo y necesario, se limita a terminar sus cosas y luego lo deja solo. Marco no sabe con exactitud qué fue lo que hizo mal. Solo se dejó llevar por el momento, por el cuerpo de Jean incitándolo de la manera que siempre soñó. Porque lo ama y quiere márcalo como suyo. Ése ha sido su error.

Jean ni siquiera le habla claro sobre sus sentimientos, solo se ha dejado llevar desde que Marco se confesara, quizás sus genes animales lo están haciendo hacer cosas que él no quiere y el pecoso ha sido su medio de alivio. Pero Marco prefiere mil veces volver a ser los amigos de antes, incluso si jamás hubiese tocado sus labios o sentido su piel. Anhelarlo desde lejos, pero tenerlo a su lado es mil veces mejor que estar distanciados.

Porque Jean lo está evitando y ése es el precio que tiene que pagar por haberle declarado su amor.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿A qué le teme tanto Jean?_

No, no habrá mayores problemas, es solo que Jean debe dejar en claro de una vez por todas que es lo que siente en verdad por Marco.

Debo decir que este Jean me recuerda a "Shunpei" del manga "Elektel Delusion" de la mangaka Nekota Yonezoh (waaaa! La amo *-*)

Espero sus bellos reviews, se que a muchas les gusta el Levi en celo ¬w¬ así que se los enviare a casa xdd si, si, despacho a domicilio xdd

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	21. Capítulo 20

**Notas del capítulo:**

Más de Marco&amp;Jean

Es que estos dos habían quedado algo abandonados :C

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Jean termina de escribir el informe del progreso de los reclutas, anotando lo que se debe reforzar y peticiones para implementos nuevos. El lápiz se desliza por el papel con facilidad y aunque en chico está concentrado, a veces la imagen de Marco se le viene a la mente, acompañada a una leve punzada de culpabilidad. Jean frunce el ceño ante la irritación y termina con las últimas líneas.

Después de estirarse frente al escritorio, se levanta y camina hacia la ventana. El terreno de entrenamiento está vacío, mira la posición del sol y sabe que es la hora en que llevan a los futuros soldados al bosque a combatir con los titanes de madera.

Y ya no encuentra motivos para distraerse. Suelta un suspiro hastiado y se lleva la mano a la frente, porque sabe que ha exagerado con Marco. El chico no tiene la culpa de su mal temperamento. Marco no tiene ni puta idea de sexo entre hombres. Porque perdió la memoria en aquel accidente y porque tenían 16 años cuando se conocieron, ni siquiera habían dado su primer beso. Hablar de sexo les daba vergüenza y no paraban de reír con las palabras oídas. Pero con los años, Jean se informó de todo, escuchaba los relatos de algunos conocidos, que comentaban como se colaban a los cuartos de las chicas durante la noche o como entre dos se habían acostado con un compañero del mismo sexo. Jean conocía cada detalle de aquello y él no quería hacer el papel de la chica.

¡Él es un hombre, maldita sea!

Para Jean es complicado aquello, primero, porque jamás imaginó que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de él, siendo ambos chicos. Y para rematar él le corresponde. Segundo, siente que si cede, su hombría se irá al carajo. Pero es que cada vez que esta con el pecoso, su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, dejándose llevar por esas manos que descubren su cuerpo, enternecido por su torpeza y alagado por aquellos sentimientos.

Realmente la está cagando. Se cruza de brazos y siente su pomposa cola agitarse, debe admitir que lo extraña, que evitarlo de alguna manera le duele, es como si se arrancara el alma lentamente. Trocito por trocito. ¿Es que acaso no ha aprendido ya? Había perdido a Marco hace tanto, ya ha probado el sabor de la muerte. Del dolor de una pérdida, entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no deja que las cosas sigan su curso? Ya tiene 19 años, está a cargo del entrenamiento de un pelotón completo. Debería dejar de huir a todo lo que le teme y disfrutar de esa nueva oportunidad que le estaba dando su joven y sanguinaria vida.

— Todo es tú jodida culpa, Marco —gruñe el castaño tensando sus orejas zorrunas.

La puerta es golpeada un par de veces y Jean se gira, ha olido aquel aroma antes, reconoce a su subordinado, el que lo cubre ante los cadetes. Camina hacia la puerta y lo deja entrar, ahora debe centrar su mente en aquellos chicos que se esfuerzan por ser los mejores.

.

.

Marco está frente al escritorio de Irvin, que lee el informe de los cadetes que han sido reclutados durante los últimos años. El rubio parece complacido, aunque algo nostálgico mientras lee el documento entre sus manos.

— Si los titanes siguieran aquí, esto jamás hubiese sucedido —suelta Irvin dejando los documentos sobre el escritorio para mirar a Marco.

— Lo sé, pero hay que agradecer que por fin esa masacre parece haber terminado.

Irvin siempre se ha sentido cómodo con el pecoso, el chico posee un aura muy tranquilizadora, algo que te impulsa a confiar en él. Por ello, el rubio lo escogió para que diera el discurso de reclutamiento todos los años. Los cadetes que han decidido entrar a la Legión han ido en aumento, quizás por la curiosidad de conocer lo que hay fuera de los muros impulsada por las palabras de Marco, aunque deben tener presente que si los titanes regresan… no hay vuelta atrás.

El mayor se quita los lentes y mira al pecoso un momento, el chico parece percibir que algo sucede y sus palabras son confirmadas con la mueca que compone el hombre frente a él.

— Creo que necesitaremos de tu ayuda muy pronto, Bodt.

El moreno asiente, él jamás replicará a alguna orden de su superior y con una sonrisa se retira de la oficina.

Cuando llega a la cocina, Armin está preparando un poco de café y el aroma tibio se impregna en el aire.

— Ah, Marco ¿cómo te fue? —Pregunta el rubio girándose levemente para ver al pecoso.

— Bien, como de costumbre, el Líder de la Legión parece complacido con el alza de reclutas que ingresan a la rama —responde Marco sacando otra taza y poniendo café, sabe que le costará dormir, pero el aroma se le ha antojado muy apetitoso—. ¿Desde cuándo bebes café?

— Ah, no es para mí. Irvin parece muy agotado y aún tiene que revisar varios planos para la próxima salida de los muros.

— Ya veo.

Marco sonríe ante la ternura de Armin, sin mencionar esas lindas orejas que se alzan sobre su cabeza, el chico es muy atento con Irvin. Lo más lindo de todo, es que es mutuo. Ambos se tratan con cariño, cuidado y casi devoción. Pero esa sonrisa se vuelve extrañamente triste, porque Marco siempre ha querido tratar así a Jean, pero él nunca se lo permite y nunca lo hará.

Por fin el chico comprende: Jean solo está siendo empático, no le corresponde de la misma manera.

Algo se rompe dentro de su pecho, pero Marco traga con fuerza y sirve el agua en la taza para dirigirse al living, donde la chimenea sigue encendida y ve sobre el sillón a un acurrucado Capitán que lee un libro. Levi lo mira con ese típico semblante aburrido que tiene y luego cierra el libro para acomodarse mejor en el sillón.

— No se preocupe, Capitán —dice Marco con una sonrisa amable—. Me iré pronto.

— Ya veo.

Levi siempre ha sido muy correcto en cuánto a modales, pero ahora su instinto gatuno solo lo llama a acurrucase al calor, y ya que Marco no se preocupa, él vuelve a su posición inicial, pero no toma el libro.

— Irradias una maldita aura de tristeza, eso me molesta —suelta Levi con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? Esas cosas no se pueden evitar, no deberías disculparte por ello.

Marco asiente y desvía la mirada al fuego. Los minutos pasan y nota que Levi también ha dejado su mirada gris divagar en las llamas. El silencio no es incómodo, pero se atribuye a que Marco sigue meditando el asunto con su amado y mejor amigo, quizás lo mejor sea conversar todo con Jean para terminar por fin. Definitivamente tiene que cambiarse de cuarto. No cree poder seguir cerca de él después de haberlo tocado de aquella manera, de haberlo probado. Realmente se siente muy mal.

Termina su taza y se levanta rumbo a su cuarto, cuando la voz de Levi lo hace girarse, pero no puede ver la expresión del mayor escondida tras el libro.

— No deberías atormentarte. No es tu culpa tener aquellos sentimientos y si él no es capaz de enfrenarlos como se debe, es porque ni siquiera merece ser tu amigo.

Marco no sabe qué contestar ante aquello. Mucho menos cómo es que el Capitán se ha enterado de lo que sucede. Sabiendo que en parte tiene razón, asiente con una leve sonrisa y se limita seguir su camino hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación que comparte con Jean.

Su mano tiembla levemente cuando va a tomar el pomo, desliza la lengua sobre su labio inferior y abre la puerta en un impulso casi de valentía. Sus ojos cafés se topan con el cuerpo de Jean que está sentado sobre su cama, ni siquiera mira a Marco cuando entra y camina hacia la propia. Se quita la chaqueta del uniforme con lentitud, dándole la espalda al zorruno chico.

— Jean…

Pero su nombre queda en el aire, aun vibrando cuando el susodicho desliza sus brazos por el abdomen del moreno y lo abraza desde atrás hundiendo su rostro en la espalda firme del chico. Inhala aquel aroma, ese que se le antoja delicioso, que lo atrae y aturde. Esa piel que lo seduce, que lo envuelve.

— Te amo, Marco. Lo siento… lo siento tanto…

Sus piernas flaquean, el alivio bulle por sus venas como una felicidad efervescente. Marco se siente confundido de pronto, su cuerpo tiembla por completo y se deja girar por Jean, que al verlo frunce el ceño viendo las lágrimas caer por el rostro lleno de diminutas pecas del chico. Algo se remece dentro de él, Jean piensa en cómo pudo haberse dejado llevar por pensamientos tan estúpidos como su _masculinidad _e ignorar los sentimientos de Marco. Se pone de puntillas y desliza su lengua por las lágrimas, haciendo que Marco deje de llorar con aquel gesto.

— Eres muy llorón, no es justo —dice Jean soltando un aleve risita.

— Cállate, Jean.

Marco toma su rostro y une sus labios en un beso profundo, tan necesitado que Jean se arrima a su cuello para no caer. La lengua del moreno se desliza entre sus labios, humedeciéndolos y frotándose con la suya de manera insinuante. Jean succiona y muerde aquel músculo mientras se aleja y observa a Marco, que jadea frente a su boca. Su cola se agita y la resolución se manifiesta a través de sus acciones, cuando se deja caer en la cama, con Marco sobre su cuerpo.

Su cabeza se hunde contra la almohada, sus cabellos castaños cenizas se despliegan sobre la tela mientras sus jadeos se oyen altos por el cuarto. Marco alza su vista y el rostro de Jean está sonrojado, con la boca levemente abierta. El pecoso baja su rostro de nuevo, guiando la lengua hasta el pene erecto del chico, lamiendo mientras sus dedos entran y salen de su entrada. Ya van tres dígitos que se deslizan con facilidad ante la humedad de la zona.

Jean se siente desfallecer, Marco es un inexperto, pero lo hace malditamente increíble. Tiene cuidado con él, centra toda su atención en hacerlo sentir bien y lo está logrando. El pecho de Jean se alza con cada bocanada de aire que intenta tomar, pero que deja salir con los jadeos de placer. El pecoso lo observa, haciendo tijeras y tratando de entrar un poco más.

Hace tan solo unas horas, Marco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, pero se alegra de no haber abierto la boca. Jean le está permitiendo amarlo y le corresponde. Pero no se quedará ahí, Marco se encargará de que cada día se enamore un poco más, de hacerlo tan feliz que sienta que toca el cielo con la punta de los dedos y sumirlo en el más bello de los placeres.

— Serás todo mío, Jean —murmura Marco con voz ronca.

Jean se estremece, su voz reverbera por su cuerpo, incitándolo. Jamás lo ha oído tan serio, tan preocupado, y eso lo derrite lentamente. El pecoso se acomoda sobre el chico, viendo sus orejas tensarse sabiendo lo que se viene. Marco sonríe levemente, tratando de calmarlo antes de deslizarse dentro de Jean, que se aferra a sus hombros desnudos con fuerza.

Lo llena por entero y el dolor le recorre la columna vertebral de manera brusca, haciendo tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sus orejas decaen y el moreno espera a que el chico se relaje antes de moverse. El calor lo envuelve, jamás imaginó que podría sentirse tan bien, tan caliente y apretado. Tan húmedo.

Gruía la mano entre sus cuerpos y comienza a masturbar a Jean para apaciguar el dolor de la penetración.

— Te amo tanto —susurra Marco besando la frente de Jean, bajando por el puente de la nariz, la boca, el mentón, su cuello—. Te amo, te am…

Las manos de Jean le cubren la boca, su rostro está rojo como un tomate y su mirada es severa.

— Ya basta… deja de atacarme con aquellas palabras. _O me correré, carajo _—Piensa Jean quitando las manos para ver esa sonrisa sincera, pone las manos en sus mejillas, acariciando con los pulgares las pecas que pintan el rostro de Marco.

Alza sus labios y lo besa de nuevo, sintiendo como vuelve a moverse. Le arde, pero sus quejidos mueren contra esos suaves labios que acarician su boca, sumiéndolo en una especie de sensual letargo. Jean siente esas caderas chocar contra su pelvis, produciendo un sonido húmedo que lo avergüenza, pero no es lo suficiente como para resistirse. Marco sale y entra a un ritmo un poco más rápido y el zorruno chico lo aleja para dejar salir su voz.

Algo se activa dentro de Jean, cegándolo de deseo e ignorando cualquier prejuicio que pudo haber tenido antes, aleja a Marco para girarse de boca contra el colchón y alzar las caderas mientras su respiración intenta regularizarse.

Ante aquello, el moreno parpadea un par de veces intentando comprender y dejando que su cuerpo reaccione, se arrodilla tras el chico que agita su pomposa cola y lo penetra de manera lenta, viendo como el anillo de carne lo va tomando lentamente. Jean aferra sus manos a las sábanas, apoyando la frente en el colchón antes de arquearse cuando lo recibe.

— Agh —gruñe, aquella posición permite que Marco entre con mayor facilidad, dejándolo sentir cada centímetro de ese duro miembro.

Jean se siente en el limbo, al borde de la inconciencia y el deseo. ¿Cómo es que puede sentirse tan maravilloso? Hace mucho que debió haber dejado que Marco lo tocara de aquella manera, hace mucho que debió haberse permitido amarlo y ser amado por él.

Todo es sublime, las sensaciones se sienten celestiales, cuando el pecoso saca su pene y vuelve a embestir con fuerza. La humedad de Jean comienza a mojar las blancas sábanas y sus orejas rojizas se tensan capturando el sonido de los movimientos hechos por el moreno, que toma su cola y la acaricia apoyándola contra su pecho, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de Jean.

— ¡Marco! ¡Umn! —Gime el castaño ceniza con una voz que más tarde le avergonzará, pero que en ese momento no puede contener.

Esas manos grandes se aferran a sus caderas cuando el cuerpo pide por más, anhelando llegar a ese punto culmine que los enviará directo al cielo.

Marco mira como su pene se pierde dentro de Jean. El moreno se siente tan excitado con ello que sus pensamientos se tornan muy sucios. Porque al ver la humedad del líquido pre seminal uniendo sus cuerpos, al oír el sonido húmedo y morboso, sabe que Jean es capaz de sacar lo más escondido de su personalidad.

— Jean —lo llama el pecoso dejando su pene dentro e inclinándose para que su voz se oiga mejor—. Déjame acabar dentro.

Jean se estremece, imaginando como se sentirá aquello. Pero no es capaz de decirlo en voz alta, así que solo mueve sus caderas a modo de confirmación. Con una sonrisa ladina, Marco besa su espalda, aferrando la suave cola del chico para frotarla de manera insistente mientras se endereza, soltándola y volviendo a aferrar esas caderas. Jean deja que la saliva escurra por sus labios hasta las sábanas bajo él, y apoyado en sus codos siente como Marco reanuda la penetración, siendo esta vez mucho más brusca.

El moreno siente las contracciones dentro de Jean, las paredes se cierran en torno a su erección mientras él entra y sale a un ritmo enloquecedor. Los quejidos roncos salen desde lo más profundo de su garganta, pero los del zorruno chico son mucho más fuertes y por un segundo se le pasa por la mente que los demás pueden oírlos. Y de alguna manera se excita por eso.

Ya no lo soporta y con un par de estocadas más, acaba dentro de Jean. El castaño ceniza siente el calor en sus entrañas, el líquido deslizarse por dentro, y en acto reflejo se lleva la mano al abdomen.

Marco se mueve un poco más y Jean se deja ir, manchando las sábanas bajo él, acabando entre la excitación de todo aquello. Apenas puede respirar, siente su cuerpo adormecido y los últimos coletazos de placer lo derrumban contra el colchón. Siente a Marco levantarse y lo ve tirando las sábanas de su cama hacia atrás y se gira hacia Jean sacando un pañuelo de la mesita de noche para limpiar su cuerpo. Jean compone una mueca cuando siente la tela en su entrada, pero está demasiado agotado como para replicar.

Marco lo ayuda a levantarse y se acuestan en la otra cama, el moreno lo abraza justo después de cubrirse con las frazadas.

— Me siento agradecido —murmura Marco jugueteando con las orejas rojas y suaves de Jean, que siente sus párpados ceder lentamente.

— ¿De qué?

— De haber vuelto, que la vida me permita amarte como siempre debí haberlo hecho.

Si Jean no conociera a Marco lo suficiente, apostaría que sacó aquella frase de algún texto. Pero no, sabe que el pecoso es sincero, que es tan malditamente lindo que el sonrojo azota su rostro, calentando todo su cuerpo de golpe.

Jean no dice nada mientras se arrima al tibio cuerpo del pecoso, inspirando su aroma e inconscientemente también agradece poder percibirlo de tal manera, porque lo ama y jamás volverá a dudar de ello.

.

.

La mañana es fría, por ello deciden comer en la cocina, donde está tibio gracias al fuego que se usa para cocinar.

Irvin alza el diario, un nuevo invento por parte de un revolucionario hombre, para poder informar sobre noticias importantes a las masas de gente, de manera rápida y eficaz. Pero como siempre, el Rey y los nobles han intervenido, lo único que se puede leer son los logros y avances por parte de ellos. Pero eso está lejos de la verdad e Irvin lo sabe muy bien. Dobla las hojas cuando Hanji le deja una taza de café recién hecho frente a él. Le agradece, acompañado de una sonrisa.

Los demás no tardan en aparecer, tomando asiento mientras Hanji y Conny sirven el desayuno, puesto que es su turno de hacerlo. Todos tienen sus tareas asignadas, se las reparten y realizan bien, ya que así la convivencia es mucho más grata y amena. Sin mencionar que nadie quiere sucumbir al enojo de Levi.

De pronto Eren mueve sus orejas perrunas, se gira y mira hacia la ventana, Hanji lo nota y camina hasta pararse tras el cristal. Ve a aquel hombre bajarse del carruaje, amable pero con el porte y semblante de un líder, uno al que muchos hasta quieren.

— Irvin —lo llama la castaña haciendo que el hombre se gire levemente—, Pixis ha venido a visitarnos.

Mike aparece en la puerta de la cocina e Irvin asiente mientras Hanji vuelve a su puesto, cambiando miradas con Levi, que agita su cola.

Todo aquello no pasa desapercibido para lo demás, si bien las visitas de aquel hombre siempre han sido motivo de alegría, esta vez se siente algo diferente en el ambiente. Ahí pasa algo de lo que ellos no están enterados.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Por qué Pixis ha ido a verlos de manera tan repentina?_

Ese viejete me cae genial! Es tan cool y su manera de pensar es alocada, arriesgada pero siempre acerta~

Pero, esta vez no creo que sean buenas noticias…

¿Lo bueno? Es que Jean por fin se deja hacer y Marco, sin duda, es un inexperto excelente *suspiros*

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	22. Capítulo 21

**Notas del capítulo:**

Por fin se sabrá el motivo de la visita de Pixis!

Y para las amantes del IrvinxArmin, este capi les gustará ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Pixis camina junto a Irvin, rumbo al jardín que hay en medio del cuartel. El aire es frío, pero el licor que ingiere el mayor desde su petaca de plata, tallada con el símbolo de las Tropas Estacionarias, le proporciona el suficiente calor como para deambular por la intemperie sin siquiera temblar. Irvin decide ir directo al grano, conoce a Pixis y sabe que él odia las reuniones tediosas, cree que son aburridas.

Las aves abren el vuelo desde el árbol que crece en una esquina del jardín y Pixis las observa admirando la libertad que representan, la misma que posee la Legión de Reconocimiento.

— He venido a petición personal del Rey —informa mirando a Irvin de reojo, para luego volver a fijar su vista en el cielo, donde las aves se pierden con su volar—. La expedición se adelantará, para mañana por la mañana.

Una leve risita sale de los labios de Irvin, que niega con la cabeza antes de mirar al mayor, que lo observa interesado.

— ¿Está desesperado, eh?

— Ya sabía yo que estabas informado —contesta Pixis correspondiendo a su sonrisa, para luego acariciar unas rosas de color rojo, como la sangre que han derramado sus compañeros en los años donde los titanes devoraban todo—. El Rey ha ordenado que los avances se realicen lo antes posible, aunque sabe que la posibilidad de que los titanes regresen es muy escasa, no se quedará sin intentar deshacerse de ustedes de alguna forma.

Pixis siempre le ha brindado su completa lealtad al Rey, tantos años han sido ya, que se ha vuelto su mano derecha. Juega el ajedrez al menos dos veces al día con aquel hombre regordete. Pixis le tiene estima, pero no está a favor de su egoísmo ni las decisiones desesperadas que está tomando. Pixis sabe que el Rey está entre la espada y la pared, los rebeldes no tardarán en manifestarse y él necesita a Mikasa de su lado. Para ello, debe quitar a Eren del medio.

— Ya hablaremos de ello más tarde. Hay alguien que se muere de ganas por saludarte —dice Irvin, ablandando su expresión—. Aunque no te imaginas lo cambiado que está.

Ambos vuelven al cuartel. Irvin le ha dicho a Hanji que convoque a los afectados por el experimento y que los esperen en el living, donde Pixis recibe una taza de café para ponerle algo de alcohol. Irvin niega con la cabeza mientras una risita se escapa de sus labios. Ese hombre es todo un enigma. Aunque su diferencia de edad es bastante, el rubio siempre ha disfrutado de la compañía de aquel hombre, ¿y quién no? Posee un aura que te incita a seguirlo, a obedecerlo y a quererlo.

La puerta es tocada un par de veces e Irvin los invita a pasar. Pixis ve a Eren… y esas peludas orejas perrunas. Escupe el café mientras una risa escandalosa por parte del mayor provoca que Eren se sonroje, escondiendo su cola entre las piernas.

— ¡¿Pero qué diantres te hizo esta mujer, muchacho?! —Pregunta limpiándose una lágrima del borde del ojo.

— Fue un accidente…

Pixis mueve la mano para que el chico se acerque, este hace caso y camina hacia él, para ser acariciado en la cabeza, justo entre sus orejas. Tal como se acaricia a un cachorro. Pero Eren se siente a gusto, porque aquel gesto no lo ofende, nada proveniente de él podría hacerlo. De pronto aparece Jean, que con una mueca camina hacia el mayor para ser estudiado de igual manera. Armin pasa apretando los labios, le da mucha vergüenza que lo vean así, además la risa de Pixis se oye hasta el pasillo.

— Bueno, chicos —dice el hombre calvo levantándose para verlos—. Sabía que Hanji es una científica revolucionaria, pero esto… en serio, Irvin, la Legión de Reconocimiento jamás para de sorprenderme.

Es entonces cuando Levi cierra la puerta, captando la atención de esos ojos amarillos. Pixis se pone rojo, intentando contener la risa, pero falla y se desploma sobre el sillón rompiendo a carcajadas. Eren mira a Levi, también lo hace Jean y Armin, que tiemblan ante la osadía del anciano. Se compadecen de él, Pixis morirá ese día, que lamentable. ¿Cómo le explicarán al Rey aquello?

— Te aprovechas, viejo —responde Levi sentándose a su lado, cerca de la chimenea.

— ¡Te ves tan adorable! —exclama Pixis volviendo a reír—. ¡Si te vieran así, te juro que ya no serías el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, sino el más tierno!

— Vete a la mierda.

¡¿Acaso eso era una leve, muy leve, sonrisa?! Sí, Levi tiene una mueca en el rostro, que intenta ser una sonrisa. Al parecer esta divertido, y esa faceta es totalmente nueva para los menores ahí reunidos. Los adultos son realmente _retorcidos_.

Pixis se endereza secando sus ojos, húmedos debido a la súbita risa. Carraspea levemente para luego mirar a los allí presentes.

— Esto es un gran problema —dice de pronto y Armin alza una ceja, realmente ese hombre es extraño y sus cambios de comportamiento tan súbitos lo ponen nervioso, es totalmente impredecible—. No podemos dejar que esto llegue a oídos de los nobles, mucho menos del Rey. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para atentar contra la Legión y así poder acorralar a Ackerman.

— Lo sabemos —responde Hanji con una mueca en el rostro—. Por eso hemos tenido especial cuidado, pero que adelanten la excursión arruina todo.

— Aunque el destino está de su parte —Levi mira de reojo a Pixis, que bebe de su taza de café. El felino inspira con fuerza y nota el tinte de alcohol en la bebida—. Ya que yo fui encomendado para entregarles la noticia a ustedes, cuando regrese, le explicaré al Rey que Levi se quedará dentro de los muros, porque si los titanes atacaran él sería un arma indispensable, no puede dejar al Rey desprotegido.

Eren cruza su mirada con Levi y este la guía hasta Hanji, que frunce los labios ante la tensión que recorre su cuerpo. Se siente culpable por lo sucedido, pero sabe que ahora solo puede dedicarse a remediarlo de alguna manera.

— El problema es que Eren no puede transformarse ¿cómo explicaremos que él no irá? —Pregunta la castaña de anteojos.

— Podríamos disfrazar a Jean… —Pixis mira al susodicho y este hecha sus orejas hacia atrás en claro disgusto—, es cierto, tampoco puede salir de los muros —. Pixis alza la vista y se ve muy concentrado mientras piensa—. Diremos que a sugerencia mía, Eren tampoco saldrá. También lo necesitamos en caso de que los titanes regresen y porque no puede estar sin la supervisión de Levi.

— Realmente buscas las soluciones más obvias y las haces las más efectivas —dice Irvin llevándose la taza a los labios.

Sasha toca a la puerta y sonríe mientras les informa que la cena ya está lista.

Cenan en el comedor principal, ya que es más amplio. El calor de la chimenea hace amena la comida mientras la luz de las velas alumbra el festín que preparó Sasha, junto a Conny e Ymir.

Pixis se lleva un trozo de carne a la boca, masticando la deliciosa textura y dejando que el sabor lo envuelva. Felicita a la chica, diciéndole que tiene un talento increíble. La conversación pronto toma rumbo, y todos le cuentan a Pixis los incidentes desde que tuvieran en accidente con la poción de Hanji. El mayor no para de reír mientras bebe vino de una copa, observa a Eren y recuerda como era cuando tenía solo 16 años. Ahora es alto, de hombros anchos y espalda fornida. Sus facciones más marcadas le dan un aire de madurez, pero sus ojos verdes siguen tan transparentes como los recordaba.

— Por Eren —dice Pixis, alzando su copa de vino, llamando la atención de los allí presentes—. Que ya es todo un hombre. Y por todos, que han logrado estar donde están gracias a sus esfuerzos. ¡Salud por la libertad!

Alzan sus copas, bebiendo del líquido rojizo. Pixis se siente orgulloso, porque hace 4 años solo eran unos jóvenes cargados de miedo y sueños. Ahora son personas de fuertes, que luchan por mantener sus ideales y que liberarán a la humanidad de aquellos los han encerrado por tanto años.

.

.

Dos soldados sostienen a Pixis de los brazos para poder subirlo al carruaje en donde llegó. Irvin, Eren, Levi y Mikasa despiden al borracho hombre desde la puerta. Aquella visita, a pesar de traer malas noticias, les ha subido el ánimo, haciéndolos olvidar las muchas preocupaciones que tienen en sus cabezas, pero muchas más vendrán y deben prepararse para ello.

Eren ladea el rostro, viendo la cola de Levi agitarse con clara incomodidad. El chico le toma la mano disimuladamente y el felino lo mira unos segundos.

— ¿Estás muy enojado por no poder ir?

— No es eso.

Levi no dice nada más y Eren comprende que tampoco lo hará. No insiste pero ve a Mikasa hacer un mohín, algo que jamás vio, mientras entra al cuartel. Una sonrisa divertida aparece en el rostro de Eren, su hermana es la segunda más fuerte de la humanidad, pero lo que tiene de fuerza, lo tiene de celosa.

.

.

Armin camina por el desierto pasillo, todo vuelve a la tranquilidad una vez que Pixis se ha ido y ya todos se han ido a la cama. El blondo se dirige a la biblioteca a guardar unos libros y por eso es el último en irse a dormir, o eso creía.

De pronto una mujer de anteojos sale desde la oscuridad deteniéndose justo frente a él. El pobre chico da un salto sintiendo como sus largas orejas se tensan debido al susto. Hanji se lleva el dedo índice a los labios para señalar que guarde silencio. Armin frunce el ceño confundido mientras la chica agita la mano posicionándose tras una puerta entre abierta.

Armin reconoce la oficina del Capitán Levi y un mal presentimiento se aloja en su pecho.

— Mira —susurra la chica mostrando algo entre sus dedos.

Por la rendija de la puerta arroja una pequeña bolita de estambre justo cuando el felino hombre se cruza frente a la puerta. Hanji se tapa la boca para retener la risa que pugna por salir, cuando Levi observa la pelota esponjosa rodar frente a sus ojos y con rapidez la atrapa antes de que se meta bajo su escritorio. Cuando la levanta la lanza hacia arriba y la vuelve a atrapar entre sus dedos, para tirarla de una mano a otra.

Pero la castaña no puede evitar romper a carcajadas y Levi suelta un gruñido profundo al reconocerla. Hanji cae al suelo apretándose la panza de tanto reír y Armin traga duro cuando el azabache abre la puerta con una mirada felina, letal y sombría. El menor agita las manos intentando justificar a la científica, pero Levi sisea haciendo que Armin trague duro agachando sus largas orejas.

— ¡Te hubieras visto! —Exclama Hanji secándose una lágrima—. Eres un gatito juguetón ¿eh, Levi?

El hombre la toma por el cuello del uniforme y ella alza las manos en señal de rendición, pero Levi no se caracteriza por la piedad. Tensando los dedos sus garras quedan a la vista, con unos cuántos manotazos, la chica suelta un gritito de dolor llevándose las manos al rostro. Levi le ha dado de arañazos, no profundos para no dejar marcas, pero lo suficiente para causar un dolor agudo.

— Creo que te ves más bonita así —dice el hombre enderezándose, ante el rostro enrojecido de la mujer—. Bueno, no más bonita, sino decente —agrega Levi con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Creo que éstas cosas no son tan malas, ¿no, Hanji? —musita mirando sus uñas con apremio.

— ¡Sí que tienes poco sentido del humor! —Se queja la de anteojos apenas tocando los cortes en sus mejillas.

Armin la ayuda a levantarse, diciéndole que cuando aprendería que no es una buena idea tocarle las narices al Capitán, a menos que fuera Pixis.

**Irvin's POV**

La puerta se abre con suavidad, dejando entrar al chico de bellos ojos azules. Le sonrío dejando el libro que tenía toda mi atención sobre la mesita de noche, ya que ahora es el blondo el capta todos mis sentidos.

— Lamento la demora —se disculpa Armin quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme—. La señorita Hanji me atrapó en el pasillo y le lanzo una pelota de estambre al Capitán Levi.

— ¿Que hizo, qué? —Pregunto echándome a reír de buena gana—. ¡Me lo imagino y no lo creo!

— El Capitán jugó como un completo gato con el juguete y la Señorita Hanji terminó con el rostro arañado como si se hubiese caído en zarzamoras.

Armin desabotona su camisa dándome la espalda, pero recordar que mañana deberé salir de los muros me impulsa a acercarme sin esperar más. Cruzo la cama y me posiciono tras el menor deslizando mis anchas manos por sus hombros, descendiendo por su pecho y quitando la camisa. La prenda cae al suelo con suavidad, me relamo los labios al ver la pálida piel de Armin. Le quito el resto de sus prendas y lo guio a la cama entre besos exigentes.

— Déjame hacértelo, Armin —pido con los labios pegados a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de vez en cuando.

El chico se recuesta boca abajo alzando sus caderas y veo esa esponjosa cola mientras me posiciono tras él. Abro el pote de vaselina y dos dedos llevándolos a la entrada del rubio. Meto dos dígitos y Armin suelta un gemido tan sensual que solo provoca que apriete los labios. Comienzo a moverlos dentro y fuera, se siente caliente y no puedo dejar de pensar en cuanto lo extrañaré, que necesito llevarme todas esas dulces sensaciones. Trago sintiendo mi garganta seca, abro los dedos y hago tijeras para dilatarlo aún más.

— ¡Umn! Irvin… —Se queja Armin apretando las sábanas mientras acaricio esa esponjosa colita blanca que tiene.

Su voz es tan incitante que me estremezco de excitación. Me inclino y mi legua se desliza entre mis dedos para humedecerlo aún más, haciendo que el chico se estremezca.

— Es-espera, no hagas eso —jadea con voz temblorosa y lo veo mirarme con vergüenza.

Lo paso por alto y mi lengua se sigue deslizando por aquella zona, para luego reemplazar a mis dedos. Lo siento contraerse bajo mis labios, y la saliva escurre por su piel. Mi lengua caliente sigue dilatándolo y pronto Armin jadea haciéndome saber que no puede soportar más. Me alejo y le doy un casto beso en un glúteo para luego voltearlo con cuidado y posicionarme sobre su delgado cuerpo.

— Eres tan bello —murmuro deslizando la punta de mis dedos por su abdomen plano, que sube y baja ante su agitada respiración.

No es musculoso, pero sus oblicuos sobresalen y su estrecha cintura se me antoja muy sensual. Deslizo mi lengua por su ombligo y su risa suave y gentil reverbera bajo mis labios.

— Me haces cosquillas —dice Armin y veo como sus orejas blancas se tensan.

Gateo sobre él para apoderarme de sus labios, lo beso con pasión, de manera delicada pero profunda. Mi lengua se mete en su boca, que cada vez adquiere más experiencia y me recibe con verdadera pasión.

Desde la primera misión en las afueras, me di cuenta de su inteligencia, su potencial y con el paso del tiempo se volvió mi mano derecha. Armin se ganó mi admiración y completo amor. Aunque quise contenerme debido a la diferencia de edad y la responsabilidad con la que cargo, cada vez se me hacía más difícil, porque sabía que era correspondido pero no quería lastimarlo de ninguna forma. Pero terminó haciéndome sucumbir ante sus bellos ojos azules y no me arrepiento de nada.

Con una sonrisa pongo mi mano bajo su muslo y lo alzo acomodándolo en mi cadera, tomo mi erección ya húmeda y la pongo en su entrada que palpita de deseo. Me adentro con deliciosa lentitud, sintiendo el calor de su interior envolverme con su estrechez. Suelto un jadeo ante el placer y las sensaciones que despierta en mí. Armin me pertenece, siento que puedo llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

— Armin, eres tan suave —digo con voz ronca, sacando mi pene y volviendo a embestir.

Mi pelvis choca contra sus caderas, produciendo un sonido morboso y sensual. Armin arquea la espalda aferrándose a la tela blanca de las sábanas, lo veo fruncir el ceño y soltar gemidos audibles.

— ¡Ah! Irvin... —jadea el blondo alzando las piernas para cruzar los tobillos en mi espalda.

— Amo tu voz… déjame oírte más, Armin.

— N-no... ¡Ah! —Gime mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Es… vergonzoso…

Suelto una carcajada suave ante el rubor en su rostro. El ambiente se caldea cuando acelero mis embestidas, su estrechez me atrapa y el sudor cubre mi cuerpo que brilla contra la luz de las velas. Me inclino apoyando mis brazos a los costados de Armin, cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo, permitiendo que solo me vea a mí.

Observo cada una de sus expresiones: sus ojos llorosos, esa boca hinchada por mis besos, el rojo de sus mejillas. Todo en él me parece perfecto, seductor, y tengo la fiera necesidad de sentirlo. Lo penetro de manera más profunda, haciendo que cierre los ojos con fuerza mientras los gritos se hacen más fuertes.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —Armin se entrega, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo al tiempo en que mi cuerpo golpea el suyo con cada estocada.

Meto las manos bajo su espalda y lo atraigo conmigo mientras me siento, dejándolo sobre mis piernas. Armin se apoya en las rodillas para impulsarse hacia arriba y se deja caer sin cuidado, haciendo que le dé en ese punto que lo hace enloquecer. Se estremece tan brusco que arranca un gruñido de mi garganta mientras sus manos se aferran a mi cuello, donde sus labios besan con lascivia.

— ¡Irvin! ¡Umn!

Adoro mi nombre salir de sus labios. Suena demasiado bien, como una melodía perfecta.

Sus blancas orejas de conejo se agitan con cada brinco, siento los latidos acelerados de su corazón contra mi pecho y me aferro a sus estrechas caderas para ayudarlo con el impulso. Pronto Armin se estremece derramando su semilla entre nuestros vientres y el apretón dulce y caliente provoca que me corra casi al instante.

— Te amo, Armin —murmuro dándole una mordida a su delicado mentón, temblando mientras me aferro a su cuerpo.

Armin no deja de jadear, pronto cae hacia atrás aun vibrando por el orgasmo. Observo al conejo acostado sobre mi cama, casi como una presa perfecta y me siento un animal hambriento. Suelto un suspiro pensando que debo medirme más mientras me levanto y entro al baño por una toalla. Me acerco a la cama para limpiar su abdomen y sigo con su entrada, pero Armin cierra las piernas de manera brusca.

— Yo... —comienza a decir con el rostro ardiendo y sus orejas tensas—. Puedo solo...

— Armin —le hablo con una sonrisa y voz suave—. Eres mi pareja y solo quiero cuidar de ti, además no tienes de que avergonzarte.

— Lo siento —se disculpa el chico abriendo las piernas con lentitud.

Tomo la toalla y prosigo a limpiarlo, se ve exhausto y no lo culpo, hoy ha sido un día bastante ajetreado. Me siento igual de cansado y me recuesto atrayendo a Armin hacia mí, el bello suave de sus orejas largas me hace cosquillas en la nariz, las esquivo y aspiro el aroma dulce de su cabello rubio.

— Buenas noches, Armin.

Lo siento arrimarse más a mí, el calor y la suavidad me tranquilizan ayudándome a dormir. Antes, sufría de pesadillas constantemente, pero desde que estoy con Armin, duermo bien durante toda la noche, aunque a veces tengo sueños bañados en sangre, pero él está ahí para contenerme con su dulzura.

Por esa y muchas otras razones es que lo quiero tanto.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Qué pasará en la siguiente expedición?_

El Rey está realmente desesperado por tener a Mikasa en su guardia real. Pero ese es solo uno de los problemas que se avecinan.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y en el siguiente se vienen algunas sorpresitas.

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	23. Capítulo 22

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡Hola a todos!

Pido disculpas por la demora, pero mi notebook había muerto, o eso creía yo, pero no, fue solo la pantalla la que fallaba porque estaba "suelta" pero gracias a un amigo volvió a la vida y al fin puedo actualizar. De verdad, perdón por el susto :C

…

No saben cuánto me alegra regresar con este fic. Estoy tan entusiasmada que ya llevo varios capítulos avanzados, así que espero publicar una vez por semana y sin pausa. Eso espero.

De verdad lamento haberlo dejado en hiatus tanto tiempo, tanto por cosas personales y luego el paro. Que a todo esto, les agradezco a las personas que comprendieron el movimiento y que aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo, lo expresaron con respeto.

En este arco de la historia las cosas se complican nuevamente y surgen otras cosas más. Y que lo sepan, le daré su espacio a cada pareja, no desesperen ;)

No doy más la lata y… ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Armin tirita levemente ante el frío que hace afuera, cruzándose de brazos casi en acto reflejo, en busca de protección ante lo helado del clima. Está de pie frente a la puerta principal, viendo a Irvin recibir su caballo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia el subordinado.

Entonces su estómago da un vuelco ante la sensación de despedida. Armin sabe que aquello es una salida fuera de los muros, algo muy peligroso, aunque se supone que ya no hay titanes, nada les asegura que ése mismo hecho siga así.

Se muerde el labio y frunce el ceño. Sabe que debe mantenerse sereno, que no debe dejar que su pareja se vaya preocupado a una misión así. Pero le cuesta horrores, sus emociones están a flor de piel y esas largas orejas lo delatan al estar caídas a ambos lados de su rostro.

Marco atraviesa la puerta y Armin siente a Jean detenerse a su lado, dejando que el moreno siga de largo y se reúna con Irvin. En esta expedición, él será su mano derecha. Olfatea el aire, nota la preocupación emanando de Jean, aunque él es mucho mejor disimulándolo y eso le da algo de envidia.

Irvin sube la escalera con una sonrisa y Armin se estremece cuando ve sus manos aproximarse a su rostro.

— Estaré bien —dice el mayor, adivinando los pensamientos del chico, que desvía la mirada apenado por eso.

— Lo sé… lo siento.

La mayoría ya ha partido para reunirse con los reclutas que los esperan a las afueras de la cuidad y solo queda que los líderes afinen los detalles.

Irvin se inclina y besa al rubio de manera suave, delicada pero profunda. Armin se aferra a su chaqueta, tratando de concentrarse en su boca, en ese beso agridulce, y cuando el otro se separa, un jadeo se escapa de entre sus labios.

— Nos vemos pronto, te amo —se despide Irvin para luego darle un beso en la frente.

El Líder de la Legión se gira y baja por las escaleras, caminando hacia su caballo. Armin lo observa alejarse, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Pero pronto se calma, sonriendo levemente: conoce a Irvin. Él volverá a salvo.

Jean frunce el ceño, no se destaca por ser sentimental, pero se sentiría mejor si fuera con Marco en aquella descabellada misión. El Rey está bien _chalado_, piensa; sí, la desesperación te puede llevar a hacer cosas realmente estúpidas. Con un chasquido de su lengua, el chico se gira agitando su esponjosa cola zorruna y se adentra en el castillo siendo seguido por Armin.

Se sientan en el living, donde el calor de la chimenea los obliga a quitarse las capas. Es entonces que Jean nota que en el sillón frente a él está Eren, arrimado en una esquina y en la otra Levi, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de clara irritación.

— ¿Qué carajos miras, zorro? —Pregunta el hombre cuando nota esos dorados ojos sobre él.

— N-nada, Capitán —responde Jean agachando las orejas y desviando la mirada.

Ese hombre tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios y está claro que esa mañana se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

Eren permanece en silencio, cuando Hanji irrumpe en la estancia con las manos a ambos costados de sus caderas y esa expresión de: _Tengo una idea titánica y les contaré aunque de todos modos la llevaré a cabo_. Pero se calla al observar a los presentes que guardan silencio, están tensos, y no saben con claridad por qué.

— Hey —exclama Hanji con una amplia sonrisa—. No pongan esa cara, Irvin y Marco volverán a salvo, ya lo verán. Ahora… ¿qué les parece si vamos a jugar con la pelota? Eren parece muy estresado. Aunque no lo culpo —la mujer mira a Levi con una sonrisa de medio lado—, con un novio así de gruñón ¿quién no lo estaría?

— No molestes, cuatro ojos —advierte Levi alzando su metálica mirada.

Su cola negra se agita entre su espalda y el respaldo del sillón. Realmente está muy enojado y la mujer parece dispuesta a tentar su suerte, como de costumbre. Se agacha levemente y toca con su dedo la oreja gatuna del hombre.

— Anda, Levi —dice con voz fingidamente infantil—. ¿Por qué no nos ronroneas mejor? Dicen que eso elimina las células cancerí… ¡AY!

Levi se levanta, limpiando sus garras con un pañuelo que saca de su bolsillo. Jean y Armin tragan con fuerza al ver a la mujer mirarse la mano, con gotitas de sangre en sus dedos. El rasguño no ha sido profundo, el afán fue solo advertirle, como siempre.

El azabache camina hacia la puerta y la cierra con un fuerte portazo al salir. Hanji se queda mirando el lugar por donde acaba de salir su querido amigo y se gira a ver a Eren, que se muerde el labio con fuerza.

— Esta mañana salió de la ducha_ puteando_ al mundo. No sé qué le pasa —explica Eren al presentir que Hanji le preguntará por el humor de su amante.

Al final concluyen que sólo tiene un mal día.

.

.

El almuerzo ya está listo. Ymir se acerca a Christa y la envuelve con sus brazos desde atrás, mientras la rubia le da a probar del rico caldo de res. Ymir sonríe complacida y se aleja, no sin antes agitar el cabello rubio y suave de su novia.

Hanji mira a Eren, que se ve cabizbajo, sentado frente a la mesa. La mujer se acerca posando su mano en el hombro del chico, que la mira alzando sus peludas orejas.

— Tranquilo, Levi solo tiene un mal día.

— Lo sé —responde Eren con una sonrisa de medio lado—, pero esta vez se me hace algo difícil lidiar con él. Ni siquiera quiere que me acerque.

— ¿Y si le llevas la comida a su cuarto? Pero hazlo luego de que terminemos aquí, así podrás acompañarlo mientras come —propone Hanji palmando la espalda de Eren y levantándose para ayudar a servir los demás platos.

Eren toca la puerta un par de veces, pero no recibe respuesta alguna. Duda de si abrir, pero al girar la perilla, agradece que la puerta no estuviera con llave. Camina hacia la cama con la bandeja en una mano y Levi alza sus felinos ojos del libro que sostiene frente a él y frunce el ceño inhalando con fuerza. Eren tensa su cola mientras se sienta al borde de la cama, sonriendo de manera temerosa.

Percibe lo tenso del aire y Levi observa al castaño casi como si estuviera esperando algo. Suelta un suspiro y cierra su libro, dejándolo a un lado de la cama.

— Es-está caliente —dice Eren extendiéndole la bandeja y el azabache la recibe sin poner expresión alguna.

— Gracias.

Levi toma la cuchara aspirando el vapor que despide el líquido, pero cuando se lo lleva a los labios, el asco sube desde su estómago hasta la garganta. Se lleva una mano a la boca, conteniendo la arcada que está a punto de hacer mientras Eren frunce el ceño y se inclina hacia él con preocupación.

El felino niega con la cabeza y quita la bandeja que descansa sobre sus piernas para dejarla a un lado de la cama. Levi cierra los ojos con fuerza y respira de manera profunda, para calmar aquellas náuseas.

— ¿Está bien? —Pregunta Eren con las manos a pocos centímetros del hombre, duda si tocarlo en ese estado tan arisco.

Asiente, sus orejas negras se inclinan hacia atrás ante la incomodidad, pero la sensación desaparece. Desde la noche anterior Levi se ha sentido _mal_. Tiene dolores de estómago y los aromas se mezclan en su nariz, quedando atrapados en su lengua de manera desagradable. Siente sus sentidos confundirse y el asco se ha instalado en su estómago. Tampoco ha podido dormir bien, el calor de Eren le encanta, pero a veces lo sofoca y cuando se aleja, siente el frío y con ello la necesidad de volver a acercarse y eso le desespera.

Eren lo observa atento, está preocupado y tiene el fuerte impulso de abrazar al moreno, pero se abstiene, no quiere hacerlo enojar.

— Tiene que comer —le dice con voz suave y Levi abre los ojos para mirarlo severamente.

No le gusta que un mocoso le dé órdenes, pero al ver esos ojos verdes brillando por la preocupación, no puede evitar que su enojo se esfume y su mente apele a la paciencia.

— Lo sé, cachorro —responde con voz levemente mordaz—. Pero no me siento bien.

— ¿Quiere que llame a Hanji?

Levi niega con la cabeza. Ésa loca de cuatro ojos es la última persona, o engendro, que quiere ver al sentirse así.

De la nada, un aroma se le viene a las fosas nasales, haciéndolo tragar, y casi puede jurar que siente el sabor descender por su garganta como si lo estuviera comiendo.

— Eren —lo llama con el rostro serio—, ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?

— ¡Claro! —Exclama el chico y su cola se agita ante el entusiasmo.

— ¿Me traerías pescado?

— ¿Pescado?

— ¿Acaso no sabes qué es?

— No, sí, pero… —responde Eren algo contrariado, se lleva una mano a la nuca pensando en aquella petición—. Bien, iré por pescado.

Levi sonríe levemente, se siente complacido ante la disposición de Eren a su repentino capricho, cosa que no es muy común en él. Pero sus ojos lo miran fijamente y frunce el ceño mientras este se levanta con la bandeja en las manos.

— Eren. —El chico se detiene y se gira para verlo mientras pone una mano en el pomo de la puerta—. Que sea fresco ¿entiendes? Si no, te lo haré comer crudo.

El menor traga con fuerza y asiente saliendo con rapidez por la puerta.

Está confundido, y un suspiro de cansancio sale de sus labios. No tiene idea de qué le pasa a su amante, pero no quiere provocarlo aún más con preguntas. Y con ello en mente, camina hacia la cocina donde los demás tienen que estar limpiando luego del almuerzo.

.

.

Eren tira la caña de pescar, el anzuelo cae a unos metros de distancia y sus ojos verdes captan otros anzuelos hacer lo mismo.

Cuando Eren entró en la cocina y le pidió a Mikasa que lo acompañara a pescar, todos quisieron ir con ellos. Sí, nadie quiere quedarse en casa aguantando el mal genio de Levi, que desde la mañana los tiene limpiando todo y ordenando que lo repitieran unas cuatro veces, alegando que su limpieza es horrible. Así que salir a pescar es la excusa perfecta para escapar del cuartel y librarse del felino por unas cuantas horas.

Sus orejas perrunas decaen mientras suelta un suspiro. Sabe que su novio tiene un carácter complicado, pero no esperaba que el asunto empeorara en estos días y lo peor es que no sabe el porqué. Levi se está comportando aún más irritado que antes y todo parece indicar que está odiando a todo el mundo, así de simple.

— No te pongas así —dice Conny, sentándose a un lado de Eren con una amplia sonrisa mientras tira su caña nuevamente—. Todos sabemos que el Capitán es un gruñón y tú deberías tenerlo asumido ya.

— Eso creo —suelta Eren, pensando en que su amigo es realmente malo en cuánto a subir el ánimo se trata.

— Pero tiene un genio atroz últimamente, pareciera que estuviera embarazado.

Eren se estremece ante la idea. Pero sabe que es prácticamente imposible, porque Levi con lo responsable que es, le hubiese dicho que posee la capacidad de tener bebés y hasta dónde sabe, no es así.

Se siente extrañamente desilusionado, pero lo ignora cuando su caña es firmemente tirada y Conny lo ayuda a sacar un enorme pez que quedará perfecto para la cena.

Pero hay alguien a quién los pequeños detalles de la vida no se le pasan por alto, por muy mínimos que sean, los capta y analiza en su mente casi por instinto. Una sonrisa no se hace esperar entre sus femeninos labios.

.

.

Levi no ha salido de su cuarto y todo porque se encuentra aún más susceptible al frío y realmente odia esa sensación. Además se siente extrañamente cansado, cosa inusual, aunque con sus genes de gato se ha vuelto un poco más perezoso, sobre todo durante el día, estos últimos aquello se ha incrementado.

Los reclutas llegaron hace unos minutos de su salida a pescar y Levi no podía dejar de pensar en esas botas llenas de barro, en el desastre que dejarían en la cocina y que seguramente no limpiaron por segunda vez antes de salir.

Su cola comienza a agitarse en el preciso momento en que Eren entra al cuarto con una bandeja en la mano.

El aroma inunda la habitación y el felino tensa sus orejas al reconocer el olor del pesado frito. La boca se le hace agua, pasando su áspera lengua sobre sus labios mientras recibe el alimento.

— Gracias —dice Levi al tener la bandeja sobre las piernas, mirando con una emoción contenida.

Eren le sonríe al ver cómo comienza a comer de manera acelerada y suelta profundos ronroneos con cada bocado. El felino se ve realmente feliz y Eren se siente tentado a soltar una risita, pero se resiste al recordar el mal humor que ha mantenido su pareja.

Siente como el sabor se deshace en su lengua y su estómago gruñe al recibir la tan anhelada comida. Hace días que Levi quería comer pescado y se siente muy agradecido de que Eren le haya concedido aquel capricho. Recuerda que odia comer sobre la cama, pero al tragar se le olvida todo eso, porque_ ésa_ satisfacción reemplaza cualquier pensamiento de limpieza en su mente. Después cambiará sábanas y dejará que la habitación se ventile cuando baje al primer piso para prepararse un té.

A Eren se le antoja tan linda la expresión de Levi, que traga y muerde como un verdadero gatito. Se acerca en un impulso, pero Levi alza la mano para detener sus labios.

— Estoy comiendo.

Vuelve su atención al pescado y el pobre chico sólo suelta un suspiro de resignación. Pero su ánimo no decae, no cuando su pareja parece tan feliz que podría comenzar a ronronear. Esperen, ya lo está haciendo. Quizás otro intento sea aceptado.

.

.

La puerta de la enfermería es tocada y Hanji no tarda en abrir con una amplia sonrisa, para luego fruncir el ceño viendo a Eren con la cola entre las piernas y sus perrunas orejas caídas.

Hanji lo deja pasar, sentándolo en un banquillo mientras busca cosas para curarlo dentro de su gaveta de medicinas. Se sienta frente a él y empapa un trozo de algodón con alcohol para llevarlo hacia los rasguños que surcan esa trigueña piel. Un gemido bastante perruno muere contra la garganta de Eren y la mujer suelta una risita divertida.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —Pregunta untando un poco más del líquido.

— Intenté besarlo después de que terminara de comer.

Pero Levi ya había sido satisfecho y sólo quería dormir. En cambio Eren tenía todas las energías acumuladas, deseando _regalonear_ un poco a su pareja, por ello había sido un tanto insistente. Antes el felino cedía, en ese momento simplemente se había ensañado, arañándolo casi con un motivo exagerado.

— Ya veo, creo que tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia, ¿eh?

Eren asiente mientras sus heridas son curadas. Lo peor es que Levi lo hace con premeditación, ya que los rasguños nunca son lo suficientemente profundos como para dejar marcas, pero si para hacer sangrar y que duela como los mil demonios.

— Hey, Eren —lo llama Hanji de pronto, comenzando a guardar sus cosas una vez finalizada su tarea—. ¿A tu escuadrón le hicieron el test para saber si pueden concebir?

El chico pestañea un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño e intentando recordar. Se supone que a todos los graduados masculinos se les hace un test para saber su condición y así decidir que harán con ello. Si formar una familia o seguir en la milicia. No lo hacen antes, ya que sus cuerpos aún no están del todo desarrollados.

— De hecho nos tocaba al día siguiente de la graduación, como de costumbre —contesta Eren haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido hace tres años—. Pero fue cuándo el Titán Colosal atacó. Después de eso, estuvo el revuelo en cuanto a mi poder y ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos hicieron aquel estudio.

Eren no sabe a qué viene la pregunta, pero no le extraña viniendo de esa mujer tan extravagante.

— Ya veo. Bueno, ya estás listo, Eren.

Hanji le sonríe mientras el chico asiente y se levanta rumbo a la puerta mientras ella termina de cerrar la gaveta con llave.

.

.

Cenan mientras el fuego calienta la cocina, ya que faltan varios de ellos, han decidido comer ahí por lo caliente del ambiente.

Hanji suelta la chuchara y se limpia la boca mirando a los presentes.

— Según me enteré, a ustedes no les han hecho el examen para saber si es que pueden concebir —dice la mujer con una sonrisa suave, que enmascara lo feliz que le hace ser _ella_ quién descubra aquello.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo —comienza a decir Armin frunciendo el ceño intentando recordar—. Nos tocaba al día siguiente de la graduación, pero ocurrieron tantas cosas que luego nadie recordó aquello.

— Deben saber que eso es muy importante, tanto personal como científicamente. Por ello, les haré el examen en cuánto terminemos de cenar, así los resultados estarán para mañana.

Todos asienten, ya que Hanji parece bastante decidida y tampoco es como si pudieran negarse.

Levi se levanta llevando el plato hacia el mueble de la cocina, donde se dejan los platos sucios. Los demás lo imitan y pronto la cocina está impecable. Una vez en el pasillo, la mujer alcanza al felino que se dirige directo a su oficina.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres cuarto ojos? —Pregunta Levi deteniéndose frente a la puerta mientras agita su cola negra.

— ¿Cuáles fueron tus resultados, Levi?

— ¡¿Y eso que carajos te importa?! —El hombre gira la manilla dispuesto a entrar, cuando la mujer sujeta la puerta, poniéndose frente a él.

— No te lo has hecho.

Levi mantiene el ceño fruncido, su expresión es neutra y Hanji sonríe ante aquel silencio. Eso es una afirmación. El azabache se cruza de brazos y la observa alzando una ceja ante la expresión que ha adquirido.

— ¡Claro! Tú no ingresaste a la Legión como nosotros, llegaste después con Isabel y Farlan. Mierda…

El hombre frunce más el ceño y la aleja de un empujón para poder entrar a su oficina. La chica se quita del camino y Levi cierra la puerta. Sabe que se ha enojado, pero eso no es lo que le importa, sino saber que sus sospechas pueden ser reales.

— ¡Levi! ¡Te espero en la enfermería en una hora!

Ella no está muy segura de si él irá, pero de todos modos se va para comenzar a preparar las cosas y tomar las muestras de sangre de los demás.

A los pocos minutos, Armin está recostado en la camilla, Hanji presiona con sus dedos bajo su vientre y los desliza por la zona para luego volver a presionar. Ese es el procedimiento para saber si hay presencia de un "útero" dentro del chico. Después toma su sangre con una jeringa y la guarda dentro de un frasco. Para luego darle otro donde le pide una muestra de orina.

Jean, Eren y Conny son los últimos. Mientras Hanjie termina de escribir algunos datos en su carpeta, la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Levi, que tiene sus orejas negras alzadas, en clara señal de alerta. Ella sabe que él se siente incómodo, pero está feliz de que haya accedido a ir.

— Termina pronto, quiero ir a dormir, mañana debemos madrugar para finalizar los detalles para cuando regresen de la misión—dice el hombre recostándose sobre la camilla.

Una risita se escapa de entre los labios de Hanji, que después de palpar la zona abdominal de él se emociona con los resultados de aquello. Levi suelta gruñidos y agita la cola, pero no hace nada por detenerla. Y una vez que terminan, se baja la manga de la camisa, de donde le había sacado sangre, y se va del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Las horas transcurren, pero a Hanji no le interesa. Quiere tener esos resultados lo antes posible. Cuando termina, revisa los frascos donde guardó algunas muestras de orina y al mismo tiempo revisa las muestras de sangre.

Cuando los resultados por fin son revelados, aún quedan unas horas para el amanecer. Pero Hanji duda de si será capaz de dormir después de esto.

* * *

_¿Cuáles serán esos resultados?_

Bueno, no fingiré nada, ya lo sabemos xdd pero espero sorprenderlas en otros aspectos ;)

Gracias a todos lo que siguen el fic y mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora, pero que sepan que lo finalizaré pase lo que pase.

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena para lo que se viene.

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	24. Capítulo 23

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡Hola! Aw, sí, sigo feliz por el triunfo de Chile~ Carajo! –rueda por el suelo y va por alcohol con la excusa de celebrar-

Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste y bueno, en las notas finales les dejaré unas cuantas preguntitas.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Después de terminar de limpiar el cuartel de manera minuciosa para no tener que repetir la tarea, dan la una de la tarde. El escuadrón 104 se reúne fuera de la enfermería, donde Hanji los ha citado, una vez que terminaran de hacer las tareas encomendadas por el Capitán Levi, para poder darles los resultados.

Conny es el primero en entrar para saber su condición, y cuando sale del lugar agita una hoja y dice su resultado: negativo. El chico se siente indiferente hacia la respuesta, ya que, como todo enamorado, se proyecta junto a Sasha, la cual es obvio que puede darle hijos. Pero no se queda para saber el resultado de los demás, y se va directo a la cocina para contarle a su novia y ayudarla con el almuerzo también.

Los únicos que quedan son invitados a pasar uno por uno, y el primero es Armin.

— Aquí están tus resultados —dice Hanji entregándole una hoja con el reporte correspondiente escrito a mano por ella, el cual el rubio lee atentamente—. Felicidades, Armin.

— Oh, no…

Armin se lleva una mano a la boca ante las palabras ahí escritas. Él tiene la capacidad de tener bebés y… es positivo. Está embarazado. Siente que el mundo le da vueltas con esa frase que se atora en su mente, siente como si el suelo desapareciera a sus pies y las ganas de vomitar le provocan una arcada. Hanji se levanta con rapidez y le pasa el brazo por la espalda con caricias dulces ante la preocupación.

Sus ojos se encuentran y la mujer puede ver el más puro miedo reflejado en los del rubio.

— Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

Pero Armin parece no escucharla, la mira sin decir palabra alguna, apenas asimilando aquello. Pensando que tiene un bebé dentro de él. Irvin es el padre. Lo que lo asusta es precisamente eso, el Líder de la Legión es el padre, un hombre con suficientes responsabilidades como para tener otra adicional.

Eso no estaba en sus cálculos, jamás se imaginó algo así. ¡¿Cómo fue a dejar pasar semejante posibilidad?! La de ser capaz de concebir. Debió haberlo previsto, haber tomado precauciones, pero no, su mente lo dejó pasar y ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias de su descuido.

— Debo hacer los exámenes pertinentes, para saber cuánto tiempo de gestación tienes y así poder darte un diagnóstico acorde a tu estado actual —explica Hanji sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Armin, demasiado preocupada por aquella reacción—. Estoy segura que los genes animales en sus cuerpos aumentaron la fertilidad, pero no sé aún si esos genes podrían tener consecuencias en el feto.

Ante la aterrada mirada del rubio, Hanji suelta una risita un tanto suave, para no alterarlo, y vuelve a su escritorio.

— Pero no te preocupes, si fueron capaces de quedar embarazados, no creo que haya ningún riesgo para el bebé.

A pesar de las palabras claras de Hanji, el chico no puede hilar ningún pensamiento coherente. Lo único que puede imaginar es la cara de horror de Irvin cuando se entere de aquello. Tiene miedo, y le duele en lo más profundo del pecho, y todo es tan confuso… tan repentino que se levanta rumbo al cuarto que antes compartía con Mikasa, y lo hace de manera casi automática, sin siquiera darse cuenta de su actuar.

¿Qué es lo que pasará con él y su bebé ahora?

Se sienta sobre la cama que le pertenecía, envolviendo su estómago con las manos. Alguien toca la puerta y Armin permanece en silencio, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa. Mikasa aparece cerrando la puerta suavemente, caminando hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado.

— Mikasa —habla el rubio con un hilo de voz, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarla—. Salió… salió positivo y… estoy embarazado.

A la chica el estómago le da un vuelco, un sentimiento profundo se ha despertado en su interior, el cual no sabe con exactitud como describirlo. Como felicidad efervescente. Se levanta y Armin frunce los labios ante su repentina acción, piensa que está enojada, pero cuando esos brazos lo envuelven en un cariñoso abrazo, el rubio se estremece de alivio.

— Felicidades, Armin.

Su voz, tan feliz, tan sincera, provocan que sus ojos azules se llenen de lágrimas. Mikasa está arrodillada frente a él y lo abraza de tal manera, que siente su propia felicidad hacerse más clara. Tendrá un bebé y del hombre que ama. Pero el miedo del mismo hecho se vuelve a hacer presente y no puede controlarlo. Un suspiro cargado de angustia escapa de sus labios y la azabache lo encara con el ceño fruncido al percibirlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta con esa actitud maternal que ha tenido desde siempre.

— Yo… no sé cómo reaccionará Irvin.

— Estará feliz, por supuesto.

— Vamos, Mikasa —dice Armin frunciendo el ceño, poniendo una mueca de total frustración ante el optimismo de la chica—. El Líder está lo suficientemente ocupado como para hacerse cargo de un hijo.

La mirada de Mikasa es impasible, como si esa situación no tuviera la mayor relevancia. Armin sabe que para la chica las cosas son de dos modos, o es negro o es blanco, las tonalidades grises son una simple estupidez, excusas para justificar la indecisión.

Entonces Mikasa alza la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Armin, y luego acariciar la larga oreja de conejo que cae a un lado de su rostro.

— Es nuestra familia, Armin. Y yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

Para muchos, Mikasa puede ser fría, que solo piensa en Eren. Es obvio, es su única familia. Él la salvó de la muerte. Y desde que quedaran solos en el mundo, ella también incluyó a Armin en su pequeño núcleo. Se han protegido mutuamente, se han apoyado sin importar qué.

Armin sonríe, tomando la mano de la chica, que le devuelve el gesto pero de manera más leve. Él se siente agradecido de tenerla a su lado, sobre todo en un momento como ése. Y con ello, deciden ir juntos a la revisión que le hará Hanji.

Cuando están en la enfermería, Hanji inicia con el chequeo muy emocionada. Tomando muestras de sangre, palpando su abdomen y haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo se siente al tocar en ciertas zonas sensibles. Ella sabe que el embarazo masculino es sumamente complicado, a pesar de los años que lleva esta evolución, que aún no está completa en los varones, y de que ella es una de las mayores expertas en el tema. Por esa razón, tiene más cuidado con sus estudios, procurando tener un registro de todo.

Cuando termina, sonríe guardando sus archivos en una carpeta y se acerca al chico dándole unas pastillas para los nervios.

— Los resultados concluyentes estarán dentro de tres días, para entonces, Irvin estará aquí —le informa la científica con una sonrisa intensa, pensando que eso animará al chico, que al contrario, se pone aún más ansioso—. Por ahora debes tomar estas pastillas con vitaminas y procura alimentarte bien, más tarde te entregaré una dieta más específica.

.

.

Levi camina por el pasillo a paso veloz, con el papel de su resultado en la mano. Todo se confunde, los pensamientos se derriten y mezclan en su cabeza. No sabe qué hacer, por primera vez en su vida se siente aturdido, _terrible_. Para empeorar el asunto, Eren está parado a un lado de su puerta. El aroma característico del chico llega hasta sus fosas nasales y las orejas de Levi se tensan en respuesta al tiempo que agita su cola. Chista al darse cuenta de que todo le parece más intenso. Su aroma, su vista, sus ansias por abrazar al mocoso.

Pasa de largo, ignorando a Eren que lo toma de la muñeca con fuerza antes de que huya.

— Levi…

Pero el hombre no dice palabra alguna, clavando sus grisáceos ojos en el chico, para luego golpear su pecho con el papel en la mano, a lo que Eren lo toma parpadeando confundido ante esa actitud.

En cuanto lo abre y pierde su atención en el felino, la puerta de la habitación de Levi se cierra y sus oídos captan el sonido del seguro al pasar. Lo ignora unos instantes y sus ojos verdes danzan raudos por las letras ahí escritas.

_Posee la capacidad de concebir._

_Embarazo: positivo._

Un jadeo escapa de sus labios, su pecho se oprime y Eren alza el rostro con la boca abierta. ¿Es lo que él cree que es? ¿Eso significa qué…?

Será papá.

Eren se tambalea, apoyándose en la muralla a su lado y sintiendo la fría piedra contra su mano. Pero no es eso lo que quiere sentir en ese instante, sino la piel del ser al que ama, el mismo que lleva el fruto de su amor en su interior.

.

.

La puerta se cierra tras Jean, que avanza a paso lento hacia la mujer sentada tras el escritorio. Tiene un mal presentimiento, como el líder nato que es, su instinto le avisa que algo sucede, captando todas las señales del ambiente. Porque Conny pudo irse bastante rápido, en cambio con los demás la mujer se ha tomado su tiempo.

Toma siento alzando la pierna y la apoya en su rodilla, pasando el brazo tras el respaldo de la silla. Su posición refleja seguridad y aburrimiento, una mera pantalla de su nerviosismo, el cual lo está haciendo sudar frío.

Para peor, Hanji parece leer atentamente unas hojas frente a ella, sin tomar en cuenta su presencia. A lo que Jean frunce el ceño.

Entonces los ojos de la chica se clavan en él.

— Felicidades, Jean…

En esos leves segundos, el chico siente su estómago irse de golpe a su garganta. "felicidades" ¿no es eso lo que le dicen a la mujeres que están embarazadas? ¿Eso quiere decir que él tiene esa capacidad? ¡Pero si solo ha tenido sexo hasta el final una vez, maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo mierda Marco puede ser tan _potente_?!

— Tienes la capacidad de concebir —Jean traga con fuerza desmedida, haciendo que la tráquea le duela, y en esos instantes puede jurar que Hanji le va decir que espera un mini-Marco—. Ahora que lo sabes, es tu decisión si quieres un bebé más adelante. Aunque debes tener cuidado por ahora, los genes animales dentro de ti te vuelven mucho más _fértil._

Carajo, todo eso suena demasiado_ femenino_ para su gusto.

Pero todo el terror se disipa como neblina vaporosa y el alivio hace a sus músculos temblar ante lo tenso que estaba. Jean asiente, sin saber muy bien qué decir y recibe los papeles que le entrega la científica.

— Tienes mucha suerte, Jean —le dice Hanji con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes asustan un poco al chico, es la típica expresión que tiene cuando una idea se cruza por su mente—. No todos tienen esta hermosa oportunidad.

Jean parpadea varias veces, esas palabras lo toman por sorpresa. Se limita a asentir y se retira de la enfermería.

Cuando llega a su cuarto, se deja caer en la cama pesadamente, toma la hoja con sus resultados y la revisa por él mismo, leyendo una y otra vez que él tiene la capacidad de engendrar un hijo dentro de él. Las emociones que lo atiborran con aquel pensamiento se vuelven confusas. Le costó bastante aceptar sus sentimientos por Marco, su mejor amigo, que ahora es su pareja, y de golpe le dicen que él puede ser _mamá. _El mundo realmente está en contra de su _hombría_.

Chasquea la lengua tirando el papel sobre la cama. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras sus pensamientos siguen divagando en contra de su voluntad. Preguntas aparecen en su mente, tales como ¿qué pensará Marco cuando se entere? Seguramente será muy feliz, ¿n0?

Mierda.

No es necesario decirle, de todos modos. Se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz y frunce el ceño, tendrá que inventarse una buena excusa para decirle a Marco que debe acabar afuera, sin falta.

.

.

Ya han pasado más de dos horas y es el turno de Levi para la revisión de su estado.

Después de beberse una taza de té que le dio Christa, Eren vuelve al cuarto del mayor, sabiendo que debe estar por salir. Tragando duro, golpea la puerta con el nerviosismo latente en todo su cuerpo. Tensa sus orejas pero ningún sonido llega hasta él, por ello, decide probar su suerte y entrar de todos modos.

Levi está de pie frente a la ventana de su cuarto, es larga y enorme, da de lleno hacia la zona boscosa, donde un árbol de secas ramas se extiende tras el cristal. Sus ojos grises no se despegan del vidrio, mirando más allá de este, y Eren no sabe qué decir con exactitud, su amado se ve muy pensativo, pero su paciencia se agota con rapidez y decide avanzar unos pasos hasta quedar a menos de un metro de él.

— La señorita Hanji…

— Esto no cambia nada, créeme —lo interrumpe Levi, haciendo que el chico frunza el ceño sin comprender esas repentinas palabras—. No tienes ninguna obligación de seguir conmigo a partir de ahora.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¿Acaso estás terminando conmigo? Levi… si hice algo mal…

El hombre se gira frunciendo el ceño, ¿es que acaso no habló claro? —Eren, eres un mocoso aún, te quedan un montón de personas por conocer, vivencias que compartir, una chica que sea una buena esposa. Como hombre, como Capitán, yo no puedo darte eso.

Eren lo mira con sus ojos verdes llameando de intensidad. Hasta entonces, Levi no se ha dado cuenta de cuanto ha crecido aquel "mocoso", si bien es físicamente notorio: con su alto porte, sus músculos marcados pero conservando las zonas blandas propias de un joven y su voz enronquecida ya no es tan ruidosa. Pero esta vez es más consciente de su madurez, porque sus ojos lo miran intensamente, reflejando su decisión y solo eso hace flaquear a Levi, aunque por supuesto no lo demuestra.

Su felina cola se agita como un látigo, pero los ojos de Eren siguen fijos en él.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Pregunta el chico apretando la mandíbula—, llevas un hijo mío dentro, la prueba de que nos amamos. Pero al parecer no es mutuo, estás buscando excusas, Levi.

Eso lo toma desprevenido. Eren es impulsivo, lo sabe mejor que nadie, y hasta cierto grado eso le parece interesante, le gusta. Pero jamás le ha subido el tono de voz, el respeto que el chico ha mantenido durante todo el tiempo que se conocen ha estado intacto a pesar de todos estos años. De todas sus vivencias.

Levi lo mira fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos ante la fiera mirada de su amante.

— Llevamos solo un mes y poco más de salir. Esto es muy precipitado, ya verás que en un tiempo más no pensarás así.

— Deja de poner obstáculos, estoy harto de eso —dice Eren, pero su voz es suave, aunque sus orejas siguen tensas—. Te amo desde hace tanto… que estoy seguro de que eso no cambiará a estas alturas. Tener un hijo no me obliga a nada, es mí decisión, son mis sentimientos.

No sabe de dónde un mocoso como él ha sacado palabras tan profundas. Levi siente su corazón latir con fuerza, como una chica de quince años… y de alguna estúpida manera, le encanta. Se acerca a Eren a paso lento, alza la mano y acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar. El chico se inclina levemente, siendo llamado por esos finos labios.

El contacto es suave, roces y caricias leves que pronto profundizan con la boca abierta y el permiso de la lengua contraria a entrar. Levi se aleja levemente y Eren apoya su frente contra la suya, sintiendo su cola agitarse con alivio.

— Vamos, cachorro, o la desquiciada ésa se pondrá aún más pesada si la hacemos esperar más.

Con una sonrisa, Eren lo sigue hacia la puerta. Pero cuando Levi pone la mano en el pomo, el castaño la cierra de manera repentina, parándose atrás de él. Levi lo oye inhalar en su nuca y Eren lo envuelve en un abrazo, dejando las manos sobre su abdomen, acariciando suavemente entre temblores de sus manos. Levi puede sentir los latidos de ése errático corazón contra su espalda.

— Estoy… estoy tan feliz… Levi, te amo.

Un gruñido escapa de los labios del mayor, que se sacude del agarre para luego salir hacia el pasillo, con una leve sonrisa sobre los labios.

.

.

El día es extremadamente frío, con un cielo gris y árboles desnudos, un paisaje tan propio de un bello invierno que ya se ha instalado en el cuartel.

Los ánimos dentro del castillo están por las nubes, este es el día en que vuelven de la segunda expedición realizada desde la desaparición de los titanes. La expectación es tremenda. Todos ordenan el lugar mientras se prepara un almuerzo digno de reyes para recibir a sus queridos amigos, amantes y compañeros.

Armin se coloca una chaqueta bastante gruesa, con pelos en el gorro, además de unos guantes para poder salir al exterior sin sentir el frío en su ahora sensible cuerpo. Sus ojos azules se clavan en el cielo, seguramente esa noche nevará. Es entonces cuando el sonido de los caballos galopando hace que sus largas orejas blancas se alcen tensas, captando todo a su alrededor; éstas se giran para tratar de distinguir la distancia del sonido y pronto dos soldados atraviesan el portón de la entrada con sus capas agitándose contra el viento, tan libres como las alas que llevan estampadas.

El corazón de Armin se acelera cuando ve a Irvin, que se baja de su caballo agradeciendo a un soldado por llevárselo. El chico traga con fuerza cuando el hombre corre hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza.

— Te he extrañado, Armin. Estoy de vuelta.

Irvin no se explica ese fuerte deseo de querer volver lo antes posible, siempre ha sido muy bueno dominando sus emociones, pero esta vez todo se le ha escapado de las manos. Entonces siente su hombro húmedo y se aleja para ver a Armin llorando.

— Hay algo que tengo que decirle…

Frunce el ceño sintiendo un remezón en su interior. Por primera vez en muchos años, Irvin no es capaz de hacerse una idea de lo que se aproxima, Armin no le da señales de nada, solo de que es algo malo, debido a las lágrimas y sus orejas gachas, pero algo dentro de él ansía escuchar aquellas noticias.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Cómo reaccionará Irvin?_

Queridísimos lectores~

En vista de muuuchas cosas, sólo quiero saber algunas cositas y me gustaría que fueran sinceros, por fis:

¿Creen que la historia es en extremo descabellada? Digo, sí es bastante loca, pero vamos, mis caprichos no son normales y sho quería a estos chicos con orejitas.

¿Quizás el M-preg sea mucho para la trama? No es que me arrepienta, es solo que cuando tenía 8 capitulos del fic pensé que quedaría bien, pero cuando tengo 23 capítulos, pienso quizás sea mucho.

Eso, ¿a raíz de qué? Pues no sé, han pasado tantas cosas en este mundo de los Fics, que ya hasta estoy dudando de subir historias alocadas como estas. Es sólo eso.

Otra cosa, no habrá dia en específico de publicación, puede ser el viernes, sábado o domingo. Todo depende del destino y mi instituto.

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	25. Capítulo 24

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡Hola! Aquí retorciéndome por el último triunfo de la Roja, lo siento, pero es que cuando juega Chile me vuelvo loca xD

Ahora, quiero darles las gracias a todas por sus sinceras respuestas y ,sobre todo, por su apoyo incondicional. Debo aclarar que nunca dudé de si seguir el fic, es solo que pensé que podría ser "mucha información", ya estaba lo de los genes de animales y además el M-preg. Pero ya me quedó bastante claro que de mucho, nada. Así que aquí seguiré actualizando.

¡Gracias por todo!

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Irvin sigue a Armin, que camina directo hacia el despacho. Le parece extraño el comportamiento del menor, le había sugerido que fueran al cuarto que comparten para conversar en privado, pero Armin ha insistido en que prefiere su oficina. Seguramente como terreno neutral. Lo sabe, se siente muy intrigado por el comportamiento de Armin, que con sus largas orejas gachas, no puede ocultar su inquietud.

Cuando entran, Irvin cierra la puerta y decide no avanzar más, se queda ahí, pero suaviza su mirada, para hacer sentir a Armin seguro en aquel espacio, dándole mudos ánimos para que le hable sobre el asunto.

— Yo… yo… —su voz tiembla, haciendo que Irvin dude en si avanzar o quedarse donde está. Entonces Armin respira profundo, y sin alzar la mirada parece tomar valor—. Hace unos días la Señorita Hanji nos hizo la prueba para saber si tenemos la capacidad de concebir.

No termina de hablar, pero para Irvin todo está dicho. Lo siente en su interior, es como un presentimiento, _algo _que le demanda proteger a Armin en eso preciso instante. Y al fin puede atar cabos sueltos. Pero se mantiene sereno para que el chico no dude y siga adelante, y tragando con fuerza, sigue mirando ese rostro que parece a punto de llorar.

— Estoy esperando un hijo.

Por fin Irvin suelta el aire contenido en sus pulmones, con fuerza, estaba demasiado expectante a lo que tenía que decir su amante. Pero Armin se precipita sin comprender ésa acción y comienza a hablar de manera tan rápida que el mayor apenas tiene tiempo para decir algo y aclarar el asunto.

— Lo siento, yo… yo no sabía que esto podía pasar —suelta el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza, temiendo mirar al hombre que ama y ver su semblante de enojo ante la noticia—. Sé que ya tiene bastantes cosas de las que preocuparse, lo sé, lo sé. Pero… pero yo…

Su monólogo se ve interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo, uno tan apretado que amenaza con ahogarlo. El calor de Irvin traspasa su ropa, haciendo que las piernas le tiemblen y que todo en su mente se detenga con ése contacto.

Siente esa respiración en su cuello, sus orejas se alzan y su corazón casi deja de latir sin querer interpretar aquello aún, hacerse ilusiones ante nada seguro.

— Soy el hombre más feliz dentro de estos muros —dice Irvin, con ése tono de voz que a Armin tanto le gusta, uno que usa solo con él, con una amabilidad sincera y protectora, sin segundas intenciones, sin calcular nada—. Gracias, Armin.

Solo con eso, el chico se larga a llorar. Su rostro se empapa de saladas lágrimas, liberando el miedo, dejando salir a flote su alivio, la incertidumbre que lo tenía al borde de un colapso, y por fin se permite sentir la felicidad propia de saber que está esperando un bebé de la persona a quién más ama en el mundo.

Irvin se aleja, subiendo las manos hasta su rostro y mirando dentro de esos hermosos orbes de color azul. Su trocito de cielo, su tranquilidad, ese chico representa todo para él, y ahora más que nunca. Es natural que tenga miedo, es joven, la relación ha iniciado hace tan poco, pero para Irvin ya es prueba suficiente de que está completamente enamorado de él y que hará lo que sea por cuidarlo, a él y a su bebé.

Se inclina y lo besa, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas derramadas contra sus labios. Se deja llevar, deslizando la lengua por aquella caliente boca, succionado y mordiendo la piel que tanto ha anhelado. Irvin reclama eso y todo como suyo, enredando los dedos contra el cabello rubio que al parecer está más largo, sintiendo el cuerpo del chico pegarse al suyo en busca de más contacto. Sabiendo que también fue extrañado.

Cuando se aleja, el jadeo suave por parte de Armin lo hace sonreír, agradeciendo poder volver sano y salvo, agradeciendo ese bebé que está en camino.

— Estaremos juntos en esto, Armin. Te amo.

— Yo también, yo también —repite el chico con una sonrisa boba, abrazando al mayor y dándole un casto beso en los labios, en las mejillas, en la punta de la nariz.

Después de aquella noticia, ambos se van al cuarto de Irvin, el cual ahora pertenece a ambos, para pasar lo que resta de la tarde y esa noche, juntos.

El rubio se sienta sobre la cama acomodando las almohadas mientras Irvin mueve el fuego de la chimenea del cuarto para que las llamas se queden encendidas un poco más y así apaciguar el frío que siente Armin.

Se levanta quitándose la bata y se acuesta al lado del chico, soltando un sonido de la más pura satisfacción al sentir lo suave del colchón hundirse bajo su peso y las sábanas deslizarse sobre su piel.

— Aaahh —suspira acariciando la tela, permitiéndose ver casi como un niño—. Debo admitir que extrañaba dormir en una cama y no sobre el duro suelo. Realmente el clima está muy frío, ya no estoy para estos _trotes_ —agrega soltando una risita.

Armin se acurruca a su lado, el mayor desliza su brazo bajo su nuca y lo atrae hacia su pecho para acariciar sus suaves orejas blancas, deleitándose con su aroma, agradeciendo estar de vuelta al fin. Esas largas orejas de conejo son tan delgadas y débiles, que le parece casi increíble que se puedan mantener tensas por tanto tiempo.

— Mañana la Señorita Hanji me entregará los resultados finales sobre mi estado, se ha demorado debido a nuestra condición con los genes de animal.

— Nos entregará —le corrige Irvin y Armin alza el rostro, topándose con una sonrisa suave por parte de ese hombre tan fuerte y calculador, que lo mira con sus ojos celestes, los cuales reflejan como el agua las llamas del fuego en la chimenea del costado—. El bebé es nuestro, mañana iremos juntos, ¿no?

— Por supuesto.

Irvin lo abraza, amoldando las mantas sobre ellos y acomodándose mejor para abrazarlo, inspirando su dulce aroma, dejando que su contacto lo relaje en una época, que a pesar de haberse librado de los titanes, sigue siendo tensa.

En la penumbra de la noche, Irvin no puede resistirse a deslizar la yema de los dedos por ese plano abdomen, sintiendo las cosquillas y los nervios a flor de piel. Un bebé… apenas puede creerlo, a pesar de ser un líder innato, inteligente y con buen dominio de sus sentimientos y acciones, una noticia así lo hace inmensamente feliz, lo hace sentir _más humano _que nunca.

.

.

Por la mañana, ambos ya están en la enfermería a primera hora, e Irvin revisa los papeles que le ha dado Hanji mientras Armin se abotona la camisa luego de haber sido palpado por segunda vez.

El chico pronto se les une a los mayores, haciendo que Hanji deje de escribir para sonreírles con ánimo.

— Tienes 8 días de gestación, aproximadamente —informa ella cuando Irvin le entrega una de las hojas—. Tu embarazo está en perfectas condiciones, Armin, por ahora. No te asustes, pero tu gestación tiene altos niveles de riesgo. Primero, porque eres hombre, ya sabemos que eso aún es complicado, y segundo, porque aún no sabemos cómo los genes animales actuarán en el feto.

La mano de Irvin se posa sobre la del Armin, que lo mira encontrándose con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dándole aliento, esperanza y ánimo. Lo que provoca que el calor hormiguee por su pecho hasta atorarse en su garganta.

— Pero siguiendo estos cuidados estarás bien, Armin —dice Hanji con voz alegre, entregándole la hoja donde antes estuvo escribiendo y el rubio puede leer todas las indicaciones que le da la mujer para tener un embarazo exitoso—. Recuerda que vendrás constantemente.

A Armin le impresiona todo el apoyo brindado, tanto por su pareja, como por la científica.

Nunca estuvo en sus planes tener un bebé, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza en algún momento, aunque fuera muy común el embarazo masculino en su época. Ha sido tan repentino que apenas puede creerlo aún.

Pero ahora que Irvin está a su lado, todo lo demás parece mucho más fácil.

.

.

La noche llega fría e implacable por el invierno que ya no tiene piedad. Dentro del castillo las chimeneas humean tratando de calentar las frías paredes de piedra que se resisten a absorber el calor.

El más afectado de todos es Levi, que aún más sensible que antes, odia el frío que se adhiere a su piel con incomodidad, gruñendo con el ceño fruncido mientras camina hacia el comedor, donde Hanji los espera a todos, tomando el lugar de Irvin sentada como cabecera de mesa.

Pronto todos están reunidos allí para poder cenar, con los estómagos gruñendo a causa del hambre y la espera.

Pero antes de servir los platos con el delicioso caldo preparado por Sasha, la mujer de anteojos se levanta golpeando la mesa para que todos le presten atención.

— Ahora que estamos todos reunidos… ¡ah! ¡Siempre quise decir eso!

Los presentes la quedan mirando mientras Hanji alza ambas manos en puños demostrando la emoción que siente ante todo aquello.

— Apresúrate, lunática, no todos tenemos tiempo de sobra como tú —reclama Levi con el semblante serio, hambriento y con frío.

— Bueno Levi, no te apresures, todo porque tú eres parte importante de la noticia que debo dar.

Ante esas palabras, el felino tensa sus orejas felinas para mirar a la mujer que le sonríe ampliamente. Es cierto, a pesar de que no le gusta la idea, terminó por aceptar de malas ganas aquello. Al fin y al cabo son una familia.

— Ya saben que hace poco hicimos los exámenes para ver quién tiene la capacidad de concebir, y dos de los tres afortunados están, precisamente, esperando un hijo —dice la mujer con los ojos brillantes de expectación—. Armin y Levi están esperando bebés, así que su misión primordial, de ahora en adelante, es cuidar a los futuros miembros de la tropa, de esta familia. ¡Contamos con ustedes!

Es entonces cuando todas las miradas se posan en ellos con rapidez y con el asombro palpado en sus pupilas. En cuanto Levi los mira, todos desvían sus ojos, para esta vez fijarse en Armin, que tiembla ante la vergüenza de esas miradas puestas en él de manera tan escrutadora.

— ¡Qué emoción! —Exclama Sasha mirando a Christa sentada a su lado—. ¿Qué crees que serán? ¿niños? Así podríamos enseñarles a cazar desde pequeños.

— Si fueran niñas podríamos peinarlas y ponerles lindos vestidos —comenta la rubia con la misma emoción en sus ojos.

Ymir la mira unos momentos, enternecida ante su dulce expresión, para luego sonreír mientras le pasa el brazo por los hombros a la chica —Pero los bebés lloran, lloran y apestan.

— ¡Ymir! —Exclama Christa con el ceño fruncido ante las palabras de su novia—. No seas así con ellos, serán muy lindos y nosotros los cuidaremos muy bien.

Armin las observa sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Pensó que lo atiborrarían de preguntas incómodas, en cambio, todos parecen muy emocionados con la noticia, lo que lo hace sentir en familia. Una sensación cálida que lo calma y lo hace feliz después de tantos años de sufrimiento, de sentir miedo por encariñarse con otro ser humano y perderlo.

— Solo espero que ese pobre niño no se parezca a Eren —suelta Jean mirando al castaño con una sonrisa burlesca.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho, bastardo?!

— Yo creo que sería una niña, igual al Capitán solo que una expresión más dulce —dice Conny, como siempre, sin pensar y mirando a Jean que alza una ceja.

El comentario causa que Levi agite la cola, pero no dice nada, ya que lo que más le asombra es la expresión de Eren, que se ha sonrojado con violencia mientras mira hacia la nada.

— No te lo imagines, idiota —lo reprende Levi con un codazo suave, divertido por el actuar del _cachorro, _que deja de agitar la cola.

— Por el bien de esa criatura, ojalas que así sea —termina de agregar Jean volviendo a meter el dedo en la llaga.

— Jean, ya basta —le dice Marco con voz suave y una sonrisa relajada.

— Además —comienza a hablar Eren con el sonrojo aun tatuado en sus pómulos ante la imagen de una niña igual a su pareja—, si tu hijo no saliera igual a Marco, también habría que compadecerse de él, una cara de caballo y además con orejas de zorro.

Pero no son aquellas palabras que ha soltado Eren lo que ha hecho que el corazón de Jean comience a latir desbocado, sino la idea de tener _eso_ precisamente: un hijo con Marco. Lo peor es que puede sentir la mirada del pecoso sobre él, pesada y persistente, como si le estuviera preguntando con esa simple mirada de insistencia qué quiere decir Eren con aquello.

No está listo para hablar del tema, no. Así que se limita a levantar el dedo de en medio hacia Eren mientras se levanta rumbo a la salida, desistiendo de la cena.

Sabe que está huyendo y que no podrá hacerlo por mucho tiempo, y lo peor, es que está siendo injusto con Marco. Pero aun así sus pies se siguen moviendo hacia la puerta que da al pasillo.

Cuando sale y gira, siente a alguien a sus espaldas y sus orejas son las primeras en moverse tratando de captar algo. Se gira para escrutar en la oscuridad con sus pupilas dilatadas, como el animal nocturno que reside en su sangre, pero no hay nadie allí. Decide quedarse quieto un tiempo más, a ver si capta algún otro sonido. Pero no pasa nada.

Se encoje de hombros ignorando aquello, culpando a sus nervios por el regreso de Marco y se dirige a su cuarto sin más.

.

.

El tablero sobre la mesa solo conserva tres piezas, una por parte de Pixis y dos por parte del Rey. La puerta principal se abre interrumpiendo el juego, dejando entrar a un chico que no porta ningún símbolo militar en su uniforme.

Cuando el poderoso hombre lo ve, su ceño se acentúa mientras el chico se acerca al tablero.

— ¿Y bien? —Pregunta el hombre regordete moviendo la pieza antes de volver su atención al chico.

— Le traigo noticias importantes del cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento —dice, y ahora tiene la completa atención de Pixis también, que se abstiene de mirarlo para no levantar sospechas—. Ya sabemos qué es lo que está pasando ahí y déjeme decirle que no le gustará nada, mi señor.

— Habla, chico.

— El Capitán Levi, _el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad,_ está esperando un hijo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —El Rey se lo queda viendo con la boca abierta, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños con fuerza e indignación.

— Y eso no es todo —prosigue el que resulta ser el espía del Rey, en una misión tan secreta, que ni Pixis pudo haberlo previsto o haberse enterado—, el chico estratega también está en cinta y él es la pareja del Líder de la Legión.

Pixis quiere soltar una carcajada, porque no se puede imaginar cómo estarán todos allí con la llegada de bebés. Es increíble como todos aquellos niños que conoció ahora están hechos todos unos hombres, listos para formar una familia.

Esa sensación y pensamientos duran solo un instante, ya que la forma en la que se ha enterado es la peor. Alza su vista hacia el Rey, que sonríe socarronamente, con la mirada sombría.

— Esto es… ¡perfecto! —Exclama el hombre con la victoria brillando tras sus codiciosos ojos—. Su tarea es protegerme, no formar una familia. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para eliminar a la Legión y así poder dejar a Ackerman dentro de mi guardia personal. Sólo diremos que ellos necesitan su castigo correspondiente…

Pixis mueve la pieza.

_Jaque mate._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Qué planea hacer el Rey ahora que sabe aquello?_

Esto está de locos, sí, más aún. Es que las cosas se complican por momentos, pero bueno, nada de adelantos.

Ojalá les haya gustado este tiernucho capítulo. El Irvin x Armin se esta ganando nuestros corazones hace rato.

Otro aviso: desde la primera semana de Julio actualizaré dentro de la semana, ya que los fines de semana de ese mes los dejaré para un evento por el cumpleaños de Kasamatsu Yukio, de Kuroko no Basket. Por si alguna ama al Senpai tanto como yo, estén atentas a mi Facebook :3

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	26. Capítulo 25

**Notas del capítulo:**

Buenas Buenas~

Aquí vengo puntual a actualizar ¡Wiii! Doy gracias haber escrito estos capítulos con anterioridad, ya estoy en época de exámenes y adiós vida hasta el 14 de julio :C

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

La tenue luz grisácea propia de un día nublado, se cuela por la ventana del cuarto perteneciente a dos chicos que no se han visto en los últimos cinco días.

Marco pestañea para que sus ojos se acostumbren a la luz matutina y se gira por instinto, para ver la cama de Jean vacía. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras se sienta sobre su propia cama, pasando las manos por su cabello.

No sabe que está pasando. Desde que su regreso de la misión fuera de las murallas, Jean lo ha estado evitando, ¿acaso hizo algo que le molestara? Pero si ya han tenido relaciones, han confirmado sus sentimientos y los miedos han sido disipados. O eso creía Marco.

Realmente está enamorado, pero la inestabilidad de su mejor amigo, y ahora pareja, ante la relación que tienen ya lo pone de los nervios. El pecoso se siente desorientado, necesita saber qué le ocurre. No parece enojado, más bien es como si el zorruno chico estuviera huyendo. Como si le estuviera ocultando algo.

Marco frunce el ceño ante aquello, pero enseguida sacude la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Quizás tenga que ver con sus genes animales, por eso está tan inestable.

Decide levantarse de una vez para comenzar con las tareas del cuartel.

Entra en la cocina, donde Ymir y Eren se disponen a preparar el desayuno que ya está listo.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, Marco, buenos días —saluda Christa con una sonrisa mientras toma asiento en la mesa, donde Irvin lee el periódico de los días en que no ha estado para ponerse al tanto de los acontecimientos del mundo tras los muros.

— Buenos días —saluda el pecoso sentándose en el mismo puesto de siempre, junto a Jean.

Lentamente los miembros del cuartel se sientan a la mesa para comenzar a tomar desayuno. El ambiente es propio de un día domingo, donde se trabaja solo en las mañanas y en la tarde pueden descansar todo lo que quieran.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido, Armin? —Pregunta Sasha sentándose frente al rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

— Muy bien, aunque mi apetito va en aumento y el frío también —comenta Armin con una risita relajada.

— Ya sabes, si quieres mi pan, solo debes pedirlo.

— ¡Considérate afortunado! —Exclama Conny mientras se sienta al lado de la castaña cobriza—. Ni a mí, que soy su novio, me da de su pan, de hecho, me quita el mío si es que puede.

Los presentes se largan a reír mientras Sasha se encoge de hombros. Por supuesto que está muy enamorada de Conny, pero el pan es pan. La comida es intocable. Quizás cuando no sienta tanta hambre le regale la mitad de su pan al calvito.

Además, Armin es un caso especial, está esperando un bebé, y ese acontecimiento tiene a todos ansiosos, curiosos por todo lo que sucederá, ya que la familia está creciendo. Y el único motivo por el que no acosan a su Capitán del mismo modo, es ése carácter huraño que posee, el cual ha empeorado estos días. Aunque desde que se anunciara la noticia, todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad y los niveles de agresividad del hombre están a raya.

Aun así, nadie quiere tentar su suerte. Mejor guardar silencio, ya le podrán sacar información a Eren sobre la evolución del felino.

Irvin se levanta de la mesa llevando su taza hacia el mueble donde se lava la loza. Los demás también se levantan con la intención de comenzar sus labores lo antes posible y así tener mayor parte del día para dedicarlo a sus cosas.

Entonces el Líder se detiene junto a la cocina a leña y observa que escasea la madera.

— Mikasa —llama Irvin, y la azabache se acerca atenta, luego de dejar la loza en el mismo lugar que él—. ¿Crees que podrías ir por leña hoy? Y que alguien te acompañe.

— Yo, Señor —se ofrece Jean con rapidez, causando que la mayoría se gire a mirarlo por unos instantes.

Pero el más asombrado de todos es Marco, que ante la energía que muestra el zorro no puede resistirse a fruncir el ceño con una mala sensación alojándose en su estómago. Y lo que es peor, Jean ni siquiera se gira para verlo ni una sola vez, antes de levantarse para ir con la azabache al bosque en busca de leña.

.

.

Jean camina junto a Mikasa por el sendero despejado de aquel bosque. Sus ramas desnudas se alzan en pleno invierno, como si su desnudez desafiara al clima indómito propio de aquella estación del año.

La chica se adelanta y sabe que él mismo ha disminuido el paso, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. A pesar de eso, no puede evitar observarla: Mikasa está unos centímetros más alta, aún más fornida por el trabajo de su cuerpo, pero su cintura sigue siendo estrecha y sus caderas anchas, proporcionales a su anatomía. Y aunque aún cree que es hermosa, sus sentimientos no son los mismos, esa atracción que inundaba su pecho cada vez que veía ese cabello azabache… se ha desvanecido desde hace ya muchos años.

El de ojos miel esboza una leve sonrisa, intentando no mover su cola escondida bajo la larga chaqueta, para no exponerla al frío.

Encuentran el lugar perfecto para poder comenzar a recolectar los leños, justo bajo un árbol que recientemente ha sido mecido por el viento y las ramas están desperdigadas por encima de la nieve.

— Jean, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Comienza a hablar la chica de rasgos asiáticos, haciendo que él frunza el ceño. No suele ser comunicativa y ni siquiera espera a que Jean le aliente—: ¿Cómo es que Eren y el enano se hicieron tan cercanos?

La pregunta es directa y Jean parpadea confundido para luego acomodar las varas en la improvisada mochila de palitos mientras piensa en eso. Lo medita unos instantes volviendo a recoger más varitas, quiebra una alzando el rostro y aunque la chica no lo mira y sigue con su trabajo, él sabe que está atenta a su respuesta.

Pero le parece extraño. Él no es amigo íntimo de Eren, ni mucho menos. Ciertamente no se soportan, su relación es tensa más que nada. Quizás debió preguntarle eso a Armin, pero entonces cae en la cuenta de que él mismo es un espectador, no el cómplice del castaño, como lo es Armin. Por eso Mikasa le está haciendo esa pregunta.

— Es complicado, si me lo preguntas —comienza a explicar Jean haciendo una mueca al no encontrar las palabras para describirlo de forma fluida—. Eren admira al Capitán Levi ¿y quién no? es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, después de todo —ríe el chico como si eso hiciera obvio el cariño entre ambos hombres—. Y se nota esa atracción, incluso desde mucho antes de que te fueras. No, creo que desde siempre.

— Pero ese enano lo golpeó tan salvajemente… ¿cómo puede amarlo después de hacerlo sufrir tal humillación?

— Para salvarlo, Mikasa, ¿tú no harías lo mismo? Estoy seguro de que sí. —Afirma el chico conociendo lo impulsiva que es esa chica y lo mucho que quiere a Eren—. Su relación se podría definir como respetuosa, a base de la admiración, del cuidado que se fue transformando en cariño. Aunque la verdad, creo que son unos salvajes ¿has visto esas marcas en sus cuellos? Mierda, deben sacarse sangre con cada mordisco...

— Jean —lo interrumpe la azabache clavando su mirada oscura en él con una mueca de desagrado—. No quiero tanta información.

— Lo siento —suelta el chico encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque hay algo que siempre he querido saber… —prosigue Jean tomando más ramas y aprovechando el momento de "intimidad" con Mikasa—. ¿Estas enamorada de Eren?

Se escucha el crujido de una vara, fuerte y claro, haciendo que las aves levanten el vuelo asustadas desde las desnudas ramas de los árboles. Jean agita su zorruna cola con el nerviosismo recorriendo su anatomía, sintiendo que esas son sus últimas palabras al ver que ella ni siquiera lo mira y sigue estática en su sitio.

_Maldito Eren. _

Morirá por su causa, aunque de forma indirecta.

— Claro que no. — La chica se sonroja al contestar, y eso toma desprevenido a Jean ante la mirada un tanto ofendida de ella—. Él es mi hermano, mi familia, mi todo. Pero no en el sentido amoroso.

— Ya veo...

— Aun así, no tengo ojos para nadie más, lo siento, Jean.

— ¿Hu? —El castaño ceniza procesa las palabras de la chica y suelta una risa nerviosa, sintiendo sus orejas zorrunas tensarse repentinamente—. No es eso, digo, no te hice la pregunta con esa intención... yo... yo estoy enamorado de alguien más —dice Jean tan bajito que la azabache se vuelve a mirarlo y entrecierra los ojos para evaluarlo.

— Marco —suelta Mikasa con una imperceptible sonrisa—. Él es talentoso, es fuerte y un muy buen chico.

Jean sonríe pensando en esas cualidades y muchas más que tiene Marco, y sus orejas se van hacia atrás bajo la capucha, porque aunque no lo admita en voz alta, el pecoso ocupa el 80% de sus pensamientos, es la razón de 4 de cada 5 suspiros, y su fuerza para intentar ser valiente en el pasado y en el presente.

Después de que se enfrentaran a los titanes en el muro de Trost, Marco había decidido, motivado por las palabras de Eren, a entrar en La Legión de Reconocimiento. Se lo había dicho con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. ¡No podía creerlo!

Jean no se podía separar de él, el azabache había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo muchas veces y el lazo que habían forjado ya era demasiado fuerte. Así que quiso cumplir sus deseos cuando lo creyó muerto, y también quería venganza. Y ahí estuvo, en las Tropas de la Legión de Reconocimiento el día del reclutamiento, para la sorpresa de todos sus amigos.

Y ahora que lo tiene de vuelta, tiene su amor y el mundo está libre de titanes, o eso espera, no lo dejará ir. En ese momento lo sabe, sabe que ha estado haciendo todo mal, y todo por ser un cobarde, por tener prejuicios, por negar lo obvio. Está enamorado de Marco Bodt, y ya no habrá más conflictos internos sobre aquello y lo que trae consigo.

.

.

Ambos chicos llegan al cuartel un poco antes de que el almuerzo esté listo y Hanji los recibe con una sonrisa.

— Hoy hay agua caliente en los baños, así que apresúrense antes de que se enfríe —los anima la mujer, a sabiendas del frío que hace afuera.

Jean apila los maderos en la cocina con la ayuda de Mikasa lo más rápido que puede, y luego se dirige a su cuarto a paso rápido. No todos los días se tiene agua caliente y en esos momentos solo piensa en aprovecharlo.

Entra en el baño del cuarto que comparte con Marco, y se quita la ropa con rapidez, desesperado por meterse bajo el agua tibia de una vez. Tira de la cortina que impide que el agua salpique el piso, se mete dentro de la tina de un salto y jala de la cadena para dejar caer agua sobre su cuerpo. Se estremece con el contacto tibio del líquido contra su fría piel y suelta un gemido de pura satisfacción.

De pronto escucha la puerta abrirse, frunce el ceño extrañado pensando que quizás se trate del viento y que no cerró bien la puerta, y pronto la cortina se abre con suavidad, mostrando a Marco desnudo, que lo observa con sus ojos chocolates oscurecidos, haciendo que Jean trague con fuerza mientras se relame los labios.

— ¿Te ayudo? —Pregunta Marco tomando la barra de jabón, a lo que el zorruno chico solo atina a hacerse a un lado para dejarle espacio.

¿Marco siempre fue tan alto? Se detiene a mirarlo, sus hombros anchos, su estatura, esa piel tostada con miles de pecas adornando su cuerpo. Es sexy, increíblemente sexy y masculino. Eso lo abruma, pero ya no de manera negativa, sino que despierta su deseo. Lo ha estado evitando por los últimos cuatro días, y la lejanía le pasa la cuenta de golpe.

Sacudiendo la cola empapada, Jean se gira mientras Marco toma la barra entre sus manos y las mueve haciendo espuma, guiándolas hacia su espalda para comenzar a frotar con suavidad, haciendo círculos que relajan al otro.

— Umn... se siente bien... —murmura Jean sintiendo la mano libre del más alto acariciando su piel directamente, resbalando con facilidad debido al jabón, sintiendo la suave espuma caer por su piel.

De pronto, Marco toma las caderas del castaño ceniza y lo pone contra la pared, haciendo que éste alce las manos para apoyarse ante el brusco movimiento efectuado por su amante.

Jean frunce el ceño confundido por el repentino acto, cuando las manos del pecoso comienzan a recorrer su pecho, apretando y descendiendo sobre su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Pegando su cuerpo contra su espalda y sintiendo su respiración profunda sobre su hombro.

_Pero algo es diferente..._

Marco siempre lo toca con cariño, lo seduce, haciéndolo sentir cómodo antes de intimar. Pero esta vez el chico lo acaricia con prepotencia, apretando sus pectorales, sus caderas, tratando de abarcarlo todo con sus enormes y masculinas manos.

El moreno se inclina y le da un mordisco en la curvatura de su hombro, Jean se queja ante el verdadero dolor de esos dientes rompiendo su piel. Gira el rostro para velo, ayudado por su cola al agitarla para poder poner distancia entre ellos. Pero Marco solo lo mira con la sangre bañando sus labios, no dice nada, no demuestra nada.

— Mierda —Gruñe el de ojos miel, el ramalazo de dolor lo obliga a arquearse y el líquido carmesí no tarda en caer por su pecho—. ¡¿Marco?!

— No me mires así.

— ¡¿Y a ti que cojones te pasa?! —Exclama el zorro sacudiéndose del agarre y girando su cuerpo por completo para encarar al moreno.

— Nada ¿y a ti? —Pregunta Marco, pero su voz es dura, recelosa, haciendo que Jean frunza el ceño.

Es la primera vez en todos sus años de amistad que el pecoso le habla de esa manera, bueno, podría jurar que es la primera vez que él ocupa ese tipo de tono para hablar. Porque está siendo mordaz, irónico, eso lo tiene más que claro.

— No me vengas con idioteces —contesta Jean sin entender muy bien qué pasa, aunque lo intuye, debe ser por el hecho de que lo ha estado evitando estos últimos días, aun así, no cree que sea razón suficiente para ese comportamiento.

Se lleva una mano a la herida y se mira los dedos manchados con el líquido rojo—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Pregunta echando las orejas rojizas de zorro hacia atrás.

— Yo solo... —Y ahí está el atisbo de arrepentimiento en su mirada, componiendo una expresión más suave, ahí está el Marco de siempre.

— No sé qué mierda te pasa, pero esto no me gusta —contesta Jean bajando el tono de voz ante la debilidad que siente por esa mirada.

— ¿No te gusta? —Marco avanza frunciendo el ceño mientras Jean imita el gesto, pero esta vez le enseña los dientes sin darse cuenta de ello—. A mí tampoco, ¡pero apuesto a que el regreso de Mikasa sí te gusta!

— ¿Mikasa?

— Todos sabemos cuánto te gusta ¿acaso no disfrutaste salir con ella esta mañana?

— ¡Solo fuimos a recolectar leños!

— Admítelo, Jean —gruñe el moreno provocando que el chico meta su peluda cola entre las piernas ante lo abrazadora de su mirada—. Ella aún te gusta, y si quieres terminar conmigo no tienes porqué evitarme, dímelo de frente.

Ante el silencio desconcertado por parte de Jean, Marco se gira abriendo la cortina de baño y sale a paso veloz, tomando una toalla en el camino.

Jean pudo ver el indicio de lágrimas en esos ojos antes de que su amante saliera de la ducha. Respira agitado y siente la rabia apoderarse de él rápidamente, mierda, todo esto es su culpa y lo sabe, pero ese orgullo que lo caracteriza no lo deja salir tras él.

Se queda ahí de pie, tiritando de frío sin siquiera ser consiente de los espasmos de su propio cuerpo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Jean se sincerará por fin con Marco?_

Ah, Pony sexy, ¡ya deja de resistirte a Pecas!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Sobre que actualizaría en la semana, ya no se hará así, seguiré actualizando los fines de semana.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, sé que le próximo les encantará ¬w¬

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	27. Capítulo 26

**Notas del capítulo:**

Semana 2: sigo viva. Dudo que por mucho tiempo más. Chile ganó la Copa América. Soy más feliz que la cresta. Cambio y fuera.

Perdón por el retraso, pero ya saben, la celebración no se pospone :v

Ojalá les guste este capítulo, aw, sí que les gustará.

Un saludo para mi querida Genevieve Phantomhive. Querida, gracias por seguir este fic a pesar de todo y espero que este Marco con su lado semesco (?) desatado te guste~

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

Jean termina de ordenar los galones que contienen el gas que impulsa su equipo con la ayuda de Ymir, justo bajo el cuartel, en el sótano. Ambos están exhaustos, la bodega, a pesar de ser fría, al estar bajo tierra los hace sentir abochornados por la falta de ventilación, además de que sus cuerpos han estado en constante movimiento, llevando y trayendo los largos galones.

La pecosa se sienta para beber un poco de agua, la misma que le trajo su rubia novia hace un rato mientras estaban por terminar la tarea. Jean no puede evitar soltar un suspiro entre enojado y apenado ante la acción de la dulce Christa, sí, son celos; como también al recordar su pelea con Marco esa mañana.

— No te he visto con el ex fanático del rey en todo el día —suelta con ese tono mordaz, ni siquiera tiene la intención de fingir tacto.

— No le digas así, Ymir —la reprende Jean tapando la botella de frío líquido, que Christa también le trajo.

— Ya veo... están peleados ¿no? Apuesto a que tu cola de zorro le da alergia.

— Ymir —la interrumpe el castaño echando las orejas rojas de puntas negras hacia atrás, con clara señal de irritación—. No estoy de humor para tus palabras odiosas.

— ¿Y eso debería preocuparme? —Pregunta la pecosa alzando una ceja y encogiéndose de hombros con una simpleza que le saca de quicio al _zorro_—. ¿Mal sexo?

— Mikasa.

No sabe ni porqué ha soltado eso. ¿Quizás necesita hablar un poco? Pero no podía ser alguien con más tacto, al darse cuenta de que se lo ha dicho precisamente a Ymir, se arrepiente, con unas enormes ganas de golpearse la frente contra la pared.

La chica suelta una carcajada irritante, tan típica de ella. Jean muestra sus colmillos y se cruza de brazos mirando al frente, pero a la chica parece no importarle ni un poco su molestia.

— No le veo lo gracioso.

— Yo sí, Jean —dice la chica dejando de carcajear para seguir con su sonrisa—. ¿Acaso Marco no sabe que Mikasa no tiene ojos para nadie más? Eren, Eren y Eren... y se me olvidaba... ¡Eren como titán!

— No importa para quién tenga ojos o no, ella dejó de gustarme hace mucho pero Marco no me cree.

— Por lo menos no eres un baboso masoquista. —La voz de la chica parece más serena, más seria y lo mira volviendo a darle un sorbo a la botella, y cuando traga dice—: Aunque me cuesta imaginar a Marco celoso, él es tan... estúpidamente dulce.

— Como Christa.

— Nah, ella es hermosa y perfecta, no la compares tan a la ligera.

— Él también lo es —afirma Jean con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras acaricia su peluda cola un tanto descolocado al darse cuenta de lo orgulloso que está de ese hombre.

Entonces Ymir entrecierra los ojos para estudiar la situación—: Aunque no lo culpo, tú, zorrito, recuerda la cara de perra en celo que ponías cuando Mikasa se te cruzaba.

Jean la mira tragando duro, sintiendo el sonrojo azotar sus mejillas hasta esparcirse hacia sus orejas humanas. No puede creer que realmente pusiera un rostro así. No, definitivamente la pecosa está exagerando. Luego se carcajea, que idiota se tuvo que haber visto.

— Me agradas Jean, solo porque eres realmente sincero, así que te daré un consejo… —dice la castaña levantándose para darle la espalda, así él sólo podrá concentrarse en sus palabras y no intentará discernir en su expresión—. Hazlo sentir seguro, Marco es de esas personas que necesitan de las palabras explícitas y tú no se las has dado con claridad.

Jean pestañea varias veces al darse cuenta de aquello. Su roja cola se agita con nerviosismo, sabe que nunca le ha asegurado lo enamorado que está, siempre huye, ¿Cómo es que Marco confiaría en él así? ¿Cómo estaría seguro de sus sentimientos? Él lo estaba, pero tampoco estaba listo para arriesgarse en una relación tan seria. Ahí está el punto: su miedo a perderlo otra vez le ha jugado en contra. Su estúpido orgullo camuflando ese miedo a sufrir.

Tiene que dejar las cosas claras de una maldita vez, o perderá lo que más ama, y lo sabe muy bien.

.

.

Jean termina de colocar los utensilios sobre la mesa de la cocina para aprovechar el calor de la estufa mientras se cocina en ella, al tiempo que Conny revuelve la sopa.

De pronto una corriente de aire agita el cabello castaño del más alto haciendo que se gire, viendo a Sasha que está justo atrás del calvito de su novio, oliendo el estofado mientras la saliva se le escurre por la comisura de la boca.

— Sasha, basta —dice Connie poniéndose entre la chica y la olla para intentar detenerla en su ataque a la comida.

— Será solo una probadita...

— No mientas, serías capaz de comerte todo lo de la olla de una sola vez —rebate el chico de ojos ámbar negando con la cabeza.

— Tú también dijiste que serían solo unos besos y terminamos sin rop...

— ¡Sasha! —Exclama el chico con el rubor pintando sus pómulos, tapándole la boca con la mano libre—. ¡Jean está aquí!

— Jajajaja —se hecha a reír el castaño ceniza ante la expresión de su amigo—. Será mejor que los deje solos un rato, no quiero funciones para adultos en vivo antes del almuerzo. Iré por Marco.

Cuando sale de la cocina, Jean se dirige a las caballerizas mientras intenta calentar sus manos con su aliento. Entra cerrando la enorme puerta de madera que protege a los animales del frío y camina por el pasillo hasta dar con el chico de pecas, que llena el bebedero de un caballo con el pelaje gris. Se ve tan tierno, le sonríe al animal mientras le acaricia sobre el hocico con cariño.

Marco se gira y sus miradas se encuentran. Jean traga duro sintiendo la ansiedad en su pecho ante todos los sentimientos que se atiborran dentro de él.

**Marco's POV**

Él me mira con el ceño levemente fruncido y los labios tensos, sé que está nervioso, pero antes de que yo diga algo, Jean comienza a acercarse sin decir palabra alguna y mi mirada se clava en su cuello. La mordida reluce roja, con toques lilas, haciendo que la culpa se expanda como bilis por mi garganta, espesa y muy caliente. Respiro profundo, comenzando a avanzar para encontrarme con él.

Al fin quedamos frente a frente y me relamo los labios repentinamente secos debido a la ansiedad y el nerviosismo. Sé que terminará conmigo, si es que alguna vez tuvimos algo serio para él. Pero estoy dispuesto a asumir mi culpa, mi error, y las consecuencias que eso traiga.

— Yo... lo siento, Jean —digo con voz ahogada, sintiendo el nudo, apurando aquello.

— Eres tan estúpido...

Sus brazos pasan tras mi nuca atrayéndome hacia él en un abrazo apretado. Yo le correspondo colocando las mías en su cintura, firme y masculina, casi como acto reflejo. Lo aprieto con fuerza, cielos, desde que discutimos en la ducha que ésta sensación de vacío me carcome por dentro y sólo con su presencia me siento lleno otra vez. Es entonces cuando siento esta necesidad, tan fuerte y desesperada, por sentirlo en este preciso momento.

— Te amo, Marco, y no quiero que vuelvas a dudar de eso nunca más. —Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, eso no me lo esperaba, pero la sensación de calor en mi pecho aumenta—. No hay nadie más. Sé que no soy muy demostrativo y esas cosas, pero te pido paciencia, siempre me la has tenido, ¿no?

Suelto una carcajada al tiempo que mí expresión se llena de la más pura felicidad. Lo amo tanto, y el miedo de hace unos instantes comienza a hacer meya en mí.

Deslizo mis manos por su espalda baja y las detengo sobre sus glúteos, siento los pelitos de su cola hacerme cosquillas en el dorso de las manos. Aprieto suave haciendo que Jean dé un respingo y aleje su rostro para dejarlo a escasos centímetros de mi boca.

— Quiero hacértelo, por favor —pido sintiendo mi voz ronca.

— ¿Aquí? —Pregunta el chico tragando duro con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, puedo sentirlo con los movimientos de su cola.

— Sí —susurro con una sonrisa dulce—. Sígueme. —Y lo guío hacia el fondo de la caballeriza, en la zona donde se guarda el heno para alimentar a los caballos.

Sus orejas rojas y de puntas negras se alzan tensas ante mis palabras, pero me sigue. Me muerdo el labio cuando llegamos y le tomo la mano para lanzarlo hacia la paja, su risa reverbera por el cuarto de madera mientras me asomo levemente hacia el pasillo para ver que nadie venga en este momento.

Vuelvo hacia él desabrochando mi camisa en el proceso, Jean me observa y se relame los labios agitando la punta su cola bajo su cuerpo, sonrío de medio lado, tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo al mío para unir nuestras bocas al fin.

El beso es suave, nuestros labios juguetean al tiempo que mis manos desatan su cinturón, quitan la camisa dentro de ellos y la desabotono separando mi rostro para observarlo. Mi mirada es intensa y él intenta reanudar el beso cuando se alza mirando mi boca, pero me alejo terminando de desabrochar el último botón para quitar la tela por sus hombros. Veo como suelta un bufido de molestia y que esté tan ansioso sólo enciende mi deseo.

Lanzo la tela hacia un costado para dejarlo caer sobre la paja de nuevo, los palitos cafés se pegan a su cola mientras me posiciono sobre él, y descendiendo mi boca mordiendo la piel dura sobre su abdomen, el castaño suelta un suspiro hondo. Mi lengua pasa por su ombligo y sigo subiendo hasta detenerme en el botón derecho, dándole un lametón.

— Mn —se queja apretando los labios y me asombra lo "sincero" de su comportamiento.

Mi mano se apodera del otro, acariciando mientras se endurece y luego tomándolo entre mis dedos para apretujarlo suave. Adoro cada parte de su cuerpo y sus reacciones cuando lo toco de mil y un maneras.

Desato su cinturón bajando el pantalón y la quitándolo junto a la ropa interior, su cola esponjosa se posiciona entre sus piernas y una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro ante la acción.

— No te haré daño —susurro inclinándome hacia su boca.

— Lo sé, lo sé, es que… esto se siente… _distinto_.

Siento mi estómago encogerse ante aquello, sí, se siente distinto, como si por fin se estuviera entregando por completo.

Acaricio los sedosos cabellos rojizos haciendo que Jean se estremezca, quito la cola hacia un lado y veo su erección. Inclino el rostro sacando mi lengua y le doy un lametón lento. Un bufido ronco escapa de sus labios, abro la boca y tomo el trozo de carne para meterlo en mi boca, succionando cuando lo saco de nuevo. Alzo la vista, Jean se aferra con una mano a la paja mirándome con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo. Tomo su erección y deslizo la punta de la lengua por la punta.

— ¡AH! —Grita Jean y luego se muerde los labios con fuerza, dejándome ver sus colmillos.

Alzo dos dedos frente a mi rostro, dejo caer la saliva y los guio hacia su entrada. Meto los dígitos y él aprieta por inercia, sintiendo la incomodidad, entonces comienzo a moverlos. Dejo su pene en mi boca y muevo el rostro de arriba abajo, al ritmo de mis dedos. Alzo la otra mano acariciando su tetilla endurecida, mis dedos lo delinean para luego jalarlo levemente. Jean se estremece, no puedo dejar de observar y deleitarme con cada una de sus reacciones, con cada jadeo, con cada mirada. El castaño tiene el dorso de su mano sobre su boca y sé que es para callar sus gemidos. Esto, a pesar de que lo hemos hecho antes, sé que le da vergüenza y solo dejará salir todo cuando ya no pueda con el placer.

_Lo conozco tan bien... tanto como lo amo._

Le doy un chupetón fuerte sobre la dura carne y sus orejas se echan hacia atrás, dejando por fin escapar ese delicioso gemido ronco que tanto me excita. Sigo moviendo los dedos mientras le doy suaves apretones al botón rosado y su cola se enrosca y desenrosca a su costado.

— Estás muy resbaladizo —digo dándole un mordisco juguetón al hueso de su cadera, justo en esa línea que se marca a sus costados.

— Tch.

Una risa suave se escapa por mi garganta viendo el sonrojo brusco en su rostro y como desvía la mirada con algo de molestia. Sigo moviendo los dedos, tocando su torso con la otra mano. Es entonces cuando los estremecimientos y jadeos se vuelven más prolongados, más audibles, he encontrado lo que buscaba. Me relamo los labios y sigo con las lamidas sobre su pene.

— ¡Agh! —Gruñe sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ya... ya no... no... puedo...

Saco los dedos, desato mi cinturón para liberar mi dolorosa erección y la froto sobre su húmeda entrada apretando los dientes para poder contenerme. La acomodo entre sus piernas y lo embisto entrando de una sola vez, sintiendo su interior contraerse con brusquedad alrededor de mi pene.

— ¡Marco! —Grita Jean envolviéndome son sus piernas y aferrando sus manos en mi nuca, acabando entre nuestros cuerpos, y puedo sentir su cola rozar mi muslo con sus movimientos frenéticos.

— Aaahh —suspiro sintiendo el calor de sus entrañas y la presión de él debido al orgasmo.

Jean aún tiembla bajo mi cuerpo, saco mi pene por completo y vuelvo a embestir profundo. Mi pelvis choca con la suya haciendo un sonido húmedo, morboso y que solo me incita a poseerlo. Las penetraciones toman ritmo, se vuelven rápidas, profundas. Arrancando gemidos de su garganta. Me arrodillo frente a él poniendo mis manos tras sus rodillas para mantenerlas abiertas. Se siente deliciosamente estrecho, tan caliente, y la presión me lleva lentamente hacia el delicioso éxtasis con cada vaivén.

Mis manos sueltan sus piernas y recorren desde su vientre hacia su pecho, sus pectorales duros y su piel húmeda le dan un aspecto muy sensual. Me inclino para dejar mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, necesito sentirlo.

— ¡Mn! —me quejo apretando los labios cuando lo penetro, ya no puedo contenerme—. Aaaah.

Succiono fuerte sobre su clavícula, apoyando mi peso sobre mis codos a los costados de su cuerpo. Jean gime sin control ante las embestidas bruscas, en busca de apaciguar mi necesidad de él. Sus manos se aferran a mis brazos, apretando con fuerza mientras sus orejas rojas se agitan con cada penetración. Atrapo una con mis labios, sintiendo la suavidad y delgadez de su piel entre ellos. Sigo bajando y detengo mi boca sobre su mejilla, donde le doy pequeños besos.

Jean gira su rostro y nos quedamos viendo, sus ojos como la miel fundida me atrapan, pero más lo hace el sentimiento que se esconde en ellos. Mi boca queda sobre la suya, nuestros alientos chocan y es cuando siento que se avecina el placer. Me apodero de su boca succionando su labio inferior mientras gime apretando los ojos con fuerza. Sigo moviéndome, pero el placer me abruma y ya no puedo hilar más de dos pensamientos. Su interior caliente me aprisiona con fuerza cuando se derrama entre nosotros y el calor del líquido calienta mi abdomen.

— ¡Aah! Umn… —gime arañando mis brazos y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

El mordisco que me da, desata el orgasmo justo cuando se contrae entre temblores. Acabo dentro, calentando sus entrañas con mi esencia y un gruñido gutural sale desde lo más hondo de mi garganta.

— Jean... Jean...

— Te amo tanto, jamás me abandones otra vez, jamás.

Me quedo estático, jadeante, su rostro aún se esconde en mi cuello y esa confesión, esa petición, solo hace que la felicidad me abrume. Sin salir de él busco su mirada, pero Jean solo se aferra más a mí. Insisto acariciando su cabello, solo entonces deja su rostro frente al mío.

— ¿Marco?

— Te lo prometo, Jean. —Mis ojos llorosos lo toman por sorpresa, pero una radiante sonrisa por mi parte lo tranquiliza arrancándole una a él.

El castaño ceniza me besa, acariciando mis labios con delicadeza, aún estamos exhaustos, pero eso no disminuye la efusividad de nuestro beso. Jean desliza su lengua sobre la mía, que sale a su encuentro, chupo con fuerza y un suspiro muere contra mi boca. Abro más la mía para succionar su labio inferior al tiempo que me alejo levemente, la lágrima cae por mi mejilla y el de ojos miel me observa, luego sonríe y desliza la punta de su lengua por la humedad, limpiándola. Me dejo caer sobre su duro cuerpo, apenas puedo con la felicidad que embarga mi pecho y lo aferro con fuerza.

— Pero aún hay algo que debo decirte. —Alzo el rostro y frunzo el ceño, pero al ver su expresión serena, supongo que no es nada malo—. Yo… bueno, ¿recuerdas que no nos hicieron el examen para saber si…? Agh, ése examen… —Su expresión serena flaquea y puedo atisbar la vergüenza en el sonrojo de su rostro—. El punto es que yo… puedo. Eso mismo.

— Jean…

— Puedo tener hijos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo al oír eso y me alzo sobre mis dos manos para encararlo, pero él parece muy serio—. Oh, dios mío… —suelto al tiempo que salgo de su interior, ganándome un gemido dulce, pero que pronto ignoro al ver mi semilla cayendo entre sus piernas—. ¡Acabé dentro! ¡Acabé dentro por segunda vez!

Jean me mira con una sonrisa divertida, al tiempo que alza una ceja y yo frunzo en ceño. — Primero, no estoy embarazado. Segundo, si es que voy a tener un hijo, será contigo, pero me gustaría aplazarlo, así que deberás, ya sabes, hacerlo afuera.

Quiero llorar de nuevo, de pura felicidad. Entonces eso era lo que me ocultaba. Bajo el rostro y veo sus pómulos tan rojos que pareciera que tiene fiebre. No puedo contener la risa que se escapa por mi boca y Jean rueda los ojos sonriendo también.

Estoy enamorado de todas y cada una de sus expresiones, de su sinceridad._ De Jean Kirschtein._

_._

_._

Caminamos hacia el cuartel, sintiendo el repentino frío del exterior sobre nuestros cuerpos y puedo verlo fruncir el ceño con molestia. Lo peor es que aún intentamos sacarnos los palitos de paja que se pegan a la ropa y, sobre todo, a su cola.

— No creo que haya sido buena idea hacerlo sobre el heno —se queja tomando su esponjosa cola y quitando los trocitos enredados en el pelaje.

— Lo siento —digo sin mucha convicción.

— Realmente no lo sientes —me giro para ver su rostro y tiene el ceño fruncido con fingida molestia—. Podrías contenerte un poco, además nos perdimos el almuerzo.

— Tienes razón —acepto con una sonrisa ladina, porque sinceramente, no me arrepiento de aquello—. Será mejor que entremos por la puerta de atrás.

Asiente mientras giramos para rodear el cuartel y entrar por la puerta de servicio, donde se reciben los encargos y otras cosas. Supongo que ya todos se han ido para aprovechar su rato libre, lo más probable es que ni se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Llegamos y abro dejándolo pasar, pero choco contra su espalda y frunzo el ceño confundido, miro por su costado y los veo:

Todos, absolutamente todos los chicos están aquí, con cajas en sus brazos y paños en sus bocas. Jean se pone tan rojo que en cualquier momento se desmaya y yo voy en la misma dirección. Mierda, he olvidado que hoy todos se ofrecieron para ordenar los cuartos para la llegada de los bebés.

— ¡Chicos! —Exclama Christa con sus bellos ojos azules clavados en nosotros—. ¿Qué les paso? ¿Se cayeron? ¿Están heridos?

— Este... —Comienza a hablar el de ojos miel.

— Creo que Marco se cayó encima de Jean —dice Ymir acercando la boca al oído de la rubia, pero hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír.

— ¡Tú! —Exclama el castaño ceniza apretando los puños y puedo ver sus orejas echarse hacia atrás.

— ... —Eren olfatea el aire y se baja el pañuelo que cubre su boca mirándonos con una sonrisa divertida—. Sí, huele a sexo en toda su ropa.

Ymir y Eren se echan a reír, suelto un suspiro mientras me rasco la nuca, apenado. Miro a Jean de reojo y ya se puso morado. Suelto otro suspiro.

— Eren —la voz del Capitán reverbera por la estancia. Todos lo miran y el mayor agita su cola negra de un lado a otro—. En vez de estar olfateando y metiéndote en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, deberías terminar de limpiar o tú serás el que dormirá sobre el heno.

— Sí, Capitán. —El castaño asiente e Ymir se muerde la lengua para no soltar una risotada ante esa escena.

— Y ustedes dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a bañarse, el olor a caballo me dan ganas de vomitar.

— Ay, Levi —interrumpe Hanji entrando a la estancia—. Tú no eres el único que puede tener sexo cuando quiera.

Se escuchan las carcajadas contenidas de todos los presentes y el felino la mira con los ojos grises cargados de furia.

— Ese no es tu puto problema, cuatro ojos —gruñe el más bajo, y no puedo evitar estremecerme ante ese tono, aunque la mujer parece totalmente ajena a la mirada de amenaza por parte del Capitán, además de que su cola se agita aún más fuerte, como un látigo.

— No es mi problema, pero tómalo como un consejo: el buen sexo arregla tu humor, así que no agotes mucho a Eren... lo necesitamos para calmarte.

— Te mataré, maldita loca.

Pero antes de que el azabache llegue a la mujer, ésta nos mira y nos hace una señal para que la sigamos antes de salir corriendo, evitando a tiempo un zarpazo por parte del felino.

Le doy un golpecito al costado a Jean para llamar su atención, empiezo a caminar y sé que me sigue. Salimos del cuarto de mantenimiento y diviso a la mujer entrando a la cocina. Ambos hacemos lo mismo y la vemos revolviendo algo en una olla.

— Siéntense chicos —dice Hanji con una voz suave—. Les aparté comida.

— Muchas gracias —le digo mientras sirve los platos humeante del líquido caliente y los trae a la mesa.

— No hay de qué. —La mujer nos sonríe, creo que puede ser muy dulce cuando de titanes no se trata—. Sé que Jean aún debe acostumbrarse a sus instintos de zorro, así que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea, incluso en sus tapaderas para poder tener relaciones sex...

— De acuerdo— la interrumpe Jean con el sonrojo que aún no se quita de sus mejillas. Siento que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar por la acumulación de sangre—. No es necesario decirlo. Y muchas gracias.

No puedo evitar reír suavemente mientras tomo la cuchara y como del caldo que está caliente, muy delicioso. Como la piel de Jean, que hasta en estos momentos da vueltas en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Al fin Jean ha sepultado sus miedos?_

Por sí. Ya estaba bueno de imbecilidades.

Pero… la paz no es para siempre D:

Gracias a todas por sus reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo y por el apoyo con este fic. ¡Son las mejores!

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	28. Capitulo 27

**Notas del capítulo:**

Semana 3: El martes soy libre. Hay un aviso importante. Ojalá no me odien :C Los adoro.

Ojalá les guste este capítulo… comienza la acción.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

Armin camina por el pasillo a paso lento, revisa unos papeles entre sus manos mientras sus orejas blancas están alzadas para ayudarle a orientarse sin la necesidad de ver por dónde camina.

Necesita llegar pronto a la oficina de Irvin para poder comenzar a crear los nuevos mapas de las tierras exploradas alrededor de los muros, señalando los lugares que están asegurados de la ausencia de titanes, y dónde encontrar agua o poder acampar sin problemas.

Cuando atraviesa la puerta ve a Irvin con la mano en el mentón mientras observa el enorme pliego de papel apoyado sobre el escritorio, al parecer ya ha comenzado. Cuando alza la mirada sus ojos parecen brillar mientras ve a Armin acercarse a la mesa con una sonrisa, dejando los papeles sobre ésta.

— Éstos son los datos que ha llenado Marco durante la noche, más tarde vendrá a ayudar con lo que recuerda de la ruta, por ahora está acompañando a Hanji en el bosque —dice Armin tomando asiento frente a él.

Irvin se levanta y rodea el escritorio—. Me parece perfecto, ya he comenzado con los trazos, así que esto me ayudará mucho.

Se inclina y deposita un casto beso sobre los labios del rubio, que recibe su boca con el cosquilleo hormigueándole bajo la piel, sus orejas caen, pero no por miedo, es por el relajo y la desconcentración. Esas atenciones le gustan mucho.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? —Pregunta el mayor acariciando sus orejas de conejo con delicadeza.

— Bastante bien, en realidad, no he tenido dolores ni mareos, aunque la Señorita Hanji dice que eso puede venir más adelante.

— Eso quiere decir que nuestro bebé será tranquilo —dice Irvin con una sonrisa, dejando la mano sobre el aún plano vientre del chico.

Armin sonríe ampliamente mientras se deja caer hacia atrás y así le da más acceso a Irvin a su abdomen. Siente las lentas caricias, pero quiere sentirlo directamente, así que se desabrocha el abrigo y la mano de Irvin vuelve a acariciarlo, dejando que el calor de su mano traspase la camisa de Armin. Lentamente comienza a tirarla para sacarla del pantalón y así sentir su piel, no quiere desabrigarlo, por ello cuela la palma bajo la camisa y siente su suave piel.

Se siente demasiado bien, y Armin está muy tranquilo, puede disfrutar de la sensación de cariño, la conexión que crea ese bebé y un contacto tan íntimo. Está esperando un hijo del hombre a quién ama y él también está muy feliz. Serán padres. No quiere que los titanes vuelvan, tampoco que le Rey siga molestándolos. Pero Armin sabe que por ahora eso es imposible y también está consciente del papel que juega Irvin en la Legión.

Por ello se deja llevar despejando la mente de aquello, vive el momento y quiere descubrir todo ese proceso junto a Irvin. No está solo, y por primera vez en la vida siente que algo le pertenece. Tendrá una familia propia.

— Oh, ya es la hora de tomarme las vitaminas —avisa Armin sentándose derecho nuevamente, se acomoda la camisa y se abotona la chaqueta gruesa para protegerlo del frío.

Besa a Irvin en los labios, aunque esta vez el beso es un poco más profundo, uniendo sus labios, jalándolos de vez en cuando y sintiendo su sabor.

— Volveré de inmediato —le avisa antes de salir del despacho.

Irvin sonríe cuando la puerta se cierra. Se gira para volver a sentarse tras su escritorio y su mente divaga en lo que está sucediendo. Ama a Armin, pero jamás se proyectó de esta manera con él. No porque no quisiera, sino que su mente siempre ha estado enfocada en la Legión. ¿Un hijo? Ha sido una noticia increíble, pero hermosa. Como si todos sus años de sacrificio y entrega fueran retribuidos.

Siempre ha sido calculador, inteligente, y sabía muy bien que jamás podría darse este lujo. Pero nada de eso importa ahora, Armin es su pareja, tendrán un hijo, y sólo eso ocupa sus pensamientos. Lo dejaría todo por ellos, pero antes de pedir un retiro, porque eso ya está decidido, necesita dejar a la Legión en buenas manos.

¿Quién sería un buen candidato? Hanji, lo más probable. Aunque tampoco sabe si la mujer tiene planes a futuro, lleva mucho tiempo de noviazgo con Moblit, aunque son muy pocos quiénes lo saben, y está la posibilidad de que alguna vez quieran formar una familia.

Suelta un suspiro. Aquello no está fácil. Aun así no se apura, tiene unos cuantos meses para dejar todo en orden y buscar entre sus subordinados.

Por fin Irvin será egoísta, se dedicará a su familia. Los años de servicio a la Legión ya están pronto a acabar, seguirá en contacto y ayudando, pero otra será su prioridad.

Un estruendo hace vibrar las ventanas de su despacho. Irvin se cubre los oídos por inercia ante el taponeo y el pitido que le sigue. Se levanta desorientado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

¿Habrá sido Hanji con sus inventos otra vez? No, algo se le hace muy extraño. Sigue su instinto y sale corriendo por el pasillo siguiendo a los demás soldados que corren rumbo al lugar de donde provino el sonido.

El humo sale desde la puerta del despacho de Levi y se detiene en el marco de la puerta comenzando a toser. Pero cuando el humo comienza a disiparse, Irvin puede ver a Levi sobre otro hombre, sosteniéndole el brazo tras la espalda y apoyando la rodilla sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Habla! —Le grita Levi al hombre haciendo más presión, y por algún motivo, Irvin no quiere avanzar.

— ¡Fuimos enviados por el Rey! ¡La Legión de Reconocimiento está acusada de traición!

Ni siquiera la acusación es lo que hace eco en su mente, sino ese "fuimos". Hay más de ellos.

Irvin tiene esa corazonada, un muy mal presentimiento, se gira y comienza a correr rumbo a su cuarto, esperando encontrar a Armin ahí, pero no hay nadie, ni siquiera señales de que hubiese estado ahí. Sigue corriendo por el pasillo ignorando todo lo demás, sólo un objetivo en su mente.

De detiene en la cocina y ve un vaso roto en el suelo, el agua mojando la madera. Todas las teorías y pensamientos pasan raudos por su mente. Corre hacia la ventana, pero no ve nada, no hay caballos, no hay algún carruaje, no hay nada. El hombre golpea el vidrio con el puño y para cuando se gira choca con Mikasa de frente.

— ¿Dónde está Armin? —Pregunta la chica haciendo que Irvin trague duro, sus peores miedos se están haciendo realidad.

— Vino para tomarse las vitaminas, pero… no lo encuentro —contesta el Líder de la Legión mientras su mente baraja tantas cosas que hacer ahora que le cuesta decidirse por una.

Jean entra en la cocina, seguido de Marco, así que Irvin aprovecha que hay varios de los soldados para poder dar órdenes.

— El soldado Armin no está, por su estado es nuestra prioridad encontrarlo. Así que dejaremos que Levi se encargue del espía del Rey y nos dividiremos por el castillo. Marco, tú iras conmigo, trae a tu caballo.

— ¡Sí, señor! —Contesta el pecoso poniendo su puño en el pecho y girándose para salir de ahí.

— Deben comunicarles las órdenes a todo aquel con el que se topen. ¡Vamos!

Las órdenes han sido dadas e Irvin comienza a moverse con rapidez.

A caballo recorre los alrededores del castillo, entrando al bosque, pero no hay nada, huellas de vez en cuando, pero lo suficientemente pocas como para saber que es para distraerlos, además no son frescas. Irvin quiere rastrearlos, pero no está seguro de si Armin fue secuestrado, como también sabe que no puede dejar el cuartel así como así.

Cuando vuelven al castillo, los soldados poco a poco comienzan a reunirse en el living, todos con malas noticias: Armin no está por ningún lado.

Irvin se lleva las manos al cabello, por primera vez Hanji lo ve tan nervioso, y no es para menos. Todos saben lo que Armin significa para él, más aún con un bebé en camino. Hay demasiado que perder en esta ocasión.

Levi, Hanji, Eren y Mikasa son llamados al despacho del mayor, donde se acomodan para conversar sobre aquel sorpresivo ataque.

—Levi, infórmanos.

— El cerdo ése dijo que el Rey envió a un espía hace algunas semanas, con el fin de encontrar un motivo para poder desacreditar a la Legión y así quedarse con Mikasa. Y la encontró…

— Armin —finaliza Eren frunciendo el ceño, mostrando los dientes mientras su cola se pone rígida.

— Quieren hacer un trato contigo —aclara Levi cruzándose de brazos.

— Entonces está confirmado que se lo llevaron —dice Irvin dándose la vuelta para mirar por la ventana y así poder formular un plan rápido y efectivo—. Haremos lo siguiente: huirán. Marco sabe sobre un castillo abandonado fuera de los muros que es habitable, yo iré por Armin y nos reuniremos allá.

Mikasa da un paso al frente y clava sus negros ojos en los celestes de aquel hombre. —Lo siento Señor, pero no puedo obedecer esa orden, yo también iré por Armin.

— Somos su familia, no podemos dejarlo —dice Eren parándose junto a Mikasa.

Irvin frunce el ceño pero pronto suaviza la expresión y suelta un suspiro. Todo aquello se le está yendo de las manos y eso no le gusta, ¿hace cuánto fue que tuvo esa sensación? Demasiados años. Aun así, siempre sabía que hacer luego. Pero en esos momentos todo es un revoltijo en su mente.

— Además, está la posibilidad de que todo esto sea una trampa, que Armin nunca llegue al castillo y te estén esperando —agrega Hanji agitando una mano, frunciendo el ceño con expresión cauta—. Irvin, lo más acertado sería esperar hasta mañana —aconseja ella con voz suave, sabiendo cómo debe sentirse su amigo.

Irvin respira profundo, tiene razón, no pude perder la calma, no con algo tan importante. Enfriando la cabeza, se sienta frente al escritorio y comienza a escribir cosas en un gran papel. El plan lo desarrollará de inmediato, mientras antes tengan a Armin de vuelta, mejor.

.

.

Eren camina hacia Marco que termina de beberse el vaso de agua. Estuvo galopando y rastreando por bastante tiempo, así que intenta hidratarse antes de que comience la nueva misión.

El castaño se detiene a su lado y la plática pronto comienza. Opiniones y predicciones sobre el plan que les ha indicado Irvin. Marco es bueno sopesando posibilidades y eso Eren lo sabe, por eso la opinión del chico le interesa.

— ¿Pero no sería muy arriesgado que Levi participe de esta misión? —Pregunta Marco al recordar la condición del Capitán.

Un suspiro sale por los labios de Eren. —Sí que es peligroso, pero él quiere participar, dice que evitará la pelea directa, pero que no puede rehuir de su deber.

— El Capitán Levi es muy correcto, ¿no?

El sonido del vidrio al quebrarse. Ambos chicos fruncen el ceño mientras cruzan miradas y comienzan a correr por el pasillo. ¿No se supone que los problemas habían terminado?

Pero Eren sabe que está muy equivocado cuando reconoce el sonido de un disparo provenir desde el cuarto dónde estaba amarrado el soldado enviado por el rey. Aún quedaba interrogarlo para saber la ubicación exacta de Armin, pero no sabe quién está de guardia en ese momento.

Abre la puerta de golpe y no puede creer lo que sus ojos le muestran: Levi está parado frente a aquel hombre que lo apunta con un arma, mientras otro soldado yace en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Marco atiende con rapidez al herido, pero a Eren no le puede importar menos. Quiere gritarle a Levi que retroceda, pero las palabras no salen de su boca que se seca de golpe. No sabe que hacer, está tan nervioso que apenas puede tomar una decisión. Solo sabe una cosa, y es que quiere que ese imbécil deje de apuntar a Levi.

— ¿Sabes que no podrás escapar, cierto? —Dice Levi con su voz fría, la habitual, y Eren nunca deja de sorprenderse por la fuerza intacta que permanece en el mayor a pesar de los años. Esa entereza que solo se logra con la experiencia.

— Claro que podré, y ustedes serán todos enviados a la horca —contesta el chico, que luego frunce el ceño y escupe el suelo, cerca de las botas de Levi, que mueve la cola como un látigo, mostrando su enfado ante un gesto tan _sucio_—. Todos ustedes son unos traidores, ¿quién les dijo que podían tener una familia? La Legión de Reconocimiento es solo alimento para Titanes, _el palo blanco _de las fuerzas militares. No tienen derecho a nada.

— ¡Cállate! Pedazo de basura… te mataré con mis propias manos… —Eren pierde los estribos, nervioso por sus palabras y por la situación.

— ¿Y me devorarás también? Eres un monstruo, ¡incluso tienes orejas! Ustedes son todos unos enfermos que experimentan y no sirven para nada. Aunque la única diferencia de antes, es que ya no le sirven a nuestro rey. Ven por mí y verás cómo le atravieso la cabeza con una bala a tu estúpido Capitán.

Eren aprieta la mandíbula ante esa amenaza. Está enojadísimo, nervioso y preocupado. Sus orejas perrunas están hacia atrás y su cola totalmente recta. Huele el nerviosismo en aquel soldado, pero también ese toque de miedo, el mismo que lo puede llevar a apretar el gatillo si se siente amenazado.

Marco está arrodillado junto al herido, una bala que ha sido lanzada. Prueba de que ese chico es capaz de herir o matar a alguien.

Oye pasos por el pasillo y su oreja se gira hacia el lugar. Hanji se detiene en el marco de la puerta ahogando un jadeo. Sabe lo que pasa en cuanto analiza la situación, y extiende un brazo para detener a los demás soldados antes de que crucen la puerta.

— ¡Que nadie más entre! ¡Sólo un movimiento y dispararé! —Amenaza el chico comenzando a desesperarse mientras retrocede hacia la ventana rota, con la intención de huir.

Mala idea ponerlo en un primer piso, piensa Levi avanzando unos pasos, pero el chico lo mira atento, a él más que a nadie, y el arma está fija en su persona.

Pero el chico parece perder la calma cuando Levi comienza a avanzar, Eren quiere advertirle, pero también confía en él, y más que nada, tiene miedo a hacer algo que pueda poner a ese novato aún más nervioso.

Eren se mantiene atento, olfateando el aire para percibir sus emociones, ha aprendido a controlar y reconocer aquello con su instinto animal. Respira con fuerza, botando el aire con lentitud. El aire es pesado, la tensión lo llena todo y nadie se mueve, solamente Levi, que avanza hacia ese chico que ahora comienza a temblar con el arma sin dejar de apuntar hacia donde su mirada está quieta.

A pesar de todo, Eren no se explica aquello, ese sonido que lo aturde, el humo saliendo desde la punta de esa pistola y Levi cayendo hacia un lado, pero no sin antes arrebatarle aquella arma al chico.

No piensa, todo se vuelve rojo ante sus ojos y Eren se lanza como una bestia contra ese chico e inmovilizándolo contra el suelo, lo golpea una, dos, tres veces, y le siguen muchas más. Su rugido animal, sus orejas perrunas hacia atrás. Nada lo detiene, hará pagar a ese estúpido por haberse metido en el cuartel, por secuestrar a Armin, por herir a Levi.

_Levi._

Jadeando se detiene, sintiendo el calor húmedo en sus nudillos cuando alza las manos. Está salpicado en sangre, el suelo, sus manos, su propia ropa, y el chico bajo él no se mueve. Es consciente de lo que acaba de suceder cuando es Mikasa quién posa una mano sobre su hombro: lo ha asesinado.

Gira el rostro siguiendo la mirada de la azabache y ve a Levi en el suelo, más sangre. Hanji está arrodillada a su lado y lo examina. Eren se le une con rapidez, mirando a Levi que aprieta la mandíbula mientras sus orejas de color negro decaen rígidas.

— Levi…

— No es la primera vez que me disparan, pero no recordaba que doliera tanto —dice el hombre cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Hanji le abre la camisa con una cuchilla, la bala le ha rozado el costado, pero no está segura si algún órgano importante fue dañado, la sangre es mucha y no le permite ver nada.

— Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería rápido. Conny, Jean, traigan la camilla, ¡ahora! —Ordena la mujer volviendo su vista hacia el felino, que mueve la punta de la cola con desesperación.

— Levi… ¡Levi! —Eren se da cuenta de que está perdiendo el conocimiento cuando sus ojos grises se van hacia arriba, haciéndolos ver blancos, y la mano que descansa sobre su frente cae hasta el suelo.

— Está perdiendo mucha sangre…

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no me dejes! No ahora. —La voz de Eren es alta, ronca por culpa de las lágrimas que comienzan a caer por su rostro. No sabe en qué momento de desató todo aquello, qué fue lo que gatilló que ese imbécil disparara. Y aun así se siente culpable.

Ahí es cuando las preguntas y remordimientos comienzan a atiborrar su mente: debió haberlo advertido, debió haber corrido y quizás hubiese alcanzado a sacar a Levi del ángulo de la bala. No debió dejarlo solo.

Las lágrimas mojan la camisa rasgada y manchada de rojo perteneciente a Levi. Hanji alza la vista lo justo para sentir ese retorcijón en el estómago, subiendo por su pecho. El dolor que transmite Eren es palpable e incluso ella siente ganas de llorar. Pero se mantendrá serena, debe ayudar a su amigo y al bebé.

La mujer se levanta cuando llega la camilla y se acerca a Eren, que es sostenido por Mikasa de los hombros para alejarlo de Levi.

— ¡No! ¡Levi, abre los ojos! ¡Levi! ¡Levi! —Grita el chico, cuando la mano de Hanji agarra su muñeca y lo jala con brusquedad para que suelte la del Capitán.

Sus miradas se encuentran, los esmeralda refulgen a causa del agua salada que los baña, mientras que los de Hanji están oscurecidos por la resolución.

— No dejaré que nada le pase, lo curaré, es una promesa, pero necesito que me dejes hacerlo.

Eren asiente dándose cuenta de que si retiene a Levi ahí más tiempo, puede desangrarse y empeorar el asunto. Se aleja de él para ver cómo se lo llevan y luego mira la posa de sangre que ha quedado en el piso de piedra.

Camina hacia el cuerpo del soldado que disparó. No siente remordimiento alguno, no es la primera vez que mata para proteger a alguien.

— Quiero a Levi de vuelta, aunque tenga que exterminar a toda la humanidad para conseguirlo.

Mikasa lo mira atenta, reconoce esa mirada tan decidida, ese odio en sus palabras. Siente el peligro emanar de su cuerpo y entonces es consciente de que Eren está enojadísimo, y que si alguien se atraviesa por su camino en esos momentos, terminará como aquel chico.

Quizás deba irse con el rey y así terminar con todo aquello de una vez.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Levi estará bien?_

Es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿no?

Ya estamos llegando al arco final. Apenas puedo creerlo, pero ya están en la última recta.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, no soy muy buena con la acción xD

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	29. Capítulo 28

**Notas del capítulo:**

Lamento la demora, ha sido una semana difícil, así que me he dado un pequeño respiro.

Espero que les guste y dejarlas aunque sea un poco más tranquilas xd

**Importante:** quiero agradecer a Akire por avisarme de los errores, también morí de risa cuando me di cuenta xD Al parecer el archivo no se guardó con la versión completamente corregida y me dejó la antigua xD Lamento ese salseo de palabras y cosas extrañas, pero ya está revisado y corregido ;)

¡Gracias!

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Eren se pasea de un lado a otro, su cola rígida y sus orejas que se mueven con giros ante cualquier señal de su entorno, le hacen saber a Mikasa lo ansioso y preocupado que está. Y ella también.

Siempre le ha tenido recelo a Levi, porque ese hombre tan fuerte no dudó ni un instante en golpear de manera salvaje a Eren. Sabe que fue para salvarlo, pero eso no detiene su coraje. Pero Eren está enamorado de él, y lleva un hijo suyo dentro. A su sobrino. Al hijo de su hermano, aquel niño que le salvó la vida sin importar qué.

Por eso y porque lo ha conocido un poco mejor, está demasiado inquieta. No quiere oír malos resultados. No, no. No podría soportarlo. ¿Cómo sería para Eren? Seguramente su mundo se derrumbaría, como lo hizo tantos años atrás, cuando su madre le fue arrebatada por esas fauces hambrientas.

Eren no podría soportar algo así de nuevo. Mikasa presiente lo que llegaría a desatar el hecho de que pierda a Levi: sed de venganza.

Eren iría con todo contra el Rey. Quizás lo asesine, quizás no sobreviva una vez que eso pase. Pero sea lo que sea, ella estará ahí. Apoyándolo, y también vengándose, porque si algo le pasa al futuro miembro de su familia, más de una cabeza rodará. Y eso también recae en Armin.

Mikasa siempre mantiene la compostura, pero en ese momento se siente vulnerable, Armin tampoco está y eso la tiene inquieta, la desorienta. Se lleva una mano a los cabellos negros, se permite ese instante de debilidad. ¿Cómo estará el rubio? ¿Nervioso? ¿Aterrado? ¿Le habrán hecho daño?

Se muerde los labios con fuerza. Respira profundo y se endereza sobre la silla, abre la boca para hablarle a Eren, cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abre dejando ver a la mujer de anteojos que se limpia la frente con un paño blanco.

— Señorita Hanji, ¿cómo está él? ¿Qué pasa?

— Cálmate un poco, Eren —le dice la mujer con una sonrisa, sincera pero temblorosa, se nota que incluso ella no puede creerlo—. Por algo Levi es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad. Él y su bebé están bien, la bala hirió su costado, entre las costillas, pero traspasó el músculo limpiamente…

Las explicaciones de Hanji se van desvaneciendo en la mente del castaño, solo puede procesar el "están bien". Levi y su bebé están bien. Una risita nerviosa sale desde su garganta, para luego aferrarse a los brazos de la mujer con la cabeza gacha.

— No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, de verdad, muchas gracias. —Por fin esos ojos esmeraldas vuelven a mirarla, y Hanji sonríe de vuelta, sintiendo sus propios ojos llorosos por la emoción.

Ella también tenía miedo. Pero a pesar de su propio diagnóstico, siguió intentándolo.

— Ahora solo queda dejarlo descansar.

La mano de Mikasa se posa sobre el hombro de Eren, que se gira levemente para mirarla. — Sabemos que está bien, así que confiemos en la señorita Hanji. El Líder de la Legión nos espera en su despacho.

Eren asiente de mala gana, se gira para darle una mirada significativa a Hanji y por fin se mueve para comenzar a seguir a Mikasa por el pasillo.

Una vez en el despacho, el rubio se mueve de un lado a otro, para cuando todos están reunidos allí, se detiene y pone ambas manos sobre el escritorio para comenzar a hablar.

— Los planes han cambiado, ya no contamos con Levi, así que Mikasa tomará su lugar en la misión —suelta el hombre con seriedad, está inquieto—. Ahora, nos vamos.

Los soldados se preparan con rapidez, acomodando las correas que han dejado sus marcas sobre su piel. Enganchando las cajas metálicas y tomando sus capas para caminar rumbo a la entrada, donde los demás soldados preparan los caballos.

Es entonces cuando los ojos celestes de Irvin captan a alguien acercarse a caballo, si la guardia de la entrada no ha avisado su llegada es porque tiene que ser de confianza, aunque a esas alturas, ¿quién lo es? El hombre se detiene y baja del caballo con rapidez, cuando la capucha cae, la persona que menos espera ver, lo mira fijamente.

Pixis alza un rollo de papel mientras le sonríe de medio lado.

.

.

El rubio entra a su despacho a paso firme, está perdiendo los estribos y eso no es bueno, no, no. Jamás le ha ocurrido algo así. Se gira y encara al mayor.

— ¿Por qué se lo llevaron?

Pixis cierra los ojos al momento que suelta un suspiro cansado, y decir—: Se enteraron de que está en cinta y que el hijo es tuyo. Si vas al castillo negociará, Arlert por Ackerman—. Los ojos dorados de Pixis se clavan en Irvin con una pesadez impresionante—. Pero no habrá negociación, te matarán cuando entregues a la chica. La Legión de Reconocimiento será liderada por otro, un soldado del Rey y ahora ellos también estarán a su disposición.

— Matará dos pájaros de un tiro.

Entonces lo supo, Irvin entendió por qué Pixis estaba allí. El hombre avanza y le entrega el enorme rollo de papel. Con cuidado Irvin lo despliega, el papel es muy viejo, y cuando sus ojos se deslizan sobre él, los trazos son reconocidos por su mente.

— El castillo…

— Así es, es el plano —le explica Pixis sacando la petaca metálica y llevándosela a los labios—. Sé dónde está Armin. Aun así, debo decirte que está la posibilidad de que si se dan cuenta de que me fui, lo cambien de lugar y todos estemos perdidos.

— Serás declarado un traidor.

Irvin alza la vista y se lo queda viendo. Ese hombre que parece tan relajado, como si se tomara todo a la ligera, es valiente. Como también muy perceptivo. Sabe manejar los sentimientos, controlar sus acciones a través de estímulos, de lazos. Por eso es que ha llegado tan lejos y por lo mismo, se ha ganado la confianza del mismísimo Rey.

— Debemos irnos entonces —dice Irvin, y no solo se refiere a que ya deben ir por Armin, si no a que irse de allí, huir de los muros. Los mismos que antes los protegían, ahora los apresan y los ponen en peligro, incluso más que los mismos titanes.

Pixis asiente con seriedad, porque sabe que esa es la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo. De asegurar su bienestar.

— Ésa sería la mejor opción por ahora, que se refugien fuera de los muros y así mantendrás a salvo a la Legión, y a tu familia —dice Pixis guardando el licor dentro de su chaqueta—. Al menos por ahora, y se deben mantener todas las vidas posibles.

Irvin desvía la mirada hacia la ventana, esa Legión es su familia. Los ha visto desde que ingresaron a su tropa. Como han evolucionado, como han crecido. Y cómo quieren luchar por el derecho de tener una familia. Han dado sus alas por toda la humanidad, ¿por qué no asegurar su bienestar? Su vida…

— No quiero que termines como este viejo… sin nada por lo que pelear.

Irvin lo mira con asombro, para luego sonríe con suavidad. Ése hombre es parte de todo aquello, de sus luchas y sueños.

— Te agradezco todo esto, Pixis.

Sin más que decir, comienzan a trazar el plan a base de esos planos, tomando en cuenta los puntos vulnerables y las posibilidades de guardias. Si aún tienen la ventaja de la sorpresa, puede que tengan éxito en la misión.

.

.

Irvin baja las escaleras del castillo con rapidez, viendo a los chicos reunidos en el primer piso, nerviosos, todos se levantan y lo miran cuando baja.

Están muy ansiosos, pero no en un buen sentido. La incertidumbre, el choque de adrenalina antes de comenzar una misión que es suspendida de momento. Todo se mezcla dentro de sus cuerpos, bombeando su sangre. La tensión se siente en el aire e Irvin sabe que debe tranquilizarlos para que puedan enfocar esos sentimientos.

— Bien, chicos, antes de explicarles de qué tratará la misión, que ha sido modificada por un motivo en especial, hay algo que debo aclararles —dice Irvin parado derecho, mirando al frente con esa voz de mando que suele poner cuando la ocasión lo amerita—, iré por Armin, el que quiere ser parte de esta misión, que me siga, el que no, no será juzgado, en cambio, deberá quedarse en el cuartel.

Irvin no le da tiempo a nadie de responder a eso, se gira sobre los talones y camina hacia el living, donde hay suficiente espacio para albergar a la mayoría mientras habla.

Cuando entra, se para un momento frente a la chimenea, repasando los detalles por si algo se le pasa. Cuando todo parece estar en orden en su cabeza, el hombre se gira viendo a los chicos parados con la mirada resuelta y sonríe de medio lado.

Son una familia. Una muy fuerte.

— Escuchen, iremos al castillo del Rey a por Armin, ya debe estar allí. Así que lo que estamos haciendo es prácticamente una rebelión. Una vez que partamos no hay vuelta atrás. De esta misión no hay regreso, esto es una completa huida fuera de los muros —Explica Irvin paseando la mirada entre los soldados allí de pie.

— ¿Una huida? ¿Eso quiere decir que abandonaremos a la Legión? —Pregunta Marco frunciendo el ceño ante esa idea.

— No, Marco —responde el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza—. Cuando nosotros partamos, los demás en la Legión deben fingir que no saben nada y "ayudar" en nuestra captura, así ganaremos tiempo con toda la confusión y aseguraremos que estén bien, al menos hasta que volvamos.

— No lo entiendo, ¿sólo nos iremos por un tiempo? Pero… ¿cuál sería el motivo para volver? —Pregunta Jean. Sabe que deben irse, lo tiene claro, pero no sabe cuál sería el motivo para regresar, lo presiente, pero quiere estar seguro de qué es a lo que se enfrenta.

Irvin endurece su expresión y sus ojos se ven incluso más fríos que el propio color celeste que les otorga esa sensación. —Cuando derroquemos al Rey.

Los chicos allí presentes se miran unos momentos, sienten los escalofríos de la adrenalina y la incertidumbre de aquella decisión.

Las orejas de Eren permanecen altas, enfocando al frente y su cola tan tiesa como todo su cuerpo. Él está seguro: quiere recuperar a Armin. Quiere asegurar el bienestar de Levi. De su hijo. Quiere un mundo diferente para su familia.

Da un paso al frente haciendo el saludo, con el puño sobre el corazón.

— ¡Sí Señor! —Exclama haciendo que los demás lo miren unos instantes para luego hacer lo mismo.

El día en que decidieron entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento, fue porque querían libertad, dejar de esconderse dentro de los muros como ganado, sí, Eren tiene mucho que ver en ese pensamiento; y a pesar de haberse librado de los titanes, el que los mantiene encerrados y viviendo en injusticia es un _hombre_. Uno codicioso y con miedo. Un hombre al que no le importa su pueblo, solo asegurar sus riquezas y sobre todo su vida, por ello está tan empeñado en tener a Mikasa dentro de su guardia. Porque si hay una rebelión, ella sería el terror entre las personas, y si volviera los titanes, ella se encargaría de varios.

Ella es la pieza que necesita en su tablero y aprovechará todo lo que esté a su alcance.

.

.

Jean y Marco se van a su cuarto para recoger algunas cosas personales y acarrearlas hacia los carruajes, el mismo que los esperará en las afueras de los muros, listos para cuando tengan que salir de allí. Mientras ordenan las cosas en un bolso, el chico agita sus orejas zorrunas, moviendo la cola y rozando la espalda baja de Marco, que se gira para verlo extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jean?

— Esto no me gusta —contesta Jean volviéndose con las manos en las caderas y mirando el piso para aclarar sus pensamientos y emociones—. ¿Sabes por qué se llevó a Armin? Porque está desesperado, quiere hacer un trato con el Líder de la Legión, es obvio. Si lo piensas, es un plan estúpido y desesperado, que terminó con uno de sus soldados muerto. Esto es lo mismo. Iremos a por Armin a ciegas, rescatarlo y huir, demasiado simple.

Marco termina de doblar una camisa y se gira hacia Jean, alza las manos y lo toma del rostro para acariciar con los pulgares su rostro. Sus miradas por fin se encuentran y el pecoso sonríe suave.

— Sea fácil o no, debemos ir por él, es nuestro amigo. Porque mientras yo no estuve, él te dio todo su apoyo y nos ha salvado un montón de veces. Se lo debemos. Él haría lo mismo, ¿no?

Jean desvía la mirada, siempre es así. Hace lo correcto, pero duda y se cuestiona un montón de veces para llegar a la misma conclusión.

Enternecido por eso, Marco suelta una risita y acerca sus labios a los de Jean, lo besa suave, tomando su boca con delicadeza y saboreando su dulzura unos instantes, antes de separarse para mirarlo fijamente y decir—: No dejaré que nada te pase.

Ante esas palabras, las orejas de él decaen y se vuelven a alzar. Jean lo toma de la camisa y lo acerca más a él para besarlo con pasión, metiendo su húmeda lengua y arrancando un quejido ronco desde su garganta. Marco frunce el ceño y cierra los ojos ante la fuerza de ese beso, donde el castaño ceniza jala y chupa sus labios con fuerza, demandando su cooperación. Para cuando se aleja, Marco jadea mirándolo embobado unos instantes.

Jean podría jurar que en ese preciso momento podrían haberse lanzado a un nuevo beso y terminar haciéndolo ahí mismo, pero la puerta es tocada y ambos se separan para poder recuperar la compostura.

La misión, la misión.

Mikasa abre la puerta y los mira unos instantes. Si es que percibe el ambiente, no lo demuestra, manteniendo ese semblante serio y monótono antes de hablar.

— En 10 minutos más saldremos, el Líder de la Legión indicó que dejarán sus cosas en la carreta para partir con rapidez.

— Gracias, Mikasa —dice Marco tomando su bolso y mira a Jean que hace lo mismo, siguiendo a la azabache fuera del cuarto.

Mientras caminan, Marco mira hacia los lados dándose cuenta de que la chica está sola.

— ¿Y Eren?

— Cagado de miedo —contesta Jean casi por inercia, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Mikasa.

— Fue a despedirse.

Es todo lo que dice y ambos chicos saben lo que eso significa.

.

.

— Sólo unos minutos, Eren. Debe descansar lo que más pueda antes del viaje —Le indica Hanji poniendo una mano en su hombro, sabiendo lo difícil que es aquello para Eren.

Eren asiente y abre la puerta de la enfermería. La tenue llama ilumina el cuarto, camina hacia la camilla y ve a ese hombre acostado ahí, su cabello negro desperdigado sobre el colchón y sus orejas felinas están caídas. Sus garras parecen más largas, ¿tan rápido crecen?

Toma un banco y se sienta a su lado, sin dejar de mirar ese pálido semblante, se ve tan débil y a la vez tan fuerte, su expresión tranquila lo hace ver como si en cualquier momento despertará y golpeará a cualquiera que lo amenace.

Toma su mano con cuidado y la alza hasta su boca para besarla con suavidad. Siente sus ojos escocer, pero no llora, por el simple hecho de saber que está vivo.

— Iremos a rescatar a Armin —dice con voz suave, para no causarle incomodidad mientras duerme. Su aliento tibio calienta la fría mano de Levi, que seguramente debe estar entumido ante la baja temperatura de ese cuarto—. Nos reuniremos fuera de los muros, Levi, y me encargaré que nada le pase ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo, nunca más. Te lo prometo.

Eren cierra los ojos con fuerza, inspira profundo y el aroma del felino inunda sus fosas nasales. Vuelve a abrirlos y deja su mano con cuidado sobre la cama, para girarse y salir de la enfermería.

Sus pasos resuenan contra la madera, está decidido. Tiene una familia que proteger y ahora se encargará de que estén a salvo y que así permanezcan.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Podrán traer a Armin de vuelta?_

Uf, este es el arco más denso del fic, pero todo es compensado ;)

AVISO IMPORTANTE: el fic se suspende por dos semanas por el motivo del evento "Semana para Kasamatsu-senpai" que estoy realizando. El sábado 25 de Julio y 1 de Agosto no habrá actualización, se retoman el sábado 8 de Julio.

Gracias por su comprensión y apoyo C:


	30. Capítulo 29

**Notas del capítulo:**

He vuelto, literalmente. Lamento la demora, acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones de invierno y estaba agotadísima, así que luego de dormir una siesta de 6 horas, he podido ser capaz de actualizar al fin. –la apedrean-

Gracias por la paciencia~

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

Les ha tomado gran parte de la noche cabalgar hasta las afueras del muro Sina. En el Distrito Ehrmich, al sur, donde se encuentra un castillo que ha sido transformado en un cuartel a la disposición de la Policía Militar hace muchos años ya.

La oscuridad y la necesidad de tener cautela no ayudan a agilizar la misión. Aunque el agudo oído de Jean y el olfato de Eren apoyan bastante, no se pueden arriesgar, necesitan sacar a Armin de allí lo antes posible y con la mayor posibilidad de éxito. Así que el factor sorpresa es lo más importante.

Frente a las puertas del castillo, Christa y Sasha observan a dos guardias allí parados, parecen atentos y por ello deciden que no pueden atacar sin dejar a los dos fuera de combate al mismo tiempo.

Sasha acomoda la flecha en su arco y apunta al de la derecha. Cuando la suelta, Ymir, que ha logrado escabullirse por un costado, sale corriendo de entre los arbustos para golpear al otro en la cabeza. No hubo alarma, no hubo señales de nada.

Ambas sonrieron triunfales mientras la tropa se dejaba ver por entre la espesura para adentrarse en el castillo.

— Springer, ¿estás listo?

— Sí, señor —contesta el chico haciendo el saludo militar con rapidez, para adentrarse junto a Irvin por las puertas mientras los demás montan guardia.

Conny es pequeño y ágil, así que será perfecto para sacar a Armin en caso de que Irvin quedara atrás. Ambos estudiaron los planos, así que se van directamente por el pasillo izquierdo, donde tres guardias están parados conversando y sosteniendo un papel frente a ellos.

Irvin asiente mientras Conny corre y da un salto para caer en la espalda de uno de los soldados, tomándolos por sorpresa mientras lo noquea. Irvin rodea a los otros dos y saca los mangos de su equipo para darles justo en el cuello, haciendo que sus cuerpos cayeran al suelo con peso muerto.

Siguieron adelante por el pasillo que rodea el patio principal. Deben hacer todo muy rápido, si bien no han hecho ruido, pasando desapercibidos, tampoco pueden perder tiempo escondiendo los cuerpos, lo que tarde o temprano será descubierto. Pero se mueven fluidamente, ambos están preocupados y concentrados en la misión, sin perder el ritmo o la orientación del momento.

Llegaron a la entrada del sótano, una puerta de madera que es custodiada por dos soldados, de pie y perfecta postura, seguramente muy atentos, se nota la diferencia con los que estaban en la entrada.

Esta vez no pudieron hacer poco ruido, ambos soldados se defendieron, con algo de lentitud, consecuencia de no hacer ejercicio ni mantenerse en forma debido a sus rangos.

Irvin se pregunta si es que el rey realmente es estúpido o algo, porque no se da cuenta de que la Policía Militar no podría defenderlo en el ataque de un titán. Nunca los han visto. Aunque sí serían de ayuda si aprenden a usar armas, pero eso sólo sería efectivo contra los humanos, su peligro actualmente.

El miedo a una revolución.

De todos modos no le extraña que el hombre no esté atento a su alrededor, vive en una burbuja de lujos y caprichos consentidos. Por supuesto no se fijaría en la verdadera realidad, no sabe que es lo que está haciendo.

Una vez noqueados, ya que en la misión está especificado no matar a un solo soldado, no quieren más cargos; Irvin abre la puerta y entra, dándole la señal a Conny, que cuando cruza el umbral, ve el enorme pasillo, donde al lado izquierdo se distribuyen las celdas.

Está siendo iluminado por unas antorchas de fuego, y antes de dejarse ver entre las sombras, divisa a un hombre parado frente a la reja, seguramente donde estaría Armin.

— Escucha, nene, si Carter no vuelve en 5 minutos, me divertiré con esas lindas orejitas tuyas —le advierte el hombre lamiéndose los labios, apoyado contra los barrotes—. De todos modos, ya estás acostumbrado, ¿no? Espero que tu culo siga apretadito…

Irvin se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un puñetazo que hizo crujir su nariz, provocando que el hombre airado le respondiera con una patada, que por supuesto, el rubio vio venir, atrapándola y jalando para tirarlo al suelo. Se sentó sobre él, dándole un par de puñetazos más.

El hombre quedó inconsciente bajo su cuerpo, ahogado en sangre saliente de su boca, al tiempo que la puerta de madera se abría y un chico dejaba caer la bandeja que traída entre sus manos.

— ¿Líder de la Legión?

Se hizo el silencio, pero pronto el joven dio un respingo, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo trasero.

— Soy Carter, estoy aquí por el comandante Pixis —dice al tiempo que le entrega las llaves al mayor.

Irvin entrecierra los ojos, pero al ver que ese chico de cabello castaño le está dando la espalda a Conny, sabe que puede confiar.

— Gracias —recibe las llaves y se gira hacia la celda, viendo a Armin por primera vez. Cuando el hombre entra, el chico por fin sale de su aturdimiento y se abalanza sobre él con un abrazo.

— Estás aquí… estás aquí…

— Jamás te dejaría, Armin —contesta el rubio apretándolo con fuerza, para luego alejarse y evaluarlo con rapidez—. ¿Puedes caminar?

El rubio asiente, no ha sido agredido físicamente, así que al ver a Irvin ahí, se siente con la suficiente fuerza de superar el shock para poder salir.

Están listos para huir, y Conny mira al chico cuando este lo llama.

— Tienen dos minutos para salir de aquí antes de que dé la alarma, eso sí, golpéame.

— ¿Qué?

— No me arriesgaré a que sospechen de mí, así que… —El chico se encoje de hombros y Conny asiente, para cuando ve a Irvin llegar a la puerta con Armin, alza el puño y le da de lleno en la boca, sintiendo la sangre bañar sus nudillos.

— De verdad lo siento —dice Conny antes de emprender la carrera tras el más alto, que guía a Armin aferrándolo del brazo.

El camino está despejado e Irvin se concentra pensando que no puede ser tan fácil. Se acercan a la puerta y un par de soldados los ven, al tiempo que suena la alarma: una campana en medio del patio. Gritos y revuelo, las voces rebotan contra las paredes de piedra y Conny abre el camino peleando a puñetazo limpio con los otros soldados.

La puerta principal se abre y es Marco junto a Mikasa que pelean con los soldados de la Policía Militar que siguen a los otros tres.

Ambos chicos son muy hábiles, y pronto los tienen a raya. Mikasa toma a uno del cuello de la camisa y sus ojos gélidos lo hacen temer por su vida.

— Dile al rey que si sigue buscándome, encontrará la hoja de mi cuchilla en su asquerosa garganta.

El chico asiste, como si así asegurara su vida, mostrando humildad ante la chica.

Montan con rapidez y se agrupan en el camino, donde Sasha es la guía, adentrándose en el bosque que pronto se vuelve más espeso y algunos temen perderse, aunque la chica de cabello cobrizo parece muy a gusto.

Conoce ese terreno de memoria, podría pasar entre esos árboles con los ojos cerrados. Porque antes cazaba allí, en Dauper. Escondida entre los gruesos troncos para no ser vista, con sigilo para no ser escuchada y mientras siente el viento nocturno, su pecho palpita con el anhelo de regresar, de poder proteger a su pueblo y ayudarlo a restaurarse.

Cuando divisa la cabaña entre las sombras, detiene su galopar volviendo al presente, concentrándose en la misión que aún no termina.

— Aquí es —informa ella, y los caballos se dividen a galope para revisar los alrededores.

Irvin se baja del caballo, ayudando a Armin a hacer lo mismo. Le gustaría que Hanji estuviera allí para revisar al rubio, pero al parecer no ha sufrido heridas graves.

— Armin… —Mikasa entra en la fría cabaña, alumbrada por una vela que Eren acaba de encender. No pueden encender fuego, a pesar del frío, aunque tampoco se detendrán mucho, esa parada es sólo para evaluar fugazmente a Armin.

El rubio la abraza, y a ello se une Eren. Los tres poseen un lazo demasiado fuerte, haciendo a los demás enternecerse y luego de darle su tiempo, se unen. Incluso Jean, que solo unos momentos da el apretón para luego alejarse.

— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te golpearon? —Pregunta Eren tomándolo de los hombros para escudriñarlo entre la oscuridad mientras sus orejas se alzan tensas.

— No fueron amables —contesta el rubio levantando la manga de su camisa y dejando ver unos moretones, con manos marcadas en ellos—. Pero no me golpearon, tampoco me hicieron nada. Era la carnada y debían mantenerme vivo, pero si atrapaban al Líder de la Legión, no correría la misma suerte.

Armin desvió la mirada azul hacia el color frío de los de Irvin, que parado a un lado, le da espacio para estar con sus amigos, eso le ayudaría a calmarse, sus largas orejas caídas lo delataban.

— ¿Y el bebé? —La mano de Mikasa se posa sobre su abdomen y Armin la observa por inercia, abriéndose la chaqueta para que la chica toque más directamente.

— Creo que está bien —contesta el chico con voz temblorosa—. He intentado mantenerme calmado y las pastillas ayudaron bastante —explica sacando unas cuantas de su bolsillo—, pero he estado vomitando y sentido mareos, así que he perdido la conciencia la mayor parte del tiempo.

Irvin frunce el ceño, pero se mantiene en su posición, si él se preocupa, Armin también lo hará. Con su condición no es bueno, tanto por el embarazo, como por esa debilidad nerviosa propia de un conejo. Lo mejor es distraerlo.

— Estarás bien, Armin, estás con nosotros. Cuidaremos de ti y del bebé —la voz de Christa causa el efecto deseado: la calma.

Armin asiente un par de veces, tratando de recuperar la serenidad, aunque siente que su cabeza está más entumecida que otra cosa. Siente como si todo fuera un sueño, un letargo, no sabe si eso es bueno o malo, pero estar nervioso puede provocarle daño al bebé, así que es mejor que nada. Está muy consciente de que su condición es de alto riesgo y no va a perder a su hijo sólo por los nervios.

Se mantendrá fuerte, él más que nadie puede cuidar a ese niño que lleva dentro.

.

.

Una vez que repasan la nueva etapa del plan, donde el próximo objetivo es reunirse en el Distrito Trost, al sur de la muralla Rose; beben un poco de agua para montar sus caballos y emprender la carrera.

Cabalgan entre la penumbra, la luna blanca es oculta por las lunas grises de una noche invernal y el que guía esta vez es Jean, porque sabe el camino y porque su visión es mucho más aguda durante la noche.

Hace mucho frío y el viento penetra sus ropas, pero las capas mantienen su abrigo, además, la adrenalina que corre por su cuerpo les ayuda a mantenerse calientes.

Por fin llegan a Trost, donde deciden bajar de sus caballos y adentrarse a pie, para no hacer mucho ruido, son alrededor de las 5 de la mañana y todos están durmiendo. Se mantienen tienen atentos y, sobre todo, cautelosos. Hasta llegar a una casa justo en la esquina, dejando un callejón oscuro entre medio de la contigua, donde esconden sus caballos.

Jean se acerca a la puerta y toca con suavidad, sabe que su madre lo espera, ya le había enviado una carta con anterioridad.

— ¡Jeambo! —Y no podía ser el recibimiento aún más humillante.

— Hola mamá —saluda el castaño ceniza entre dientes mientras es abrazado.

— ¿Por qué sigues con la capucha? —Pregunta la mujer intentando quitársela, pero el chico la detiene.

— Es una larga y jodida historia.

— Ya hablaremos de eso. Y… ¡Jean! Creí que en la milicia tu vocabulario cambiaría.

Las risitas se escucharon detrás mientras la mujer los invitaba a pasar. Uno a uno, saludaron a la amorosa mujer, y no se imaginaban como había tenido un idiota tan malhumorado como ése por hijo.

— ¿Jeambo? —Preguntó Eren con una sonrisa maliciosa, ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Jean.

— Es mi casa, Jaeger, que no se te olvide —gruñe el otro, alzando sus orejas que no logran su cometido debido al peso de la capucha de la capa.

Marco avanza hacia él y le sonríe calmándolo. Ambos se dirigen a la cocina, para ayudar a la mujer a servir un caldo que ha preparado antes de que emprendan el viaje, donde lo más probable es que no se puedan detener a comer.

— ¿Le ayudo? —Pregunta Marco recibiendo uno de los platillos y llevándolo hacia el comedor.

Jean se detiene al lado de la mujer al tiempo que sirve otro. —Es muy dulce.

La sonrisa enigmática de la mujer, le da a entender a Jean que ella sabe su lazo con Marco y le asombra que lo haya reconocido. No es que la mujer sea vidente ni nada, pero Jean le escribe de vez en cuando, contándole la pérdida de su mejor amigo y su regreso de entre los muertos.

Mientras los demás comen, Jean se queda con su mamá en la cocina para aprovechar el momento a solas, esperado a que Marco vaya por los últimos platillos.

— Este… mamá… mierda, no se ni por dónde empezar.

— Puedes comenzar por no decir groserías, Jeambo.

— ¡Mamá!

— Mi nombre es Marco Bodt —interrumpe el pecoso extendiendo la mano hacia la mujer, para estrecharla entre las suyas y Jean podría jurar que a su madre los ojos le brillaban ante el encanto del más alto.

Ése chico poseía un poder increíble, además de su labia, podía ser encantador a extremos que no deberían considerarse masculinos. ¡Si hasta flores veía a su alrededor!

— Soy la pareja de Jean y bueno, me gustaría tener su aprobación —dice el pecoso, haciendo que el chico dé un respingo y se sonroje con violencia, pero no es capaz de interrumpir, no quiere miradas sobre él en esos momentos—. Lo amo y prometo cuidar de él en adelante.

— ¡Claro que tienes mi aprobación! —Responde la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, radiante y feliz. Toma la mano de Jean y le da un jalón para que se acerque a regañadientes—. Les deseo lo mejor, tienen mi bendición.

— Gracias —responde Marco.

Ése chico es muy tradicional, Jean lo sabe porque fue criado en el campo, a diferencia de él, en medio de la cuidad. Pero no pensó que pediría su aprobación ni nada. Se sentía muy avergonzado, como una quinceañera que está emocionada porque sus padres acepten a su novio.

Maldita sea.

Se lleva la mano al rostro y la desliza con fastidio. Porque aún queda algo más.

Jean toma ambas manos de su mamá para obtener toda su atención, dispuesto a explicarle lo sucedido, dejando caer la capucha y mostrando sus orejas zorrunas, como también su cola.

La mujer está preocupada, pero él ha insistido en que no afecta su salud. Que todo está bajo control. Ella confía, pero le pide que se comunique más seguido con ella y que la mantenga al tanto de lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante. Ella sabe que él estará fuera de los muros, pero de alguna forma se las tendría que arreglar. Su madre ha hablado.

El toque contra la puerta los saca a todos de su leve tranquilidad. Cuando la abren es Moblit, que les avisa que ya están lista las carretas y que deben reunirse para salir del muro Rose.

En tanto caminaban hacia las carretas, el chico le da el informe al Líder de la Legión.

— El comandante Pixis volvió al castillo entre el revuelo. Al parecer nadie notó su ausencia porque no ha habido noticias. Por ello no hemos tenido contratiempos, el plan está saliendo bien.

Eso siempre le causa un escalofrío a Irvin, eso es porque las cosas nunca son tan fáciles y deben seguir atentos.

Sabe que Pixis en esos momentos tiene que estar haciendo su parte, despistando disimuladamente a la Policía Militar fingiendo que están de su lado, eso ha sido de gran ayuda para que aún no dieran con ellos.

Eren se subió a la carreta mientras los demás se alistaban, aprovechando esos minutos para ver cómo sigue Levi. Se ha guiado por su aroma, dulce y masculino, pero con dejes de sangre.

Movió la tela y sus ojos se encontraron. Eren no podía descifrar la expresión de Levi, era la misma: imperturbable. Como también sabía que su propia sonrisa era amplia y "estúpida", como diría el mayor.

— No puedo creer que ver una sonrisa tan estúpida me haga sentir feliz —suelta Levi alzando una ceja, y Eren suelta una risita nasal ante su predicción.

Levi está sentado en la carreta, con un brazo apoyado en un cabestrillo al cuello, para que no le aplaste la herida. Se ve ojeroso y cansado, mueve la punta de su cola negra, haciéndole saber al castaño que el frío y aquella herida lo tienen abatido, además de todo ese viaje.

Eren avanza hasta él y se pone de cuclillas, para acercar su rostro lentamente.

Levi espera el contacto, respirado suave contra su boca, manteniéndose tranquilo, pero deseoso al mismo tiempo, se lo hace saber con el movimiento de sus orejas felinas, girando y agachándose un poco. Por fin sus labios se encuentran y Eren gruñe ante el contacto, succionando su labio inferior y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para volver a abrirla y besarlo con suavidad.

Debe ser cuidadoso… debe ser cuidadoso…

Pero por más que lo piensa, sus manos toman el rostro del azabache y las lágrimas sazonan aquel beso. Se separa debido al sollozo que se le escapa y junta sus frentes sin querer abrir los ojos aún.

La mano libre de Levi se alza y acaricia sus cabellos castaños, justo detrás de sus orejas perrunas.

— Estaba… estaba tan asustado… —confiesa Eren, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido imperturbable.

— Lo sé, mocoso. Pero no me subestimes, ése estúpido título tiene su razón, ¿no?

— Tú eres fuerte, pero yo no creo serlo tanto.

— Lo eres, Eren. No dudes de eso jamás, impulsivo e idiota, pero fuerte. Valiente. —Eren abre los ojos ante aquellas palabras, y una media sonrisa se posa en los labios finos del mayor—. Nuestro hijo estará orgulloso de ti, de su padre.

Otro sollozo, pero es una mezcla de felicidad y los residuos de flaqueza. Eren intenta abrazarlo, pero se gana un apretón en el hombro por parte de Levi, que se queja enterrándole las uñas.

— Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpa el chico acomodando la chaqueta de color negro que descansa en su espalda.

— Ahora mueve ese culo para ser de utilidad, cachorro —ordena Levi acomodándose nuevamente, al tiempo que Eren asiente y deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios antes de girarse y salir de la carreta.

Afuera los demás ya están más que listos y él se une. Montando y guiando su caballo a la puerta, que se alza para dejarlos pasar al muro María, donde los habitantes en sus bosques son mínimos.

Su misión ahora es llegar hasta el Distrito Shiganshina, que aún está en proceso de restauración tras la desaparición de los titanes. Nadie habita ahí más que los trabajadores, que de todos modos vuelven al interior de los muros al final de su jornada.

Ya está amaneciendo cuando se acercan a la siguiente puerta, la cual sí fue restaurada completamente para evitar otro ataque y asegurar el interior.

Irvin siente su estómago dar un vuelco, está demasiado silencioso, no hay sonido alguno y la calma excesiva nunca es un buen augurio.

Jean frunce el ceño y sus orejas zorrunas se giran hacia los lados para captar algún sonido, pero no hay nada. Mira hacia Eren, que olfatea el aire, mirándolo también. Entonces se concentra aún más, y el castaño galopa hacia la izquierda, contra el viento, recibiendo el aroma de lleno en el rostro.

Metal, pólvora, sudor y cuero.

— ¡Señor! —Grita el chico haciendo que el hombre comprenda al instante.

Sus sospechas son confirmadas cuando cerca de la entrada, de entre las casas, salen un montón de soldados apuntando con sus armas, obligando a Irvin a detenerse y alzar la mano para que los demás lo hagan también.

Entrecierra los ojos, cuando Nile se abre paso entre los soldados con el unicornio de color verde estampado en sus espaldas.

— Huir no es muy propio de ti, Irvin.

— Y salir de los muros tampoco es muy común en ti, Nile.

Se puede sentir el ambiente tenso entre ellos, espesando el aire y provocando que todo a su alrededor cayera en esa red de extrema tensión, pero extrema cautela.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Irvin podrá salir de esta?_

Pos… ¡es Irvin! Adsdasdsadsa

Pero no sé… este fic está tomando un nuevo rumbo, debo decirlo, y creo que la tensión estará por unos 2 capítulos más. Así que a mentalizarse xD

Sus reviews y apoyo siempre son amados, que lo sepan.

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	31. Capítulo 30

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hoy he venido más puntual. Espero que la espera no haya sido tan tortuosa. Creo que al fin me vuelvo a sumergir en este fic y se alargará unos capítulos más de lo planeado.

Bueno, bueno, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Ese choque de miradas dice mucho, se nota que se están retando y que si alguna vez fueron amigos, de eso ya no queda mucho. Aunque a Irvin no le extraña que sea Nile al que enviaron.

— Vamos a hacer esto sencillo, Irvin —habla el hombre con el rifle en las manos mientras lo apunta—. Entrégate, serás sentenciado en un juicio justo: acusado de traición, lo que es condenado con la muerte, pero eso podemos arreglarlo si no opones resistencia.

— Traición —repite Irvin con una mueca. Baja del caballo y Armin lo ve desde su carreta, apretando los bordes de madera ante el nerviosismo.

Nile avanza hacia él, relajando la expresión ante el recuerdo del pasado, juntos, de lo que fue su amistad. Suelta un suspiro y baja el arma para hacerlo sentir en confianza, pero sólo provoca que Irvin entrecierre los ojos atento.

— ¿Crees que no lo sabemos? —Pregunta apuntando hacia Eren y luego a Jean—. Ellos son abominaciones, son un experimento fallido que han ocultado. Eso es algo que obstaculiza su función en caso de un ataque, como también lo es tener una familia, Irvin. Tú renunciaste a eso cuanto te uniste a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Tú prioridad debería ser el rey.

— Tú lo dices porque tienes una familia, Nile. Y debes recordar que eso se debe, precisamente, a que yo decidí unirme a la Legión.

Nile frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes, sabe que tiene razón. Ellos estaban enamorados de la misma chica, y el azabache sabe muy bien, que si Irvin no se hubiese hecho a un lado, la que ahora es su esposa estaría con él seguramente.

— Ahora tengo una familia, Nile —dice Irvin abriendo los brazos para señalar a los soldados atrás de él—. Y quiero conservarla. Sólo tienes que dejarnos pasar.

— Lo haré si dejas a Ackerman y a Jaeger aquí.

— Eso no pasará —responde Eren apretando las cuerdas de su caballo.

Irvin endurece la mirada y Nile alza el mentón desafiante. Regresa el choque de miradas que tiene a todos tensos sobre sus caballos, ambos bandos esperando las órdenes de su respectivo líder.

— Me iré con todos, Nile. Déjame pasar por las buenas o pasaremos de todas formas.

— De todos modos no hay trato —interrumpe un hombre de cabello castaño, portando la insignia del unicornio también—. Sólo dispárale, si abatimos a su Líder, su escuadrón caerá.

— Las órdenes fueron llevarlos con vida —contradice Nile frunciendo el ceño.

— No, las órdenes verdaderas son que el titán y la chica deben llegar con vida al castillo. Hay que eliminar a todos los demás. —El castaño observa a Irvin con mirada altanera y fría, se nota que él es un soldado especial enviado por el rey. Si Nile está ahí, es mero protocolo.

Ahora la disputa es contra el castaño, porque aunque Nile no le tiene especial afecto a Irvin, tampoco puede hacerle algo como eso. Sería como disparar por la espalda, además, él sabe que el rubio va a ser padre, por ello todo este escándalo también.

— Nile —esta vez Irvin se dirige directamente al azabache—. No puedes ser tan egoísta, ustedes ganaron, nosotros lo hemos perdido todo. Por primera vez, quiero conservar algo propio. Hacer algo para mí mismo.

— No intentes darnos pena, ¿qué crees que son ustedes? Simple comida para titán, la prueba para demostrarle al mundo que no podemos vencerlos y que solo nos queda creer en el rey para seguir con vida. —La sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro del castaño recién llegado, hace que Irvin apriete la mandíbula.

Eren frunce el ceño y se mueve para bajarse del caballo, pero Marco lo refrena, moviendo la cabeza. Sabe por sus orejas hacia atrás y los gruñidos que se escapan de su garganta que está furioso, y no lo culpa.

No es que sus acciones sean nobles, La Legión de Reconocimiento no es un mártir, es sólo que todos ellos luchan por hacer la diferencia, por obtener su libertad. Ya le han entregado suficiente a la humanidad: gran parte de sus vidas. Ahora desean algo mucho más grande.

— Pero ahora que los titanes ya no están, no sirven de nada, ¿para qué mantenerlos con vida?

Nile frunce el ceño y mira hacia abajo con rapidez, meditando todo aquello. Él había decidido unirse a la Policía Militar sólo por mantener su seguridad, fingiendo que le interesaba la del rey. Él ha podido tener una vida segura, ha podido tener una familia incluso, y jamás ha visto un titán.

Siempre supo que Irvin era otra clase de persona, de esas transcendentales, que son capaces de hacer la diferencia.

Y muy en el fondo, admira esa valentía de la que él carece.

— Claro que no servimos —dice Irvin atrayendo la mirada de los otros—. Porque inspiramos valentía, ansias de libertad, eso es algo que personas fáciles de mente como tú no pueden comprender.

Y ahí está esa expresión de poder y altura, lo que hace al castaño arder en furia.

Alza su arma y apunta directo a Irvin, que ni se inmuta a pesar de los gemidos de sorpresa a sus espaldas.

El corazón de Armin comienza a latir a mil por hora mientras se lleva una mano al pecho. Inhala y exhala, pero no surte mucho efecto, el aire no puede llenar sus pulmones. Si algo le pasa, si esa persona es capaz de apretar el gatillo, todo habrá terminado.

Entonces se escucha el sonido metálico de cuando la bala es pasada.

— ¿Qué? —El castaño intenta darse la vuelta al sentir aquel sonido a sus espaldas, pero la punta de esa arma no se lo permite.

— Baja el arma, Sanders —le amenaza Nile, apuntando firmemente a su cabeza.

— ¡Esto será declarado traición!

— No es así, yo soy el Líder de la Policía Militar y tú no estás siguiendo mis órdenes. Tú nos estás traicionando. Ahora, baja el arma.

Los ojos café de Sanders se clavan en los gélidos de Irvin, que no se mueve de su lugar al ver la punta del arma, que apuntaba directo a su pecho, descender. Ve la frustración en su mirada, así que el rubio decide ser cauteloso, mirando ahora a Nile.

— Quiero que se vayan ahora, y que no regresen nunca más —le dice el azabache mirándolo con enojo. Ni siquiera él es consciente de lo que está haciendo.

— ¡No puedes dejarlos ir! —Reclama Sanders con la ira refulgiendo en sus ojos cafés, ahora sí dándose la vuelta.

— Te diré algo, novato, seas quién seas, el que manda aquí, soy yo. Enviado del rey o no, éste es mi pelotón y las órdenes definitivas serán dadas por mí.

Si bien parte de ellos es verdad, también es una excusa para lo que está haciendo. De algún modo, Irvin ha dado en el blanco con sus palabras, como siempre. Fueron muy amigos cuando eran jóvenes, también lo era Mike, y aunque sus caminos se hayan separado y algunas veces ese rubio le saque desquicio, le tiene aprecio. No sólo eso, admiración también.

Si lo está dejando ir, no es porque se esté apiadando ni nada por estilo, es para estar a mano de alguna manera. Aún se siente en deuda porque lo ayudó durante los entrenamientos, porque dejó a la chica que él amaba, y si ahora tiene una familia con ella, de un modo u otro, es gracias a él.

El rubio sigue de pie a su lado, y es cuando se inclina hacia él para susurrar—: No creas que te librarás del rey, Irvin, te encontrarán, y cuando eso pase, no podrás hacer nada por tu "familia".

Irvin mantiene su mirada impasible, mirando las carretas de su Legión, que comienzan a avanzar. Su mirada choca con la de Armin y ver el dolor a través de esos enormes ojos azules le produce un retortijón en el estómago. Lo ama, y todo lo que está haciendo es porque eligió tener una vida junto a él, aunque aún queden cosas inconclusas dentro de los muros, lo terminará todo a su tiempo.

Mantiene sus ojos sobre el rubio, que se gira cuando la carreta va dejando a Irvin a sus espaldas. Con cada segundo, Armin siente que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho. Aunque el otro chico tiró su arma, tiene ese mal presentimiento turbando su mente, sin dejar en paz su corazón, que late con fuerza taponeándole los oídos.

Ya queda poco, las carretas se van acercando a la enorme puerta. Sólo un poco más.

Es entonces cuando el viento azota con fuerza entre el camino, tirando la capucha que cubre la cabeza de Armin, que no alcanza a sostenerla para detener la caída. Sus largas orejas de conejo se alzan sobre su cabeza y las voces se elevan entre los presentes.

Sanders lo reconoce al instante, por supuesto. Aprovechando el momento en que Nile se despista al ver al rubio con semejante característica, le da un puñetazo con la misma arma, tomándola desde la punta y luego la jala hacia sí para tomarla y poder apuntar.

Todo sucede en cosa de segundos, pero los pensamientos pasan raudos en las mentes de todos los que están allí. Cuando la mira de la escopeta llega hacia Armin, el chico siente el frío comenzar desde su estómago hasta atorarse en su garganta. El mundo se le va a los pies y el mareo lo vuelve todo confuso.

Nile cae al suelo con el golpe dado mientras Irvin intenta pasar sobre él para tomar el arma.

Pero es demasiado tarde.

La escopeta es disparada con un sonido demasiado fuerte, y es que los sentidos de todos están muy agudos. Irvin grita un "¡No!" sabiendo que cuando la trayectoria finalice, su mundo habrá terminado también.

Perderá a quien ama. Perderá a su hijo.

Pero cuando sus ojos captan un movimiento al costado, su mente maquina qué hacer en cosa de segundos, estimulado por la adrenalina, por el miedo a la pérdida. Jala el arma para quitársela de un tirón y la sangre le salpica el rostro cuando la hoja de Mikasa se desliza por la garganta de Sanders.

Su cuerpo cae al piso con la cabeza ladeada en un ángulo grotesco y Nile ahoga un gemido de asco ante la escena.

— ¡Señorita Hanji!

Irvin escucha la voz de Armin y su corazón vuelve a latir haciendo que se gire. Solo puede ver su espalda y la cabellera rubia, junto a las blancas orejas sobresalientes. Corre hacia él y ve a la mujer acostada sobre el carruaje mientras la sangre corre por su cuello.

Un castaño corre hacia la carreta también, subiéndose con agilidad y mirando a la mujer que aprieta la mandíbula mientras aferra su cuello.

— Hanji… oh por dios, no —gime Moblit. Ahora el que tiene miedo, puro y frío, es él.

Sus ojos color miel se posan en los cobrizos de ella, que pierde el punto de mira debido al dolor. Pensar que nunca había sufrido herida alguna por los titanes y ahora moriría por una bala. Aunque, eso dependía, precisamente, del chico arrodillado a su lado.

— M-Moblit… —jadea Hanji apretando más su mano—. Ya sabes que debes hacer.

El chico asiente con rapidez y alza la mirada hacia Armin, que horrorizado, mira a la mujer que le ha salvado la vida. Se levanta con rapidez y se baja de la carreta ayudado por Ymir, que se acerca para ver si sirve de ayuda, ya que en ese momento Christa está muy impactada por lo sucedido, es su forma de tranquilizarla.

Además, esa mujer fue muy valiente, así que también ayudará en lo que pueda para salvarla.

Armin se sube a otra carreta, cubierta con tela para proteger los utensilios delicados que llevan. Es la carreta exclusiva de Hanji, donde se lleva la mayoría de sus implementos del laboratorio. Entonces la ve, una caja metálica que ella había preparado como botiquín, completo con todo lo necesario. Aguja, alcohol para esterilizar, vendas y todo lo imaginable para usar con rapidez.

Cuando el chico vuelve, Moblit quita la mano de la herida y gira la cabeza de la mujer para dejar caer el alcohol directamente, así podrá ver la gravedad de la misma. Alcanza a ver que es un corte parejo, pero pronto la sangre sale a borbotones de nuevo. Debe cerrarla de inmediato, lo bueno es que la bala atravesó limpiamente y no parece haber dañado nada importante.

— Esto necesita puntos —le indica a Armin, que asiente y saca un frasco lleno de agujas esterilizadas con fuego y sumergidas en alcohol.

Pasa el hilo por el ojo de la aguja y se lo entrega a Moblit, que ayudado por Ymir, se lava las manos y la castaña vuelve a aplicar el líquido directamente en la herida para limpiarla un poco más antes de la sutura.

Ymir es la que mejor se encuentra, sabe cómo actuar en esos momentos donde todos están en shock, además, ha visto heridas muchísimo peores y el olor a sangre no le molesta, como a Armin en ese momentos. El chico siente que el mundo le da vueltas debido al aroma metálico y fuerte que impregna su nariz, mucho más sensible por su condición animal y de embarazo. Se hace a un lado y la castaña es la que apoya a Moblit.

Nile observa a todos aún en el suelo, ha pasado tan rápido que se pregunta cómo es que todos ellos han reaccionado de es amanera tan fluida. Seguramente porque se han enfrentado a un millar de cosas. Titanes: ver como devoraban a su gente.

Es ayudado a levantarse por su escuadrón, que sigue nervioso sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ni a la Legión de Reconocimiento, y mucho menos a Mikasa, que en esos momentos ayuda a Armin acariciando su espalda con un gesto muy maternal y preocupado. Eso es algo que también impresiona, cómo la chica fue capaz de degollar a un hombre sin dudarlo, todo por defender a un ser preciado para ella; y ahora lo cuida con mucha delicadeza.

Nile se quita el pequeño pañuelo de la nariz, que sangra menos. Seguramente se la rompió. Por fin sus ojos se encuentran con los de Irvin, que a través de esas pupilas de color celeste le transmite un millar de cosas.

Agradecimiento, sí, pero también una amenaza implícita. Cuán poderosa es esa rama militar, por el simpe hecho de ser tan unidos, esa fidelidad que no se tiene con cualquiera. Nile sabe que no puede contra ellos, y muy en el fondo de su mente, siente pena por el rey… no sabe con quiénes se ha metido.

Mikasa se acerca a Irvin cuando es Eren quien atiende a Armin. Mira a Nile con esos ojos negros que parecen no tener emoción, mucho menos remordimiento por aquel asesinato. La chica recoge la cuchilla tirada en el suelo, la que aún tiene la sangre de Sanders a lo largo de la hoja.

— Espero órdenes, Señor.

— Ackerman —habla Irvin sin dejar de mirar a Nile directamente a los ojos, con ese porte que intimida a cualquiera, como un líder innato—. Continuaremos con la misión tal como estaba planeado. Si alguien interfiere de alguna manera… mátalo.

Irvin entrecierra los ojos al tiempo que Nile los abre sintiendo el frío deslizarse por su garganta hasta asentarse en su estómago. Sabe que no es verdad, que es sólo una amenaza. Pero también está la posibilidad de que sí sea muy cierto, como también que Irvin de alguna manera lo esté ayudando ante la acción de dejarlos ir.

Con ese hombre nunca se sabe.

— Bajen las armas, que nade dispare, no queremos otra pérdida —ordena Nile y sus soldados bajan las armas de inmediato, en cierto modo, agradecidos.

Porque Mikasa no es la única que es peligrosa.

La azabache limpia la hoja y tira el pañuelo bañado en sangre al piso. Mero dramatismo, si tanto le temen, pues que lo hagan más. Se acerca a Jean y le indica algo, luego el chico asiente y se quita la capucha para mover sus orejas en distintas direcciones. Durante el día no es muy bueno con su vista, pero si alguien llegara a mover su gatillo, él podrá captarlo.

Entonces Nile comprende algo: allí están la mayoría de los 10 mejores del pelotón. Además, todos entraron a esa rama militar por decisión propia. Chicos talentosos y motivados, unidos como una familia.

No puede contra eso, y tampoco quiere interponerse.

— Tienes razones suficientes para asegurar tu vida luego de esta huida, Nile —dice Irvin antes de girarse.

Nile frunce el ceño, pero no puede evitar admirar la imagen que captan sus ojos cuando las capas ondean contra el viento mostrando sus alas.

Las alas de la libertad.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Al fin la Legión obtiene su libertad?_

Hanji TwT

Esto me duele en el alma, pobre Moblit, la ama tanto y esta vez sí que lo ha asustado.

Sé que las dejo en otra parte bastante despiadada, pero ya se sabrá que sucede en los próximos capítulos.

Tengo malas noticias, quizás, sólo quizás, ya no pueda actualizar una vez por semana. Comencé mis clases nuevamente el lunes y el horario es bastante despiadado. Por ello, si no actualizo en la semana no se preocupen, que el fic no será abandonado, tampoco es como que me demore un mes. Y bueno, sólo es un aviso, si me organizo bien, puede que siga a este ritmo.

¡Gracias a todas por su apoyo, son las mejores!

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	32. Capítulo 31

**Notas del capítulo:**

Por fin he venido con un nuevo capítulo. Lamento la demora, pero no han sido los mejores tiempos, como también, parece que estoy algo bloqueada con la historia. Iré lentamente, pero no la abandonaré, en serio.

Espero que tanta demora valga la pena, ya comprenderán al leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Las puertas gigantes, las que alguna vez los protegieron de los titanes, ahora se abren para liberarlos de su propia especie.

La Legión de Reconocimiento galopa fuera de los muros, con rapidez y la frente en alto. Tomando lo que les pertenece: el derecho de ser libres.

Desde lejos, un chico de cabellos rubios sonríe y luego asiente hacia su compañero.

La Legión no sólo tiene que cuidarse de la humanidad que está dentro de esos muros, y eso lo sabrán muy pronto.

.

.

Llevan 7 días galopando, claro que se han detenido para descansar, puesto que llevan a una herida y dos futuros bebés dentro de su guardia.

Por fin el alto edificio se alza entre la espesura de las ramas de los árboles. Irvin sonríe al reconocer el cuartel abandonado, está en las mejores condiciones que se pudieran esperar, asentado entre los enormes árboles que crecen cerca del mar, que se extiende en un acantilado a unos metros. Irvin nunca ha estado allí, pero los planos de sus camaradas no mienten y sabe que es precisamente el resguardo que está buscando.

Mueve la mano para que el galope sea más lento y entre los árboles logran llegar a la entrada del cuartel. Conny desmonta junto a Marco y empujan las puertas de madera, gastadas y con algunas enredaderas comiendo de la humedad atrapada. Rechinan y ambos se miran dudando de si seguirán de pie mientras las empujan.

Los caballos se mueven llevando a sus jinetes hacia dentro. Dejan los caballos amarrados y todos desmontan.

—Es muy bonito —dice Sasha al ver las paredes cubiertas de enredaderas de hermosos tonos verdes, con algunas flores azules, y el fresco viento le da una sensación de hogar.

—Tch —Levi chasquea la lengua al acercarse a la fachada—. Habrá mucho que limpiar.

Todos a su alrededor bajan la cabeza con una sonrisa penosa, ya se están aprontando a todo el trabajado que se requerirá para que todo esté impecable y Levi no los mate en el proceso. Están cansados por el viaje, pero ellos tampoco quieren asentarse en un lugar abandonado por tanto tiempo, no saben las infecciones o lo que se pueden encontrar.

Siendo mediodía, las tareas son repartidas: Conny, Marco y Jean se encargaran de los establos, Sasha y Christa irán a recolectar algunas frutas que crecieron alrededor, guiadas por un libro de Hanji, que registró las que son comestibles y las que no.

Los demás se encargarán de limpiar dentro del cuartel.

Moblit ya ha preparado una habitación en el segundo piso para Hanji, con ayuda de Eren, y una vez que la chica se recuesta, el hombre se sienta a su lado.

—Hey… —lo llama la chica de anteojos guiando su mano para apoyarla sobre la de él.

—Creí que ibas a morir, Hanji —suelta con voz ronca debido a la tristeza contenida, a la emoción de haberse equivocado y seguir teniéndola a su lado—. No debiste haberlo hecho, pero siempre te lo digo y nunca me escuchas. Creí que si ya no había titanes, no tendría nada que temer.

Una risita brota de los labios de Hanji, que sonríe más ampliamente cuando el chico de cabellos castaños por fin la mira. —Moblit, te amo, pero ellos son mi familia ¿cómo no iba a interponerme? Armin pudo haber muerto.

—Lo sé —contesta él, llevando la mano hacia los cabellos cobrizos de ella y acomodándolos tras su oreja—. Eres increíble, y es por eso que temo tanto perderte.

Es que Moblit es un hombre reservado, bastante tímido, pero con un pasado triste, como el que muchos allí cargan. Con su padre devorado por los titanes, él y su madre tuvieron que salir adelante, y él se encargó de que su hermano menor no tuviera que trabajar, que no tuviera que sufrir.

Pero también sentía el deseo de la venganza, y ése fue el principal motivo para reclutarse. Aunque su plan era irse con las Tropas Estacionarias, en cuanto vio a Hanji, supo que eso no pasaría. ¿Amor a primera vista? Podría ser. Aunque eso sería más que nada atracción, ella es muy bonita y el color de sus ojos bajo el sol, son de un rojo como el vino, volviendo el café en un tono más cobrizo.

Luego vino la ceremonia de celebración antes de elegir las tropas a las que se unirían, y bebiendo cerveza, terminó hablando con la chica. Siempre la miraba desde lejos, algo cohibido por su personalidad y por sus propios rasgos, donde la vergüenza también era un impedimento. Hanji fue tan dulce, a su modo, claro. Relajada y risueña, dándole un golpe en el hombro para luego reír escandalosamente cuando él la mira sorprendido.

Fue cuando sus planes se volvieron nada, y él supo que la seguiría donde fuera.

Hanji siempre lo supo, a Moblit se le notaba mucho que estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque para la chica siempre fue prioridad los titanes, todos los dulces gestos de Moblit terminaron por conquistarla, y ya son 5 años de relación.

Sus miradas seguían en contacto, y la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer ahora es suave. Se inclina para que sus bocas se encuentren en un beso tierno, tanteando terreno ya conocido, pero no por eso menos especial. El ritmo aumenta, y Moblit se acomoda frente a ella para enredar sus dedos en su cabello y atraerla más hacia sí, profundizando el contacto, frotando su lengua sobre la de ella para hacerla saber cuánto la ha añorado, cuánto ha deseado este tiempo a solas para poder decirle cuánto la ama.

—Humn —se queja Hanji al sentir la punzada de dolor en su cuello, la herida fue profunda y aún no está del todo curada.

—Lo siento —susurra Moblit alejándose para apoyar su frente contra la de ella.

Hanji vuelve a sonreír cerrando sus ojos. Quizás todo lo que ha sucedido y por todo lo que han pasado, es suficiente. ¿Una señal? Puede ser. Ella es una científica por pasión, pero también es una mujer, un ser humano, y ya es tiempo de dedicarse a sí misma al fin.

.

.

La noche se asienta en el cuartel, que por fuera podrían jurar que sigue desolado, pero por dentro resplandece ante los esfuerzos de limpieza y el propio ambiente que le da el estar habitado al fin.

Se sientan alrededor de la mesa, animados y relajados como no lo han estado en años. Es increíble cómo darse cuenta de que a pesar de que los titanes han desaparecido, nunca han estado tranquilos, y no por el medio de que volvieran, ese era sólo una parte, ahora debían estar atentos a su alrededor, atento a su propia gente. La humanidad.

Habían hecho tanto por ella, y un solo hombre los corrompe asegurando un bienestar que no existe, obsesionado con una chica que podría protegerlo, sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello. Sin pensar en nada más que él y su bienestar. En su vida.

Ahora están allí, a la intemperie, sin ningún muro que los proteja de los gigantes sedientos de sangre, que si volvieran, serían los primeros en devorar. Sólo están ellos y sus armas, que ojalá no tuvieran que utilizar. Pero con todas esas razones, ellos se sienten en un hogar, algo propio de ellos. Se sienten en familia.

Sentados en una mesa, compartiendo la comida. Si bien eso no es definitivo, está bien disfrutarlo por ahora. Todos y cada uno de ellos lo merece.

.

.

Irvin cierra la puerta tras él y se adentra en el cuarto, se quita la chaqueta del uniforme, y la deja colgada en el respaldo de una silla que descansa en una esquina. Camina hacia la cama que se extiende frente a él, iluminados por la luz de las velas y la chimenea dentro del cuarto, que les han cedido por la condición de Armin.

El rubio está parado junto a la cama, sus orejas están dobladas en las puntas en señal de relajo mientras se desabotona la camisa.

Irvin lo observa unos momentos, sus piernas blancas y suaves, masculinas por el entrenamiento, pero sexys bajo la larga camisa. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cuando comienza a cercarse, y también nota las manchas de color lila y verdoso en Armin, los moretones que ya comienzan a desaparecer.

¿No se está demorando mucho?, es lo que piensa Irvin. Quizás los genes titánicos de Eren ya no están surtiendo efecto. El mayor hace una nota mental para decirle a Hanji por la mañana.

Armin alza los ojos hacia Irvin, que se detiene frente a él. Es tan alto, y con el pecho descubierto puede ver los marcados músculos que durante años se han mantenido por el esfuerzo y la lucha, cicatrices que surcan su blanca piel. Armin alza la mano y desliza la yema de los dedos por aquellas protuberancias, que permanecerán con el tiempo, pero que lejos de perturbar la belleza propia de ese hombre, lo vuelven más atractivo a los ojos del menor.

No han pronunciado palabra alguna, pero no es necesario. Sólo hay una cosa clara: se necesitan. Se aman.

El rubio más alto coenzima a desabotonar la camisa de Armin, lentamente, descubriendo la piel del chico, que se muerde los labios expectante. El aroma que despide Irvin lo aturde, perceptible a su sentido animal.

Por fin la tela se abre y las enormes manos de Irvin se deslizan abiertas sobre su torso, rozando sus tetillas suaves, hasta detenerse sobre su estómago, el cual ya está bastante abultado, el bebé está creciendo con rapidez. Lo insta a recostarse sobre la cama y Armin lo obedece, arrastrándose hacia atrás para subir las piernas al colchón mientras el mayor besa desde la unión de sus clavículas, hasta su abdomen. Con suavidad, con una lentitud que a Armin lo está haciendo enloquecer.

—Irvin. —Ése jadeo lo hace estremecer, y siente dentro de su pecho un cosquilleo, que desciende con rapidez hasta su pelvis. El mayor pierde el control, y ahora sus manos se acomodan bajo tras las rodillas de Armin para lazar sus piernas y con ello su trasero—. ¡Ah!

La acción ha tomado desprevenido a Armin, pero al sentir el aliento del mayor en esa zona precisamente, todo el aire se atora en su garganta y se convierte en pura expectación, que se mezcla con la excitación del momento. Irvin saca su lengua y humedece esa pequeña cavidad, escuchando el aire pasando entre sus dientes, y sabiendo que Armin está tan encendido cómo él.

Si bien nunca se permite perder el control, esta vez es diferente, el contexto y lo recién vivido, están desatando el lado humano y débil de Irvin, pero no se queja, quiere vivirlo junto a Armin.

Ese húmedo músculo se hunde sintiendo el calor, luego sale y vuelve a hundirse, simulando una suave penetración.

—Uf… ¡Umn! —se queja Armin al sentir la humedad de esa lengua en su interior, la siente deslizarse encima y luego volver a penetrarle.

Encoje los dedos de los pies cuando las corrientes comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo de forma placentera, se siente diferente y es tan vergonzoso.

Y ya nada más importa.

La boca de Irvin se hunde en entre sus glúteos, metiendo la lengua para llegar al fondo, frotándose con descaro y sintiendo los estremecimientos de Armin contra él.

Se aleja levemente bajando sus piernas, observa el cuerpo del chico sobre la cama, con el cabello rubio más largo, no lo ha cortado de nuevo, las orejas mezclándose con el blanco de las sábanas y el pecho subiendo y bajando, intentando regular su respiración. El más alto se lleva el dedo medio a la boca y lo lame, embadurnándolo de saliva, para luego guiarlo hacia la entrada de Armin mientras se inclina sobre él.

—Te he extrañado demasiado, Armin —susurra cerca de su rostro, metiendo el dedo de una sola vez, pero teniendo cuidado de no aplastar su estómago. Lo mete y lo saca, acariciando las paredes internas y las puntas de sus orejas de conejo se alzan con cada toque.

Entonces las manos del menor se alzan, con su blanca piel bañada por el sonrojo y toman el rostro del Irvin para acercarlo más al suyo.

—Yo también, pensé… pensé lo peor. Te amo tanto…

Irvin le sonríe más ampliamente. Aunque se han reunido hace siete días, desde el rescate, no han tenido tiempo para estar a solas, y hay mucho que decir, pero en esos momentos, él sólo quiere sentir a Armin, dejarse llevar por la pasión y demostrarle cuánto lo ama, cuánto lo ha necesitado.

Su dedo medio sale para unir el índice, hundiendo ambos en aquella cavidad. Quiere poseerlo ya, pero seguramente está muy sensible y quiere ser cuidadoso. El sonido húmedo de los dígitos entrando y saliendo, mojados por su saliva, la misma que dejó cuando su lengua estuvo allí.

Está caliente, Armin abre más las piernas sintiendo la necesidad de más, llevándose la mano a la boca para morderse el dedo, mitigando el placer, sus ansias por tenerlo ya.

Irvin insta a Armin a moverse sobre la cama para quedar más cómodos, sintiendo la felpuda cola rozarle la otra mano, que sostiene la cadera del chico mientras pone una almohada bajo su espalda. Así no hará tanto esfuerzo para crear la fricción. Se acomoda entre sus piernas y el rubio de largas orejas jadea al sentir la áspera tela de los pantalones blancos de Irvin, aun no se los ha quitado, ¿tan desesperado está? Darse cuenta de aquello sólo provoca que su excitación aumente, envolviendo las anchas caderas del mayor para atraerlo hacia sí.

El más alto se inclina con una sonrisa y mechones rubios caen sobre su frente. Toma su pene y lo masajea para esparcir el líquido pre seminal, ayudando a la lubricación y luego lo acomoda en la entrada. Armin se estremece con el contacto, cuando se abre paso dentro de él. Irvin siente el anillo de carne envolverlo, y el calor abrazador lo hace jadear.

Armin lo siente por entero, increíble y familiar, acostumbrado a su forma, su aroma y caricias.

—Irvin… —jadea con un suspiro ronco, pero de tono suave, ansioso y perdido en el placer.

Se arquea al sentirse lleno, la comodidad de la almohada sosteniéndolo y el ambiente lleno de necesidad, de ansiedad.

Comienza a moverse, sacando su pene y haciéndole sentir toda su extensión, haciendo que lo reconozca y lo recuerde, para luego volver a penetrar, hundiéndose hasta el fondo y ganándose otro gemido desde esos labios.

Irvin observa esos ojos azules entrecerrados por el delicioso placer del sexo, y saber que está ahí, bajo su cuerpo, que está a su lado y esperando a su hijo… lo aturde. Se hecha hacia atrás, pasándose la mano por el cabello rubio para acomodarlo fuera de su vista y Armin se humedece los labios al ver escena tan erótica. Las enormes manos del rubio se deslizan por los muslos de Armin hasta detenerse sobre sus caderas, lo sostiene con cuidado pero firmeza y las embestidas comienzan.

Entra y sale a un ritmo parejo, continuo, embistiéndolo con fuerza.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Irvin! —La voz alta de Armin le embota los sentidos y abre su boca para jadear también, excitado, aumentando más el ritmo.

Las manos del menor se van hacia atrás para aferrar las sábanas tras él, buscando consuelo a tanta excitación. Con cada estocada el deseo aumenta y la desesperación también. Quiere llegar al clímax, es tan abrumante que apenas puede hilar pensamientos, sólo sabe que se siente demasiado bien, y que si sigue así, el orgasmo será inminente.

Completamente perdido entre el placer, su cuerpo ya no le responde. Armin se revuelve sobre el colchón, enterrando los pies en el mismo y arqueándose bruscamente, aprisionando a Irvin en su interior mientras se libera mojando su vientre.

—Ah… Ugh. —Se queja el mayor apretando los dientes, lamiendo sus propios labios intentando moverse una vez más, pero el orgasmo le es arrancado desde lo más profundo y sólo puede salir para acabar afuera, frotando su propio pene mientras los temblores lo recorren por entero.

El nombre de Armin es susurrado de sus labios tan suave y anhelante, que el chico mueve sus orejas de conejo para captarlo mucho más claro, aturdido aún por su propio clímax, que lo mantiene sensible en cada roce y caricia.

Irvin se inclina hacia el frente, deslizando la mano abierta por su abdomen, sin dejar de mirar donde toca, para enterrar la palma entre sus cabellos amarillos, justo tras su oreja, y así atraerlo hacia su boca. Se besan con suavidad, el más alto jala su labio inferior produciendo un sonido que hace a Armin fruncir el ceño de ansiedad, queriendo que lo bese más profundo. Por ello es que abre más la boca, sacando su lengua incluso antes de alcanzar sus labios por completo.

Un quejido ronco se escapa desde la garganta de Irvin, que cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir la lengua caliente del otro frotarse contra su paladar de manera sugerente. El calor de su aliento le devuelve la calma y por fin el mayor se entrega al beso, succionando y mordiendo sus labios, besándolo con fuerza, aferrándose a él sólo con ese contacto.

Irvin sólo se aleja de la cama para poder echar más leña al fuego de la chimenea, vuelve y Armin ya se está acomodado bajo las sábanas, pero antes de que se cubra, el mayor detiene su actuar para luego instarlo a recostarse boca arriba. Por fin se enfoca en su panza, en lo bastante que ha crecido aunque sólo lleva dos semanas y media de embarazo, parece como si ya hubiese cumplido dos meses ya.

Su mano extendida acaricia la base del bulto y luego sube con movimientos suaves. Ahí está su bebé, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y luego alza la vista hacia los ojos azules de Armin, que le devuelven el gesto con algo de timidez.

—Está creciendo rápido —dice Irvin sin dejar de acariciar su panza con movimientos suaves y circulares.

—Eso parece, aunque es de esperarse, ¿no? Los genes animales y de titán dentro de nosotros pueden acelerar su metabolismo, pero no sé si eso es bueno o malo…

—Mañana lo conversaremos con Hanji, ¿sí? ¿Te has sentido mal? ¿Notaste algo raro cuando estuviste cautivo?

Armin compone una mueca y baja la mirada para ver la enorme mano de Irvin acariciando sobre su abdomen. Es grande y algunas venitas se notan por sobre su piel, son ásperas y levemente más oscuras que a piel de su propio cuerpo, pero se siente muy bien.

—Cuando ellos entraron a la cocina… lo supe. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero en su mirada supe que venían por mí. Fue cómo si mis instintos se dispararan, el corazón me latía tan rápido que sentí que mis oídos explotarían sólo con eso. Pero entonces me llevé las manos al abdomen, pensando que si seguía así, algo podía sucederle al bebé —explica Armin, ahora alzando la mirada hacia las pupilas de Irvin, que no lo analizaban, sólo admiraban su rostro escuchando atentamente—. Así que no me resistí, los seguí hacia el caballo. Cruzamos el bosque a galope y luego me cambiaron a una carroza para mi comodidad, si algo le pasaba al bebé, ¿qué razón tendría secuéstrame?

Una amarga sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Armin, e Irvin no puede resistirse a besarlo suavemente, tocando sus labios de manera fugaz, para luego acariciar su mejilla con suavidad.

—¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te interrogaron o algo así?

—Nada, fingían que no estaba allí, el objetivo eras tú, lo demás no importaba. Aunque tampoco es como si hubiese respondido algo, creo, estaba como en un trance, el shock tenía mi mente adormecida. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho del asunto luego de que saliera del cuartel de la Legión.

—Me alegra haberte recuperado, Armin. No sabes cuánto —dice Irvin tomando su mano y dándole un beso, para luego apoyarla sobre el bulto de su abdomen, sobre ése ser que los une, fruto de sus sentimientos.

Sus miradas se encuentras, azul contra celeste, como el mar y el cielo. Irvin endurece su expresión al apretar más su agarre.

—Todo esto es por ti, Armin. He decidido tener una familia y quiero que estés bien. Por ello voy a luchar, terminaré lo que he comenzado para asegurar tu bienestar y el de la Legión, también la de la humanidad. Sólo debes tener paciencia, por favor.

—Irvin —le habla Armin alzando sus orejas y sonriendo suavemente—. Yo acepté estar contigo con todo lo que ello conlleva, tienes responsabilidades y una gran tarea. Pero no es sólo tuya, también es mía, de la Legión completa. Obtener nuestra libertad.

Irvin sonríe más ampliamente, y Armin podría jurar que no hay nada más bello que eso. Esas facciones marcadas y de rasgos cuadrados, contrastando contra el frío de sus ojos, que parecen de agua cuando su expresión se suaviza.

Todo por lo que han pasado, vale la pena, porque no traerá a su hijo a un mundo tan egoísta y corrupto, aún pueden hacer algo. Porque la calma que han conseguido con esa huida es sólo temporal.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Podrán hacer algo contra el Rey si no están dentro de los muros?_

Con Irvin nunca se sabe, la verdad, y bueno, ya se vienen otros inconvenientes.

Ahora, pido paciencia, iré lentamente con este fic, ya que no quiero arruinarlo por cumplir, asi que me tomaré mi tiempo, pero nada de abandono. No, no.

Gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews, de verdad, me motivan mucho a continuar a pesar del bloqueo inspirativo xD

Nos estamos leyendo, y ojalá no sea dentro de tanto.

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	33. Capítulo 32

**Notas del capítulo:**

Quiero disculparme enormemente por la demora. Han sido meses de no dar señales de vida con este fic, pero es que entre todo lo ocupada que he estado, me había bloqueado de inspiración en cuanto a esta historia.

Debo decir que vi la serie de nuevo y mis ganas renacieron como el Ave Fénix. Así que he finalizado este fic. Tengo todos los capítulos listos para actualizar, porque no quería publicar como cuenta gotas y hacerlos esperar incluso más tiempo.

Como antes, un capítulo por semana y quedan siete.

También quiero dar las gracias por el apoyo incondicional y la paciencia que han tenido, de verdad, ¡son los mejores!

Sin más preámbulos… espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Han pasado dos días completos en los que han tenido que organizar todo el nuevo cuartel, tanto en la limpieza, como en la distribución de las habitaciones, porque tienen que estar preparados para cualquier ataque y continuar con sus tareas, afinando los detalles de su próxima misión.

No han salido de los muros para huir, porque ellos juraron proteger a la humanidad, es cuestión de tiempo para volver.

Pero al fin se permiten un pequeño descanso, por ello Levi busca a Eren después de que terminara su almuerzo, ya que el chico comió antes para turnar la mesa y dejar que los demás reclutas almorzaran.

—Eren —le habla el hombre cuando el chico se detiene frente a él—. Vamos a dar un paseo.

—¡Sí! —Contesta el chico con los ojos esmeralda brillando de emoción.

Levi sonríe levemente al ver la cola perruna de Eren moverse de un lado a otro, mostrando su felicidad ante la idea de poder salir. No se les ha permitido abandonar los muros del cuartel sin haber terminado de organizar todo dentro.

Ya han hecho guardia y recorrido bastante del perímetro y no hay rastro de titanes ni de que soldados los hubiesen seguido, lo más probable es que es porque piensan que no van a volver. Así que simplemente caminan mientras les abren las puertas de madera, que ya no tienen enredaderas y relucen limpias. Evitan los caballos porque la gestación de Levi es equivalente a los cinco meses debido a los genes de titán que aceleran el proceso de formación del bebé y el movimiento del galope puede ser contraproducente. De todos modos, no es muy lejano el destino al que van.

El día resplandece con un sol altísimo y el cielo limpio, libre de muros y nubes, abarcándolo todo. Levi cierra los ojos al sentir el viento despeinar su cabello negro y acariciar su piel con frescura, mueve las orejas felinas hacia los lados, alerta por instinto, pero siente un poco más extraño su sentido animal, lo siente más adormecido.

—Eren —lo llama y el chico se inclina hacia delante para darle su atención, caminando a su lado—. ¿No te has sentido un poco… extraño? Siento como si mis instintos animales se estuvieran "durmiendo".

Eren frunce el ceño y lo medita unos instantes, con las orejas perrunas firmes sobre su cabeza, parece concentrarse en ello.

—La verdad es que no, me siento exactamente igual, puedo oler y oír como siempre desde que adquirí esta condición. ¿Será que se te está pasando el efecto, Levi? —Pregunta, y Levi lo mira con atención, porque tiene bastante razón, podría ser que esté perdiendo esos instintos—. ¿Eso sería malo para el bebé?

Levi vuelve a alzar sus ojos grises hacia él y siente una extraña opresión en el pecho. Eren aún es impulsivo e inmaduro en algunos aspectos, no, en muchos aspectos; pero en lo que su hijo respecta, es todo sonrisas y entusiasmo, es protector y muy perceptivo. Por eso, ver la expresión preocupada del chico ante aquella idea, le provoca un calor en el pecho muy agradable.

Vuelve a sonreír de medio lado y Eren es consciente de que esos gestos se acentúan en el hombre con cada día, desde que comenzaran su relación, y le hace feliz pensar que puede ser mérito suyo, que el hecho de que lleve un hijo de ambos dentro de él lo haga feliz a pesar de todo. Lo haga olvidar mantener esa expresión tan seria a veces.

De pronto deja de admirar el perfil de su pareja porque el olor que le ha golpeado la nariz es demasiado extraño, _lo llama_. Es salado y fuerte, también es fresco y nota el viento frío y húmedo deslizarse sobre su piel.

Avanza entre la espesura, su cola se mueve y nota que la tierra comienza a cambiar, ahora es más clara, con pequeñas piedras molidas brillando y enterrándose en sus botas, haciendo menguar la verde espesura.

Levi avanza con rapidez para pasar por delante de Eren, que lo observa intrigado, con las orejas alzadas y tensas, sintiendo su instinto querer dominar y comenzar a correr hasta encontrar el lugar de donde proviene ese aroma.

—Tranquilo, cachorro —dice Levi girándose con una sonrisa antes de abrirse paso entre la espesura y los ojos esmeralda de Eren intentan amoldarse a la repentina luz que antes era detenida por las hojas de los árboles.

Entonces lo ve. Es enorme, es azul. Brilla. Es hermoso.

—Levi… esto… esto es el mar —suelta medio pregunta, medio seguro. Y avanza cauteloso, recordando las ilustraciones de los libros que Armin le mostraba cuando eran niños, cuando soñaban con conocerlo.

Levi asiente lentamente y se quita las botas, porque la sensación de la arena le gusta, sí, él ya ha estado allí dos veces antes, hace ya muchísimos años, pero sabía que si le contaba a Eren, él querría que le contara como es y Levi no quería arruinar la sorpresa, quiere que lo vea él mismo.

Comienza a caminar con lentitud, sintiendo lo caliente de la arena entre sus dedos mientras Eren intenta seguirlo al tiempo que se quita las botas y cae de bruces sobre la arena cuando pierde el equilibro. Se alza sobre los brazos y la siente, como se escurre entre sus dedos, como le raspa la piel. Está tibia y es agradable.

Entonces ve al felino a una distancia bastante amplia, y no quiere quedarse atrás. Termina por quitarse la otra bota y corre hacia él agitando su cola con emoción. Lo toma del hombro y lo gira haciendo que sus narices choquen.

—Te amo —susurra contra sus labios antes de besarlo torpe y suave.

Levi no admite que espera un poco más de contacto, pero Eren ya ha pasado por su lado y ha emprendido la carrera hacia el agua. Quiere avisarle que es fría y que sabe mal, pero termina por quedarse callando mientras lo ve meterse entre las olas que rompen en la orilla y luego huir cuando se siente intimidado por una. El agua salpica y brilla y se nota que le incomoda al caminar.

Levi sonríe mucho más acentuado, porque Eren se ve feliz y hermoso, con el cabello castaño mojado y cayéndole por la frente. Sus ojos brillan tanto como el mar, verdes, enormes. Eren ya es todo un hombre, pero siempre tendrá algo de infantil para él, algo que querrá proteger y atesorar como la primera vez que lo vio. Porque Levi realmente lo ama, porque se siente afortunado de todo el rumbo que han tomado esos alocados acontecimientos. Porque no se imagina otra vida, una sin Eren.

Ha olvidado lo que imaginaba que ocurría con él en el futuro, lo que pensaba cuando era más joven, cuando tenía por simple objetivo matar titanes. Siempre pensó que terminaría igual de jodido que su tío, uno de los más buscados y fue ejecutado hace años. Pensó que terminaría entre las fauces de un titán, o quizás perdería alguna extremidad y terminaría enseñándole a un montón de niñatos alguna cosa teórica sobre como pelear. Porque no era de los que se rendían, y él había hecho un juramento. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre sería fiel a la Legión. Así terminaría sus días, solo, con su vida al servicio de la humanidad.

Ahora está ahí, frente al mar, con una panza que se le hace extraña a ratos y con el hombre al que ama salpicando agua, siendo feliz. Y él es feliz. Se siente cursi y algo idiota, pero el cosquilleo no abandona su cuerpo y termina por bajar la mirada y ver su abultado vientre, lo acaricia con suavidad y realmente espera que su hijo no tenga una vida tan jodida, que aquella paz perdure de alguna manera. Por primera vez en todos sus años de sangre y sufrimiento, se permite albergar esperanza, de no ser racional y desear lo mejor para su hijo, para Eren. Para él mismo.

Cuando alza la mirada Eren está parado frente a él, empapado y jadeando, con los ojos verdes brillando y se ve tan guapo y tan salvaje que Levi traga con fuerza, sacudiendo su felina cola, la que rasga el aire con un silbido.

Eren lo toma del rostro y lo acerca hacia él para besarlo, tratando de no empaparlo, porque sabe que a Levi le molesta el agua fría desde que es un "gato", sobre todo cuando le toca las orejas. Pero quiere sentirlo y su lengua es la primera en entrar, luego sus labios lo acarician y termina por derretirse sobre su lengua. Suelta un gruñido complacido sobre sus labios y Levi termina por mandar todo a la mierda y se pega a él, con el agua mojando su uniforme y su reticencia felina reclamando bajo la piel.

Lo quiere en ese momento, porque lo necesita. Lo abraza y se pega a su frío cuerpo lo más que puede, incluso su cola larga y negra se enreda sobre el brazo de Eren, que ahora lo sostiene por la cintura. Se besan con desesperación, sintiendo repercutir todo lo que ha sucedido. Se besan como si nada importara y así es, se tienen el uno al otro y por primera vez, Eren siente el miedo, porque no quiere perderlo, porque ya no son los titanes y su venganza, ahora es Levi, ahora es su hijo.

Se separa levemente, aun jadeando sobre sus labios y Levi termina por lamer los propios, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos felinos.

—Salado —dice y compone una mueca, pero Eren simplemente sonríe para pegar su frente a la del mayor.

—Te amo tanto, tanto, Levi. Y sé que esto es sólo el principio, siento que esto pronto se saldrá de control. —Eren lo mira fijamente y Levi asiente, porque es la verdad. Con el paso de los años, Eren se ha vuelto más perceptivo y comprende perfectamente que haber salido de los muros, es solo una medida de emergencia, para ganar tiempo, y que pronto tendrán que enfrentar al Rey de manera definitiva.

—No te diré que es lo que tienes que hacer, porque siempre haces lo que sientes que debes hacer y eso es suficiente, eso está bien para mí. No sólo eres la esperanza de la humanidad, Eren.

_También eres la mía._

Pero eso no lo dice, aun así Eren lo sabe al ver esos ojos grises brillando bajo el sol, mirándolo con una intensidad que va más allá de toda palabra. Vuelve a besarlo, esta vez más tierno, tomándose su tiempo de recorrer esa boca tan conocida pero que siempre lo hace sentir algo distinto. Ahora es felicidad, anhelo de estar juntos.

Eren se aleja y entierra una rodilla en la arena para quedar frente a la panza de Levi.

—No dejaré que nada te pase, a ninguno de los dos. —Besa sobre la tela húmeda debido al abrazo que le dio. Puede sentir como se mueve entre sus manos y alza los ojos verdes hacia Levi con emoción.

—No me ha hecho gracia, lo sentí hasta en las costillas —suelta Levi enarcando una ceja, pero de todos modos pone las manos sobre las de Eren y sonríe con ternura.

No saben lo que se viene y ahora deben preocuparse por algo más que el Rey, ahora son ellos mismos los que tienen mucho que perder si ese hombre se sale con la suya. Pero esos minutos, esos escasos momentos de tranquilidad, los tomarán y atesorarán. Al menos es algo que tienen seguro, algo que vale la pena recordar.

.

.

Regresan al cuartel luego de ver el sol esconderse entre las aguas del mar, una escena inolvidable y el castaño le preguntará a Armin cómo es que eso ocurre, ¿el sol realmente se sumerge en el mar?

Eren llena la cuba con agua tibia para enjuagarse la sal de mar que se impregna sobre su piel. Se siente emocionado y satisfecho. La ducha es ligera porque no quiere quitarse el aroma por completo, lo quiere ahí por un tiempo, recordándole la sensación de las olas sobre la piel. El agua fría, haciendo arder su piel, pero refrescante. Lo hizo sentir libre al fin, como las aguas que se movían con furia contra la arena.

Eso es lo que buscaba cuando entró en la Legión de Reconocimiento, _libertad_. No quería seguir encerrado entre esos muros, teniendo miedo y esperando a ser devorados, lo que él quería era recorrer el mundo, descubrir todo lo que tenía para darle y el océano es el principio. Lo había visto en libros junto a Armin. El mar es salvaje e impredecible, está vivo, y representa toda la libertad que Eren quiere.

Con cada ola tirándolo al suelo, raspando sus piernas, sentía la batalla del agua por alejarlo, pero cuando logró adentrase, se dio cuenta que las olas eran más suaves y que terminaban por mecerlo con cariño, sintió que lo aceptaba. Cuando comenzó a moverse sobre el agua, nadando como había aprendido en los ríos dentro del muro, tomó ritmo, dominó aquello y sintió como si pudiera volar, era muy extraño.

Es feliz. Al fin se siente plenamente feliz, pero sabe que debe luchar por conservar todo aquello. Su libertad, a Levi, a su hijo, su familia. Ahora ya no puede ser egoísta, debe pensar antes de actuar. Aunque sonríe de medio lado, porque si pensara antes de actuar ya no sería el mismo, pero dicen que las responsabilidades te hacen cambiar.

Cuando sale de la ducha, se seca el cuerpo y se viste ligero, solo pantalones, su playera de color verde y las botas. Sale del cuarto hacia el pasillo, secándose el cabello con una toalla y de pronto siente el aroma del vapor llegar desde todas partes.

Un olor que ya conoce, uno que despierta el terror dentro de su cuerpo de una manera que ya había creído olvidada. Podría jurar que ve las fauces abrirse a su alrededor y tragarlo como lo habían hecho una vez.

Eren corre hacia el patio y la impotencia crepita por su garganta de manera salvaje cuando recuerda su límite. No puede transformarse, ha perdido la habilidad con la adquisición de los instintos caninos. Maldice fuerte. Piensa en Levi, en sus compañeros, en todo el cuartel. Se supone que ya no hay titanes, se supone que están a salvo.

Gira sobre sus talones y sube por las escaleras al cuarto principal para ver qué sucede a mayor altura. Suelta un jadeo cuando divisa el humo frente a la enorme puerta de madera, pero no se ven los titanes.

Tiene que hacer algo, tiene que defenderlos a todos, a su familia.

Tiene que…

Entonces comienza a retroceder, concentrándose, intentando encontrar ese lado salvaje que desata a su titán interior. Lo llama, brama por esa capacidad y siente el poder en sus entrañas, creciendo hasta su boca y tensando su mandíbula. Siente el hambre, el choque de energía y todo es impulsado por la desesperación, por la adrenalina.

Eren toma impulso al correr y salta por la ventana.

—¡Eren, no! —escucha a Armin gritar a sus espaldas, pero ya es tarde, él está mordiendo su mano y un rayo parte el cielo cuando se transforma.

Lo ve todo desde la altura, sintiéndose adormecido y con instintos básicos dominando. La sensación es familiar y es consciente de que se ha transformado. Con los años ha podido dominar al titán.

Avanza lentamente levantando la enorme pierna y pasando por encima de la muralla. Todo es más lento, debe acostumbrarse a la sensación, pero su cuerpo parece recordar. Tiene un objetivo en mente: matar a los titanes que los amenazan.

No hay nada, la zona de donde sale el vapor es desde el suelo, de entre los árboles, no hay ningún ser enorme acercándose. Abre la boca para rugir, está frustrado y confundido, no sabe que pasa y debe concentrarse o perderá el control con rapidez. No puede perderlo. No haberse transformado por tanto tiempo le está pasando la cuenta.

Entonces unas flechas se le clavan en la piel del hombro y sus enormes ojos enfocan los puntos en su piel donde se abrieron y se engancharon, de un segundo a otro, es una persona la que está de pie en su hombro, pegada a su oído.

—Eren, soy yo —grita aquella persona y Eren reconoce su voz incluso entre el aturdimiento del poder titánico—. Hemos venido para hacer un trato.

El que le susurra esas palabras es Reiner, el rubio que alguna vez los había traicionado, el que había intentado llevárselo.

Ha vuelto para hacer un "trato".

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_¿Qué trato podría querer un "traidor?"_

La aparición de Reiner no presagia nada bueno, o quizás sí…

Me emocionó mucho escribir la escena donde Eren al fin conoce el mar, porque ya es todo un hombre, pero sigue teniendo esos arranques de niño que lo hacen tan especial.

Gracias por todo y espero sus reviews con el amor inmenso de siempre.

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	34. Capítulo 33

**Notas del capítulo:**

Lamento la demora (otra vez) pero es que los exámenes finales estuvieron brutales y he pasado toda la semana en el instituto, literalmente. Pero al fin soy libre y nada se interpondrá con este fic, muajajaja.

Este es el capítulo que debí haber publicado la semana pasada y mañana publicaré el que corresponde a este día. Así que… sí, dos capítulos seguidos.

Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, ¡son los/as mejores!

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Eren abre sus enormes fauces y ruge con fuerza, un sonido gutural no muy extenso que han practicado hacía unos años y que es, precisamente, para llamar a la mujer que se está posando en su hombro izquierdo, al contrario de Reiner. Pero no sólo está Hanji, sino que también está Irvin. Ambos intentan mantener el equilibro, ayudado por los ganchos de sus equipos de maniobras enterrados en la carne del titán y Eren se mantiene atento a cualquier maniobra del enemigo, porque eso son para él: unos traidores.

Entonces sus enormes ojos se fijan en Irvin, que evalúa la zona y luego clava sus ojos en Reiner.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —Pregunta firme y desciende otro poco, colgando desde el hombro de Eren para así ver mejor a Reiner.

—Porque ahora tenemos un objetivo en común.

Eso es todo lo que Irvin necesita para alzar la vista y ver que de entre los árboles aparece Bertholdt. Lleva el equipo de maniobras con el que huyeron aquella vez, hace años, pero no el uniforme y eso se agradece, porque al fin y al cabo, no tienen derecho a usarlo.

Irvin le susurra algo a Hanji. No se han presentado con su forma de titán, así que no son una amenaza en sí y, al final de cuentas, están en desventaja. Mejor escuchar su propuesta antes que atacar, ¿qué más pueden perder? Ya los han encontrado, y si quisieran, podrían aplastarlos en cosa de segundos.

—Nos vamos al cuartel.

La orden es oída y tanto Irvin como Hanji desaparecen con rapidez entre los arboles de vuelta al cuartel abandonado. Eren ve a Reiner asentir hacia Berth, que parece nervioso, aunque siempre está nervioso y dentro de su cuerpo humano, las emociones se atiborran al darse cuenta de aquello. Porque conoce algunas de sus características, reconoce esa actitud que no ha abandonado al que fue un soldado y su compañero, un amigo.

Siente la ira ante ese pensamiento. No, no puede dejar que lo consuma, siempre que su ira es desatada en el cuerpo del titán, termina por perder el control y ha entrenado demasiado tiempo como para que eso pase.

Los ve desaparecer y Eren se concentra en volver a su forma humana. En desconectar todas esas hebras de músculo y carne que se pegan a su cuerpo. Intenta desprenderse pero el calor parece consumirlo, como si el cuerpo del titán intentara devorarlo. Hace mucho tiempo que eso no pasa y el miedo se aloja en su estómago, quiere disiparlo para concentrarse, pero su mente se va perdiendo en una nebulosa.

Le duele todo y siente que su cuerpo humano ya no le pertenece. No, no. Necesita volver, la Legión lo necesita ahora más que nunca. La saliva empieza a escurrir por su boca, pero no sabe si es por la propia o la del titán. Mierda.

—¿Eren?

Es Hanji quién habla a su lado, voz preocupada y profesional y él se exalta. Siente el hambre, siente el impulso de girar la cabeza y masticarla. El titán jamás lo ha dominado así, no desde que comenzara su entrenamiento para dominar aquel poder.

Se sacude para que la chica lo abandone y comienza a correr, pesado, haciendo retumbar todo a su alrededor. Pero no puede escapar de sí mismo. Vuelve a rugir y todo se vuelve de un matiz rojo ante sus ojos, y siente el hambre y la desesperación, el titán, el instinto primitivo intentando dominar su mente humana, llevándose su juicio.

_Levi._

Las letras se dibujan en su mente, con es el nombre perfectamente escrito, letras estilizadas y curvas. Representan al hombre al que ama, a su ancla, la razón por la que tiene que volver a su forma humana. Se detiene, ruge o grita, no sabe, sólo intenta detener aquello.

Es cuando siente su carne abrirse, ardor en los brazos y el aire frío golpeando su cuerpo cuando es desprendido de los músculos titánicos.

—¡Vamos, Eren! ¡Suéltate! —ordena Hanji y el vapor le quema el rostro y la sangre se escurre, porque le ha cortado los brazos, no por completo, pero puede ver el hueso a través de las heridas.

Es libre. Es en lo que piensa cuando se da un último impulso para salir y siente que cae en picada.

.

.

Las puertas de madera se abren y Jean las atraviesa a paso firme. Sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor está Irvin, Levi, Reiner y Bertholdt. Pero sus ojos se fijan de inmediato en Reiner. Jean sacude su cola zorruna y nota una media sonrisa en el rubio al ver eso y luego sus orejas. Siente incluso más ira y se lanza sobre la mesa para tomar a Reiner por el cuello de la camisa y le da un peñazo, dos, tres, alcanza a darle el cuarto cuando Marco tira de él hacia atrás.

—¡Jean!

—¡No puedo creer que tengas cara para volver, imbécil! ¡Asesinos! —Grita Jean mientras de una patada tira de la silla a Bertholdt, que despistado y nervioso estaba auxiliando a Reiner y no lo vio venir hasta que cayó al suelo.

—¡Jean! ¡Por favor! —Marco exclama a su lado, suplicante y enojado. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, el pecoso traga duro.

—Ellos intentaron asesinarte y tú estás muy calmado. Debiste rebanarles la garganta en cuanto atravesaron aquella puerta.

Marco quiso sonreír, es ridículo, pero es que Jean proclamando sangre lo era aún más. Es un bocazas, porque no sería capaz de hacerle daño a otro ser humano por venganza, tendría que ser una situación donde no tuviera otra opción. Pero ha perdido los estribos y Marco se siente halagado, porque los ha perdido por él.

—Kirschtein. —La voz de Irvin se alza entre los presentes y el chico mueve las orejas en la dirección de dónde proviene antes de mover la cabeza.

—Señor.

—Retírate.

Jean asiente, no sin antes mirar con odio a los que alguna vez consideró amigos, los que luego intentaron arrebatarle lo más valioso para él. Aunque si Marco no hubiese desaparecido, jamás hubiese sido consiente de cuanto lo ama.

Se gira porque sabe que Irvin le está perdonando una tremenda falta con sólo decirle que se retire. Así que con la cola rígida, es seguido por Marco hasta la salida del comedor.

Una vez fuera siente el ambiente fresco de la oscuridad del pasillo y unas manos tomándolo por los hombros y estampándolo contra la pared de enfrente.

—Marc…

Pero su voz es interrumpida por unos labios ansiosos que lo devoran con ansias. Siente la lengua húmeda entre sus dientes y la recibe con un jadeo complacido. Marco lo está besando con fuerza, con una pasión que es nueva, desesperada, y está feliz por eso. Jean alza las manos para aferrarlo desde la nuca, pero siente el dolor en sus nudillos, sin poder evitar quejarse contra la boca del azabache.

Una última lamida, un último mordisco y Marco se aleja sonriendo tan radiante que Jean se sonroja. Es hermoso, el muy maldito.

—Vamos con Hanji, necesitas curación. Aunque te lo mereces, eso realmente fue imprudente.

Jean asiente con un gruñido y sigue al azabache sin rechistar, porque al parecer necesitará vendas.

.

.

Irvin le da una rápida mirada a Levi, sabe que está inquieto porque su larga cola de color negro se agita de un lado a otro, pero su expresión neutra le dice que está concentrado, que quiere saber tanto como él a que viene esa visita.

El rubio vuelve a clavar sus ojos celestes en esos chicos a los que alguna vez recibió como soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro "objetivo en común"?

—Usted lo sabe claramente, Smith. —Con esa mirada dura y la voz tensa, Irvin sabe que ya no queda nada de esos reclutas que ahora no le deben ningún respeto como superior—. Destronar al Rey.

Nota la mirada de Levi sobre él pero no quiere despegar la propia ni un instante de los chicos frente a él.

—Así que, ¿ése es su objetivo?

—No del todo —Reiner suspira y acomoda las manos sobre la mesa—. No le diremos nada sobre nosotros o los titanes, puede torturarnos o matarnos aquí mismo, aun así no hablaremos. Pero parte del plan es deshacernos del Rey, queremos que la verdadera reina gobierne y con ello también queremos a Annie de vuelta.

—Ya los sabían —suelta Levi y los tres lo miran—. Que Christa es Historia, Historia Reiss. Por eso querían llevársela.

Reiner asiente y Bertholdt los observa atentamente, parece incómodo y nervioso, e Irvin duda de si ese chico puede dominar del todo ese poder tan increíble como es transformarse en el titán Supremo. Quizás por eso parece siempre tan temeroso siempre, no puede perder el control. Por ello mantiene la cautela.

—Entonces, me piden que renuncie a descubrir el secreto de los titanes, a cambio de que me ayuden a destronar al Rey, ¿no?

—No —contesta Reiner y los dos mayores se tensan, con Levi inclinando las orejas hacia atrás—. Haremos una tregua si ustedes se olvidan de nosotros. Ayudarlos a destronar al Rey a cambio de Annie, es otro trato.

—¿Y quién nos asegura que no vendrán a devorarnos otra vez?

Reiner mira a Levi para contestar—: Porque ya no nos interesa, queremos a Historia en el poder. Con eso, nosotros podremos hacer nuestra vida lejos de aquí.

—Entonces lo de aquella _Villa_ es cierto —suelta Irvin y tanto Reiner como Berth se tensan.

—No es de su incumbencia, además, no estaría renunciando a sus deseos de descubrir el secreto de los titanes solo por la humanidad, sino que también por el futuro de su hijo.

La mirada celeste de Irvin se vuelve incluso más fría, más filosa, y Reiner parece sentirlo, pero no cambia su expresión. Esos chicos han sido bien entrenados, unos _Guerreros_, como se hacen llamar.

Seguramente los han tenido vigilados desde el principio, ¿aún hay espías entre sus tropas? El asunto de los titanes ha quedado en el olvido con su desaparición, pero puede que aún quieran regresar, aunque les están asegurando una tregua, necesita que algo valide eso.

—Para asegurar que nosotros no volveremos a atacar, seré el guardián personal de Historia.

Irvin suelta un suspiro al ver que Bertholdt se tensa y baja la mirada, al parecer ese ofrecimiento es importante. Sabe que entre ellos hay un lazo, puede sentirlo y lo usará, no puede permitir que Reiner se sienta tan poderoso. Usará a Annie para asegurar su lealtad.

Se inclina sobre la mesa y clava sus ojos en el rubio.

—Si llegaras a traicionarnos, enterraré viva a Leonhardt, jamás volverán a encontrarla—suelta Irvin y Bertholdt se mueve, haciendo que Levi avance con la mano sobre su espada, firme en su cuchilla, siempre listo—. No se las entregaré hasta que todo esté resuelto.

—Trato hecho.

—Reiner.

Pero el rubio no quita la mirada de Irvin, ignorado a Bertholdt que traga con fuerza a su lado. Es tan alto y macizo, pero tan inseguro, que Irvin sabe que puede hacerlo perder los estribos en cuanto toque a Reiner o a Annie. El único del que debe cuidarse, es de Reiner.

Luego de esa conversación, viene la parte más difícil. Llaman a Historia, la cual entra seguida de Ymir, que cuando ve a Reiner compone una mueca y rueda los ojos, pero no lo mira más de unos segundos.

Irvin insta a la pequeña rubia a hablar de su pasado, aunque él ya está al tanto de ello. De que es hija del verdadero Rey, de la verdadera familia real. Que se ha escondido demasiado tiempo y que se unió a la Legión de Reconocimiento porque quiere luchar, porque quiere sentirse útil.

—Dime Historia —habla Irvin y la rubia se estremece al escuchar su verdadero nombre—. ¿Quieres tomar el lugar que te corresponde?

Sus enormes ojos azules se alzan hacia Ymir, que no cambia su expresión, no realiza acción alguna y la rubia sabe que le está diciendo que pase lo que pase, ella la apoyará, que estará a su lado.

—Sí.

.

.

Levi camina hacia la enfermería, está agitadísimo. Ya comienza a sentir al bebé moverse en su interior y sus piernas protestan por el peso extra. Aun así, quiere ver a Eren. Hanji le ha contado que cuando se transformó en titán, enloqueció por unos segundos y tuvo que abrirle la nuca al titán para liberarlo. Desde entonces no ha despertado y esa no es una buena señal.

Siente la ansiedad en su garganta cuando abre la puerta, pero Eren no está en la camilla donde lo vio por última vez. Frunce el ceño al ver las sábanas perfectamente estiradas. Sale del cuarto cerrando con cautela y decide olfatear el aire. Le cuesta mucho más diferenciar aromas y casi por instinto es que comienza a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, justo antes de abrir la puerta, reconoce el aroma de Eren.

Sus ojos se encuentran y el chico corre hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, a lo que Levi responde un poco más relajado, pasando las manos por la espalda del chico para relajarlo.

—Pensé que iba a quedar atrapado para siempre, Levi —jadea el chico enterrando el rostro en su hombro.

—Pero no fue así, Eren. Estás aquí.

—Gracias a Hanji.

—El hecho de que estás aquí es lo que importa —dice y se aleja levemente para mirar al chico.

Levi alza las manos y acaricia su cabello castaño, ya no están las orejas perrunas y lo nota de inmediato, intenta mirar por detrás de él y Eren comprende, volteándose para enseñarle que la cola tampoco está.

—¿También perdiste los sentidos? —Pregunta el hombre sin poder despegar las manos de su cabello suave.

—Sí, aunque fue entretenido mientras duró —ríe Eren mientras pega más la cabeza contra sus palmas, adorando esas caricias.

—Parece que las secuelas quedaron —dice Levi con una media sonrisa divertida.

Entonces se besan, sin poder evitar que sus bocas se busquen como un imán. Eren es suave, abriendo al boca y acariciando su labio inferior con cariño y jalando. Colando su lengua entre los colmillos de Levi, que se arrima a su cuerpo al sentir el ramalazo de calor recorrer su espina dorsal.

—Eren. —Levi se siente repentinamente excitado. Aún queda el aroma a sal en la piel de Eren, que la cubre un leve aroma a humo.

Estando así de cerca puede sentir todo eso y mucho más. Percibe su deseo y anhelo, su miedo. Quiere todo eso, necesita sentir a Eren. Puede que sea su estado, pero se está desesperando.

—¿Qué pasó con Reiner y…?

—Hablemos de eso después —lo interrumpe Levi mientras lo empuja hacia la cama y se sube a horcajadas sobre sus anchas caderas, aunque esta vez le cuenta un poco más acomodarse.

Eren abre mucho los ojos y alza las manos como si fuera a detenerlo pero no queriendo del todo, como un niño que se resiste a un caramelo.

—Pero el bebé…

—Sht. Hablas demasiado, cachorro.

Levi no puede inclinarse del todo, así que cierra la distancia alzando a Eren y pegando sus bocas en un beso donde su lengua recorre esos labios antes de entrar y frotarse contra él con descaro. Lo siente gemir contra su boca y Levi podría sonreír complacido, pero no quiere romper el beso y comienza a desabotonar la camisa que lleva, a la que le han agregado tela para poder cubrir su abdomen abultado.

El calor trepa por su pecho mientras se desviste y Eren se siente un tanto inseguro, porque Levi parece ansioso. Aun así no le cuesta dejarse llevar, ayudándolo en la tarea de quitarse la camisa y mordisqueando sus tetillas rosadas al tiempo que sus manos se apoderan del cinturón. El sonido metálico se mezcla con el húmedo de su boca sobre la piel sensible. Sus ojos se alzan hacia los de Levi, que lo observa atento y se lame los labios para empujarlo e instarlo a ponerse de pie sobre el colchón.

—¿Levi?

Pero el hombre lo ignora mientras se sienta en la cama y deja a Eren de pie entre sus piernas. Jala de su playera hacia arriba y el chico se la quita con rapidez. Levi saca la lengua y lame la cadera de Eren, justo sobre la hendidura de su oblicuo, haciendo que el chico se estremezca con un jadeo suave.

Ahora es él el que desabrocha sus pantalones blancos y deja libre su miembro bastante endurecido. Levi se pasa la lengua por todo el contorno de la boca y la abre para recibir el pene de Eren por completo. Ahueca las mejillas cuando se aleja y vuelve a tensar sus labios cuando vuelve a metérselo a la boca, todo ante la atenta mirada de Eren.

El chico jadea ronco, llevando las manos hacia el cabello corto de su nuca, que cosquillea entre sus dedos y ante la caricia sus orejas felinas se agitan. Sólo descansa las manos allí, no quiere apresurarlo, simplemente se deja llevar.

—Umn —se queja Eren apretando los labios y sus ojos por fin hacen contacto.

Levi lo deja escapar de su boca y el sonido húmedo lo hace morderse los labios, pero Levi no le da tregua y saca la lengua para deslizarla desde la base hasta la punta, chupando solo la cabeza y hundiendo la lengua en aquel orificio, donde la acción amenaza con hacer caer a Eren entre placenteros temblores.

Es así como Levi lo quiere, lo desea desde hace días, pero todo lo que ha ocurrido no le ha dado tiempo siquiera a extrañarlo. Es la única forma de relajarse, esos momentos en los que puede sentirse tan humano y vulnerable como quiera, porque sabe que lo que se viene será terrible y que Eren es una pieza importante. Ahora Levi no tiene derecho a protestar, porque una vida depende de él y sus decisiones acertadas. No podrá participar activamente en la misión.

Le molesta de cierta forma, pero sabe que es lo más sensato, lo más lógico y él no es de los que se engañan, perdiendo tiempo en cosas innecesarias.

También siente el miedo retorcerse en su interior, ¿Eren volverá de aquella misión?

De alguna manera, Eren parece percibir algo extraño, diferente, porque ladea la cabeza y su mirada cambia. Cuando lo ve sonreír de manera dulce a pesar del momento, Levi se da cuenta de que ya no es el niño del que se hizo cargo cuando descubrieron sus poderes titánicos. Es todo un hombre y el padre de su hijo. Está orgulloso de él.

Eren desliza las manos hasta sus mejillas y Levi es apartado de su erección, pero su boca pronto es ocupada por una lengua inquieta, perdiéndose en un beso profundo y dulce, y sabe que Eren quiere demostrarle cuanto lo ama.

Se deja llevar y cae hacia atrás, con Eren terminando de desnudarlo con delicadeza, y cuando por fin siente la fría brisa colarse por la habitación y deslizarse por su cuerpo, se alza para observar la piel tostada del castaño siendo descubierta. Eren se está desnudando y lo mira con deseo, sus ojos refulgiendo con la luz de la luna y Levi se estremece agitando la cola, golpeándola contra el colchón.

El castaño se desliza sobre él y atrapa su labio inferior de manera juguetona, luego pune la mano entre sus bocas y chupa los dedos, sin dejar de mirar con el más puro deseo los ojos platinados de Levi. Comienza a prepararlo, mordisqueando sus labios y su cuello, bajando hasta sus tetillas y succionando con fuerza, quiere dejar marcas y Levi no se queja de ello. Siente su boca seguir bajando, besando su abdomen, volver a subir y mordisquear su hombro. Todo mientras los dedos se abren en su interior, entrando y saliendo, dilatándolo, y está tan deseoso que no le cuesta nada relajarse.

—Vamos, vamos —suelta Levi como orden, bebiendo de su húmedo y caliente aliento.

Eren frunce el ceño al sentir su pene dar un respingo, porque hace mucho que no lo hacen y saber que Levi también lo ha extrañado y necesitado tanto, simplemente lo enloquece de felicidad.

Se acomoda mejor en la cama y ayuda a Levi a ponerse de costado, pegando el pecho contra su espalda. Levi se deja hacer y Eren lame y mordisquea su nuca mientras una mano alza la pierna del felino para darse mayor acceso. Acomoda su pene y se desliza entre la suavidad de la carne.

—Aah —suspira Levi cuando lo siente dentro. Latiendo y caliente. Siente el grosor, la sensación tan conocida de ser penetrado por Eren y se derrite echando las orejas negras hacia atrás y aferrándose a las sábanas, con la cola siendo enroscada en el brazo de Eren que le sostiene la pierna en alto.

Lo penetra desde atrás, alzando las caderas y Levi siente como se amolda a su cuerpo, lo siente por completo, pegado a él. El pecho de Eren subiendo y bajando, sus caderas chocando contra sus glúteos, su boca pegada a su nuca y las manos sosteniéndolo por completo.

Levi no puede hacer más que gemir, se siente sensible y deseoso y no quiere hablar, sólo quiere demostrarle que es suyo, tanto como Eren le pertenece, así que lo deja todo salir.

—¡Eren! —suelta cuando el chico se frota contra ese punto que lo rompe en mil pedazos. No se ha demorado, sabe que Eren quiere arrancarle un orgasmo pronto. No se quejará, porque no es mucho lo que puede durar tampoco.

Todo es calor y sentirlo deslizarse en su interior a un ritmo que acelera, Levi sólo quiere que se descontrole y arremeta contra él.

—Levi, oh mierda, Levi —jadea Eren con la voz caliente y el felino siente el remezón de placer recorrerlo hasta la punta de los pies.

Se deja caer levemente sobre el colchón, de costado para no aplastar su estómago. Eren le suelta la pierna y Levi dobla la rodilla sobre las sábanas para darle acceso. El chico se inclina y apoya una mano pasando sobre Levi, para no aplastarlo, pero dejándolo sentir su piel, su peso, y sin dejar de moverse contra él.

Le mordisquea el hombro y Levi cierra los ojos y abre la boca para gemir sin pudor alguno, lo siente rozando todo en un nuevo ángulo, y es delicioso y placentero y quiere acabar, sólo quiere dejarse ir.

Eren lo siente por cómo lo aprieta por dentro y lleva una mano hasta la parte baja de Levi y lo aferra con los dedos, masajeando al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas llevan.

—Eren, ¡Eren! —Su nombre es proclamado entre el orgasmo y el felino se deja ir entre temblores y jadeos.

Intenta regular su respiración al tiempo que sus orejas caen y su cola por fin suelta a Eren. Se coloca boca arriba aun viendo puntitos brillantes por las esquinas de los ojos. Se siente satisfecho y feliz, y sabe que es la paz antes de la tormenta.

Siente a Eren moverse sobre el colchón pero no abre los ojos, aún está desorientado. Para cuando vuelve a la cama, Levi siente la humedad tibia de una toalla sobre su cuerpo y sabe que le está limpiando con suavidad y cariño. Puede ver ese toque de devoción en sus ojos y Levi traga con fuerza.

Quizás por eso Eren lo ha enamorado, porque es el único que lo ve como el hombre que realmente es y no como un arma. Le da un nuevo sentido al apodo "El hombre más fuerte de la Humanidad".

Se deja hacer, porque está cansado y porque no es bueno con las palabras.

Cuando Eren se recuesta a su lado, ambos miran el techo, pero es Levi el que comienza a dormitar.

—Te amo, Levi. —el hombre sonríe, su voz ha sonado gutural pero con un toque infantil. Ese es Eren.

Y está seguro de que el chico volverá de aquella misión, la cual si todo sale bien, será la última de la Legión de Reconocimiento para alcanzar su libertad.

* * *

_¿Qué tan mal puede ir aquella misión?_

Uy, no sé. La cosa se va poniendo difícil cuando se acerca el final.

Reiner, no estaba muy segura de sí hacerlos volver, pero es que cuando pensé en Jean y su desquite, ¡BAM!. Ahí está el rubio, recibiendo el puñetazo que se merece (los amo y odio a partes iguales, todo es tan difícil…)

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	35. Capítulo 34

Como lo prometí, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, espero poder actualizar todos los sábados puntualmente.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

Marco está de pie junto a la puerta del comedor, con Jean a su lado. Lo observa y nota que aún está tenso, enojado. Sabe también que se está conteniendo, lo ve en sus ojos dorados que refulgen mientras escuchan atentamente las palabras de Irvin. Marco también sabe que se le hace fácil contenerse porque Reiner y Bertholdt ya no están ahí.

Jean chista y Levi lo observa de reojo, pero no mueve la cola, solo sus orejas felinas y está atento a sus gestos.

—Nada nos asegura que luego de que derroquen al Rey, ellos no vendrán por nosotros —dice Jean mirando a Irvin, tratando de hacerle ver ese hecho, aunque sabe perfectamente que ese hombre ya lo sabe, no hay nada que se le escape.

—Si ellos han venido aquí es por algo. Nuestro juramento fue proteger a la humanidad, y si ya no es de los titanes, será del Rey —contesta Irvin cruzando las manos frente a la boca—. Ellos ya sabían que Historia es la verdadera Reina y querían llevársela. Estoy seguro de que su objetivo, o uno de ellos, es el mismo: que ella gobierne.

Jean se lleva una mano al cabello, pasando entre sus orejas zorrunas. No se le ocurre otro argumento que soltar, porque se le han acabado. Sabe también que simplemente está contradiciendo por el rencor que tiene contra Reiner y Bertholdt, como también contra Annie. Ellos le habían arrebatado a Marco sin piedad alguna.

Traga con fuerza al sentir de nuevo ese dolor alojarse en su estómago. Siempre recuerda cómo se sentía no tener a Marco a su lado, no puede olvidar esa sensación, no puede superarlo. Apenas cree que ha regresado y es tan perfecto todo entre ellos, que tiene miedo de lo rápido que se pueda desmoronar entre sus dedos.

—Está decidido. Derrocaremos al Rey e Historia gobernará. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Ni Levi ni Armin participarán en la misión, tampoco que acercarán a los muros hasta que todo esté tranquilo. Pueden retirarse.

El plan ya estaba planteado desde antes de hacer esa reunión, y Jean sabe que está perfectamente armado y cada detalle listo, que simplemente están informando las intenciones de los Guerreros y lo que han ofrecido, no han dado detalles del plan en sí.

En la mente del castaño se formulan un montón de cosas: el hecho de que no han contado de qué trata el plan porque no se arriesgarán a enfrentarse a mas traidores, que han aceptado la propuesta de _esos traidores_ porque son un aliado fuerte, porque a largo plazo Irvin podrá enterase del secreto de los titanes. El Líder de la Legión no deja que ningún detalle se le escape y va al paso de los acontecimientos.

Jean suspira y no se da cuenta cuando está dentro del cuarto que comparte con Marco, y para cuando se gira, el pecoso está cerrando la puerta con lentitud.

Se ve tan guapo… ha cambiado mucho. Es todo un hombre. Ya no queda nada de esos adolescentes a los que el destino y otros el honor ha impulsado a pelear contra gigantes. Ahora luchan no solo por la humanidad, sino que también por su familia, por la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Jean. —La voz de Marco contra su oído es ronca y suave y siente todo su calor contra él, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello—. Debes estar tranquilo, debemos cumplir con nuestro deber. No tengas miedo…

—¿Cómo no tenerlo? —Por fin Jean explota y es porque no puede más. Ha tenido atorado en la garganta ese miedo desde que Marco regresara de entre los muertos—. ¡Ellos casi te matan, Marco! Y ese "casi" fue pura suerte. Te abandonaron en un sótano, desalmado, ¡esperaban a que te devoraran, por dios!

Entonces las manos de Marco se alzan para tomar su rostro y sus ojos se encuentran. Jean se muerde el labio porque no quiere llorar, pero es tan desbordante el sentimiento de miedo y pérdida, que falla estrepitosamente.

Marco lo nota, cuando sus ojos parece que se van a derretir, cuando sus orejas rojizas se echan hacia atrás, y antes de que eso pase, choca sus labios con fuerza. El que se desarma es él, porque no quiere verlo llorar. El beso se vuelve salado y el pecoso no sabe si son sus lágrimas o las de Jean, o quizás ambos están llorando.

Abre más la boca para que Jean haga lo mismo, sintiendo como se resiste, pero al final se abandona al beso justo cuando su lengua se adentra con suavidad, sintiendo a Jean relajarse. Lo recibe entre sollozos que se vuelven gemidos y ahora el beso es desesperado. Jean es que le sube las manos y enreda los dedos en el pelo azabache para jalarlo levemente, bajando y tocando su espalda y vuelve a subir.

Lo acaricia porque quiere sentirlo más cerca. Su necesidad crece y se entrega a ella.

Jean mete los dedos entre los botones de la camisa y abre con fuerza, escucha algunos caer al piso y el sonido sorprendido que emite Marco con la garganta. Pero no le importa, nada importa. Ni siquiera ha terminado de quitarle la tela cuando le está desatando el cinturón con torpeza.

Marco jadea sobre su boca, abierta y caliente. Su deseo es el mismo y se desborda por su manos, por cada parte de su cuerpo. Con la misma urgencia intenta desvestirlo, a medias, por pieza, entre tirones y sonidos vergonzosos.

Jean arroja a Marco sobre la cama y se relame los labios mientras su cola se agita de un lado a otro. Jean lo ve respirar hondo, elevando el pecho y puede oler su excitación. Un aroma dulce y espeso.

Se desliza sobre su cuerpo, arqueándose para que sus pieles se rocen y puede sentirlo caliente contra su abdomen. Los brazos de Marco lo reciben acariciando sus costados con las palmas abiertas, llega hasta su trasero y aprieta, masajea y la fricción es deliciosa y profunda. El pelo rojizo de Jean le cosquillea en los dedos cuando la cola se agita y el castaño gime sin pudor.

El sudor facilita el roce. El aire se caldea y Marco no puede dejar de mirar sus ojos dorados cuando se separan entre besos y mordiscos. Se está dejando llevar y no tiene cuidado de abrumarlo, dejará que Jean sienta todo su deseo.

—Te amo, Jean —jadea entre cada beso, alzando las caderas y frotándose con descaro.

—Oh, Marco —gime contra sus labios sin dejar de frotarse, siente el nudo en el estómago cada vez que el pecoso le dice aquellas palabras—. Quédate conmigo —se lo pide aferrando su rostro, juntando sus frentes, perdido entre el deseo y sus sentimientos.

—Siempre.

Pero la palabra le sale entrecortada por la urgencia, la ropa interior le aprieta y ya no puede soportarlo. Marco mete los pulgares en su ropa interior y la desliza, urgiendo a Jean hacer lo mismo con la propia. Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del castaño mientras se la quita.

Se están refregando como si tuvieran quince años, Jean lo recuerda porque lo hacía en ese entonces, aunque con alguna que otra chica. Sacude la cabeza y por fin es consciente de que siempre fue Marco su verdadero deseo. Que lo ama desde mucho antes de perderlo, pero que no lo había admitido por miedo a perder a su mejor amigo, porque lo abrumaba el hecho de estar con otro hombre. Ahora no importa. Ahora Marco está ahí y quiere sentirlo dentro, físicamente, porque su amor ya se le ha metido debajo de la piel.

—¡Ah! —suelta cuando Marco le aprieta la tetilla con los dientes, se estremece de pies a cabeza y el moreno alza la mano poniendo sus dedos frente a su boca. Los lame y chupa con vehemencia, fingiendo una felación y siente su rostro arder ante la mirada excitada de Marco, entonces no puede evitar echar sus orejas zorrunas hacia atrás.

Gruñe contra sus dedos y deja que la saliva se deslice a lo largo de los dígitos, sabe lo que viene cuando los quita y Marco se alza haciendo que se siente sobre sus piernas, muerde su pecho y sus dedos se hunden entre sus glúteos, dos de una sola vez y Jean aprieta los dientes ante el ramalazo de placer.

Marco chupa y muerde, mientras una mano abre su trasero para darle un mayor acceso a sus dedos. Siente el calor en su rostro y su parte baja, pero tener a Jean retorciéndose entre sus brazos es lo que más lo hace arder.

Cuando recordó su pasado como soldado, cuando estaba en aquella granja donde lo acogieron, decidió volver de inmediato, volvió por Jean. Lo ha amado desde siempre y no volverá a ser un cobarde. Lo tomará todo.

—Vamos, Marco, vamos.

Su voz tiembla de excitación y el moreno quita sus dedos. Pero Jean tiene otros planes. Empuja a Marco sobre la cama y abre más las piernas para tener una mejor postura. Ya no tiene pudor y sus orejas se inclinan hacia delante ante la expectación. Lleva las manos hacia abajo y lo toma, siente su duro miembro erguido y caliente entre sus dedos y se muerde los labios.

—Jean —suelta Marco intentando erguirse, pero el otro lo detiene volviendo a empujarlo desde el pecho y niega con la cabeza.

—N-no te muevas —jadea entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo la punta entrar en su cuerpo y se relaja para recibirlo, dejándose caer con lentitud.

Marco gruñe dejando caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Se siente muy bien, estrecho y caliente, Jean está suave. Acaricia con los pulgares su cadera cuando lo ve tomar aire, hace bastante que no lo hacen y sabe que quizás Jean lo recienta un poco. Su cola se mueve y sus orejas caen hacia abajo.

Jean vuelve a alzarse con las rodillas y se deja caer, una y otra vez, buscando calmar todo ese deseo. Tiene a Marco bajo su cuerpo, _todo pecas y piel morena_. Se sostiene de su pecho duro y el castaño se tienta a arañar, pero se decide por deslizar las manos por su abdomen con suavidad, sintiendo como se estremece cada vez que su cuerpo baja por su eje.

Se alegra no ser el único que sucumbe al otro. Siempre ha pensado que _Pecas_ es su debilidad, que podría acceder a cualquier cosa tan solo con mirarlo con sus enormes ojos café, pero está seguro de que es mutuo, que Marco haría cualquier cosa por él también. Sabe que lo ama y no puede creer que hayan tenido que pasar tantos años para disfrutar de todo esto.

Jean se deja caer y se impulsa con más ímpetu. Lo siente caliente en su interior y Marco jadea con la boca abierta, bajando la mirada de vez en cuando y Jean sabe que mira el punto donde sus cuerpos se unen y se pierden.

Esta vez el castaño se arquea para impulsarse hacia adelante, dejando sus bocas frente a frente mientras agita su cola de un lado a otro.

—Eres un pervertido —susurra contra sus labios y luego lo besa. Todo lengua y saliva, y es morboso porque cuando su lengua entra a veces, sus labios no se unen.

Marco sonríe y sus dientes blancos refulgen y hasta sus ojos muestran la emoción de felicidad. Jean se siente afortunado de tener a alguien como él a su lado.

—Me has echado a perder, Jean —lo acusa con voz divertida.

Cuando Jean suelta una risita, Marco frunce el ceño sintiendo vibrar ese interior. El moreno alza las caderas en acto reflejo y Jean reemplaza su sonrisa juguetona por un gemido alto y audible. Ha encontrado ese ángulo que lo rompe en mil pedazos. Se arquea y vuelva a impulsarse y las caderas de Marco salen a su encuentro.

Es rápido y violento. El sonido húmedo de sus pieles al chocar es lo que se estampa en sus oídos, como también el sonido de su corazón bombeando sangre con fuerza. Jean se estremece y se alza buscando más, queriendo mucho más de Marco.

—¡Ahí! ¡Así! —gime sin pudor, porque ya no está plenamente consciente de otra cosa que no sea Marco adentrándose en su cuerpo. Del placer lanzando miles de latigazos eléctricos por debajo de su piel.

Es intenso y ambos ya no pueden soportar mucho más. Jean se estremece mientras se corre, sintiendo inmediatamente el semen caliente calentar sus entrañas. Pone todo su esfuerzo en no cerrar los ojos, no quiere perder detalle de Marco cerrando los suyos con fuerza y abriendo la boca para gemir ronco. Lo ve y lo siente estremecer de placer bajo su cuerpo, entre sus piernas.

Jean no puede con ello, y se inclina para besarlo con desenfreno, recuperando la desesperación del principio.

—Te amo. Te amo —dice sin dejar de aferrar su rostro, jalando de los labios del moreno con los propios.

—Jean —lo llama Marco tratando de soltarse del beso, enfocando sus ojos y tratando de recuperar el aliento—. No desapareceré nunca más. Te prometo que estaré siempre a tu lado.

Jean siente todo su cuerpo vibrar de una extraña felicidad y se deja caer a un lado de Marco. Se lleva una mano a los cabellos y se peina pasándola entre sus orejas de zorro.

—¿Siempre?

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Es castaño abre tanto los ojos que le duele y el pecho que se le ha encogido, o quizás el estómago, no lo sabe. Solamente puede girar el rostro para mirar la expresión de Marco, pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran, no hay espacio para la duda.

—Sí. —Y cuando lo dice se recuesta sobre él para besarlo más suave. Guardando el momento, saboreándolo a conciencia.

Sabe que Marco es mucho más tradicional y que quiere hacer las cosas lo más correctamente posible, y Jean se ríe al pensar que han intimado "antes del matrimonio". Es todo dientes y su cola se mueve juguetona. Marco lo mira extrañado pero él solo niega con la cabeza y vuelve a besarlo.

Se siente feliz. Aunque Jean sabe que aún queda mucho por hacer, quiere ser feliz al lado de Marco.

.

.

Hanji se gira y camina hacia el escritorio para comenzar a escribir en el expediente de Armin. El rubio está recostado en la camilla mientras la mira con atención. Últimamente siente al bebé moverse mucho, los mareos han cesado pero los antojos no, al contrario, y no cree que puedan conseguir frutillas en esta época del año.

Armin suspira al perderse en sus pensamientos y no nota a Hanji de pie a su lado sino hasta que habla.

—El bebé parece estar bien, pero tu abdomen es mucho más abultado que el de Levi, parece que está creciendo mucho más rápido —le explica la mujer.

—También lo he pensado, me canso bastante rápido, sino fuera por las vitaminas que me ha dado, no podría soportarlo —dice Armin, porque es muy consciente del acelerado crecimiento de su bebé.

—¿Has tenido malestares? ¿Dolor?

—No, sólo cansancio.

La mujer suspira antes de agregar—: creo que no podré predecir con exactitud el momento del parto, sabíamos que el crecimiento era acelerado, pero no creí que variaría tanto con cada especie. El conejo tiene veintinueve a treinta y cinco días de gestación, y tú ya vas por las tres semanas mostrando signos de estar casi listo… ¿será que los genes de los animales influyeron en la gestación?

—Y no olvidemos la mezcla con los genes titánicos.

Ambos se miran unos momentos, es difícil saber los días en que pueden comenzar las contracciones, lo que avisará el inicio de la cesárea.

La evolución en los hombres no está completa, se supone que tarda años en perfeccionarse aquella capacidad para concebir, por lo tanto el bebé tiene que salir por cesárea y para la intervención tiene que estar Hanji.

Armin sabe que es lo que piensa en cuanto sus ojos se cruzan.

—¿Por qué todo se siente tan tenso? —Pregunta Jean cuando ha entrado en la enfermería y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Sus orejas se mueven por instinto, tratando de captar algún sonido extraño—. ¿Cómo va todo con el bebé?

—Bien, bien. Crece muy rápido —contesta Armin acariciándose el abdomen mientras Jean se acerca y posa una mano entre las del rubio.

Han forjado una amistad desde que Marco "muriera". Porque Armin ha sido el único que lo apoyó y acompañó en todo ese tiempo, el que le dio ánimos, el que no lo hizo sentir culpable por no estar ahí cuando "habían devorado a Marco".

Se había cuidado mutuamente. Eran buenos amigos, porque se aceptaban con todos aquellos escalofriantes defectos, como la cobardía disfrazada de egoísmo de Jean o la inteligencia de Armin, el que incluso no dudaba en matar si era necesario. Por todo eso y más se quieren.

—Todo estará bien, Armin.

—Es sólo que no saber cuándo nacerá es un problema, sin Hanji en la misión…

—Te equivocas, Armin. Hace mucho que yo ya deje de ser indispensable —dice la mujer cerrando la carpeta con los últimos apuntes—. Estaré aquí porque lo más probable es que nazca la próxima semana y porque estos bebés son mucho más importantes que cualquier otra cosa.

Jean se gira hacia Armin y le sonríe de medio lado.

—Ya verás cómo le cortaremos la cabeza a ese cabrón regordete sin problemas, te la traeré de regalo.

—Qué detalle —responde Armin rodando los ojos.

Armin se endereza sobre la camilla y comienza a abotonarse la camisa. Se baja con ayuda del castaño mientras Hanji le entrega otro frasco de vitaminas antes de salir.

Jean lo acompaña por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que comparte con Irvin.

—Nos vemos mañana, pequeño conejo —se despide Jean acariciando su cabello rubio, justo entre las orejas de Armin.

—Dale mis buenas noches a Marco.

Una vez que el rubio entra al cuarto, siente el aroma de Irvin golpearle la nariz. Inspira, pero no lo siente tan fuerte como otras veces, de hecho, se da cuenta de que tampoco puede oír muy bien con sus largas orejas. Las gira para captar algún otro sonido, como los pasos de Irvin al acercarse por el pasillo. Pero nada.

Se encoge de hombros y comienza a desvestirse. Cuando dijo que se agotaba muy rápido y no es una exageración. Sólo quiere tirarse sobre el colchón y entregarse al sueño. Cuando lo hace, se asegura de estar completamente cubierto con la frazada para no pasar frío y la inconciencia llega con rapidez.

.

.

Se despierta y por la densa luz que entra por la ventana sabe que es medio día, seguramente Irvin ya se levantó y no quiso despertarlo. Pero cuando se rasca los ojos, sabe que no es que esté viendo nebuloso, sino que realmente hay vapor dentro del cuarto.

Armin se levanta con toda la rapidez que puede e inspecciona la chimenea. No hay nada fuera de lo común, pero se siente raro, como si algo le faltara. Ahí está, no puede mover sus orejas de conejo. Alza las manos y sólo tantea el aire.

Camina hacia el cuarto de baño y se planta frente al espejo. No hay anda, ni rastro de las orejas que alguna vez tuvo. Se lleva las manos hacia la espalda baja y la cola esponjosa tampoco está. Sigue nervioso, pero no siente esos sentidos anteriores, los amplificados, se siente... normal.

* * *

_¿Acaso aquellos genes pueden desaparecer?_

Sabemos que Hanji los había hecho temporales debido a los genes de titán con los que había mezclado el de los animales.

Quizás el bebé de Armin se acerca, ¡que nervios! :D

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	36. Capítulo 35

Espero que tengan un buen inicio de semana~

Quizás no publique los sábados si o si, pero espero no pasarme de los domingos la próxima vez. Quedan tres capítulos… se viene, se viene.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

—Esto tampoco estaba previsto —dice Hanji con el ceño fruncido, se nota que está muy concentrada mientras examina a Armin.

Donde alguna vez estuvieron sus orejas y su cola, ya no hay rastro. Pero el cambio no es solo físico, sino que también en sus sentidos. Su audición volvió a ser normal, como su vista y su olfato. Se siente increíblemente tranquilo, ya no está ese impulso de estar atento y escapar al primer indicio de peligro, cualidad muy propia del conejo.

Armin se lleva una mano al abdomen abultado al tiempo que Jean, Eren y Levi entran al cuarto de enfermería.

—¿Armin? —Eren se le acerca y toca sus cabellos suaves para cerciorarse de que está viendo bien—. ¿Y tus orejas?

—Han desaparecido —contesta encogiéndose de hombros.

—Chicos, puede que sus características animales desaparezcan de un momento a otro, no estoy segura si es impulsado por etapas del embarazo, pero así corroboramos que no son permanentes y eso es bueno —explica Hanji tomando las carpetas donde tiene los registros de todo el proceso.

—Es lógico —dice de repente Armin y frunce el ceño, para luego mirar a la mujer de anteojos—. La condición de titán no es permanente, por ello sus genes sufren un receso cuando el cuerpo titánico se evapora, pero ¿qué es lo que provoca que se duerman?

Todas las miradas se dirigen a Eren, que los mira sobresaltado y no comprende del todo la repentina atención. Sus ojos verdes se mueven sobre los rostros, no estaba muy concentrado en lo que dicen en ese momento, ya que su mente intentaba encontrar una explicación por sí mismo.

—Tranquilo, cachorro —lo calma Levi suavizando la mirada—. ¿Cómo haces para volver a ser humano?

Eren parpadea un par de veces y trata de explicarlo—: No lo sé, simplemente sucede. Es como si me quedara dormido pensando en que quiero salir, en que quiero separarme del cuerpo del titán y sucede. Es extraño, es mi instinto…

Los presentes se miran. Sus palabras no ayudan de mucho y no les extraña. Todo lo que hace Eren la mayor parte del tiempo es por mero instinto, impulsos impensados.

—No creo que fuera ese el desencadenante en este caso —suelta Hanji mirando las hojas donde tiene todos los registros con los detalles de todo—. Quizás sea el bebé. Según he notado, su crecimiento es acelerado, como el de los conejos, quizá es el feto el que influyó…

—¿El bebé podría nacer con orejas? —Pregunta Jean, enarcando una ceja y mirando a Armin.

—Puede ser —suspira Hanji antes de acercarse a Armin nuevamente—. Tranquilo, está en perfectas condiciones, no creo que este cambio fuese para mal. De hecho, lo más probable es que nazca con esos instintos incorporados, pero los cambios físicos son menos probables, ya que están más arraigados a las células de titán.

Levi se lleva las manos a las orejas instintivamente, ¿por qué las suyas no han desaparecido? Aquellas extrañas pócimas las bebieron al mismo tiempo. O quizás es el tema de la embarazo, según sabe, el tiempo de gestación de los gatos es de 64 a 67 días, más extenso que el de los conejos. Lo más probable es que por ese camino vaya el asunto

Eren se acerca a él suavemente, dejando que sienta su cercanía y calor. Sus miradas se encuentran y los esmeralda de Eren le transmiten calidez, junto a una suave sonrisa.

—Les haré un chequeo a ustedes dos, así que quédense. Eren, Armin, pueden retirarse —indica Hanji sin despegar sus ojos de aquellas palabras escritas con detalle en su carpeta—. Jean, ¿te has sentido diferente?

—Para nada, y según estoy entendiendo, esto se me quitará a menos que me embarace o me convierta en un titán, así que sí, no estoy muy feliz. Oh, parece que sí me siento diferente —contesta el chico agitando su peluda cola.

Hanji sonríe cuando lo mira y comienza con el chequeo. Mediciones, muestras de sangre, preguntas, palpaciones. Todo en orden y cuando se lo dice a Jean, este bufa por falta de señales de que su condición animal desaparezca. La misión para derrocar al Rey es dentro de dos días y le gustaría estar sin su cola y las orejas, muchas gracias.

En cuanto a Levi, todo parece normal. Aunque presenta los mismos síntomas que Armin, fatiga y cansancio, así que le receta una dosis más alta de vitaminas y reposo absoluto, no se puede arriesgar a perder al bebé; como también tiene muy en cuenta el detalle de que Levi sí siente que sus sentidos menguan con el tiempo.

.

.

Jean se mordisquea el pulgar nervioso. Cuando aceptó casarse con Marco, lo vio como un suceso bastante lejano, creyó que sería cuando volvieran a los muros o en unos años más. Pero Pecas tiene otros planes en mente: quiere hacerlo ese mismo día, antes de la misión.

—Eres un pesimista —contesta Jean con el ceño fruncido cuando Marco se lo dice.

—Soy realista, Jean. Si algo pasara en esta misión, y lo más probable es que así sea, al menos quiero cumplir mi último deseo.

—Suenas como un desahuciado. Nada te va a ocurrir, Marco Bodt —dice Jean avanzando de dos zancadas y tomando su rostro para que lo mirase fijo—. Vas a regresar completo. Ya te lo dije, no volveré a perderte.

Marco baja la mirada ante el peso de esas palabras. Si bien ha regresado de la muerte, ha sobrevivido todos esos años y ha vuelto a la Legión, no garantiza que haya una segunda vez. Además, es la primera misión peligrosa que tiene luego de volver. Si recordamos su primera misión como soldado… es donde todo se había desmoronado en su vida.

Es normal tener miedo, el azabache lo sabe y está convencido de que tiene todo el derecho a sentirlo. A ser paranoico y a pensar en todas las posibilidades, sobre todo en las malas.

—Muy bien —suelta Jean bajando las manos y poniéndolas sobre sus caderas—. Pero me vestiré de blanco aunque de virgen no me queden ni las orejas —dice con esa sonrisa suya, ladina y socarrona.

Jean ríe a carcajada limpia cuando Marco se sonroja, balbuceando cosas y no logrando decir ninguna a la vez.

Lo hará. Se casará con Marco, es ahora o será después, pero pasará, así que ¿por qué evitarlo? Marco no es el único que puede morir y, si Jean piensa en ello, quizás también sea su último deseo. Porque ya no hay dudas, ya no hay nada que pospone ni que temer.

Jean le pertenece por completo y si para Marco aquello es importante, lo hará, y será igual de importante para él.

.

.

Era la sala principal de aquel cuartel, antiguo y con muchas fisuras, rastros del tiempo en sus paredes y muebles, pero que con todas esas personas allí; recobra vida.

No pueden darse grandes lujos, pero ese día han decidido hacer lo posible para que todo salga bien, para poder disfrutar de unos momentos de descanso y por si es que algo pasa en aquella misión, al menos sus últimos recuerdos serán los mejores.

Las sillas de madera han sido ordenadas en filas, una al lado de la otra, dejando un pasillo en medio. El ventanal en el fondo, tras la mesa que ocupará Irvin para formalizar su matrimonio, es enorme e ilumina toda la estancia.

El grupo que ha decidido salir de los muros corre de un lado a otro cumpliendo con sus tareas. Sasha y Conny han salido a cazar muy temprano, así que Historia, Ymir y Hanji ayudan en la cocina.

Ya han dejado todo listo y dispuesto para la misión que se desarrollará al día siguiente, así que se han dedicado casi por completo a esa pequeña ceremonia mientras Levi, Eren, Irvin y Armin repasan el plan trazado por el rubio que ya no posee sus orejas de conejo, pero sí un abultado vientre.

El reloj marca el medio día cuando todos dejan sus tareas para reunirse en la sala central, ocupando sus puestos y vistiendo el uniforme de manera impecable.

—Conny, apresúrate, Jean dijo que nos quería ver adelante —dice la pelirroja jalando al chico dentro de la estancia.

—Hey, cuidado —exclama Ymir tomando la mano de Christa cuando esos dos pasan por su lado.

—¿No te parece dulce todo esto, Ymir? —pregunta Christa deteniéndose al lado de Sasha y sonriéndole a la pecosa.

—Tu familia está creciendo, ¿no? —contesta Ymir encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si es mi familia, también es al tuya —le rebate ella frunciendo el ceño y la más alta no puede evitar sonreír de medio lado mientras se inclina para besarla suavemente.

—Hey, no se roben el protagonismo —exclama Conny sonriendo.

La sala pronto comienza a llenarse y cierta azabache cruza el pasillo a grandes zancadas. Mikasa asiente hacia los demás a modo de saludo mientras toma su lugar adelante pero en la fila del lado derecho, seguida de Levi que se sienta a su lado. Todos se miran unos instantes, y es que desde que Levi está esperando al bebé, Mikasa ha estado bastante pendiente de él, sin cruzar la línea cariñosa, simple respeto y aceptación.

Unos segundos después entra Eren junto a Armin, que se sostiene el abdomen, hace días que el peso del bebé comienza a cansarlo más rápido, así que el castaño lo ayuda para que se siente a su lado.

—Vi a Marco en el pasillo, pero no he visto a Jean en toda la mañana —dice el rubio cuando llega y Mikasa se inclina para mirar su abdomen y luego sus ojos.

—Quizás está en las caballerizas pidiendo consejos a sus primos —contesta Eren y se ríe de su propio chiste, a lo que Levi le da un codazo suave. Kirschtein le agrada.

—Estás en _su_ matrimonio precisamente, Eren —suelta el mayor como reprimenda y el chico compone una mueca.

Armin ríe y se lleva una mano a la boca, porque aunque esos dos discutan todo el tiempo, además del hecho de que hacen un buen equipo, se apoyan cuando es necesario. No ha dicho esa observación en voz alta y no lo hará porque sabe que esos dos doblarían lo pesado de sus bromas. _Densos_.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Irvin al detenerse a su lado.

—Sí, Mikasa ha estado conmigo toda la mañana —contesta Armin sonriendo levemente, haciendo que Irvin corresponda el gesto y acaricie su cabello rubio que está un poco más largo.

El más alto asiente y avanza para pasar a un lado de la mesa que tiene un par de velas en las esquinas y unos papeles en el centro. Los ordena y lee las líneas rápidamente mientras la habitación de va llenando. Hanji entra y se encuentra con Moblit, ella asiente hacia el rubio, los chicos están listos.

Las puertas se abren y Marco avanza junto a Jean, que tiene el rostro ardiendo, en cambio el pecoso sonríe como nunca. Con luz propia, feliz. Los presentes no pueden evitar contagiarse y sus amigos más íntimos sienten esa felicidad, porque saben por cuánto han pasado para estar juntos. Es un silencio nada incómodo, es íntimo, hasta que llegan a la mesa del final.

—Nos hemos reunidos aquí para sellar esta unión…

Irvin habla con una voz profunda y suave, no es el tono que usa usualmente, ni en los discursos ni en sus órdenes, es una voz más relajada. Habla sobre el respeto, el amor y la fidelidad, habla sobre los sueños y los ideales, habla sobre lo importante que es todo aquello.

Es una ceremonia simbólica, una donde sólo quieren seguir una costumbre, formalizar su relación ante sus seres queridos, ante la Legión de Reconocimiento, ante las personas con las que podrían morir a su lado.

Sasha se pone a llorar pronto, y Conny la abraza soltando otro par de lágrimas, le sigue Christa e incluso Armin, donde Mikasa cambia lugares con Eren para poder abrazarlo. Jamás creyeron que podrían tener esa oportunidad, compartir la felicidad ajena, disfrutar de un momento cotidiano sin el miedo de ser masacrados.

En ese momento todos saben que están dispuestos a todo con tal de asegurar el bienestar de su familia y sobre todo, de seguir adelante con sus ideales. Entraron a la Legión de Reconocimiento para liberar a la humanidad, y si ya no es de los titanes, sino de ese líder egoísta, así será.

—Acepto —dice Jean con un hilo de voz, girándose para ver esos ojos cafés y maldice internamente ese poder de Marco para no sentir tal vergüenza y sonreírle así. Para decir "acepto" con tanta soltura, para inclinarse y besarlo de esa forma tan suave, pero todos los miran y Jean agita la cola y sus orejas se van hacia atrás. No puede evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza, pero se siente cálido dentro de su pecho.

Los aplausos se hacen escuchar y Jean se gira apretando la mano de Marco, que se acerca a Sasha y lo abraza con fuerza, y así todos les van susurrando sus mejores deseos al oído, les bridan su apoyo y los felicitan.

Aunque es Marco el que deseaba hacer aquello, porque es lo correcto, porque es férreo a esas costumbres, Jean no admite en voz alta que también está feliz, que también lo deseaba. Es una simple ceremonia, algo simbólico, pero real. Sus promesas lo son, su amor, y el por siempre los espera.

Viene la comida, todos pasan al comedor principal y disfrutan de la carne, de las pocas verduras silvestres y las historias contadas por algunos soldados más veteranos. Se olvidaron de los problemas por unos momentos.

Después de eso, siguen con sus tareas. Deben que estar listos para la siguiente misión y nadie se queja, ese es el ritmo de vida que han elegido.

Antes de que Jean tuviera una reunión con Irvin, va hacia la cocina donde su ahora esposo ayuda a lavar los platos sucios. Riendo, mangas arriba y la camisa mojada. Sonríe ante la extraña emoción que le carcome las entrañas, sintiendo su cola serpentear a su espalda. Marco es guapo, tiene una sonrisa hermosa, unos sentimientos leales y es todo suyo. Marco Bodt es suyo.

Marco se gira cuando capta su presencia y se acerca a él con paso rápido.

—Jean…

—Te amo —susurra antes de alzarse un poco para volver a besar sus labios.

Se gira con rapidez y empieza a caminar rumbo al despacho del Líder de la Legión. No habrá promesas de despedida, no habrá lágrimas, simplemente sus sentimientos.

.

.

Sus vidas están hechas de altos y bajos, de dolor y pérdidas. Su vida está construida a base de muerte. Todos han perdido a sus seres amados desde muy temprana edad, y aunque es algo común en su sociedad, jamás se acostumbrarán a aquello.

Antes peleaban contra seres enormes que querían devorarlos, lucharon para poder detener aquello, para pelear por sus vidas. Cuando por fin esos gigantes les han dado una tregua, nada es como lo esperaron. Todos siguen viéndolos como unos dementes, unos suicidas que sólo querían morir pronto. Pero no, ellos son la rama más valiente dentro de los muros y fuera también.

La Legión de Reconocimiento son los únicos que poseen alas, los que tienen libertad.

Les queda una última batalla, ya no contra gigantes, pero sí contra seres que pueden quitarles lo que más quieren. Están listos, cada uno con sus fantasmas y su fuerza interior.

—No quiero que estés ansioso, Armin —pide Irvin acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suelta el chico alzando sus hermosos ojos azules—. Estaré bien, cuídate mucho, por favor.

Armin no puede pedir otra cosa, y tampoco puede hacer un drama por mucha tristeza y preocupación que sienta. Irvin debe estar completamente concentrado en aquella misión y él debe cuidar del bebé que están esperando. Ya ha hecho su parte, sólo le queda confiar en lo que se viene, en las capacidades del equipo. En Irvin.

—Te estaremos esperando —dice con una sonrisa suave y el más alto sonríe, volviendo a besarlo. Se gira y baja las escaleras de la entrada del cuartel, caminando hacia el caballo que lo espera.

Armin ve a Levi detenerse a su lado mientras Eren sigue a Irvin, con su caballo al otro lado. No hubo besos ni una despedida notoria entre ellos, fue simplemente esos ojos verdes sobre los de Levi, que agitó su cola de color negro con los brazos cruzados. Silencio, algo demasiado íntimo, se entendían bien.

Reiner y Bertholdt también montaron sus caballos, con los que habían llegado hacía días desde su aldea. Era extraño, los titanes, seres que los devoraban ahora están de su lado, ¿fueron ellos realmente el enemigo siempre? Quizás estuvieron equivocados muchos años.

Es el momento de afianzar su paz, tienen objetivos en común y los pocos soldados que se quedan en el cuartel ruegan para que todo salga bien, porque en caso de que ellos no regresen de la misión, tendrán que huir aún más lejos de aquellos muros.

Los caballos comienzan a galopar y las capas ondean bajo el sol, absorbiendo la brisa salada que trae el mar a tantos kilómetros. Es un buen augurio.

* * *

_¿Ésta será la última misión?_

Sabemos cuán importante es esta misión, y sabemos que ahora tienen el doble que perder.

Marco, ternurita con pecas. El esposo que todo el mundo quiere, lo sé, lo sé. (Jean, como te envidio)

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	37. Capitulo 36

**Notas del capítulo:**

Ya no queda nada. Creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más difíciles que he escrito.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

El amanecer es grisáceo, quizás el día estaría frío o es que el sol no ha salido en su totalidad para iluminar mejor. Han decidido llegar por la mañana, es la hora perfecta, donde la gente estará activa en sus quehaceres y podrán llevar a cabo el plan con mayor eficacia.

La idea primordial es derrocar al Rey sin derramamiento de sangre, porque todo lo que comienza con violencia y muerte, terminará igual.

Ya han atravesado la muralla María sin muchos problemas, si bien están comenzando a reconstruirla, el Rey no está poniendo empeño en el proyecto, ya que usa los recursos para abastecer su castillo, caprichos y para aumentar el número de soldados de su guardia personal. No sabe lo importante que es volver a poblar esos muros, es una meta muy importante, porque si se vuelven a asentar, la humanidad tomará fuerza, comenzarán a sentirse seguros y motivados, pero el Rey no escucha.

Al final, solamente se mantienen soldados de guardia en aquellos muros, los cuales no cumplen ni siquiera con ese único trabajo. Cinco hombres en la puerta principal, fáciles de reducir debido al alcohol ingerido. Entraron con rapidez luego de amordazarlos y galoparon hasta llegar a Rose, donde las voces de la gente y el sonido de carretas llenan el lugar.

La ciudad dentro de los muros recobra su vida y parece como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si el hecho de que hace tan solo unas semanas los miembros más importantes de la Legión de Reconocimiento no hubiesen "huido". Pero esa es la idea, que todos pensaran que eran unos cobardes que habían escapado de la furia del Rey, por ello, nadie metería su nariz en el asunto.

Eren está agazapado junto a Reiner, mirando de entre los árboles la actividad que se desarrolla en la entrada principal.

El castaño está muy callado, concentrado en todo lo que sucede, quiere vivir, quiere al fin ganar una batalla y tener su familia sana y salva.

—Así que estas con el Capitán Levi —suelta Reiner de pronto.

—No es algo de tu incumbencia —contesta el castaño sin siquiera mirarlo, pero frunce el ceño de forma brusca.

—Escucha, Eren. Han pasado años desde lo que ocurrió, y no me excusaré, así como tu tenías una tarea que cumplir, nosotros también —explica sin perder la paciencia, pero tampoco insiste en mirar a Eren—. Volví Por Annie y estoy dispuesto a quedarme, a cambiar mi vida por la de ella. Eso debería ser suficiente para limar asperezas.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se vuelven hacia Reiner, que al fin encuentra su mirada. Eren tiene ese debate silencioso, donde se puede palpar el dolor de la traición, el odio que se ha cultivado por años y la necesidad de revancha.

—Cuando te fuiste, ni siquiera lo dudaste, Annie no te importó.

—Te dije que somos Guerreros —contesta Reiner ablandando la expresión y soltando un suspiro—. Pero ella es nuestra amiga y todos estos años viendo a Bertholdt bajo ese velo de dolor, sufriendo con cada día que pasaba… se suponía que nosotros no volveríamos a intervenir con la humanidad, íbamos a crecer bajo nuestra propia cultura así que debíamos olvidarnos de Annie, pero no podía seguir adelante si Berth estaba así.

Eren al fin comprende. Reiner ama a Bertholdt. Mucho. Está dispuesto a devolverle a Annie y quedarse en los muros como prueba de una tregua.

Pero el chico no se destaca por ser una persona que ceda, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Así que se limita a asentir y volver sus ojos hacia la entrada de los muros, donde los soldados pertenecientes a la Tropa Estacionaria se pasean por fuera, ante la ausencia de los antes tan temidos titanes.

—Nosotros si cumplimos con nuestra palabra, les entregaremos a Annie.

Es lo último que dice antes de girarse cuando llega Jean, que los mira a ambos unos instantes, pero guarda silencio, es lo suficientemente perspicaz para sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Se limita a alzar su capucha y esconder sus orejas de zorro bajo la tela.

El plan ha comenzado. Marco y Conny son los que se escabullirán dentro de los muros hasta llegar lo más cerca posible de la puerta del muro Sina.

Los guardias están entre el muro, así que Mikasa junto a Javier se encargan de reducir a los ocho solados de manera silenciosa, dándole paso a Conny y a Marco para adentrarse en la cuidad, cambiándose las chaquetas con las alas bordadas, por las de rosas rojas.

Salen a la luz sintiendo el leve calor matutino tan familiar y Conny clava sus ojos color ámbar unos segundos en Marco, que camina a su lado con el semblante serio, imperturbable. Pero a Conny nada de eso le da buena espina.

Su tarea es llegar hasta la puerta de Sina y mostrarse para que los soldados del Rey los retengan, con aquel escándalo, Christa podría intervenir y revelar la verdad, de que ella es la auténtica Reina y podría probarlo al traer a Reiner, el que luego de su huida se ha vuelto el más buscado a pesar de los años, ya que si volvía a aparecer dentro de los muros, podrían apresarlo y evitar otro ataque.

Sólo deben hacerse notar en el momento exacto, mientras tanto, se mueven entre la gente, mirando los puestos en los que venden fruta y tratando de actuar natural.

Pero a veces ciertos detalles no se perciben…

Un hombre se acerca a ellos desde el costado, Marco lo avista y da la vuelta para devolverse a otro puesto de venta más atrás, pero Conny ve a otros dos hombres acercarse desde la dirección a la que han cambiado y decide desviar su caminata al lado izquierdo, donde hay un pasaje más oscuro. Pero se arrepiente a último momento, ¿qué pasa si los atrapan allí? No podrían llamar la atención y ese es el plan, aunque se adelantara el hecho.

Ese segundo de duda es todo lo que necesitaron los otros soldados para llegar hasta ellos, dejando acorralados al pecoso y a Conny entre el gentío.

—Ustedes —habla un hombre con la chaqueta que luce el símbolo del Unicornio, pero de color negro con bordados en dorado—. Somos la nueva Guardia del Rey y ustedes son unos traidores, ¿creyeron que no los reconoceríamos?

Conny gira el rostro levemente y Marco no le devuelve la mirada, parece tenso, alerta, buscando puntos de fuga. Entonces una escopeta, aunque con el cañón mucho más corto, se alza frente al rostro de Conny al momento en que se gira para volver a encarar al hombre.

—Tenemos órdenes explícitas de eliminar cualquier amenaza para su alteza. Así que yo, Jaime Miller, Líder del escuadrón, los condeno a muerte.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenemos derecho a un juicio público! —Exclama Conny sintiendo todo el peso caer a sus pies ante esa afirmación.

—Lo perdieron cuando decidieron huir y volver para amenazar la vida de nuestro Rey.

El hombre que sostiene el arma alza el pulgar para bajar el gatillo y es cuando Marco avanza unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a Conny, que frunce el ceño ante todos los pensamientos que cruzan su mente en ese instante.

Mientras tanto, entre los muros de la entrada, Jean avanza por inercia susurrando el nombre del azabache, pero se detiene de golpe. Si sale a la luz, ¿de que servirá? Quizás no podrá salvarlo y tiene que seguir adelante con la misión, pero su mente no puede dejar de gritarle que lo salve, que abandone todo y corra para detener a aquel hombre que lo apunta.

Eren mira a Jean, ve su capa moverse cuando su cola se agita y siente lo mismo que hace años, cuando Jean le dijo que Marco había muerto: culpa.

—Perdóname, Levi…

Eren corre entre la multitud y escucha su nombre en la voz de Jean y Reiner a su espalda. Pero no mirará atrás, él tiene una familia y sus amigos también son parte de ella. No perderá a nadie más.

Choca a la gente que suelta chillidos y gritos al reconocerlo, el miedo sigue intacto, como años atrás. La masacre de los titanes jamás será borrada del todo, aunque la humanidad se estuviera reponiendo de todo aquello.

Eren alza la mano cuando ve a Marco y Conny girarse hacia él, a unos metros. Antes de que sus dientes rocen su piel, una mano lo jala desde el hombro y tira de él hacia atrás tan fuerte, que cae de bruces viendo un chico de cabello rubio tomar la delantera.

Todo es calor y humo, vapor lacerante que se expande con una explosión. Ahí, frente a todas aquellas personas, el Titán Colosal se alza con su dura coraza.

—¡Oh, por dios! —una mujer toma a sus niños y corre hacia un pasadizo, siendo seguida por todas aquellas personas que están a su alrededor, sumidas en un arranque de pánico.

El terror tan conocido, ese miedo e impulso que creían que había quedado olvidado, está ahí, latiendo en sus cuerpos, gritándoles que huyan para poder vivir.

Eren se levanta de un salto, sintiendo su piel arder ante el vapor de la trasformación de Reiner. ¿Por qué se ha transformado…? Entonces lo sabe, tendrá que luchar. Alza la mano y los dientes cortan su carne, sintiendo el chorro de sabor metálico contra su paladar. Su cuerpo se expande, como si creciera de golpe, sintiendo que ya no es suyo, sintiéndose un titán.

Marco sale del pasadizo en el que se ha escondido segundos antes de la transformación de Reiner, junto a Conny. Ven a los dos titanes enfrentarse, con Eren rugiendo y Reiner tomando su posición de pelea. Muchos creyeron que habían olvidado el terror al ver aquellas monstruosidades, pero no es así. Marco siente su sangre enfriarse, su pecho se contrae y le cuesta respirar, los recuerdos de cuando fue arrojado a ese sótano vuelven como si hubiese sido el día anterior, recuerda el aroma y el calor sofocante.

Conny posa su mano en el hombro para calmarlo, le sonríe, porque él también quiere pensar que todo estará bien.

Se desata la lucha, el primer golpe lo da Eren, pero Reiner apenas se mueve, alzando el puño y devolviendo el golpe. La pelea apenas ha comenzado y se sabe que Reiner tiene la ventaja de su armadura. Aun así, creerán en Eren, porque jamás se rinde y pelaría hasta que ya no le quedara nada.

—Debemos reunirnos con los demás, esto no estaba previsto —dice Marco al fin, viendo a Conny asentir y rodean el edificio intentando mantener el equilibro ante todos aquellos golpes que hacen temblar el suelo.

Si bien Eren es más ágil y esquiva los golpes con rapidez, cuando los recibe el daño es notorio. Su mandíbula está torcida y la carne de sus brazos magullada, con el vapor saliendo con fuerza. En cambio Reiner, no manifiesta ningún problema.

Con cada segundo, sus golpes se van haciendo más lentos, aquella armadura natural pesa y está haciendo notar sus consecuencias. Aquella batalla no se compara con la que tuvo con Annie, donde eran jóvenes y el dolor estaba fresco, donde la Titán Femenina intentó escapar. Aquí Reiner y Eren pelean frente a frente, donde el único que retrocede es el de ojos esmeralda.

La gente se ha escondido, pero algunos miran desde las esquinas, sintiendo curiosidad, ese impulso humano por tratar de encontrar una respuesta a todo, ¿qué hacen dos tintes peleando en las calles de la cuidad? ¿Qué tiene que ver la Legión de Reconocimiento?

Entonces Eren cae, con la mandíbula colgando desencajada y un rugido lastimero. Reiner avanza hacia él con lentitud, alzando el pie listo para rematar al titán.

Historia aparece corriendo con rapidez, quitándose la capucha y el viento agita sus cabellos rubios.

—¡Alto! —aquel grito ha sido autoritario, sin pizca de miedo o titubeo alguno.

Reiner baja el pie y la enfoca con esos ojos blancos. La chica no se mueve ni un centímetro cuando el enorme titán se mueve, clavando una rodilla en la calle y bajando la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia hacia la rubia.

La gente comienza a salir de sus escondrijos, observando aquella escena sin poder creerlo, mirando a aquella menuda chica con ojos fieros detener al Titán que alguna vez destrozó sus muros, ¡está arrodillado frente a ella!

Entonces de entre el gentío que temerosos se acercan, un hombre rubio se baja la capucha y alza la mirada hacia el titán colosal.

—¡Que viva la verdadera Reina! —Como es de esperarse, la voz de Irvin se hace oír y los murmullos de la gente esparcen aquella declaración como una ráfaga de viento.

"¿Reina?" "Es obvio, un titán se ha arrodillado ante ella" "Sólo mírala, irradia paz y poder".

Mikasa se ha escabullido entre la gente para liberar a Eren del cuerpo de titán con ayuda de sus espadas, el castaño sigue consiente y es mucho más fácil salir, años entrenando para poder dominar sus poderes. La azabache asiente cuando el chico la mira con las marcas rojas alrededor de sus ojos.

—Llévame hacia Sina, debo reclamar el trono que me pertenece.

Reiner abre su mano para que Historia suba junto a Irvin, mientras que en la otra mano Eren y Mikasa son los que se suben, ellos son piezas importantes en lo que sigue del plan. Jean, Marco y Conny, junto a otros cuatro soldados, deben resguardar la muralla de Rose en caso de un ataque por parte de los soldados del Rey. Sasha y Moblit han quedado a cargo de vigilar la muralla de María, porque si esa misión fracasa, ellos deben volver al cuartel donde se esconderán y esta vez para siempre.

.

.

Mikasa aprieta la mano de Eren, se siente igual de incómoda y expectante, porque ya no es sólo a Eren a quien debe cuidar, sino que a los bebés que viene en camino. Todo se decidirá ahora, el Rey la quiere a ella, quiere a Eren a su servicio, pero no pueden entregarse a una causa tan egoísta, deben pelear.

Reiner corre a un ritmo constante pero su velocidad es reducida debido al peso de su coraza. A pesar de que Irvin está atento a su alrededor, se deja cubrir por los duros dedos de Reiner, además de que Pixis ya se ha comunicado con la Legión de Reconocimiento que seguía dentro de los muros, los mismos que habían fingido que estaban en desacuerdo con aquella huida y actuar de su líder, para ganar la confianza del Rey y en ese momento crucial era donde se revelarían para proteger la misión: Christa debe llegar al castillo sana y salva.

Pasan dos horas cuando Reiner se detiene en las afueras de Sina, los muros están resguardados por soldados que se elevan hacia él, pero Reiner no tiene problemas al momento de cumplir con su deber. Resguarda a los cuatro en su nuca, donde deja crecer su coraza y corre para atravesar aquella muralla, aplastando a los soldados que se le acercan por el aire. No se detiene allí y sigue corriendo.

Espadas, gas y gritos a su alrededor. Pero nada importa, él es un titán hecho para aquello, un arma inquebrantable.

En las afueras del castillo, más soldados apuntan con sus armas desde el patio, donde Reiner demuele con el dorso de la mano la pared del jardín frontal y se agacha para que los soldados se detengan ante su proximidad.

Desde las sombras, es Pixis quién aparece.

—Alto al fuego, es una orden.

—¡Pero, Señor!

—¿No he sido claro? —Repite el hombre adquiriendo ese semblante de sabio Líder—. Debemos recibir a nuestra Reina.

Todos se miran con el ceño fruncido, no saben lo que pasa, sólo han oído rumores, simples chismorreos de las calles y entre soldados, pero las órdenes son claras. Las armas apuntan hacia el cielo mientras los soldados retroceden.

Irvin desciende junto a Mikasa, que camina con las espadas en las manos.

—Historia no bajará hasta que nos aseguren que estará bien. Preferimos que sea el Rey quién venga.

—¡¿Cómo osan llamar a nuestro señor así?! ¡Ustedes no tiene nada que exigir! —grita un hombre que tiene bordado el unicornio, pero el color es negro y sus detalles dorados como el que usaba el hombre que los apuntó. Él también pertenece al nuevo escuadrón del Rey.

—Silencio, Ryan —lo interrumpe el hombre rechoncho, que se acerca con el ceño fruncido—. Irvin, he tenido excesiva compasión contigo, debí haberte ejecutado en cuanto comenzaste a traicionarme, ¿con una familia? Yo debería ser todo en tu vida, la cual me pertenece.

Los ojos celestes de Irvin no demuestran cambio o reacción alguna, está concentrado, ésta es su misión final.

—Ahora vienes aquí, aliado con los titanes, ¡van a devorarnos a todos! ¡Has traicionado a tu propia raza!

—No es así, lo sabes. Un Rey debe vivir para su pueblo y tú solo vives para tu egoísmo. Mikasa y Eren no son un arma, son soldados, los que han jurado proteger a la humanidad, ¿y tú los quieres cuidándote día y noche? Tú no eres un Rey, eres un tirano.

—Le cortaré la lengua —ruge Ryan, un hombre de cabello negro como la noche, tomando sus espadas.

El Rey alza la mano para detenerlo y vuelve su mirada hacia Irvin—: Gracias a mí la humanidad crece, no han muerto devorados y tu Legión, que se creen unos héroes, siguen siendo parte de una rama militar cuando sólo nos han traído problemas. Dime Irvin, ¿qué han logrado? Además de ser cena para los titanes.

—Nosotros hemos salvado a la verdadera Reina de ser llevada hace años, cuando los titanes desaparecieron —dicho aquello, Reiner se mueve y los gritos se hacen escuchar, pero Irvin mueve las manos para demostrar que no hay nada que temer.

El titán abre su mano e Historia se baja de un salto, su cabello rubio ondeando al viento y sus ojos azules flameando bondad y decisión.

—Les presento a Historia Reiss, su verdadera Reina.

Todos se miran confundidos, temerosos de lo que está sucediendo. Toda su vida siendo gobernados por un hombre al que le deben todo, y ahora les dicen que no es así y que hay un verdadero gobernante.

—¿Y cómo es que una mocosa puede ser nuestra Reina? —Pregunta Ryan, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Reiner —habla la chica y el titán mueve su rostro hacia ella con total atención—. Vuelve a tu forma humana.

Así lo hizo, el vapor sale despedido desde su nuca y el titán parece quedar inerte mientras una sombra se mueve entre el humo hasta llegar a Historia. Su ropa está hecha jirones y las marcas en su rostro son rojas y calientes.

Se detiene frente a la chica mientras las voces de los presentes: el consejo del Rey, soldados y algunas personas influyentes; susurran incrédulas y ponen su atención a lo que sucede. Reconocen a ese titán, es el que había destrozado sus murallas para que la humanidad fuera devorada hace tantos años atrás.

—¿Prometes servirme como muestra de lealtad? ¿Paz entre tu gente y la mía?

—Sí, mi Reina.

Ese pacto es mucho más grande de lo que se alcanza a percibir, es verdadero, Reiner está dando su vida a cambio de la de Annie. Está dispuesto a cuidar de Historia para asegurar la paz entre ambas razas.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —Exclama el Rey, por primera vez moviéndose nervioso, rojo de ira—. ¡Yo soy el Rey! Tú, mocosa, debes ser una bruja…

—¿Una bruja? —Pregunta Pixis enarcando una ceja.

—La familia Reiss eran los verdaderos reyes, pero este hombre usurpó su puesto con un complot y los eliminó a todos. Cuando se enteró de que una pareja había sobrevivido a la persecución, los mandó a matar, sin contar con que habían tenido una hija. La niña había sido criada en una granja por otras personas para cuidar de su identidad y protegerla hasta el momento indicado. Ahora ella viene a reclamar lo que es suyo —explica Irvin alzando el dedo hacia el Rey—. Lo que tú le quitaste le pertenece por derecho de sangre.

Pixis mira con ira al hombre a quien ha llamado su alteza durante tantos años mientras avanza hacia la chica y se arrodilla frente a ella, ofreciéndole su lealtad.

Los soldados pertenecientes a la rama Estacionaria se miran unos momentos antes de imitar a su líder. Lentamente los presentes se van acercando a la chica, porque es innegable aquello, ¡tiene la lealtad de un titán!

El Rey no puede creerlo, mientras grita órdenes entre su desesperación, siente como el poder se le va de las manos y la mirada de los que fueron sus súbditos es reemplazada por la repulsión.

—¡Esto es traición! —Grita mientras saca un arma de su bolsillo y apunta a la rubia, que lo mira unos instantes, sintiendo el terror, pero no se mueve de su lugar.

El hombre tiembla y saben que no podrá apuntar, jamás ha disparado, se nota en su nerviosismo, aun así, Mikasa se pone frente a ella con las espadas cruzadas sobre su pecho.

Pero no es del temeroso Rey de quién debían cuidarse.

—¡Ahg! —El grito de Irvin se hace escuchar y todos se giran para ver la poza de sangre al lado derecho el hombre.

—No subestimes al Escuadrón del Rey —exclama un chico con el cabello negro refulgiendo bajo la luz del sol.

Ha atacado a traición, desde atrás, y le ha cortado el brazo derecho a Irvin.

* * *

_¿Irvin sobrevivirá a esta misión?_

Este fic tiene escenas inspiradas en el manga, porque, bueno, me dejaron bastante marcada y quiero darles un giro no tan trágico…

Llegados a este punto, espero no dejar de sorprenderlos hasta el último capítulo.

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	38. Capítulo 37

**Notas del capítulo:**

Lo siento, ha sido una semana difícil. Demasiado. Me he tomado mi tiempo de luto ante la pérdida de un ser amado y he dejado de lado todo.

Pero ya he retomado mi rutina y con ello traigo el penúltimo capítulo. Gracias por su paciencia.

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

El grito de Historia es todo lo que se necesitó para que la gente se moviera, como impulsados por instinto. Mikasa se gira, pero no se mueve de enfrente de la chica mientras los gritos se alzan ante tan aterradora escena.

Irvin cae hacia delante apretando los dientes y la sangre no deja de salir, como una llave abierta. El dolor lo ciega y adormece al mismo tiempo, no puede definirlo y más que pensar en aquella misión, sólo ve el rostro de Armin, su sonrisa, el abdomen abultado, el bebé que están esperando. Todo desdibujado tras sus párpados.

—¡Reiner! —exclama Historia, pero antes de que dé la orden, Eren aparece desde atrás del sujeto que hirió a Irvin y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, lo gira hacia la izquierda con un crujido de hueso que arranca más de un gemido de horror entre los presentes.

—Un cobarde no merece compasión. —Su voz suena ronca, rasposa por la furia.

—¡Hijo! —Grita Ryan comenzando a correr hacia él, pero Reiner ya se ha movido con rapidez, tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta en medio de la carrera y estrellándolo contra el piso.

Otro crack se alza entre el silencio sepulcral y la tensión del momento. Reiner no ha tenido consideración, su pacto ya está hecho y si él considera que alguien es una amenaza para su Reina, será eliminado. Ese hombre querría venganza, eso era seguro, por ello, tuvo que matarlo.

—Por favor, no quiero más vidas a costa de que recupere el trono, si no están de acuerdo, podemos hablar…

—No hay nada que hablar, usted es la Reina y yo pongo mis espadas y mi vida a su servicio —dice Pixis mirándola fijamente, no dejará que esas acciones los desvíen del objetivo.

—Si eres la verdadera heredera del trono y tienes un titán a tu servicio, entonces no hay nada que hacer. Tienes mi lealtad —agrega el líder del consejo—. Aún queda mucho por hacer.

—¡No! ¡Yo soy su Rey! ¡Yo…!

—Serás condenado en un juicio justo si así lo deseas, pero por tus años al mando y la poca ayuda que le has brindado al reino, podemos darte un retiro honorable —dice la rubia, tratando de calmar todo aquello lo más rápido posible, Irvin necesita atención urgente.

—Es más de lo que mereces, David —agrega Pixis mirándolo con más suavidad, porque de todas maneras hubieron muchos partidos de ajedrez que jugaron juntos.

El que fue el Rey, baja la cabeza con resignación, ha cometido demasiados errores, ha dejado que el poder lo corrompa y sabe que si no toma aquella oportunidad, su destino será peor, ya carga con suficientes muertes por un día, por el resto de su vida.

.

.

Hanji abre las puertas de golpe y corre directo hacia Irvin. El cabello mojado en sudor por los días de viaje, por la tristeza y preocupación reflejado en sus ojos cobrizos.

—¡Irvin! Oh, por dios… —suelta al ver el vendaje en su brazo, que ha sido fijado a la altura del codo.

—Tranquila, Hanji, Moblit hizo un trabajo excelente.

El rubio está recostado sobre una cama, el torso desnudo y el vendaje le cruza la mitad de éste, además de la parte faltante del brazo, para mantenerlo fijo y evitar roces que dificulten su cicatrización.

Ha estado inconsciente un día completo y hasta hace unas horas se ha podido sentar en la cama. Perdió mucha sangre, pero ha ganado una batalla importante, la que si todo sigue su curso, es la final. Un brazo a cambio de la libertad.

Historia está en el trono, la ceremonia se hizo a primera hora de la mañana, luego del destrono del Rey. Fue una ceremonia pública donde Eren y Reiner, además de los líderes de las ramas militares, le juraron lealtad. El escuadrón del Rey ha sido disuelto y los uniformes quemados como muestra de desagrado a la idea.

Pasaron dos días desde su coronación y la rubia está sumergida en todo lo que tiene que aprender, cambiando cosas y acostumbrándose a todo ese mundo con la ayuda de Ymir, que es su mano derecha, su consejera, todo.

Ella les ha dado el perdón público a la Legión y los dejó volver como miembros honorarios, los que la habían mantenido viva todos esos años hasta poder recuperar el trono.

En esos dos días se ha preparado el viaje de regreso a los muros y hacía cuatro que se había iniciado la misión para recuperar el trono.

Hanji tomó un caballo de inmediato para llegar lo antes posible a atender a Irvin, así que los demás llegarán por la tarde.

—No puedo creer que nuestra libertad te costara un brazo —dice con una sonrisa amarga mientras le quita el vendaje con sumo cuidado.

—Pero no la vida —agrega Irvin, mirando el corte limpio de su brazo. Se siente extraño, como si lo que fue su brazo estuviese dormido y no faltante—. ¿Cómo esta Armin?

—Preocupadísimo —contesta la chica frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso no será bueno para el bebé, ¿por qué le dijeron?

—Ya lo hablaremos, Irvin, déjame curarte ahora, ¿sí?

Marco está de pie en la puerta, esperando órdenes por si algo falta para la curación. Entonces Conny llega a la puerta saludando a los presentes con educación.

—Oye Marco, tienes que ir a calmar a tu esposo —le dice el calvito cruzándose de brazos mientras Hanji deja los vendajes sucios sobre un mueble al costado de la cama.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Ha comido carne como un poseso, yo creo que ya no es normal, ¡hasta se metió un trozo crudo a la boca! ¿Eso podría ser parte de su genética animal? —la pregunta va dirigida hacia Hanji esta vez.

La mujer frunce el ceño y se levanta para entregarle un cuenco a Conny, pidiéndole que traiga agua tibia y más vendajes, también le cambiará los del torso a Irvin.

Una vez que se quedan solos, la mujer mira a Marco.

—No lo sé, Jean es el único que conserva sus características animales —explica la mujer al ver la interrogante en los ojos de Marco, porque ha concluido que Levi y Armin las han perdido al momento en que su gestación está casi en su término—. Quizás ese instinto está ganando más terreno en Jean con el paso del tiempo.

—O puede que sean antojos —agrega Irvin desde la cama y Marco da un respingo, para luego sonrojarse con violencia.

—Terminaré con Irvin y dile a Jean que lo espero en mi cuarto en una hora.

Marco asiente y se gira sobre sus talones para salir de allí con rapidez ante la sonrisa de ambos adultos.

Hanji vuelve a su tarea, dándose cuenta que Irvin tiene razón, Moblit se había encargado muy bien de aquella herida.

Cerca del castillo, Historia ha dejado lo que antes era un salón para huéspedes como un cuartel para los miembros más importantes de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Así participarían activamente de todas las decisiones y demás, dándoles la misma importancia a las tres ramas Militares, asentándolas allí, en otras dos construcciones. Además, ha revocado la prohibición de tener familia para los soldados masculinos de la Legión.

Hanji está preparando su laboratorio mientras Moblit se encarga del cuarto que ambos compartirán.

Jean y Marco preparan la habitación de Armin e Irvin, esperando la llegada del rubio. Están poniéndole mantas a la cuna, cuando Marco lo pregunta.

—Crees que… ¿crees que estés…? —Marco no puede terminar la frase siquiera, ya que desde que Irvin y Hanji insinuaran aquello, no ha podido quedarse tranquilo ante la falta de otra explicación.

—No lo sé, Marco —lo interrumpe el chico, sintiendo la emoción rascarle las tripas—. No es como que me sienta preparado… pero eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera.

Marco no se resiste y rodea la cuna para besar a Jean con fuerza. El chico se deja hacer meneando su peluda cola, porque hace cuatro días, cuando los soldados del Rey lo atraparon y apuntaron con el arma, tuvo tanto miedo a perder a Marco de nuevo, que no le quedan dudas. Si la vida sigue dándole un montón de oportunidades para ser feliz, las quiere todas. Incluso ser padres.

—Chicos, así nunca terminaran de preparar el cuarto.

—¡Christa! Lo siento, Historia —se corrige Jean sintiendo los brazos de Marco dejarlo para abrazar a la chica cuando entra.

—Mientras no me digan su alteza, todo estará bien —ríe Historia devolviéndole el abrazo a Marco—. Bien, manos a la obra.

En el cuartel vivirán los que fueron del escuadrón 104 y los líderes más importantes. Libres para formar sus familias y para seguir al servicio de la humanidad, como lo han hecho por tantos años.

.

.

Historia baja por las escaleras hasta el sótano del Escuadrón de investigación de la Legión de Reconocimiento, con la antorcha en la mano y seguida de cerca por Ymir. Bertholdt y Reiner van detrás, además de Eren.

Es frío y la humedad hace incómodo el ambiente, pero ahí está el cristal con Annie dentro, tal y como se había quedado hace tres años, cuando Reiner y Bertholdt huyeron de los muros.

El chico de cabellos negros avanza hasta posar su mano en el cristal, lágrimas caen por sus ojos y Reiner sabe que es la añoranza, la ha extrañado y necesitado demasiado durante ese tiempo. Bertholdt la ama y Reiner dio su vida para que ellos puedan irse al fin.

—Annie, vámonos a casa —la voz de Bertholdt es profunda y suave.

El cristal comienza a brillar y a evaporarse como si se hubiese tratado de agua todo ese tiempo y no una roca irrompible. La chica cae al suelo e inspira con tal fuerza que todos la oyen. Bertholdt está ahí para recibirla entre sus brazos y le acaricia el cabello hasta que la chica lo enfoca al fin.

—Te estuve esperando —es todo lo que responde y Eren juraría que es la primera vez que la ve sonreír.

—He cumplido, pueden volver a sus tierras, pero Reiner se queda. Díganle a su gente que he recuperado el trono y que ofrezco la paz. No es necesario que traigan el mensaje de vuelta —dice Historia y se gira para salir de allí mientras Annie mira a Berth con la duda plantada en su semblante.

Eren los escolta para subir las escaleras y Mikasa los espera en las afueras del cuartel para acompañarlos a los límites del muro María a caballo, acompañada de otros cuatro soldados.

Annie se despide de Reiner con un asentimiento, en cambio Bertholdt lo abraza con fuerza cuando las lágrimas mojan su camisa. Se puede ver el dolor en el rostro del rubio, pero no dice nada para evitar aquello, ama tanto a Berth que haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz, incluso sacrificarse de esa manera.

Se van a galope, seguidos desde atrás por Mikasa y los demás.

Al tiempo que siete caballos abandonan aquellos muros, una tropa entra con galope suave. Ha llegado el escuadrón que estaba en el cuartel del exterior. Eren corre para recibir a Levi, que tiene el vientre incluso más abultado. Lo ayuda a bajar del pequeño carruaje y el hombre le sacude la cabellera castaña con cariño.

—Está más largo —le dice Levi jalando uno de sus mechones.

—¿Y sus orejas? —Pregunta Eren frunciendo el ceño, pero se resiste a tocarlo. Levi no es muy adepto a las demostraciones amorosas en público.

—Hace dos días desperté y ya no estaban, Hanji dice que puede ser debido a que se acerca el parto.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Nuestro hijo!

—Sht —lo caya Levi—, no hagas un escándalo.

Eren no puede contenerse, quiere abrazar a Levi y acariciar su abdomen por horas. Han sido días de no verlo y por fin está a su lado, está allí, y con la inminente llegada de su hijo, no puede hacer más que sonreír.

.

.

Irvin alza la mirada de su libro cuando tocan la puerta y exclama un "adelante", debe ser Hanji para hacer el chequeo de la herida.

Está equivocado, unos ojos azules se asoman por la puerta y Armin entra al cuarto con lentitud, tiene el cabello corto otra vez y unas ojeras horribles. No dice nada, pero deja la puerta abierta mientras rodea la cama mordiéndose el labio.

—Armin…

Pero el chico no puede guardar la compostura, se sienta a un lado de la cama y lo abraza con fuerza, aferrándose a su cuello y comenzando a llorar.

—Lo siento mucho, no estuve aquí, no pude defenderte, Irvin. Pensé que te perdería, yo… no puedo solo, te necesito, te amo, perdóname… —Palabras desesperadas salen al azar de su boca e Irvin no puede hacer más que sonreír a pesar de todo.

—Te dije que seríamos libres para poder tener nuestra familia. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada.

Armin alza la mirada y aferra su rostro para besarlo, siente la barba rasparle los labios, pero no le importa. Lo saborea y lo siente, lo aferra con fuerza agradeciendo que está vivo, que está junto a él.

—Hay alguien que quiere conocerte —susurra contra sus labios cuando se aleja y la expresión de Irvin es de duda. Por fin se da cuenta del detalle físico en Armin—. Sasha…

La chica entra con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, una que Irvin jamás le había visto y no la culpa, tiene en sus brazos un bultito, solo puede ver sus bracitos moverse. Es su bebé, ha nacido y está ahí.

Armin la recibe y se la entrega con cuidado, acomodándola en el brazo sano de Irvin. Tiene el cabello rubio y su piel es rosadita, suave, huele a leche dulce y cuando abre sus ojos Irvin siente los propios humedecerse.

—Son grises como los de mi abuelo —dice Armin con una sonrisa—. Es una hermosa niña, ¿no?

—Es una niña, es… es mi hija. —Irvin siente la emoción retorcerse dentro de su pecho, bajando hasta su estómago. Es un sentimiento cálido, como si quisiera llorar, gritar y reír al mismo tiempo. Es maravilloso.

—Pensé en que podría llamarse Amanda —Armin se sienta a su lado nuevamente mientras la niña no deja de mirar a Irvin con fascinación.

—"Amar" "La que debe ser amada" —susurra Irvin alzando más el brazo e inclinándose para besar la frente de la niña—. Me gusta.

—La cesárea fue todo un éxito, al parecer las características animales desaparecen cuando el embarazo llega a su término. El Capitán Levi no tendrá mayores problemas —explica Armin para poner al día a Irvin con el tema y alzando la camisa blanca para mostrar el corte bajo su ombligo, el mismo que se les practica a las mujeres.

Sasha se escabulle en silencio, para dejarlos a solas.

Las cosas comienzan a tomar su curso, con Historia en el trono y la Legión con el reconocimiento que merece. Con aquellas personas que al fin pueden mirar más allá de los titanes, de la humanidad y permitirse tener una familia, porque eso son, una enorme familia con un ideal que proteger.

—¿Crees que todo seguirá bien? Me refiero a que esta sensación de quietud es extraña —dice Armin acariciando la punta de la nariz de la niña, que cierra los ojos con un guiño y vuelve a clavar la mirada en Irvin, que sonríe más ampliamente.

—Tienes razón, se siente extraño, pero no es como que todo haya terminado, aún debemos ayudar a Historia y reconstruir los muros, porque nada nos asegura que en unos años los titanes no vuelvan. Además, tenemos una hermosa niña a la que criar y una familia numerosa que querer —Irvin alza sus ojos celestes hacia Armin y el chico piensa que no se podría ver más guapo: con el cabello sobre la frente, que está más largo, y la barba incipiente—. Esto es por lo que tanto hemos luchado, Armin.

—Te amo —dice el chico ganándose otra media sonrisa mientras se inclina y besa a Irvin con más suavidad.

Afuera, los soldados de la Legión se mueven de un lado a otro para acomodar el cuartel y recibir a sus nuevos miembros. Por fin pueden reír, pueden disfrutar la auténtica felicidad. Ya no hay más miedos.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

_Creo que las preguntas se han terminado…_

No saben lo mucho que disfruté al escribir esto, es que imagino a la bebé de esos dos y solo veo belleza rubia y de ojos claros. Será malditamente inteligente la mocosa.

Amanda~

Aún queda el capítulo final y un posible Epílogo. Así que aún no me despediré.

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	39. Capítulo 38

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola a todos.

Este es el último capítulo y en un tiempo más publicaré el Epílogo, espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

Pixis se despide de los miembros del Consejo, se gira sobre sus talones y sale del castillo al jardín ya restaurado del castillo, con las flores volviendo a inundar todo. El sol lo hace entrecerrar los ojos, saca su petaca de plata con el símbolo de la Tropa Estacionaria y bebe un buen trago.

Hace mucho que bebe por mero placer, sin pensar en que puede ser la última vez que un buen vino moje sus labios.

Todo parece tranquilo, las cosas se han calmado dentro de los muros desde que Historia asumió el reinado.

El Consejo, constituido por las personas más poderosas del muro Sina, se ha mostrado bastante conforme con el asunto a lo largo de los años, ya que la humanidad cree en el reinado de la rubia debido a su "poder" sobre los titanes. Al sentirse seguros, las personas mantienen su fidelidad, además de que las actividades se han disparado, tanto el comercio como la reconstrucción de los muros para expandir los dominios nuevamente. Todo aquello marchando sin problemas, ya que tiene a las personas con más poder, tranquilos y dispuestos a ayudar para mantener la paz y su seguridad.

Como también, el aura de Historia es suave y su mirada transparente provoca en la gente confianza, por ello todos le han tomado un gran cariño a los largo de esos siete años en el trono.

El mismo tiempo que Pixis se ha hecho una rutina bastante agradable para su edad, porque ya no tiene dos nietas solamente, que ya están bastante mayores, sino que su familia también ha crecido.

—¿Nos vamos? —Pregunta Historia sacándolo de sus pensamientos con una suave sonrisa.

Sí, ella es la Reina, el líder que la humanidad necesita.

Caminan hacia el cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, donde se asientan cerca del catillo para posibles reuniones y para tener a todas las ramas militares unidas.

Atraviesan el patio frontal con el sol entibiando el ambiente, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, Eren sale y cae al suelo del porche con peso muerto. Entonces Pixis alza una ceja y las voces de los niños se hacen oír mientras sus pasos hacen eco al llegar hasta donde Eren.

—¡Muere! —Exclama un niño con el cabello rubio ceniza mientras se sienta en la espalda de Eren.

—¡Hemos ganado! —Exclama otro niño alzando una espada de madera similar a la de los equipos de maniobra y parándose al lado del "cuerpo".

—Amanda, ya puedes salir —dice otro niño con el mismo cabello ceniza que su hermano gemelo, pero su voz es más suave.

—¿Estás seguro Ian? —Pregunta la niña que sale desde atrás de la puerta principal, con sus hermosos ojos grises reluciendo con la tenue luz del sol que llega desde el patio.

La niña sonríe al ver a Eren en el piso y se acerca a los tres niños para darles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno por haberla salvado del _malvado titán que se quería comer a la princesa_.

Marco aparece en el borde de la puerta secándose las manos con un paño blanco.

—Dan, bájate de la espalda de Eren —lo reprende con suavidad para luego alzar la vista—. ¡Pixis, Historia! Llegan justo a tiempo para almorzar.

Eren se pone en pie mientras los niños al fin se dan cuenta de la presencia de los recién llegados, que se habían mantenido en silencio observándolos jugar.

—¡Tía Historia! —exclaman los cuatro y corren a abrazarla por las piernas.

—Hemos cuidado muy bien de la Princesa Amanda, como cuidaremos de ti cuando seamos grandes —dice Falk sonriendo como su padre, ojos esmeralda enormes y colmillos prominentes, igual a Eren de pequeño, pero con su tez blanca y cabello negro como Levi, haciendo que sus características resalten incluso más.

—Estoy segura de que serán los mejores soldados —dice Pixis con una sonrisa suave.

—Aunque yo seré mejor que Falk, es obvio —rebate Dan, el gemelo mayor, con el cabello rubio ceniza y la mirada filosa de su papá, Jean. Sus pecas repartidas por su blanco rostro y el color chocolate de sus ojos, son la fiel prueba de la genética de Marco.

—No es cierto, seré como papá, es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad —rebate Falk, que a pesar de tener la mirada de Levi, su temperamento es bastante parecido al de Eren.

—Ustedes dos —interrumpe Levi llegando al marco de la puerta—, no quiero volver a escucharlos discutir, me basta con las idioteces de Eren y Jean. Ahora, a lavarse las manos, vamos a comer.

Los cuatro niños se ponen derechos y caminan hacia la puerta para cumplir con las órdenes del Capitán Levi, porque sí, le tienen mucho espeto.

Cuando los niños desaparecen por la puerta, Eren se acerca a Levi mientras se sacude la ropa.

—Eso fue cruel, Levi.

Levi lo mira unos momentos y se encoge de hombros con una leve sonrisa, para luego mirar a Historia y a Pixis.

—¿Vamos?

La risa de Pixis se hace sonora mientras entran en la estancia. El comedor está animado, con los miembros moviéndose de un lado a otro, trayendo platos y cubiertos, con el aroma de la comida llenando el lugar. Los niños son los primeros en sentarse, mientras Historia se sienta junto a Pixis frente a éstos.

Sasha aparece con dos platos en las manos y se los sirve a dos de los pequeños, seguida de Ymir que hace lo mismo. Entonces la pecosa les dice que se coman todo con una mirada seria. Disimuladamente, Ymir les recibe los pimientos de la comida en una servilleta y les guiña el ojo antes de ir hasta donde está la rubia.

—Hoy terminaste temprano —dice la pecosa besándole el cabello y luego camina hacia la cocina para buscar los demás platillos.

Lentamente todos empiezan a tomar asiento. Irvin a la cabeza, Armin a su lado, le sigue Pixis, Historia, luego Ymir y cierra Conny. Sasha está enfrente y a su lado se sienta Jean.

—¡Gané! —Exclama Falk levantando su cuchara.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —Le rebate Dan.

—No coman tan rápido, les dolerá el estómago —los reprende Jean apoyando la mejilla en la mano—. Dan, están empatados, ayer ganaste tú.

—Veo que al fin maduras, Cara de caballo —lo molesta Eren cuando llega a la mesa, seguido de Marco.

—Sí, bueno, es que siempre te gané en todo, idiota. No quisiera que tu hijo pasara por lo mismo.

—Ustedes no son el mejor ejemplo, ¿eh? —suelta Marco parándose al lado de Eren.

—Padre, ya terminé —avisa Ian, el menor de los gemelos. Idéntico a Dan físicamente, pero su personalidad es mucho más tranquila, como la de Marco—. ¿Puedo levantarme?

—Aún queda el postre —dice Armin levantándose de la mesa con una sonrisa suave mientras mira a los niños.

El rubio se levanta de la mesa y se va hacia la cocina a buscar los postres que han preparado durante la noche. Los niños vitorean cuando se los traen y agradecen muy felices mientras devoran el dulce flan de caramelo.

Historia sonríe al ver a esos niños tan grandes y siendo tan felices. Los había visto en el abdomen de sus progenitores, productos del amor. Han pasado por tanto solo para mantener esa familia, esa felicidad, y ahora al fin puede saborearla. Incluso ha pensado en que podría adoptar a uno de los niños del orfanato en el que había crecido ella misma, quiere ser madre.

Es increíble como todo ha cambiado, siendo solo unos niños con quince años, peleando por sus vidas y la de la humanidad, ahora son hombres de familia, a sus veintiséis años, están tomando la oportunidad para ser felices.

Siente la mano de Ymir sobre la suya, acompañada de una sonrisa suave y eso la saca de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué nos querías hablar? —Pregunta Irvin mientras Eren, Levi y Marco se sientan en el lugar que ocupaban sus hijos, para comenzar a comer.

—Tú no pierdes detalle alguno a pesar de tus años, ¿eh, Irvin? —Suelta Pixis limpiándose la boca y sonriendo—. Voy a retirarme.

—¿Qué? —Exclama Historia girándose hacia aquel hombre.

—Sí, bueno, necesito un descanso, así que planeo retirarme. Pero no los dejaré, también son parte de mi familia y no podría dejar a esos niños tan prometedores a un lado —explica Pixis alzando su copa de vino y bebiendo.

—Creo que todos hemos sacrificado bastante para estar aquí, ya es tiempo de un merecido descanso —contesta Irvin y Armin le sonríe, porque aquel hombre dio su brazo por aquel ideal.

Hacen un brindis, porque a pesar de todas las muertes, de todo lo que han perdido, ha valido la pena totalmente. Tienen unos hijos hermosos, a sus seres queridos a su lado, la humanidad se asienta y la paz ha sido restaurada.

Aún quedan algunos detalles, personas que siguen fiel a su ideal con el Rey a pesar de los años transcurridos, como también el hecho de no saber aún el origen de los titanes, ni porqué habían atacado los muros para devorar a la humanidad. Ese es un asunto inconcluso que pronto podría explotar, o quizás en muchos años más, no se sabe. Pero mientras tanto hay una "tregua", los humanos deben avanzar y recuperar sus tierras.

.

.

El atardecer se cierne con su color naranja sobre el patio. El calor es placentero y todos se acomodan afuera.

Irvin se sienta en el columpio de madera que cuelga del porche, su cabello rubio cae sobre su frente un poco más informal y se ha adaptado bien a usar su mano izquierda con el tiempo. Armin se le acerca, su cabello mucho más largo, unos centímetros más por debajo de los hombros y lo lleva tomado en una media cola. Su rostro luce sus facciones más marcadas, pero su sonrisa sigue siendo suave.

—Irvin, ¿quieres un poco de té? —Pregunta Armin acercándose y le acaricia el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Pixis sonríe, porque Irvin ha encontrado a la persona indicada para afrontar todo aquello, se aman por sobre todo y tienen una niña preciosa y muy inteligente.

—Aquí hay limonada —dice Marco saliendo con una bandeja en sus manos.

Su cabello negro mucho más corto y aunque su mandíbula es mucho más marcada, sus pecas siguen dándole ese rasgo más suave, aunque incluso creció cinco centímetros más desde hace unos años.

No puede creer que aquellos Guerreros hayan sido capaces de intentar matarlo de aquella manera tan cruel, siendo una persona tan amable. Pero el chico se ha recuperado y se encarga de dar sus discursos para motivar a los jóvenes a elegir adecuadamente sus ramas militares.

Jean se detiene a su lado, sacando un vaso y recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte del moreno, que suelta un "nunca cambias" antes de ir a ofrecerle limonada a los demás con una sonrisa.

Jean bebe del líquido. Su cabello largo cae sobre su frente, pero incluso ha cortado más en los costados y atrás. Las orejas de zorro han desaparecido al igual que la cola, cuando estuvo a punto de dar a luz a sus gemelos. Ese chico ha retomado su labor como entrenador de los reclutas, siendo un líder impresionante y mucho más templado desde el regreso de Marco.

—¡Padre! ¡Mira! —La voz de Falk se hace oír y Eren baja la mirada para luego seguir a su hijo hacia un costado del caminito frente a al cuartel, donde plantas crecen a su antojo.

—Es una larva, se convertirá en mariposa, mira —explica Eren recordando que Armin se lo había explicado una vez.

Los cuatro niños se acercan curiosos, junto a un Eren que también se ha dejado crecer el cabello, pero no se lo ha tomado, lo hace recordar a su forma de titán y Pixis sonríe. Pensar que ese niño ya es todo un hombre. Sus ojos esmeralda refulgiendo y tres centímetro más añadidos a su estatura. Sigue con su entrenamiento junto a Hanji para descubrir más de sus poderes titánicos y avanzan con lentitud, pero seguros.

Levi los observa de pie atrás de ellos. Su cabello negro está más largo adelante y atrás mucho más corto que antes. Sus facciones se han ablandado, pero no lo suficiente como para no temer al mirarlo. Sobre sus hombros el título del Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad ya no pesa como antes, ahora sólo es la forma en la que lo describen ante su agilidad en la batalla.

—¡Mira! ¡Está saliendo! —Exclama Ian con una sonrisa tan brillante como la de su padre, Marco.

—Es hermosa —susurra Amanda al ver los colores azules de sus alas al salir.

Incluso Levi se acerca un poco más para mirar, junto a Marco y Jean, llamados por la curiosidad.

Pixis mira todo aquello sintiendo un calor enorme en su pecho. La primera vez que vio a Eren, fue cuando sólo él quedaba como una esperanza ante la masacre que estaban viviendo en el ataque de aquellos monstruos, ahora, todos esos chicos que tenían un pasado lleno de sangre y pérdidas, marcados por el dolor, al fin tienen paz en sus vidas.

Sasha se asoma por la puerta y Conny acaricia su vientre con suavidad, casi inconsciente, y Pixis sabe que nada terminará allí, que ese amor y esa familia puede seguir creciendo. Porque esos niños son solo el comienzo de todo aquello, de esa nueva vida.

El sol está muriendo en el ocaso, pero los sueños recién nacen.

La lucha por sus sueños ya no está marcada por la muerte, sino por la felicidad alcanzada y que quieren conservar.

Sus Alas al fin han alcanzado la libertad.

* * *

*Aquí el link para ver un pequeño collage temático que hice para describir a sus hijos... (no olviden quitar los espacios)

www . facebook photo . php?fbid=1756507461259464&amp;set=a . 1492397227670490 . 1073741868 . 100007006803159&amp;type=3&amp;theater

Hemos llegado al final de la historia. La verdad es que la disfruté un montón, llevo publicándola por un año y algo más y a pesar de la falta de inspiración en algún momento, me alegra haberla retomado en el momento preciso, sin presiones, porque estoy conforme y feliz con el resultado. La verdad es que ningún acontecimiento ha sido forzado y eso me hace sentir que es más auténtica, que ha salido de mi más pura inspiración.

Sinceramente, todo esto comenzó por cumplir un capricho: características animales, shipps favoritas y m-preg (aunque no quise ahondar mucho en esto último). Por ello, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, además de que adoro leer sus reviews, el apoyo que me han dado con la historia y los ánimos en lo personal. De verdad, le tengo un gran cariño a este fanfic y a todos ustedes.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado tanto la lectura, como yo al escribir.

Mis mejores deseos para ustedes siempre, gracias por leer y dejar sus siempre hermoso reviews~

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
